No me olvides
by Makoto Black
Summary: La guerra ha terminado, las cosas parecen estar mejor... Hermione emprende la búsqueda de sus padres, confiada en que es momento de volverles la memoria, pero entonces pasó, la marca resaltaba en el cielo y Ron lo supo, nada volverá a ser igual...
1. Rojo

Advertencia: El presente capítulo contiene imágenes

fuertes con alto nivel de violencia

Espero que les guste… bueno,

más bien que les deje ganas de seguir leyendo…

Makoto Black

Entró corriendo en la calle, al fin, al fin los habían encontrado; entre ella, Luna, Ginny, Neville, Ron y Harry habían peinado toda Australia buscando a esos dos ingleses sin memoria; ahora, mucho más tranquila, sabía que al fin podría volverles sus recuerdos y llevárselos a casa, y ser, como antes, una familia unida y feliz. Harry tras ella, a medio paso, sonreía de verla tan contenta, mientras Ron, algo sonrojado por lo que venía, procuraba hacerse de un buen discurso qué decir a los padres de su futura; Ginny caminaba al frente, al lado de Hermione, concentrada en los recientes asuntos de mortífagos prófugos; la tenían con los pelos de punta, porque sabía de sobra lo que intentaban, querían vengarse, aunque sólo fuera un poco, de los que habían osado enfrentarlos.

En realidad era Hermione la menos asustada, seguramente ahí en el siguiente edificio, Luna estaría esperando, para anunciarle cuál era la puerta del apartamento donde vivían y así presenciar el alegre encuentro; dio vuelta en la esquina junto con Ginny, Ron las perdió de vista un instante, se volvió a ver a Harry, que sonrió ampliamente para darle ánimo, los dos sabían que Luna y Neville les esperaban, para decirles cuál era el apartamento correcto.

-Tranquilo… todo saldrá bien. –Dijo Harry cuando los dos se detuvieron en la esquina a mirarse fijamente, el pelirrojo asintió, pero algo no andaba bien, porque Harry abrió la boca enormemente, frunció el ceño y en sus gafas, Ron vio lo que jamás iba a olvidar, la marca.

Sobre el firmamento, verde, humosa, terriblemente vivaz, estaba esa marca, su marca; Ron entró en pánico, porque al buscar a Hermione no la vio, ella y su hermana menor habían corrido rumbo al edificio que ardía en llamas, la primera gritando a voz en cuello frases que a Ron le carcomieron el alma "¡Papá… Mamá!", la segunda apoyándola en su carrera, sacando la varita dispuesta a pelear; por dos segundos, el miedo los abordó, por diez segundos fueron víctimas de la incertidumbre, no sabían qué hacer, se perdieron. Para cuando reaccionaron, Ginny y Hermione ya se habían perdido dentro del edificio; agitados los dos siguieron por la calle a paso veloz, con todas las fuerzas de que eran capaces, llegaron a la puerta, el humo era insoportable, la estructura crujía y amenazaba con caer de un momento a otro.

-¡Hermione! –Gritó Ron mirando a las escaleras, de donde un enorme gusano de humo negro salía a borbotones, Harry había corrido a la primera puerta.

-¡Ginny! –Gritó entre el rugir de las llamas, una habitación entera se desplomó donde gritaba y entre los escombros distinguió de inmediato la cabellera rubia de una chica, una chica envuelta en humo; corrió, logró levantarla y verle el rostro manchado de negro, los ojos cerrados y los labios amoratados y llenos de sangre. -¡Luna!... ¡Ron tengo a Luna!

-¡Hermione! –A Ron casi no le importaba la rubia, distinguió de reojo a Harry saliendo del edificio varita en mano y chica en brazos, pero él sólo quería saber qué había sido de Hermione, qué había sido de su hermana; ignorando el sofocante calor subió las escaleras, vio en un rellano una sombra que se le acercaba, un hombre que corría con algo apoyado en su hombro.

-¡Salgamos de aquí! –Neville ensangrentado del rostro, dolorido, arrastraba como podía el cuerpo de una chica, Ginny, con la cabellera encendida empapada en sangre. –Ha sido una emboscada… una puerta le golpeó en la frente… está bien…

-¡¿Está viva?! –Gritó entre el escándalo del edificio, no había gritos, no había nada que le dijera que Hermione buscaba a alguien vivo, entonces cayó en la cuenta, Ginny se movía, pero su chica no estaba. -¡Hermione!... ¿dónde está?

-Siguió por las escaleras… he tratado de detenerla… ¡Detenla!... que no vea lo que les han hecho… -Neville se movía rumbo a la salida, Ron entendió a medias la petición, pero al comprender, echó a correr escalera arriba. -… aparécete en la siguiente escalera… la alcanzarás… ¡Que no los vea! –Gritó saliendo del edificio, Ron no sabía qué pensar, aquello sonaba peor que una advertencia, era como una amenaza; hizo lo que le había recomendado, se apareció dos pisos más arriba, pero no la escuchaba, entonces corrió escalera arriba, más y más, llegó al último piso y miró la única puerta abierta, en el sitio en que raramente no había llamas.

Entró con la varita levantada, dispuesto a enfrentar lo que fuera que hubiera dentro, miró a todos lados, realmente necesitaba darse cuenta de que ella no estaba ahí; en cuanto puso en pie en la habitación lo supo, aquella era la razón para tanta destrucción, pero ni siquiera el conocimiento de la tradicional crueldad de los mortífagos lo prepararon para lo que venía. El suelo estaba empapado en sangre, las paredes lucían igual, era como si hubiesen tomado los cuerpos y con ellos hubieran pintado todo de grana; ahí adentro todo estaba intacto, no había llamas, no había escombros, la habitación estaba preservada para que alguien la contemplara. Dio un par de pasos, horrorizado, delante suyo, distinguió entonces lo que en un principio creyó era un trozo de tela sobre una posible almohada, de una tela pastosa y brillante, de un escarlata intenso, de un carmesí oscuro; pero a pocos pasos se dio cuenta de lo que en realidad era, aquello era un torso, el torso de un cuerpo cortado en pedazos, tragó saliva sintiendo una náusea tal, que se volvió a otro lado llevándose la mano a los labios para contener el vómito, miró sus zapatos que se pegaban al suelo, dejando hilos de sangre al caminar.

Huyendo de aquella vista se dio de lleno con otra, junto al marco de una puerta, otro cuerpo permanecía inmóvil, de igual forma cercenado, con el aspecto más horrible que él hubiera visto nunca; vio restos por todos lados, aquello había sido más que una masacre, aquello había sido el mismo infierno; pálido intentó no mirar más, supo a lo que se refería Neville, lo entendió. Espantado, al punto de no poder si quiera dar un paso, retrocedió de espaldas, lentamente, sin poder quitarle los ojos a aquellos restos, uno de ellos con una larga cabellera castaña teñida de carmín; miró el muro, ahí con unas letras bermellón brillante, húmedas, lucía casi tan espantoso como lo que había visto antes junto a sus pies y que ahora llevaba clavado en la mente como una daga.

-"Nos hemos desecho de la basura, un recuerdo para la fiel compañera de Potter" –Leyó con tanto dolor que casi hubiera jurado que se le desgarraba la garganta al decirlo, el aroma a metal lo inundó, asqueado quiso huir, buscar a Hermione y alejarla de aquello, cuando un grito espantoso le llegó a los oídos y al volverse se topó con ella, con ella que dejó caer la varita y se llevó las manos a las sienes horrorizada. -¡Hermione! –Corrió hacia ella y la tomó por los hombros, pero no podía contenerla, ella se sacudía convulsa, con los ojos desorbitados, con el reflejo de aquella escena clavado en le retina como si se lo hubieran tatuado.

-¡Mamá! –La sintió correr, huir de sus manos para ir en pos de su madre, que yacía hecha pedazos; la sujetó con fuerza, la abrazó con el brazo izquierdo y con el derecho le tomó por la barbilla con violencia para obligarla a mirarlo. -¡No!... –Gritó tan estruendosamente que él cerró los ojos dolorido, intentó contenerla, pero la fuerza le salía del dolor; quería correr, tomar el cuerpo, llorar, pero él no quería dejarla, a fuerza comenzó a alejarla de la habitación, abajo, el ruido de las llamas cedía, Neville y Harry luchaban por apagar el fuego. -… ¡Papá! –El llanto la inundaba, intentaba golpearlo, correr, mirar a su padre al menos una vez, aunque fuera destrozado, aunque ya no quedara nada.

-¡Hermione mírame! –Gritó desesperado, sintiendo su temblor, sintiendo su dolor, sabiendo que ella de a poco se moría como aquellos cuerpos lo habían hecho; Hermione se le estaba muriendo en los brazos, lo notaba en el sudor frío, en el llanto y la desesperación. -¡Por favor mírame! –Le pidió haciéndola, a fuerza de apretones, que volviera el rostro, pero ella actuaba como un niño perdido, buscaba alrededor algo vivo, algo que no tuviera sangre; pero era imposible, todo estaba lleno.

-¡Noooooo! –Soltó de golpe, con tanta angustia por lo que veía, con tanto sufrimiento y desconsuelo que estalló, como cuando niña, como cuando no se sabe controlar la magia, estalló haciendo que Ron saliera disparado contra un armario y un espejo; el pelirrojo terminó en el suelo, con el cuerpo herido por doquier, lleno de su sangre y de la de ellos, que yacían hechos trizas; atontado por el golpe tardó unos segundos en enfocar de nuevo la mirada, cuando lo hizo, su mano, apoyada en el suelo estaba cerca de algo que reconoció como un trozo de pierna, o quizá de brazo; volvió la cara a Hermione, buscándola, en un rincón, cerca de una ventana, ella estaba sentada con algo envuelto en sus brazos, meciéndose.

-Ron… -La voz de Harry sonó en la puerta, pero al entrar y ver aquello se volvió de golpe y abrazó a Ginny contra el muro para que no mirara, la pelirroja al ver al menos un poco soltó un grito agudo que llenó la habitación; Ron se ponía de pie, mientras Luna y Neville más repuestos entraban por el pasillo, la primera palideció con la escena y cayó de rodillas, prendida con sus dedos delgados al pantalón de Neville quien se acuclilló a su lado y le cubrió el rostro; Ron caminó lentamente hacia Hermione, y lo vio, ella apresaba entre sus brazos la mitad del cuerpo de su madre, al que le faltaban las piernas, mientras cerca, en el suelo, el cuerpo de su padre, quemado y torturado lucía horriblemente.

-Hermione… -Llamó con el nudo en la garganta.

-Rojo… todo es rojo… -Susurró ella con la mirada perdida, Ron se arrodilló a su lado y le pasó la mano por la frente, ella no sentía ya nada, él lloró desconsolado mirándola. -… está todo rojo.

-Hermione… mírame. –Pidió en un susurro ronco, pero ella no entendía, ahora Hermione Granger, la que sabía de todo, ya sólo conocía una cosa: la sangre es roja.


	2. Rojo II

_Nuevo capítulo, todavía un poco sangriento, pero en _

_menor __medida, espero que les guste_

_y las dudas, hagan que se queden hasta el final_

_Saludos, Makoto_

-¡Hermione! –Gritó al verla ahí, parada dándole la espalda, con algo entre sus brazos, algo a lo que sonreía, estaba feliz, pero lejana; corrió con todas sus fuerzas para sujetarla y al hacerlo notó que sus pies chapoteaban, miró al piso, estaba corriendo entre charcos, charcos oscuros y densos; pero ella estaba lejos, por eso, no le dio importancia y siguió corriendo. Cuando al fin llegó a ella, extendió su mano para tocarla, ella volteó sonriendo, tenía marcas rojas en las mejillas, marcas arenosas, marcas raras. –Sangre seca. –Susurró al ver su rostro castaño, sus ojos marrones fijos en él, sonrientes, vivaces.

-Es roja Ron… y todo está rojo. –Dijo sonriendo tiernamente, luego alzó las cejas y bajó la cara y rió como una chiquilla mirándole los pies; se agachó para ver lo que ella, horrorizado sintió que el cabello se le erizaba, lo que había estado pisando era sangre, eran charcos de sangre en los que había estado chapoteando, sus zapatos, su pantalón, estaban empapados y al levantar sus manos para mirárselas las vio igual de sucias, la sangre lo cubría casi por completo; dio un paso atrás sin saber qué hacer; Hermione lo miraba con cara infantil, con ojos inocentes, como si no entendiera, la miró asustado y cuando iba a acercársele, ella se volvió por completo y le mostró lo que tenía entre los brazos y que aprisionaba con tanta emoción.

-¡Imposible! –Gritó horrorizado, reconoció entre las manos de Hermione aquello, era una cabeza pelirroja y llena de pecas, cercenada por el cuello sangrante, una cabeza que reconoció como propia, era su cabeza; se le cortó la respiración y no pudo decir más, ella, sonriendo, acercó el bulto a sus labios y lo besó en la frente. -¡No! –Exclamó espantado y trató de alcanzar a Hermione para impedirle que se siguiera torturando de esa forma. -¡No Hermione!... ¡No!

-Ron… ¡Ron! –Gritó aquella voz, abrió los ojos desorbitados, inhalando profundamente, sudoroso se sentó en la cama, lograba ver entre la penumbra esas dos luces, esos dos reflejos de luna verdosa; sentía la espalda helada y las manos pegajosas, por un momento pensó que era la sangre, pero se engañaba, era el sudor.

-Harry… ¿dónde está? –Preguntó tragando saliva, orando porque aquel maldito sueño lo dejara de una buena vez en paz, rezando porque Hermione volviera, esperanzado en que de alguna forma pasara el tiempo y todo se aliviara, o en el mejor de los casos, que todo fuera un sueño.

-Duerme… como siempre. –Murmuró el chico acercándosele, se sentó a la orilla de la cama y se quitó las gafas para restregarse los ojos con claro cansancio y con más que evidente molestia, a él también lo tenía muy mal todo lo ocurrido; Ron miraba a la puerta, le parecía que se abriría de golpe para dejar entrar a esa Hermione enternecida que besaba su cabeza cercenada, o quizá a esa Hermione desconsolada que solía recibir a Harry con un abrazo fuerte en épocas pasadas, o mejor aún, la Hermione que le había besado pese a estar cargado con un bulto enorme de colmillos de basilisco.

-¿Qué día es hoy? –Preguntó saliendo de entre las mantas y buscando sus zapatos en el suelo, se los metió con cansancio, se levantó rascándose la nuca, Harry miraba al piso fijamente.

-Miércoles… han pasado tres semanas… -Harry se puso de pie y miró por la ventana, la noche estaba cerrada, puso la cortina de un golpe, a veces sospechaba que los que habían hecho esto estaban afuera y que vendrían a hacérselo a alguien más; entonces fruncía el ceño y apretaba la varita, ahora con Ron a su espalda, se sentía igual de inútil. -… otra vez el sueño de tu cabeza… ¿verdad? –Preguntó para dejar de sentirse idiota.

-No puedo sacarlo de mi mente… no puedo quitarlo de mí. –Susurró como respuesta, si cerraba los ojos le parecía volver a verse los pies llenos de sangre. –¿Ha venido el sanador hoy?

-Está con ella… Ginny y tu madre le acompañan… -Harry se dirigió a la puerta, Ron se miró al espejo, había perdido cerca de ocho kilos, estaba ojeroso y comenzaba a cubrírsele el rostro con una insipiente barba, ya no era ni la sombra de lo que había sido. -… necesitas ver tú también al médico. –Harry lo miró, él tampoco estaba bien, había perdido quizá cinco kilos, lucía agotado; los dos tenían la apariencia de vagabundos.

-No… no si no es para que me diga que ella está bien. –Dijo al tiempo que pasaba a su lado y se dirigía a la habitación, en las últimas semanas, la Madriguera parecía una tumba.

Nadie hubiera imaginado semejante final para personas tan queridas, pocos en el mundo mágico los conocían, pero eran muy queridos por el simple hecho de existir y de dar existencia a alguien a quien se le debía la de muchas personas más; Hermione Granger, era más que sólo la amiga de Potter, era la guía, era la luz que los apoyaba a los dos, pero sobre todo a Ron; ahí parado ante la puerta de la habitación, se preguntaba todavía, como desde hacía casi un mes, qué había hecho mal, qué era lo que no habían calculado, por qué habían tenido que vengarse de todos precisamente en ella; quizá ese era el punto, era ella, la amiga de Potter, la novia de Weasley, la conocida de todos, era el punto medio, su daño, su dolor era de cierta forma el dolor de todos. Tragó saliva, se pasó la mano por la cabeza para acomodar su cabello y llamó dos veces, como acostumbraba, la voz de Ginny le concedió la entrada, sintió la presencia de Harry a su espalda y entraron juntos.

La habitación era casi alegre, había cortinas claras, bancos, flores en la mesa y la cama, espléndidamente blanca, alojaba en su interior a una figura perfecta, casi angelical; a los costados, Ginny y su madre la miraban, frente a ella, el sanador tomaba notas y entregaba frascos a la joven Weasley; Ron carraspeó para que notaran su presencia, Harry se movió hacia la cama y se inclinó para besarle la frente a la chica en ella, cuya mirada permanecía fija al frente, estática, incluso sin parpadear casi, sólo fija y ya, con una media sonrisa de tranquilidad; tranquilidad abandonada, obligada.

-Joven Weasley… -El sanador tendió una mano pálida a Ron, que miró a Hermione para comprobar que al recibir el beso de Harry, tampoco hoy, se había movido.

-¿Cómo la ve? –Preguntó volviéndose a mirarlo, pasando por los ojos cansados y tristes de su madre y los labios asustados de Ginny.

-Pues… no hay mejora alguna… -El hombre se volvió cabizbajo, y tomando a Ron con delicadeza por el hombro, lo jaló hacia la puerta, Molly cerró los ojos con fuerza y quiso no escuchar lo que venía, porque era una rutina prefijada, algo que todos en la habitación conocían de sobra. -… debería considerar mi recomendación…

-¡No! –Exclamó colérico, tanto por la idea como por su estado de ánimo. –Ella se queda aquí, con su familia… ella se queda con nosotros… no se la va a llevar a San Mungo para internarla como a una loca… ¡Estará bien aquí! –Terminó sofocado, su madre se acercó para calmarlo.

-Discúlpelo, es la presión… no ha dormido bien. –Susurró Molly mientras acompañaba al hombre a salir de la casa, Ginny miraba a Harry sin saber qué más hacer que mirar a su amiga, que ni siquiera se había movido al oír los gritos.

-Ron… deberías descansar más… te daré una poción para dormir sin sueños… -Harry se acercó a su amigo, pero Ron se había vuelto a ver a Hermione fijamente.

-Daría mi vida… daría mi alma, para que ella volviera… -Exclamó tirándose de rodillas a la orilla de la cama, sollozando desesperado, aferrado a la colcha con las uñas; Harry lo acompañó poniéndole las manos en los hombros y desviando la mirada, porque Hermione les miraba como una niña que no alcanza a comprender lo que pasa; Ginny se acercó a ella y le sonrió para calmarla, tomándole la mano con delicadeza, para luego alejarse un poco. -… la amo tanto… ¡Quisiera poder hacerla olvidar!... quiero que olvide… quiero que sane… -Las lágrimas le salían sin control, Ginny estaba horrorizada llorando inconsolable, dándole la espalda a la cama; la escena era espantosa, por un lado, veía a su hermano deshacerse en llanto y por el otro, su mejor amiga, permanecía impávida ante esto, inmóvil, insensible, muerta.

El resto del día fue el normal, bueno, lo que para ellos era ahora normalidad: Ron la pasaba vigilando a Hermione, de pie, sentado, de rodillas tomándole la mano; a veces, Harry entraba para sacarlo a comer, platicar o caminar un poco, entonces Ginny y Molly se dedicaban a Hermione, la bañaban, peinaban, vestían y arreglaban con la esperanza de que al sentirse bien, volviera, con la fe puesta en que dijera al menos una palabra, pero no lograban nada; todos los días era lo mismo: Luna llegaba a medio día, cargada de noticias, de libros, de regalitos llamativos que se conseguía sólo Merlín sabía dónde, se sentaba al lado de la cama y todo era hablar y hablar, a veces se sentaba en la cama y se dedicaba a repasar con sus azules ojos los dedos de Hermione, pero ésta se negaba a volver, sólo la miraba fijamente, ladeando de vez en cuando la cabeza, sonreía otras veces con dulzura infantil, pero nunca decía nada, no parecía si quiera recordar lo que era hablar.

Por la tarde, Neville venía con más regalos, en su mayoría flores, de muchos colores y aromas, se sentaba a mirar a Hermione, a veces le decía cosas, trataba de recordarle clases, tareas en las que le había ayudado, sucesos del colegio, nombres de personas; otras veces sólo la miraba, no tenía nada más qué hacer, al fin, caída la tarde se iba despidiéndose de todos con asentimientos tristes; Ron no lograba agradecerle lo que hacía, ni a él ni a Luna, y se sentía impotente.

Todos los días era el mismo proceso, el mismo infierno, Hermione con los ojos abiertos miraba al frente, con una sonrisa impávida en los labios, como si se le hubiera quedado apenas el esbozo de la alegría en el rostro, como si estuviera justo a la mitad de la risa de felicidad de ver a sus padres y el llanto espantoso de verlos, pero hechos pedazos. Ron se moría, Ron se dejaba ir, a veces esperaba ansioso terminar como ella, pero no era posible, no lo era.

Con el tiempo se adaptaron a ello, el sanador fue menos a visitar a Hermione, George se encargaba de los asuntos de la familia, Bill y Fleur del estado de la casa, Charlie de ayudar a su padre, Ginny y Harry de vigilar a Ron y a Hermione, uno tan muerto como la otra. Habían pasado dos meses, la noticia del estado de Hermione había conmocionado a todo el mundo mágico, esa tarde, al ponerse el sol, una visita cruzó la puerta saludando amablemente; Ron la miró desde las escaleras y por primera vez en su vida, lo que sintió al verla no fue respeto, admiración o miedo, esta vez era puro y sincero alivio.

-Molly… gracias por dejarme venir a verla. –Susurró sonriendo tristemente, Molly asintió, ella fue y extendió sus brazos, Ron no pudo menos que imitarla y la abrazó; realmente le hacía falta esa figura de autoridad, ella era quizá la mejor opción para volver a Hermione.

-Profesora McGonagall… gracias por venir. –Dijo esperanzado, quizá al verla a ella, Hermione volviera, la profesora sonrió y le miró.

-Estás tan demacrado… necesitas descansar. –Sentenció, Harry y Ginny bajaban las escaleras, al verla la saludaron afectuosamente, entonces al verlos ya a todos, perdió el gesto gentil, recuperó la altivez de Jefa de la Casa Gryffindor y asintió para denotar que ya quería verla.

La guiaron por la escalera, abrieron la puerta y ella entró elegantemente, pensaron que Hermione reaccionaría al primer momento, pero no fue así, la miró como venía mirando a todos, como venía haciendo siempre; Minerva le tomó una mano con suavidad y le pasó la otra por la frente, pero nada, Hermione seguía sin expresar nada, entonces la Profesora lo dijo.

-Vengo por ella. –Soltó de golpe y Ron, Harry y Ginny se tensaron como las cuerdas de una lira y se miraron unos a otros; el pelirrojo miró a su madre, al verla tranquila, supo que esto ya lo venían planeando.

-¿Qué? –Masculló Ginny al ver que ninguno de ellos iba a hablar.

-He venido a llevarla conmigo. –Exclamó nuevamente, Harry notó también que Molly parecía saber de aquello, porque no decía nada y sólo miraba al suelo.

-Pero… ¿a dónde?... ¿por qué? –Harry dio un paso al frente, Ron no podía articular palabra, temblaba de rabia, de cansancio, de debilidad.

-La llevaré a mi casa… a la orilla del mar… un sitio despoblado donde podrá estar más libre y más tranquila, necesita paz, espacio y calma… esto va a ser muy lento, señor Potter. –Minerva le miraba fijo, Ron cerró los puños, no sabía qué hacer, quizá ella tenía razón, pero no quería que se la llevaran de su lado, se tragó el nudo en la garganta y levantó la mirada neblinosa por el llanto.

-No… no quiero que se la lleve. –Dijo envalentonado por el dolor que sentía. –Ella se queda conmigo, yo la cuido… ella me tiene a mí, no le hace falta nada, todo lo tiene aquí, yo voy a cuidarle. –Sentenció mirándola fieramente.

-No es suficiente… necesita otras cosas… necesita paz, para sanar. –Minerva procuraba ser sutil con él, lo veía demasiado afectado.

-Ella sanará conmigo… con su familia. –Insistió aguerrido, Ginny presintió que eso iba a acabar mal. -¡Ella no requiere más paz que la que nosotros le damos!

-Ron hijo, entiende… -Molly quiso intervenir acercándose hacia él.

-No pueden llevársela, madre. –Ginny trató de apoyar, pero la mirada de su madre le decía que ella también tenía sus dudas y sin embargo tenía esperanza.

-¡No!... no lo entiendo… -Exclamó Ron furioso, Harry a su lado se asustó al verlo tan alterado. -… ella no se merecía esto, no lo merecía pero pasó… ahora no la van a alejar de la única familia que le queda.

-Hay una razón para todo Ron. –Bill habló desde la puerta, Ron no quería escuchar, negó fuertemente con la cabeza y cerró los ojos negándose a oír.

-No la estamos alejando… Ron, su mente y su corazón se han sellado… se han cerrado al mundo, para no sufrir más con su realidad, Hermione se ha envuelto en un capullo de olvido… -Minerva intentaba convencerlo, Hermione en la cama los miraba sonriendo, pronto se distrajo y enfocó su atención en mirar las arrugas de la manta que la cubría. -… ahora necesita volver a empezar, aprender, conocer y quizá después, recordar. –McGonagall razonaba de a poco con él, pero Ron no quería entender.

-¡No!... yo soy su paz… volverá a empezar conmigo, porque yo la amo… -Confesó exasperado, con los puños cerrados, Ginny ahogó un sollozo, Hermione ni siquiera notó el comentario y eso a él lo mató.

-Ron… -Harry quería ayudar y comenzaba a creer que McGonagall, Bill y Molly tenían razón.

-¡La amo!... no me la van a quitar. –Sentenció dando un paso hacia la cama, dispuesto a impedir que se la llevaran de su lado.

-Es el único medio, hijo. –Arthur se unió desde la puerta, Molly le tomó la mano para convencerlo, Ron miró a Hermione y se echó a llorar desconsolado.

-No quiero. –Dijo implorando a su madre que lo abrazó con fuerza y lo empujó fuera de la habitación, Bill y Fleur entraron a ayudar a sacar a Hermione de la casa.

-Vamos. –Arthur impulsó a Harry a que les ayudara, él asintió mirando a Ginny.

-Profesora. –Clamó Ron en medio del sollozo, la debilidad, el cansancio, el dolor ya no lo dejaban pelear contra lo único que parecía ser remedio para la castaña.

-Dígame, señor Weasley. –Minerva se volvió a verlo, él levantó la mirada.

-¿Me dejará ir a verla? –Preguntó Ron en una voz ahogada por el sollozo, Harry y Ginny le miraron sorprendidos, pero no dijeron nada, McGonagall asintió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, entonces Ron la imitó y miró a Hermione un momento, quizá eso era lo mejor por ahora.

Respuesta a Reviews

SMaris: Definitivamente yo tampoco me recuperaría de algo así, creo que como bien se pudo ver en este cap, será difícil que ella lo logre, pero confía en Ron, verás que cosas buenas pasan… saludos!

Utravioleta: Pues, tanto como volverse loca… no, pero como ves, mal se encuentra… nos leemos muy pronto, espero que les siga gustando.

Saludos a Todos!!!


	3. Memoria

_En fin, mandar saludos a los lectores y esperar que este capítulo_

_les emocione más o igual que el anterior…_

_Contestando reviews…_

_Elizza Malfoy: Espero que así como has sentido todas esas emociones con el capítulo pasado, también las sientas con este, saludos y gracias por hablar así de mi texto._

_SMaris: Qué bueno que creas en Ron, porque verás que ahora, empiezas a creer más aún._

_Utravioleta: Sí, lamentablemente van a sufrir bastante los dos acá, pero verás que todo pasa por algo… ya lo verás._

_Bueno, sin más por el momento, les dejo el nuevo, disfrútenlo y gracias por leer…_

_Comenten!!!_

Diez meses, habían pasado diez meses cuando Ron llegó lentamente al edificio donde todo había pasado, ¿por qué iba a ese sitio si le traía tan malos recuerdos?, simple, pensaba firmemente que aquello lo iba a hacer dejar de sentir tanto dolor; pero no pasaba, la herida no cerraba. Uno de cada cinco días Ron soñaba a Hermione en aquel lugar, gritando de aquella forma tan horrible; dos de cada cinco días, Ron tenía el sueño de su cabeza cercenada, donde ella le besaba la frente con ternura, donde casi se podría decir que había vuelto a ser la misma de antes; a veces se reunía con Luna, Neville, Harry y Ginny para comer, entonces fingía sonrisas, entonces contaba chistes y a veces hasta platicaba de sus esperanzas sin nada además de una sonrisa de fe.

Recordaba sin saber por qué la primera vez que había intentado ir a visitarla; aquella tarde se compró un pantalón nuevo, una corbata a juego y se peinó como nunca, llegó al lugar a la hora prevista y justo cuando entró en la casa, vieja tan sobria como su dueña y tan acogedora y bella como la víctima en ella, se quedó petrificado; no pudo cruzar la puerta que lo alejaba de Hermione, no pudo dar un paso, no pudo avanzar hasta ella para darle un beso y admirarla más repuesta.

El por qué le era desconocido, sólo sabía una cosa, esa misma sensación lo abordaría los siguientes 10 meses y aún ahora, ante la puerta del apartamento donde todo comenzó tenía esa absurda sensación; la imagen de Hermione desprotegida le hacía a veces despertar empapado en sudor. Faltaba muy poco para el cumpleaños 20 de Hermione, se le formaba un nudo en la garganta nada más de pensar que no podría ir a verla, no podía juntar el valor para enfrentarla.

Las cartas de McGonagall eran siempre detalladas, a dos semanas de la partida de Hermione a aquella casa, había comenzado a despertar más vivaz, se sentaba en la cama y algunas veces ella misma sostenía el plato de sopa, cereal o crema; a dos meses, ya ponía de su parte para salir de la habitación, caminaba por la casa en su bata blanca, se dejaba mimar y hasta sonreía si veía algo lindo o llamativo; cinco meses después comenzó a hablar, decía frases pequeñas y una tarde en que Ginny la visitó, formuló la pregunta esperada: ¿Quién eres?. La última carta era de hace una semana, diez meses luego de abandonar la Madriguera, McGonagall le había mostrado a Hermione fotografías de periódicos, del Colegio, y otras más enviadas por ellos, él le había enviado una de los dos juntos; no había logrado reconocer a nadie, a ninguno y cuando sus ojos se toparon con los de Ron, había sonreído, sólo para decir: "Es un chico lindo".

Se metió las manos a los bolsillos y volvió sobre sus pasos, no había nada que pudiera hacer, nada que le diera un consuelo total por lo que pasaba, se apareció en La Madriguera, eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana; vivía por esos días con George, trabajaba en Sortilegios y se las ingeniaba para buscar una solución a la situación de Hermione, nadie sabía alguna cura, nadie conocía un remedio; las pocas personas con que había hablado le decían lo que McGonagall: Hermione se había cerrado a sí misma, se había envuelto en un capullo de olvido para poder sanar. Desconsolado solía buscar la soledad, enfocarse en recordar, porque era lo único que le quedaba.

Ella no podía hacerlo, él lo hacía por los dos.

Esa mañana salió temprano del trabajo, caminó por el Callejón Diagón, se supone que se vería con Luna para ayudarle con algunas cosas de su nuevo apartamento, así fue; arribó al edificio al que la chica se mudaba y llamó a la puerta con fuerza, Luna salió con un pañuelo atado en la cabeza, los ojos enrojecidos por el polvo y las mejillas encendidas, tosiendo como si se fuera a quedar sin pulmones de un momento a otro.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó asustado de verla tan mal.

-Ha sido un error, tiré un frasco con polvos… polvos… -seguía tosiendo y Ron tuvo que hacerla sentarse e ir a la cocina guiándose por los muebles, dentro notó la misma sensación incómoda que a ella la estaba ahogando; sacó su pañuelo y se cubrió la boca y la nariz, volvió llevando un vaso con agua y se sentó a su lado. -… polvos…¡Ah esos polvos! –Dijo consternada.

-Bebe… te hará sentir mejor. –Susurró dándole el vaso, Luna agradeció asintiendo, se volvió a ver todo alrededor, había cajas, botes, latas, brochas y otras cosas; dio de pronto con una fotografía enorme, en ella, los seis sonreían alegremente, Hermione parada a su lado, riendo, tomándolo del hombro, se volvía de pronto a mirarlo; sintió un nudo en la garganta, recordaba ese día, claro que lo recordaba, ella lo había abrazado con fuerza, fue dos días antes de lo ocurrido.

-La mandé ampliar… es bonita ¿no? –Preguntó sonriendo, Ron asintió sin decir nada, su voz habría sonado temblorosa. –Mira esa caja, es la razón por la que te pedí que vinieras. –Luna señaló al rincón justo antes de beber un sorbo más.

-Pensé que querías que te ayudara. –Susurró poniéndose de pie para ir por la caja.

-No, esto puedo hacerlo sola y Neville dijo que vendría… -Luna se limpió el rostro con el pañuelo que sacó de su bolsillo, Ron se puso en cuclillas y abrió la caja, dentro había libros. -… eran de mi madre.

-Gracias Luna, pero quizá… -de reojo podía ver a Hermione en movimiento decir algo a Ginny. -… no soy la persona a la que le gustaría conservar los libros.

-Estos sí… mi madre estudiaba muchas cosas, algunos años antes de que yo naciera le dio por investigar sobre la mente humana… sobre todo por las diferencias de una mente muggle y una mágica… -Luna se acercó entonces y se sentó en el suelo frente a Ron, que sacaba uno a uno los libros. -… aquí hay muchos datos que ella obtuvo en sus pesquisas, quizá podrías encontrar algo que te sirva Ron. –Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Tú crees que tu madre supiera algo que pueda ayudar a Hermione? –Preguntó emocionado.

-No lo sé a ciencia cierta, pero, hace unos años los revisé por curiosidad y había muchos datos sobre la memoria… con algo de suerte, podrían servirte. –Luna le puso la mano en el hombro y sonrió; Ron sintió algo nuevo, algo que no había sentido en un tiempo, ahora sí tenía más esperanza que nunca.

-Luna… muchísimas gracias. –Dijo sonriendo enormemente y casi con la seguridad de que la solución estaba ya en sus manos. –No sé cómo pagártelo… no sé cómo agradecerte.

-Sé cómo… -Luna se puso de pie y fue a dejar el vaso a la cocina, él mientras tanto sacó los libros con ansiedad. -… sácala de ese limbo, tráela de nuevo a nosotros… -se volvió y lo miró a los ojos seriamente. -… regrésanos a Hermione, haz que vuelva y te juro que me lo habrás pagado con creces.

-Te juro, que si la solución está aquí dentro, aunque tenga que matarme para lograrlo… -Ron la abrazó con fuerza. -… lo haré.

-Mañana será un año de que se la llevaron. –Susurró Molly con la taza pegada a los labios, Ginny sentada al lado de Harry mordía una galleta sin decir nada. –Un año dos meses desde que pasó lo de los señores Granger.

-El tiempo pasa tan rápido. –Murmuró Arthur mirando las sillas vacías de Ron y Hermione.

-Parece que fuera ayer que festejábamos la caída de Voldemort… -Molly ahogó un sollozo.

-¿Han visto a Ron? –Preguntó Harry al cabo de unos segundos de silencio. –No lo he visto en todo el día.

-No, yo no lo he visto tampoco… pero no debe andar lejos. –Contestó Ginny.

-Al menos ya no está todo el tiempo decaído por aquí… lo he visto leyendo, ¿eso es bueno? –Bill miró a todos, Harry guardó silencio, lo que pensaba no era alentador.

Miraba las pastas negras del libro, las acariciaba con cuidado y sonreía, ahí estaba la solución, dentro de esas páginas estaba todo lo que necesitaba; la madre de Luna lo sabía, lo conocía y gracias a ello iba a poder sacar a Hermione de ese capullo, la iba a sacar de su encierro; suspiró mirándose al espejo, sabía que jamás podría volver a verse de esa forma, sabía que jamás podría volver a casa a ser el de antes, pero no le importaba estaba realmente feliz de saberlo; tragó saliva mientras tomaba la mochila con la poca ropa que había preparado, bajó las escaleras y se despidió diciéndolo a medias.

-Voy a ver a Hermione, estaré con ella un par de semanas… -sentenció ante la mirada sorprendida de su madre. -… Harry, ven conmigo, debemos hablar. –El aludido salió siguiéndolo, el resto de la familia no sabía si seguirlo o no; parecía tan absurdo, que se quedaron sentados creyendo que no era real.

-¿Ron qué haces? –Harry lo alcanzó en la puerta, caminaban rápidamente, sonreía.

-Lo encontré… encontré el medio para recuperar a Hermione, Luna tenía razón… -Ron reía, estaba radiante, apenas miraba a Harry. -… su madre era un genio… ¡Encontré el modo de salvarla!

-Ron, detente, no sé qué es lo que planeas… -Harry lo tomó por el brazo, pero no podía detenerlo. -… Ron para… ¡Espera! –Dijo obligándolo a pararse. -¿Qué es lo que haces?

-Míralo tú mismo. –Le entregó el libro, Harry empezó a hojearlo en las páginas que Ron había marcado con tinta roja, una a una lentamente; leía tan rápido como le daban los ojos, era imposible, era un exceso, levantó la mirada para ver a Ron, él reía, él estaba contento.

-No… esto… -Harry no podía hablar, era cierto, era una solución, pero el precio. -… ella, ¿Es esto lo que quieres?

-Si ella vuelve… sí. –Sentenció y los dos desaparecieron camino a la casa de McGonagall, ella les esperaba en su estudio, había caído ya la noche.

-¡Está demente! –Gritó luego de haberlo leído todo, luego de revisarlo y preguntar cada duda, Ron se paseaba delante de ella; Harry había ido a ver a Hermione, que sentada en la sala, reconocía objetos pequeños: dedales, agujas, espejos, collares, cosas sencillas.

-No lo estoy… es la única solución. –Dijo sin mirarla, no quería verla a los ojos, se le borraría la sonrisa del rostro de llegar a hacerlo. –Funcionará… ¡Usted sabe que funcionará!

-Eso es más que evidente Ronald… cada paso, cada cosa… es totalmente evidente que funciona… no son patrañas como las que el marido de esta mujer publica en su revista. –Minerva se puso de pie exasperada. –Pero… aquí dice todo con lujo de detalles, sé que el hechizo seguramente funciona, aunque hayas decidido eliminar la página de este libro… ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-No quiero que nadie más intente este procedimiento. –Exclamó serio dándole la espalda, se apoyó en el borde de la chimenea y sonrió tristemente. –Soy el primero y el último que lo hace.

-Hay algo más que eso… el hechizo se formula, las marcas aparecerán en el cuerpo de ella y en el suyo… -Minerva revisaba página a página segura de que algo no le sonaba bien.

-Ella y yo comenzaremos un camino… día a día voy a devolverle los recuerdos pasando tiempo juntos, volviéndola a enamorar… -Ron sonrió emocionado, aunque temblaba, porque de cierta forma estaba asustado. -… cada día será un nuevo comienzo para nuestro amor, cuando estemos al límite, cuando nuestro amor sea lo suficientemente grande, mi marca se borrará y la de ella quedará completa…

-Entonces, serán uno solo. –Murmuró McGonagall revisando el libro seriamente.

-Ella recuperará la memoria, habrá sanado. –Afirmó Ron sonriendo al borde del llanto de emoción.

-Pero… ¿Cuál es el costo? –Preguntó McGonagall mirándolo fijamente, él sonrió más rígido sosteniéndole la mirada. -¿Qué es lo que usted va a entregar a cambio?... porque el libro dice que hay que pagar un precio… un precio elevado.

-Sí… hay que pagar con algo. –Susurró mirando las llamas de la chimenea. –Pero no me importa hacerlo.

-Dígame cuál es ese precio. –Exigió la profesora haciendo que la mirara, tomándolo por los hombros.

-Mi memoria. –Contestó sonriendo, Minerva se quedó helada; en la sala Hermione aprendía de Harry una nueva palabra:

-Gafas. –Dijo entregándoselas al chico, él sonrió.


	4. Un placer

_Luego de un tiempo, vengo con el siguiente…_

_Recuerden, el fic está ya terminado… ahora sólo lo voy subiendo acá._

_Contestando Reviews:_

_SMaris: __Creo que es un sacrificio que muchos haríamos, es cierto, el amor tiene algo de locura y si, también es cierto, cuando se ama, se entrega todo._

_Utravioleta:__ Créeme, cuando sepas cómo va a entregar su memoria por ella, quizá te ataque algo más que sólo un temblor n.n_

_En fin, el nuevo cap, gracias por leer, ojalá les den ganas de comentar, _

_Saludos!_

-Me gusta esa palabra… gafas… -Susurró sonriendo, puso las manos en el asiento que la sostenía y se miró los pies, Harry a su lado sonrió ampliamente, es que era verla comportarse como una niña, y eso que ella nunca se había comportado así. -… la profesora McGonagall también usa.

-Sí, no podría imaginármela sin gafas. –Sentenció Harry divertido con la idea.

-¡Cierto!... a veces cuando no puedo dormir, bajo las escaleras y si me escucha, viene a ver qué pasa… entonces la veo sin ellas, es muy raro. –Hermione contaba esto en susurros, como si temiera interrumpir la conversación que sabía tenía su mentora en la otra habitación.

-Yo creo no poder recordarla sin ellas… desde el Colegio siempre la he visto usándolas. –Sentenció para seguirle la plática, ya de paso revisaba cada expresión, notaba que era ella por completo, sus movimientos, sus gestos, sus tonos de voz, la diferencia era que no parecía ser ella, era ella pero vacía.

-¿Colegio?... Hogwarts… ¿cierto? –Preguntó emocionada, él asintió sorprendido, Hermione recordaba. –Ayer la profesora y yo estuvimos viendo los libros, es curioso, porque no recuerdo haberlos visto antes… hablan de cosas tan extraordinarias… ¡Es sorprendente! –Dijo alterada la voz y con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, Harry frunció el ceño, se había engañado.

-Sí, es sorprendente. –Murmuró recordando cuando los dos entraron en Hogwarts, ella no tenía esa actitud, ella veía todo pero ya lo sabía, ella ya había leído Historia de Hogwarts; se sintió fuera de lugar, la actitud que llevaba ahora era la que él había tenido entonces, la de alguien nuevo en un mundo maravilloso; le dolía la cabeza y para pensar en algo más se quitó las gafas, ella se las pidió.

-No ves bien sin ellas, ¿verdad? –Preguntó atenta a los cristales, Harry asintió suavemente, él ya antes había venido a verla, pero tampoco había logrado más avances que el que recordara su nombre, nada más. -¿Por qué tienes esa marca? –Dijo apuntándole a la frente, Harry se le quedó mirando y se llevó el dedo a la cicatriz inconscientemente, Hermione no recordaba lo que los había condenado a tantos infiernos, agradeció ello con ganas, aunque luego no tanto.

-Es mi marca… -Exclamó cabizbajo, con una sonrisa amarga en los labios, Hermione se le quedó viendo intrigada, es que realmente no entendía bien a qué se refería. -… ¿no la recuerdas de antes? –Ella negó asustada, preocupada más bien.

-¿Debería? –Dijo con la cabeza metida entre los hombros, como si fuera un crimen olvidar, Harry sintió un dejo de pena, estiró la mano hacia ella y le quitó el cabello que se le venía al rostro, ella le miraba ansiosa.

-No, no deberías… -Contestó sonriendo dulcemente, ella frunció el ceño. -… mejor que no lo recuerdes.

-¿Es malo? –Insistió intrigada, algo muy dentro de ella la obligaba a querer saber más.

-Un poco… quizá demasiado. –Murmuró Harry tratando de ver a otro lado.

-Te pone triste hablar de ello… -Susurró para sacar lo que pensaba, en los últimos días la profesora McGonagall la obligaba a hacerlo, decir lo que pensaba y sentía, aunque no supiera qué era, la ayudaba luego a identificar emociones, cosas e ideas. -… mirarte esa marca me hace sentir rara…

-¿Qué te hace sentir? –Preguntó Harry para profundizar un poco más en los avances de su mejor amiga.

-Como… como… -Hermione movía las manos como si trazara círculos con ellas, círculos concéntricos. -… como ansiedad… miedo… dolor… quizá pena. –Dijo mirándolo fijamente, esperaba una explicación a aquella maraña de sensaciones.

-Es lo mismo que yo siento cuando me la miro en el espejo. –Harry tragó saliva con dificultad, Hermione hubiera querido preguntar más, pero unos pasos la hicieron volverse a la puerta, ahí a la entrada de la sala, la profesora McGonagall miraba con una media sonrisa, le notaba algo nuevo, como un raro brillo en los ojos, como una mezcla de sueño y sonrisa, no sabía identificarlo.

-Profesora… -Susurró al verla, sonrió y Harry educadamente se levantó del sillón para saludar, entonces Hermione notó aquella figura tras su anciana mentora: tenía el cabello más rojo que recordaba haber visto, despeinado un poco, quebrado, largo, de inmediato lo relacionó con alguien de las fotos, pero no podía recordar su nombre; era muy alto, demasiado quizá, la espalda medio encorvada, delgado, tenía pecas en el rostro, unas pecas curiosas porque le parecía que casi podría saber ya dónde estaba cada una y de qué color era; pero lo que más le sorprendió fueron los ojos, unos ojos azules, pero de un azul impresionante, un azul de cielo nublado, parecían llamarla, parecían invocarla, pese a lucir tan tristes que casi deseó abrazarlo. -… buenas noches. –Dijo levantándose en un intento por ser educada con el visitante, el chico se quedó mirándola con tal sorpresa que ella sintió nervios y algo parecido a tristeza, él tenía los puños cerrados y parecía temblar, se preguntó si alguna vez le habría hecho algo, antes de perder sus recuerdos, que lo hicieran temerle; deseó acercársele más y lo hizo, no se atrevió a hacer nada más que a dar un paso hacia él.

-Hermione… ¿recuerdas al señor Weasley? –Preguntó Minerva con un nudo en la garganta, que disimuló tosiendo con fuerza, Ron dio un paso al frente como si temiera maltratar la alfombra y casi con espanto tendió su mano hacia ella, una mano temblorosa, una mano alargada y demacrada, como si estuviera sedienta de tocar algo, de tocar a alguien; Hermione le miró un instante tratando de recordar, lo que era imposible, es que realmente no lo conocía; Harry la observaba penetrante, como si esperara alguna respuesta en ella, pero no tenía nada que responderle a esos ojos verdes.

-Me parece haberlo visto en las fotografías. –Murmuró sonriendo con sonrojo, él alzó las cejas con sorpresa y al mirarle fijamente notó que tragaba con dificultad, como si le doliera la garganta quizá; al fin le tendió la mano y se estrecharon, fue extraño, fue como un hormigueo en la nuca, como un escalofrío que la obligó a mirarlo más fijamente. –Mucho gusto, señor Weasley. –Dijo con una rara sensación en el vientre, como un vacío que de pronto se llena con una bebida caliente, él le sostuvo la mirada con la boca triste.

-Es un placer, Hermione. –Dio él por respuesta y algo pasó, algo extraño pasó porque sin que ella misma supiera la razón, su cuerpo lo clamaba, cuando escuchó su nombre pronunciado por él fue como un tirón, como si los hilos de su cuerpo se tensaran de un golpe; se acercó casi corriendo y tiró sus brazos sobre el cuello de aquel chico desconocido, se aferró, con los ojos abiertos, sorprendida por lo que estaba haciendo, él se quedó con las manos lejos de ella, de brazos abiertos, temblando; pero Hermione dio un suspiro, fue como liberarse, como despertar luego de largo rato, cerró los ojos sonriendo y lo apretó con fuerza.

-Es un placer, Ron. –Dijo en un susurro con el ceño fruncido, ese nombre no lo sabía, pero le había surgido sólo, Ron dio un sollozo ahogado y la apretó al fin con fuerza; Harry y McGonagall lo supieron entonces, Ron ya había puesto la marca en su cuerpo, ese abrazo sellaba el hechizo y Hermione al recordar el nombre, ya lo había aceptado.


	5. Pacto

_Me tardé un poco en venir a traer el nuevo…_

_Espero que les guste, es corto, pero, es bueno_

_Lo prometo!_

_Ahora bien, veamos los comentarios… sólo uno:_

_SMaris__:Gracias por pensar todo esto del fic, verás que mejora todavía más_

_Ron sufre, pero es por algo bueno, lo verás…_

_Espero que les guste, ojalá les deje buen sabor de boca…_

_Comenten, para saber que les gusta._

_Cariños: __Mako_

Era extraño, sentados los cuatro bebiendo té, de pronto le dio la impresión de que jugaban a algo con máscaras sobre el rostro, la miraba cada vez que podía, ella sonreía, ella aprendía nuevamente cosas; tras un rato tomó la aventurada decisión de mirarla ya sin miedo, Hermione era la misma, había salido al fin de la cama y eso lo volvía loco de contento; el anterior momento de lucidez dictaba que la marca en el cuerpo y el abrazo habían sellado el conjuro, ahora Ron Weasley emprendería su más grandioso viaje, su último viaje.

La idea de vivir bajo aquel techo con esas dos mujeres lo tenía nervioso, su plan o mejor dicho, el plan que venía en el libro, dictaba que el procedimiento podría bien concluirse en tres semanas, cuatro tal vez, cinco a lo mucho; mientras pensaba en todo esto, Hermione aprovechaba para mirarlo con disimulo, había algo en aquel hombre que la hacía mirarlo, era esa intención que sabía a la perfección él tenía para con ella, pero que al parecer no deseaba decirle. Pronto lo que ella sentía hacia el "nuevo" amigo era curiosidad, una necesidad imperiosa de saber qué era lo que ocultaba y de tanto mirarlo fijamente, pronto se formó un silencio denso entre los cuatro; Harry y Minerva la miraban sorprendidos, ella ni si quiera parpadeaba, Ron estaba rojo como un tomate.

-Hermione… ¿Hermione? –Llamó la profesora tras un rato de observación, al fin la castaña se volvió a verla confundida todavía.

-Perdón… perdón… -Dijo acalorada, Harry y Ron se miraron, Ron infló las mejillas y respiró algo más tranquilo, notó entonces la chimenea a punto de apagarse y para desviar su atención de ella y volver a caer en el círculo vicioso de contemplarla se puso en pie y fue a avivar el fuego; inclinado como estaba, apenas podía escuchar la conversación sin necesidad de intervenir demasiado.

-Hermione, ¿Cómo te has sentido hoy?… ¿Recuerdas el rostro de nuestros dos visitantes? –Interrogó ansiosamente Minerva, Ron, desde el suelo, se quedó inmóvil, esperando la respuesta de la chica, ella miró primero a Harry.

-Harry ya antes había venido a verme… lo recuerdo, sí. –Contestó suavemente, Harry inclinó la cabeza, ese no era avance. –Y a Ron… -murmuró suavemente, el aludido se encogió de hombros como si fuera a reprenderlo por no llevar bien los apuntes de pociones. -… no lo recuerdo más que de las fotografías, nada más… y quizá que se parece un poco a Ginny y a Molly que han venido antes… nada más…

-¿Pero entonces cómo has sabido su nombre? –Harry expresó la duda que carcomía a los tres, Hermione se llevó el dedo índice al labio inferior, frunció el ceño y guardó silencio por unos minutos.

-No lo sé… sólo lo recordé. –Dijo sorprendida de aquello, realmente había sido sólo un recuerdo y ni siquiera había caído en la cuenta de eso.

-Lo recordaste. –McGonagall miró a Ron que ya se había puesto a sacudir los carbones con violencia, queriendo ocultar su gozo por aquella frase; pero lo hacía con tanta energía que pronto una nube de polvo lo cubría por completo, comenzó a toser y se dejó caer de espaldas al suelo, sofocado, ahogándose.

-Ron… -Harry se acercó a ayudarlo, pero antes que él alguien más ya lo había hecho, Hermione se inclinó a su lado y lo ayudó a incorporarse, él se sacudía sin poner mucha atención a ella que le miraba fijamente. Tenía la nariz llena de hollín, Hermione se acercó más y mirándolo fijamente se lo dijo.

-Tienes la nariz sucia… aquí. –Se señaló a sí misma, Ron sonrió, tomó el pañuelo que ella le tendía y se limpió lentamente.

-Gracias. –Dijo sonriente, ella sintió un escalofrío, luego una rara sensación en su mente, como si aquello ya lo hubiera visto pasar.

-Esto ya lo viví. –Dijo confundida, Harry sonrió, funcionaba el hechizo, Minerva miró a Ron que se puso rojo, pero no de pena o alegría, el chico se dobló y cayó al suelo sofocado quejándose de algo en la espalda, Hermione miraba sin comprender, demasiadas cosas raras estaban pasando.

-¿Estás mejor? –Preguntó mirándolo, se encerraron en la habitación mientras la profesora llevaba a Hermione a la cocina, con el pretexto de prepararle té a Ron; Harry no confiaba en ese incidente, algo no le daba buena espina, Ron sudaba y fruncía el ceño.

-Debemos verlo bien… quizá me equivoqué en algo… lo que no sería extraño. –Se levantó y fue rumbo al espejo cerca de la puerta, se desabrochó la camisa y se la sacó lentamente, Harry a su espalda hizo una mueca de sorpresa que alcanzó a ver por el reflejo del espejo.

-Es… ¿Es lo que creo que es?… -Harry se acercó asombrado, se levantó las gafas para ver mejor e ignoró a Ron que preguntaba con los ojos lo que pasaba; en la parte superior de la espalda de Ron, tatuado con líneas oscuras y firmes, relucía brillando de una forma azulosa y llamativa una nutria; Ron había tomado el patronus de Hermione para formar el pacto mágico, ese contrato que ahora lo condenaba a entregar su memoria por la de ella. Harry no podía creerlo, realmente era eso lo que estaba pasando ante sus ojos, el tatuaje brillaba y latía, latía como un corazón encarnado. -… está latiendo.

-¿Latiendo? –Ron frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta para mirarse en el espejo, al ver aquella luz que salía del tatuaje, una amplia sonrisa se formó en sus labios. –Funciona…

-¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó Harry consternado, el tatuaje seguía brillando casi como si no estuviera hecho con negro.

-Cuando ella recordó mi nombre cerró el pacto… es un hecho… ahora soy yo por ella… -Ron reía contento, los pasos en la escalera le dijeron que debía cubrirse. -… Hermione va a volver. –Dijo dándole la espalda a Harry para vestirse, el moreno no sabía ya qué pensar.


	6. Tiempo

_Bueno, parece que me he tardado un poco en actualizar, disculpas por eso…_

_Veamos… contestando Reviews…_

_Amidalexxa: Potterfics cayó durante media semana, o mejor dicho, por bastante tiempo, por eso no pudiste entrar; pero si quieres leer el fic allá, adelante, está completo, además cuenta con un nuevo diseño y arte recién agregado… la única diferencia es que acá estoy editando caps, así que probablemente allá todavía haya errores de dedo o de ortografía, pero sólo eso… gracias por leer, prometo ya no demorar._

_SMaris: No puedo decirte todavía cuánto le durará la amnesia, eso sí, las escenas que siguen serán todas cosas como las del cap pasado, recuerdos, vivencias ya ocurridas, todo para que él pueda reenamorarla, gracias por leer!!_

_Nenita Malfoy: Gracias por pasarte a leer, espero que te siga gustando._

_hiilsu-weasley-granger: Gracias por las ranas, pero esas me alegran a mí, la historia todavía debe ponerse un poquito más triste =P… jajaja, como sea, gracias por el obsequio!_

_Ahora sí, el capítulo al fin… espero que les guste y les deje buen sabor de boca…_

_O si no, al menos ganas de seguir leyendo_

_Saludos!!_

Meneaba lentamente la taza de té, recargada como estaba sobre la mesa de la cocina, esperaba la orden de la profesora para seguirla hacia la habitación que ahora ocupaba Ron; Ron, ese nombre, ni siquiera sabía cómo era que lo recordaba, Weasley, le sonaba tan familiar y tan lejano al mismo tiempo, suspiró recargando su cabeza en su mano derecha y cerró los ojos para tratar de recordar algo, entonces se le vino esa imagen, ese chico de ojos azules tremendos con la boca llena de dulce quizá y la nariz negra. Abrió los ojos y sacudió la cabeza impresionada, hasta hace dos minutos no recordaba eso, no tenía sentido que de la nada tuviera ahora ese recuerdo, así como así.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó la profesora mirándola mientras servía el agua dentro de la tetera y tomaba la charola; se apresuró a ayudarla y tomó todo ella para ir a verlos.

-Me ha parecido que tengo un recuerdo… pero no tiene sentido. –Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Hablas con mucha más fluidez que antes. –Contestó McGonagall sin mirarla, camino a las escaleras, Hermione se quedó viéndola fijamente en espera de más información, pero no la hubo.

-¿De qué habla? –Preguntó mientras andaban por la escalera, Minerva de forma mucho más lenta, los años le pasaban ya la cuenta de demasiadas cosas.

-Ayer por la mañana podías mantener una conversación, preguntar cosas leves, dar información breve… desde que el señor Weasley cruzó la puerta, has comenzado a hablar como siempre, no necesitas pensar las respuestas, mucho menos las preguntas… -Minerva se detuvo un momento y se miraron a los ojos. -… estás volviendo.

-¿Volviendo? –Preguntó todavía más confusa si es que eso era posible.

-Hermione… ¿Te has preguntado por qué no puedes recordar nada? –Interrogó vivamente, Hermione asintió con la misma energía, llegaban ya ante la puerta de la habitación. –No puedo decirte mucho… sólo una cosa… promete, que cuando sepas todo, no actuarás de forma espontánea… tú no harás algo así, promételo. –Pidió casi en un clamor, Hermione la miraba extrañada, no entendía mucho de lo que le decía; eso de prometer, las promesas, le eran algo que recién empezaba a identificar y lo de actuar espontáneo, ¿Qué era eso?

-Lo prometo. –Contestó sólo por calmar la ansiedad de esa mujer, la ansiedad de la que hasta este momento era su madre; sonrió para calmar su desesperación y más tranquilas llamaron a la puerta para entrar en cuanto escucharon a Harry darles la autorización de hacerlo.

-Gracias. –Dijo tomando la taza que la profesora le ofrecía, Hermione se había sentado del otro lado de la habitación y miraba la alfombra, como si le hubieran prohibido levantar la mirada, incómodo se sentó a la orilla de la cama y procuró ignorar el escozor en la espalda.

-Ha cedido el dolor, ¿Verdad? –Preguntó la anciana profesora sentándose también, Ron afirmó aunque todavía se le notaba la sorpresa en los ojos.

-Sí… ya estoy bien, gracias. –Sonriendo afirmó mientras soplaba un poco al té, de lo contrario se quemaría la lengua.

-Me alegra… -Exclamó Hermione desde su sitio, Ron la miró y agradeció con una sonrisa, ella se encogió de hombros y sonrió también, entonces Harry que vio la maleta de Ron en el suelo junto a la puerta, sacó su varita y le apuntó.

-¡_Wingardium leviosa_! –La maleta flotó lentamente hasta la cama, Ron la tomó entonces y sonrió a su amigo.

-Gracias hermano. –Dijo calmadamente, McGonagall miraba a Hermione, la chica se había tensado y miraba a Ron fijamente.

-Bueno… su estancia aquí será provechosa para las dos, hay cosas que nosotras solas no podemos hacer… -Minerva quería romper el estado de Hermione, pero no funcionaba, seguía mirando a Ron con lo que parecía ser una mueca de molestia. -… como limpiar el granero.

-¿Granero? –Ron infló las mejillas con molestia, trabajos manuales era lo que menos quería, suficientes cajas cargaba ya con George todos los días.

-Te hace falta el ejercicio Ron. –Sentenció Harry sonriendo, Hermione continuaba pasmada, sin decir nada sólo mirando a Ron.

-Será de gran ayuda… ¿Verdad, Hermione? –Preguntó para hacerla reaccionar, pero ella empezó a respirar agitada, Ron la miró un momento y ella frunció el ceño molesta, de inmediato se puso de pie de un golpe y dándole la espalda con un gesto infantil fue a la puerta.

-Si me disculpan… estoy algo cansada… buenas noches. –Dijo sonriendo mecánicamente y salió de la habitación, Harry salió siguiéndola alentado por una señal de McGonagall, que luego miró a Ron, quien con el rostro desencajado, no entendía esa reacción en la castaña.

-Ha recordado otra cosa… algo que usted le hizo. –Afirmó sonriendo ampliamente mientras se llevaba la taza a los labios.

-¿Algo que yo le hice? –Preguntó contrariado, empezaba a darse cuenta que así como recordaría lo bueno, también volvería lo malo, se sonrojó y se volvió a sentar con la taza en las manos. –Dígame que no le durará mucho el enfado.

-No lo creo… pero recuerde que necesita re-enamorarla… ¿Ve cómo no es tan fácil? –Preguntó mirándolo fijamente, él agachó la cabeza, para luego levantarla sonriendo.

-No va a serlo… pero valdrá la pena. –Bebió de su té tranquilo, sabía lo que le esperaba.

-Hermione… ¿Qué ocurre? –Harry la alcanzó al llegar a las escaleras, la tomó por el brazo y la hizo darse vuelta, Hermione lloraba, lloraba como una niña pequeña y él, sobrecogido, no pudo menos que hacer una segunda pregunta. -¿Qué pasa?

-¿Tú también crees que soy una pesadilla y que por eso no tengo amigos? –Dijo mirándolo con los ojos anegados en llanto, Harry no entendía, nadie había dicho eso.

-¿De dónde sacas eso? –La tomó con fuerza y la abrazó, ella se deshizo en llanto al abrazarlo y él no sabía qué hacer.

-No es mi culpa que Ronald no le ponga atención a Flitwick… no es mi culpa que no sepa pronunciar bien… ¡¿Está mal querer ayudarlo?! –Sollozó tartamudeando por el llanto, Harry lo recordó todo de un golpe, ella se refería a aquél día en primer curso cuando Ron se enfadó porque le corrigiera; sonrió sin poder evitarlo y la alejó un poco para verla a los ojos. -¿Por qué te ríes?... no es gracioso, Harry.

-No me río por que sea gracioso. –Refirió todavía más contento aún, la volvió a abrazar y ella sollozó de nueva cuenta aferrada a él.

-Ya sé que nadie me aguanta… pero eso no le da derecho a Ronald a decirlo así. –Exclamó entre sollozos ahogados por el abrazo de Harry.

-Todo va a estar bien… verás como Ron aprende ese hechizo… entre tu corrección y sucesos de gran tamaño… no volverá a decirlo mal. –Harry sonreía enormemente, Hermione no entendía nada de lo que le había contestado, pero sí le nació una nueva duda.

-Oye Harry… -Dijo alejándose un poco, él la miró. -… ¿Quién es Flitwick? –Preguntó extrañada, no había caído en la cuenta de que había dicho ese nombre sin recordar quién era.

-Te lo explicaré. –Sonriendo la acompañó a su habitación, en el camino le dijo un poco sobre el profesor de Encantamientos y sus particularidades.

-Una nutria… -murmuró luego de mirar el tatuaje que había parpadeado lentamente segundos atrás. -… buena elección. –Ron volvió a abotonarse la camisa.

-Creí que sería buena idea. –Exclamó afirmando, ella asintió también y retomó su bebida, él volvió a servirse té y la miró sonriendo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo, señor Weasley? –Preguntó antes de dar un nuevo sorbo.

-El libro no lo decía, todo depende de qué tan rápido recuerde cosas… yo había hecho cálculos muy vagos de un mes, más o menos. –Suspiró y se sentó a su lado en la alfombra.

-Un mes para recuperar a mi mejor alumna… un mes para perder a uno de mis alumnos más descuidados. –Emitió suavemente mirando al techo con tristeza.

-¿Ve cómo todos ganan? –Preguntó sonriendo, ella lo imitó tristemente, Ron lucía tan contento que no quiso refutar.


	7. Flores

_Ésta vez un poco antes de lo esperado…_

_El nuevo capítulo, pero antes, como siempre, responderé reviews…_

_SMaris: Bueno, es cosa de irnos adaptando, afortunadamente _

_Hermione está recordando a pasos agigantados y este primer recuerdo_

_además de divertido, es quizá uno de los más intensos, verás que las cosas mejoran._

_hiilsu-weasley-granger__: Uy, se me va a hacer costumbre comer ranitas jiji…_

_Cierto, de no ser por ese momento, muchas cosas hubieran sido distintas…_

_Gracias Flitwick!!!... y gracias a ti por comentar._

_Ahora sí, el nuevo… espero les guste._

Había un sol brillante y hermoso cuando despuntó la mañana, Ron bajó de inmediato al jardín, desde donde podía sentir la brisa fresca del mar; enfundado en unos jeans viejos y una playera roja, se estiró mirando al cielo, Minerva había sido clara, aceptaba que él estuviera ahí durante todo el mes de recuperación, pero no aceptaría que se portara como un flojo, no porque eso sería mal ejemplo para Hermione.

-Hermione… -susurró mirando el cielo azul, sintiendo la calidez y la belleza del día nuevo que le saludaba; estaba contento, ella comenzaba a recordar y eso lo hacía sentir en la gloria. -… volverás. –Se rascó la nuca con fuerza y echó a andar hacia el granero, había que reparar las puertas y luego mover el heno; no usaría varita, necesitaba sentirse rendido, para poder seguir con su plan, sin tirarse a la desesperación o al miedo; por la ventana unos ojos marrones lo vigilaban.

-Ronald Weasley. –Dijo para sí misma mientras él andaba alegremente a pocos metros, se recargó en el marco de la ventana con los brazos envolviéndose, no sabía mucho aún de ese chico y sin embargo ya sentía la curiosa necesidad de seguirlo; al verlo sonreír mirando al cielo, un dejo de alegría la invadió, era tan sencillo y a la vez tan misterioso tenerlo cerca que ahogó un suspiro, por miedo a que significara algo que aún no podía comprender.

-Buenos días. –Dijo la voz de Minerva desde la puerta, se volvió sonriendo y presurosa corrió a abrazarla, la profesora sonrió tomada por sorpresa. –Estás de muy buen humor esta mañana.

-Algo así… tengo ganas de ir a caminar al bosque. –Se volvió a la cama que había ya tendido y se tiró sobre ella con los brazos extendidos y la cara al techo. –Hace un día hermoso allá afuera, tengo ganas de correr y de jugar… o podría ir hasta la playa para ver la arena.

-La playa está lejos todavía… puedes ir al bosque… pero ¿a jugar? –Minerva se acercó y se sentó a su lado, mirándola fijamente.

-Sí… he visto conejos por la ventana… ¿serán mansos? –Preguntó intrigada, Minerva asintió suavemente.

-Depende de qué intenciones vean en ti. –Contestó y la vio sentarse, entonces se concentró en quitarle el cabello de la frente, Hermione sonrió complacida con el gesto de afecto.

-¿Es usted mi madre? –Preguntó riendo todavía, concentrada en esos ojos enmarcados por las marcas del tiempo, esas gafas y ese cabello ya casi blanco.

-No… no lo soy. –Murmuró sin dejar de sonreír, aunque un brillo de tristeza la había golpeado con suavidad. –Aunque te siento casi como mi hija.

-Entonces… usted es sólo mi profesora. –Le tomó las manos con fuerza y sonrió.

-Sí, así es… por siete largos años estuve vigilándote… y luego de eso, siempre mantuvimos comunicación, procuré tener un lazo fuerte contigo. –Comentó poniéndose de pie, fue a la ventana y se asomó hacia el granero, Ron había cometido el error de quitar todos los tornillos de la puerta sin sujetarla antes y ahora ésta yacía en el suelo hecha pedazos; sonrió, debió haber imaginado que ese sería el resultado de que trabajara sin magia.

-¿Dónde está mi madre? –Preguntó Hermione mientras andaba hacia el cuarto de baño para cambiarse el camisón.

-Ella… -Minerva no quería darle aún mucha información, para eso estaba Ron en la casa; suspiró fuertemente y cambió de tema de forma abrupta. -… Harry volvió a su casa anoche, Ronald se quedará con nosotras, si necesitas algo, pídeselo… yo voy a salir hoy.

-¿Saldrá? –Preguntó asomándose desde el baño, con el cepillo de dientes en la boca, Minerva notó que se cepillaba con una meticulosidad exagerada.

-Sí… me reuniré con algunos ex compañeros de trabajo, volveré por la noche, tendrán que arreglárselas ustedes dos solos. –Murmuró mientras Hermione se enjuagaba la boca.

-No sé cocinar. –Refirió con la mirada preocupada, saliendo del baño, enfundada en unos jeans y una blusa blanquísima.

-Ronald se hará cargo… su madre cocina primoroso, así que confiemos en que haya heredado algo de esas cualidades. –Minerva sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Molly no le enseñó nunca a cocinar, y él simplemente no hubiera querido aprender. –Comentó mirándose al espejo mientras se arreglaba el cabello con una pinza, entonces frunció el ceño y se volvió, Minerva la miraba sorprendida. -¿Cómo es que sé eso?

-Dímelo tú. –Minerva sólo sonrió y se alejó rápidamente, los recuerdos volvían como leves gotas, pero gotas que caían quizá con demasiada velocidad.

-¡Mierda! –Gritó furioso, era la tercera vez que se le caía la puerta, la volvió a levantar con torpeza, la colocó en su sitio e intentó de nueva cuenta atornillarla.

-¿Con esa boquita comes? –La voz arrastrada y melosa le golpeó los tímpanos y con una mueca de cansancio, se volvió a mirar al visitante; vestía de un negro impecable, con el cabello corto y unas entradas mucho más marcadas en la cabeza, llevaba el bastón sobre el brazo izquierdo y una túnica de gala tan bien arreglada, que Ron sintió ganas de golpearlo.

-¿A qué le debo el honor de tu visita? –Preguntó llenando la palabra "honor" de un tono de sarcasmo tal, que Draco sonrió ampliamente y guiñó un ojo, Ron dio un resoplido de cansancio, aunque también sonrió de lado.

-Curiosidad… ¿cómo está? –Preguntó recargándose en el muro con los brazos cruzados, Ron bajó la mirada; en los últimos meses Draco había mostrado un cambio impresionante, no eran amigos, pero tampoco podían ya decirse enemigos a muerte; solían de vez en cuando intercambiar algunas palabras, Draco estaba muy interesado en saber quiénes habían sido los causantes del problema de Hermione, no precisamente porque la Sangre Sucia le interesara (aún la llamaba así), sino porque de sobra sabía, que si le habían hecho eso a ella, a él, que era un traidor confeso, no le esperaba menos.

-Mejora… mejora bastante. –Ron sonrió mirándolo, Draco le sostuvo la mirada seriamente.

-¿Por qué siento que algo tienes tú que ver con todo eso, Weasley? –Interrogó dando un paso hacia él y ayudándole a sostener la puerta con un movimiento de varita, ya que volvía a tambalearse amenazadoramente.

-Porque tienes instinto… el mismo de las víboras venenosas. –Murmuró sonriendo de mala gana, atornillando a toda prisa lo que le faltaba, Draco carcajeó.

-No cambias Weasley… no cambias. –Soltó la puerta metiéndose la varita al bolsillo y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse; antes, se quedó parado dándole la espalda, estaba serio y parecía querer decir algo.

-Tú no sólo has venido a enterarte… algo ha pasado. –Ron dejó la puerta y se acercó a él, no se miraron, se enfocaron en ver hacia la casa.

-Hermione no es la única a la que han torturado… -Draco hablaba en un tono tan bajo que Ron hizo esfuerzos por escucharlo. -… ayer encontraron el cuerpo del padre de Pansy… desapareció hace un mes.

-Antares Parkinson. –Murmuró Ron mirándolo fijamente, Draco asintió con lentitud, la puerta de la casa se abrió y por ella Minerva salió lentamente, ajustándose las gafas mirando al cielo. -¿Qué le hicieron?

-Digamos que si lo hubiéramos rescatado, no habría podido ver por última vez los rostros de su hija y de su esposa… -Refirió sonriendo irónico, Ron tragó saliva duramente, McGonagall hablaba a alguien dentro de la casa. -… Pansy despertó hace dos semanas y encontró sobre su cama un sobre blanco… con una nota, "Debiste entregar tú misma a Potter"… y los ojos de su padre atravesados por ganchillos para el cabello… su padre se los compró como regalo de cumpleaños, para dentro de dos días. –Draco sacó un cigarrillo y le ofreció uno, él rechazó educadamente todavía pensando en Pansy; la había visto hacía dos meses, seguía siendo la misma arrogante, con la diferencia de que ahora, no era enemiga ni por asomo.

-¿Qué ha pasado para que actúen como bestias? –Ron miró entonces salir a Hermione, charlaba con McGonagall alegremente, Draco también las miró y no pudo evitar abrir la boca de sorpresa al ver a la castaña tan repuesta.

-No sé… pero esto es sólo una prueba de que debemos dormir con un ojo abierto. –Draco terminó su cigarrillo y tiró la colilla lejos de sus pies; al notar que Hermione, tras despedir a McGonagall que había desaparecido, se dirigía a ellos, se volvió a Ron. –No pienso saludarla, podría no serle grato… te veo luego.

-Gracias por avisarme… dale a Pansy mis condolencias. –Masculló viendo a Hermione sonreír, sentía un nuevo y más intenso miedo que antes.

-Mejor díselo tú… no quiere verme desde que anuncié mi compromiso con Astoria, si la veo, le diré… pero no aseguro nada. –Exclamó al tiempo que se alejaba para desaparecer.

Hermione se acercó presurosa mirando sorprendida al sitio del que Draco había desaparecido, eso de desaparecer le era nuevo, apenas lo había visto tres veces con esa; sonrió a Ron y casi lo abraza, de no ser porque su seriedad la detuvo.

-¿Quién era? –Preguntó cuando llegó hasta él.

-Un viejo amigo. –Contestó mirándola, se le mezcló su apariencia actual con la de aquél día y tratando de olvidarlo miró a otro lado sonrojado, ella frunció el ceño.

-Un viejo amigo. –Repitió incómoda de ver que no quería decirle más, bajó la cabeza y echó a andar hacia el bosque.

-¿A dónde vas? –Quiso saber siguiéndola, alarmado al verla alejarse así como así.

-A caminar. –Contestó secamente, él la alcanzó y la sujetó del brazo.

-No irás sola a ningún sitio… -exclamó violento, ella le miró asustada. -… volvamos a casa.

-No quiero… tengo ganas de caminar. –Refirió arrogante, con la cara de sabelotodo que a Ron hacía rabiar.

-No hay nada que ver en el bosque, quédate conmigo… no es seguro. –La jaló de regreso a la casa, ella renegó y lo hizo soltarla dando un tirón.

-No eres nadie para mandarme, quiero ir al bosque… quiero ver cosas. –Lo miró a los ojos enfurecida, él estaba igual de enojado, pero recordó que así no iba a convencerla, ella podía ser tan o más testaruda que él.

-¿Qué quieres ver? –Preguntó sonriendo forzado.

-No lo sé… algo. –Estaba cansándose, no quería tener a alguien como una nana.

-¿Qué es ese algo?… dime. –Pidió respirando profundo, para no sentir ganas de gritarle.

-Pues… -Hermione miró a la casa, no había algo en particular; entonces recordó a ese otro chico de mejillas abultadas y cabello oscuro, ese chico que la visitaba una vez por mes y le traía plantas. -… flores… quiero ver flores, Neville dice que hay unas muy hermosas… quiero verlas. –Exclamó sonriendo, mirando cómo Ron fruncía el ceño.

-Ese gordito… -Ron sonrió de lado, ella le miró sorprendida por ese gesto, era como ver algo increíblemente lindo y nuevo. -… dame la mano. –Pidió seriamente tendiéndole su mano derecha, ella dio un paso atrás por inercia. -¡No voy a hacerte nada! –Dijo sonrojado de vergüenza por verla huir, frunció el ceño e infló las mejillas con descontento.

-No es eso es que… -Hermione no supo qué decir, dar ese paso había sido muy idiota; le dio la mano con algo de renuencia, su tacto fue como un escalofrío tibio que la envolvió, lo miró a los ojos buscando algo que le dijera que él había sentido lo mismo, pero no pasó.

-Ven, necesito sujetarte bien. –Ron la jaló con su natural torpeza y la pegó a su pecho, ella ahogó la respiración y sintió, pegado a su mejilla, el latido de ese corazón; una paz la rodeó sin saber por qué. –Se siente feo, pero es sólo la primera vez, tranquila. –Y pasó, la presión era espantosa, Hermione quiso gritar pero no podía; se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas, con sus uñas y sus dedos crispados por el miedo, era como pasar por el cuello de una botella; cuando todo se detuvo jaló aire desesperada, buscando a bocanadas sentirse segura, se tiró al suelo respirando agitada, Ron la miraba sorprendido. –Perdóname… debí advertirte… -dijo acuclillándose para verla a los ojos, con ternura le quitó el cabello de la frente. -… ya pasó, tranquila.

-Eso fue… ¿qué fue eso? –Preguntó contrariada, confundida por la sensación de normalidad que se le hacía de pronto tan espantosa.

-Nos desaparecimos… te dije que la primera vez se siente espantoso. –Murmuró sonriendo para calmarla. –Pero ve… es lo que querías ¿no? –Dijo señalando a su lado derecho, Hermione tragó saliva exhausta y miró a donde él apuntaba; se quedó maravillada, era un mar amarillo, un campo plagado de flores pequeñas de un color pajizo intenso, de pronto podía ver manchas blancas o rosadas, abrió la boca impresionada. –Puedes verlas ahora… conmigo aquí, estás segura. –Ron le sonrió, ella se le quedó viendo impresionada, era verdad, entre tanta belleza, se sentía totalmente a salvo.


	8. Flores II

_Wow, me tardé un poco, mil disculpas._

_Vamos a ver, contestando reviews…_

_SMaris: Creo que el estar siendo perseguidos y no tener a una cabeza que los organice ha hecho que los mortífagos sean más crueles, pero no te preocupes, las cosas pronto tendrán arreglo._

_Juliette Weasley: Gracias por leer el fic completo en potterfics, sé que al principio no entendías el por qué de tanta pena, pero, dime si el final no te encantó?, gracias por venir a comentar acá, te lo agradezco enormemente._

_Y con eso, les dejo ya el nuevo._

_Saludos!!!_

La miraba sonriendo, ella realmente estaba feliz; pensando bien las cosas, nunca antes la había visto correr así, no de esa forma tan infantil; decidió no perderla de vista, memorizarla lo mejor posible, cuando él perdiera todo, ella recuperaría lo suyo y además tendría los recuerdos de él en estos momentos, quería que ella supiera lo feliz que lo hacía verla así, no iba a perder detalle. Entonces la perdió de vista, asustado se puso de pie y la buscó, la vio rodar por la pendiente de la colina llena de flores, asustado echó a correr para detenerla, pero a medio camino la escuchó carcajear, se divertía, bajó la velocidad y la siguió lentamente.

-¡Ven Ron! –Gritó acalorada y llena de césped, rocío y pétalos de flores blancas. –Tírate en las flores… es divino.

-Sí… es hermoso. –Contestó mirándola sonriendo, era lo más bello que había visto en su vida, ella flotando en una marea de amarillo, rosa y blanco. –Pero si me tiro sobre las flores, no quedará una sola entera.

-Cierto… eres enorme. –Carcajeó Hermione, él asintió y se sentó con cuidado a su lado. –Cuéntame de Harry.

-¿De Harry? –Preguntó encogiendo las piernas, ella asintió al tiempo que se tiraba sobre la hierba boca arriba y estiraba los brazos como una chiquilla. –Bueno, él es un buen hombre… un gran mago…

-Valiente. –Añadió ella recordando vagamente a un Harry preocupado por hacerla beber de una botella.

-Sí… muy valiente… es un líder, decidido y fiel… mi mejor amigo, casi mi hermano. –Murmuró sonriendo.

-Apuesto a que alguna vez se han peleado. –Dijo Hermione acostándose de costado para verlo mejor, Ron se sonrojó y recordó aquello en cuarto curso.

-Sí… pero siempre por mi testarudez. –Admitió rememorando ahora que los había abandonado a los dos en el bosque, en un arranque estúpido de ira.

-¿Y tú no sabes de eso, verdad Ronald? –Preguntó Hermione sonriendo alegremente, él sintió como si estuviera hablando con la de antes y asintió sonrojado; de inmediato Hermione se entregó a la contemplación de un saltamontes que andaba cerca, él se concentró en buscar un árbol bajo el cual resguardarse del sol, cuando ella se alejó un poco se volvió a verla.

-Te amo. –Susurró, mas ella no oyó nada, el sol estaba alto y pronto no iban a soportar el calor, pero no les importaba, durante los siguientes minutos ella se dedicó a contar cosas absurdas de sus tardes con McGonagall, largas platicas sobre historia, datos muggles, animales y comida; Ron la escuchaba con atención, poco a poco recuperaba ese aire inteligente que le causaba estragos en el Colegio.

-¿Qué hora es Ron? –Preguntó Hermione, luego de saltar de una conversación sobre nubes con forma de oveja a una sobre sombreros puntiagudos.

-Cerca de las seis. –Dijo sorprendido, se habían distraído demasiado. –Debes morir de hambre.

-No, no tengo hambre. –Afirmó acercándose, Ron estaba recargado en el tronco de un árbol con la pierna derecha doblada y la izquierda extendida; Hermione se sentó a su lado, se tiró sobre el césped y apoyó su cabeza sobre la pierna tirante de él, que no hizo por negarse. –Me gusta este lugar… ¿cómo lo conociste? –Preguntó interesada, Ron recordó que la había llevado a ella dos años atrás, para festejar algo, mas no podía recordar qué.

-Me dijeron de este sitio y traje a alguien muy especial hace un tiempo. –Contestó mirando al cielo azul con una amplia y preciosa sonrisa; Hermione se removió, frunció el ceño, sentía algo que no había sentido antes, como una opresión en el pecho y ganas de no decirle nada más. –Era una tarde tan hermosa como esta.

-Deberíamos volver, se hace tarde. –Murmuró tajante y volvió sus ojos a él, Ron estaba pálido mirando fijamente al frente. -¿Pasa algo?

-Es, es… una… -Dijo apuntando a su rodilla a pocos centímetros de ella, Hermione se volvió; sobre la rodilla de Ron, andando lentamente en su dirección, una araña del tamaño de una nuez descendía tranquilamente.

-Una araña. –Nombró sonriendo, volvió sus ojos a Ron, estaba azul del miedo. –¿Te dan miedo las arañas?

-Las detesto. –Se tensó de tal forma que Hermione supo que estaba sufriendo, apresurada se irguió un poco y con un movimiento rápido de su mano, arrojó lejos al arácnido y se volvió a Ron, respiraba agitado y sudaba.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó tomándolo del hombro, Ron asintió lentamente y sin decir más la abrazó para sentirse mejor; no supo si abrazarlo también y se quedó congelada, lo sintió calmar su miedo, su ansiedad.

-Gracias. –Dijo en un murmullo suave, luego la miró sonriendo, se puso de pie de un salto y le tendió la mano. –Vamos, como recompensa te llevaré a un sitio genial. –Ella aceptó y le tomó la mano, desaparecieron, la sensación fue menos abrumadora, aunque no sabía si porque ya la había pasado o porque ahora Ron la abrazaba con más fuerza; aparecieron en un callejón, la guió hasta un sitio concurrido y le compró un emparedado. –Son deliciosos…

-¿Cómo conociste este lugar? –Preguntó notando que no había nadie que vistiera como Minerva o esa otra chica rubia tan rara que a veces iba a verla, mucho menos que alguien usara túnica como el rubio de la mañana.

-Me trajo alguien estupendo. –Contestó Ron, ella sintió nuevamente ese vacío en el estómago, pero lo ignoró porque él le tomó la mano y salieron comiendo a la calle; anduvieron un par de cuadras conversando, cuando el sol se metió volvieron a internarse en un callejón, él la aferró a su cuerpo y desaparecieron, la sensación ya no era siquiera perceptible.

El ¡plop! resonó débilmente en la oscuridad frente al granero, la lluvia no dejaba que nada sonara además de su melódica caída; Ron la cubrió con sus brazos y corrieron rumbo a la casa, mojándose terriblemente, a diez metros de la entrada, Hermione resbaló llevándose con su peso a Ron; cayeron en medio de un enorme charco, él sobre ella, mirándose con la lluvia tan densa sobre el cuerpo que en dos segundos eran ya por completo parte del suelo fangoso.

Se miraron un instante fijamente, a él se le iban los ojos de los de ella a sus labios, su respiración era agitada, su garganta pasaba saliva con una lentitud exagerada; a ella se le iban los ojos en recorrer los de él, como si no hubiera visto nunca antes un azul como ese, le temblaba el labio inferior, quería decir algo importante, algo trascendental, pero no recordaba qué.

-Discúlpame. –Dijo seriamente Ron poniéndose de rodillas para ayudarla a levantarse, ella asintió sin decir nada más; la ayudó y fueron lentamente a la casa, todavía riendo divertidos.

-¡Pero si están empapados! –Minerva les esperaba en la puerta, arropó a Hermione bajo una toalla que hizo aparecer y la guió a la escalera, mientras Ron las seguía; ya en el pasillo Hermione se detuvo y se volvió a verlo.

-Muchas gracias Ron… pasé un día asombroso. –Exclamó riendo todavía, Minerva la miraba emocionada al borde de las lágrimas.

-Yo también la pasé bien. –Dijo él alegremente, entonces sin decir nada Hermione se tiró corriendo hacia él y le besó la mejilla tras abrazarlo con fuerza, a Minerva se le vino el recuerdo de algo parecido, luego de que ella volviera a moverse tras su encuentro con el basilisco.

-Buenas noches, Ron. –Hermione lo miró y luego se dio la vuelta para ir a su habitación, él se quedó parado ahí hasta que las perdió de vista entrando a la habitación; entonces lo sintió, un dolor espantoso que lo obligó a sujetarse de la pared y moverse hacia su habitación lentamente.

-¿A dónde fueron? –Preguntó mientras la ayudaba a secarse el cabello, Hermione se quitaba los jeans empapados.

-Era un lugar divino… lleno de flores por todos lados, rosas, blancas, amarillas… había un enorme roble… -Hermione describía todo con la emoción de una chica de quince años y Minerva, emocionada, la escuchaba con atención; la Hermione de antes no habría vivido esas cosas de una forma tan intensa, eso la hacía emocionarse más. -… nos tiramos en el césped hasta que fue ya muy tarde… luego vimos una araña y Ron se asustó tanto como si hubiera visto una acromántula.

-¿Una qué? –Minerva se le quedó viendo esperando una respuesta, Hermione como si hablara del color de su cabello continuó.

-Acromántula… como Aragog en el Bosque prohibido. –Mencionó sin darle importancia, Minerva lo supo, ese era un recuerdo; Hermione avanzaba a pasos agigantados, frunció el ceño, ¿cómo estaría pasando esto Ron?

Le dolía, jamás pensó que realmente iba a doler tanto, cayó al suelo sofocado, sudando completo, o quizá era el agua de la lluvia, no lo sabía; no podía enfocar la vista, no podía sujetarse de algo para intentar levantarse del suelo, donde se debatía mordiéndose los labios para no gritar. La camisa le quemaba, le escocía la espalda, emitió un ruido mezcla de gemido y rugido de rabia; se sujetó de la colcha y jaló con fuerza tratando de ponerse en pie, entonces no soportó más la tela sobre la espalda, era ácido, era fuego.

Rabió mientras se quitaba la camisa con todas las fuerzas que le daba el dolor, la arrojó al suelo y respirando apenas, pudo incorporarse para verse la espalda reflejada en el espejo; alcanzó a distinguir lo que pasaba, el tatuaje, las primeras líneas de la nutria se borraban, dejándole a cambio una cicatriz espantosa, resaltada, gruesa y rosada; la piel la tenía enrojecida, se dobló de dolor, era la memoria que se le iba, se le escapaba al tiempo que el tatuaje brillaba como la noche anterior; pensó en lo que pasaba por su mente, Hermione petrificada en segundo curso, Hermione cuando le contaron lo de las arañas, sonrió en medio del dolor, ella ya debía estar recordando eso.

No podía dejar de pensar en Hermione petrificada, Hermione inmóvil y él y Harry mirándola en al cama de la enfermería, ella perdida en ese limbo y ellos todavía más perdidos sin ella; ella muerta de tan helada y congelada, él muerto de tan abandonado sin ella, sin su luz, ella que se le desvanecía mientras lo embargaba el desmayo, que se deshacía mientras el sueño le ganaba, el sueño o el dolor. Y las imágenes se le mezclaban, Hermione con su cabello enmarañado preguntándose por qué Harry escuchaba voces y Hermione corriendo entre una marea de rosa, blanco y amarillo, sonriendo tirada en la hierba, Hermione que se deshace entre la oscuridad de la noche, una noche que amenazaba con tragárselo para siempre.

Al irse a la cama, Hermione había recordado dos cosas importantes, la primera era que las flores huelen delicioso, son lindas y agradables; la segunda, que Ron odiaba las arañas, les temía desesperadamente y por extraño que parezca eso la hizo sonreír antes de quedarse dormida; Ronald, ese nuevo o quizá viejo amigo, era como un niño enorme. Un niño que moría de ganas por tener siempre a su lado.


	9. Memoria II

_Bueno, el siguiente capítulo._

_He notado que se sorprenden mucho por la velocidad con que actualizo, _

_no es para menos si pensamos que solamente estoy corrigiendo,_

_como sea, agradezco enormemente que les esté gustando tanto…_

_Gracias por leer y comentar!!!_

_Contestando__:_

_Juliette Weasley: Me alegra que te gustara, creo que el epílogo, aunque no estoy de acuerdo con su aparición, decía lo que tenía que decir; gracias por leer otra vez, es de gran valor para mí!_

_SMaris: No puedo contestar tus preguntas, tal vez sólo decirte que al final, el amor siempre encuentra la forma de lograr su cometido; verás que todo se resuelve de buena forma, ya lo verás._

_ReiKo-01: Muchas gracias por leer!!... ojalá pudiera yo actualizar con más velocidad, pero también es un poco complicado, como sea, gracias por leer!!!_

_Bueno, ahora sí, espero que les guste._

Salió temprano de casa, llevaba en las manos, como casi todos los días, un canasto con ropa limpia que debía tender; caminó un poco por el jardín, las gallinas curiosamente no andaban cerca, lo que la hizo fruncir el ceño y buscarlas a su alrededor sin resultado, pensó en ir luego a ver al resto del jardín. Se puso, con lentitud hogareña, a colgar la ropa; el sol estaba brillante y cálido, Ginny dormía en su habitación y los chicos se desplazaban por la casa, preparándose para ir al trabajo; así estuvo buen rato, llenando una larga línea de ropa. Entonces miró otra vez a su alrededor, las gallinas seguían sin aparecer y eso no era normal; tomó la canasta del suelo y emprendió el camino, tenían que andar cerca, apenas había dado dos pasos cuando lo vio.

-¡Aaaaaahhhhhhh! –El grito perforó cada muro de la casa, Ginny, que dormitaba, se irguió como movida por un resorte, tomó la varita de la mesa de noche y saltó por la ventana sin esperar más, usó su varita para amortiguar la caída, luego echó a correr buscando el origen del grito; George iba saliendo de la casa con la camisa a medio poner, la varita en la mano y un trozo de pan colgando de los labios, un ¡plop! anunció que Charlie estaba a su lado; corrieron hacia donde Molly estaba, alcanzaron a verla de pie frente al muro posterior de la casa. Charlie llegó primero, la sujetó con fuerza por los hombros y vio al muro, Ginny se quedó helada mirando, George se tragó lo que llevaba en la boca de un golpe y cayó de rodillas.

-Esto es… -Charlie sujetaba a su madre, que víctima de un ataque de nervios, gritaba sin poder contenerse, con los dedos crispados y la cara empapada en llanto; Ginny no podía siquiera articular una palabra, no podía quitar sus ojos del muro.

-Malditos… -George, tirado en el suelo, no hacía más que apretar con fuerza la hierba frente a él, cerró los ojos dejando que las lágrimas se escaparan lentamente y humedecieran la tierra, no podía seguir. -… se burlan… se están mofando… ¡Ojalá pudiera matarlos!

-Vamos mamá… vamos. –Charlie levantó a Molly que había caído de rodillas y logró llevársela de regreso a la casa; Molly, gemía de dolor, de pena y desconsuelo, Ginny se les unió y ayudó a llevarla, no dijeron nada, nada más se oía que el constante desconsuelo de Molly, manifestado en pocas, pero hirientes palabras.

-Mi Fred… mi Fred. -Decía inconsolable, mientras Ginny lloraba a su lado y George levantaba con rabia la mirada hacia la pared ante él.

-Bastardos. –Exclamó mirando fijamente la pared, la superficie lucía roja, de un purpúreo brillante, las plumas se pegaban al muro por todos lados, los restos de las gallinas yacían en el suelo alrededor y en el centro de la pared, dos gallinas blancas, las únicas que no habían sido pulverizadas prácticamente, idénticas por añadidura, relucían en medio del rojo, chillando de una forma espantosa, desangrándose a cuenta gotas; en la parte superior, escrito con letras fuertes y claras el mensaje era más que evidente: "¿No tiene Freddie frío en su tumba?, le hace falta Georgie para que lo escuche".

George bajó otra vez la mirada y no puedo evitar llevarse la mano a la cabeza, sintió rabia y una profunda tristeza; realmente ansiaba escuchar a Fred, sólo una vez más.

Sacó un par más de clavos y se los puso en los labios, se arrastró un poco y tomó la teja a su derecha, la puso en el hueco y colocó el clavo en la esquina superior izquierda; un golpe, dos golpes, tres y cuatro, la cabeza del clavo topó con la tabla y pudo poner el siguiente, repitió el procedimiento tres veces, al cabo de media hora había logrado reparar al menos un metro del techo; levantó la cara, eran cerca de las dos de la tarde, el sol brillaba intensamente, hacía calor y sonrojado, se llevó la mano al rostro y se secó el sudor de la frente. Miró a la casa, las ventanas estaban abiertas, las cortinas se movían; se preguntó qué haría si alguien les atacaba, la noticia de Molly lo había hecho pensar en ello.

Había ido a verla en cuanto Bill le avisó, la casa estaba en penumbra, Harry, Ginny, Fleur, todos velaban a la matriarca de la familia, mientras su padre estaba encerrado con ella; Luna y Neville habían asistido de inmediato al lugar, éste último lavó la pared cuidadosamente luego de que ella tomara fotografías, el Ministerio investigaba, pero nada encontraban. Percy y Charlie se habían encerrado con George, no lograban calmarlo, estaba hecho una fiera y quería matar al causante, Molly tenía fiebre. Molly estaba enferma.

Angelina había llegado en cuanto Ginny le había mandado una lechuza, habló por largas horas con George, él no quería calmarse, él no quería aplacar su ira; Molly reaccionó al poco tiempo y lloraba desconsolada, Fred no salía de su mente; cuando Ron entró a verla ella le besó la frente, le dio un abrazo y le preguntó si recordaba bien a Fred, él había asentido; se le ocurrió entonces contar una buena anécdota y logró hacerla reír, cuando dejó de hacerlo, tomó su mano y sonrió tranquila.

-Yo sé que él está bien… y que nada puede dañarlo… -le apretó la mano con más fuerza y sonrió entre lágrimas que Arthur imitó. -… sé también que George es fuerte, que entrará en razón y no hará algo idiota… pero ahora… también sé, lo que debió sentir Hermione…

-Mamá… ella está mejor. –Susurró besándola dulcemente.

-Lo sé… sólo te pido, que hagas lo que hagas… pienses bien en lo que significa para alguien perder a un ser amado. –Molly le sonrió, era como si supiera lo que él hacía, no había dicho más, simplemente sonrió.

Volvió a la casa por la noche, Hermione dormía ya y no había podido verla; ahora había salido temprano sin hablarle, se había puesto a reparar el techo, un lado estaba listo, en el otro se ocupaba con empeño; suspiró pensando aún en su madre, en el dolor que debía haber sentido, se mordió los labios, no quería que ese dolor siguiera a sus seres queridos y sin embargo, parecía que todos eran vulnerables.

-¿Limonada? –La voz lo hizo volverse, desde la escalera Hermione le sonreía, llevaba dos botellas, le arrojó una, él apenas pudo atraparla; sonriente, la chica se subió al techo y se sentó acomodándose la falda, de un color claro, decorada con grandes y rosadas flores.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso… son casi 8 metros de altura. –Susurró moviéndose con cuidado hacia ella, Hermione encogió los hombros y abrió su botella mirando al horizonte, a la playa a lo lejos. –Gracias.

-Hace calor… deberías bajar, podría darte una insolación. –Sonrió mirándolo, él negó sonriendo igual.

-Viste la lluvia del otro día… debo terminar este techo hoy… -exclamó mirando a lo lejos, ella le miró. -… debemos estar resguardados. –Ron había dejado de hablar del techo, era ahora sobre ella la conversación; Hermione bajó la mirada al suelo, entonces vieron a aquella figura que se acercaba, daba de saltitos divertidos, Ron supo de inmediato quién era.

-Es… -Hermione la miraba frunciendo el ceño contra el sol, el pelirrojo esperó a que ella diera algún nombre. -… Luna.

-Exacto. –Ron se puso de pie con lentitud y la ayudó a ir hacia la escalera, Hermione se quedó mirando a Luna, que se acercaba levantando la mano para saludarles, no esperó un segundo y con un ¡plop! estaba parada frente a ellos.

-¡Buen día! –Exclamó sonriendo, metiéndole tal susto a Ron que tambaleó y fue a dar a la orilla del techo a punto de caer, Hermione lo sostuvo de la mano.

-Hola Luna. –Dijo Ron amablemente, Hermione miraba a la chica y tras guardar un momento de silencio en que la rubia le miraba fijamente, susurró con el ceño fruncido, como si tanteara el terreno en el que se metía.

-Lunática Lovegood. –Exclamó seria, un segundo después se sonrojó horriblemente y sorprendida, intentó disculparse por usar esa palabra para referirse a ella, se llevó las manos al rostro soltando de un golpe a Ron que volvió a tambalearse y fue ahora detenido por un movimiento de varita de la rubia. –Lo siento… ¡Oh discúlpame!... no ha sido mi intención ofenderte… no sé por qué te dije eso…

-Si no me quieres ofender… ¡Ven ya y dame un abrazo! –Exclamó violentamente Luna y la apretó con fuerza carcajeando; Hermione no entendía mucho, Ron sonrió, las envolvió en sus brazos y se desapareció con ellas camino a la casa.

-¿Alguna pista? –Preguntó mirándolos, Cho dio un resoplido mezcla de cansancio y desconsuelo.

-Ninguna Harry, sabes a la perfección que te lo diríamos… que no mentiríamos de tener noticias, pero no las hay… es como si… -Cho no sabía qué decir, se le anudaban las palabras en la boca, pese a ser un auror, no tenía la experiencia que tenían los demás en la sala, ninguno podía aventurarse a decir algo.

-Lo único que podemos asegurar, es que son tan escurridizos como el que más… ni siquiera los Lestrange fueron tan cuidadosos en sus torturas… -dijo Kingsley, el puesto de Ministro le sentaba bien, pero no dejaba de preocuparse por los asuntos de los aurores y este asunto, la venganza de los pocos mortífagos libres, era un tema que tenía al mundo mágico al borde de un ataque de histeria. -… tengo a todos enfocados en esto… primero lo de Hermione, hace unos días lo de Parkinson y ahora lo de Molly… estamos buscando Harry.

-¡Pero no encontramos nada! –Exclamó agitado, golpeando la mesa con un puño duro y fuerte; todos en la sala le miraron sorprendidos, era la primera vez que le veían tan molesto en mucho tiempo; frustrado miró la mesa por un par de minutos, tenía que calmarse, no podía perder la serenidad. –Estamos en riesgo… todos estamos a su merced… esto no está bien señor Ministro.

-Lo sé… y todos lo entendemos así, pero tampoco podemos perder los estribos… nos necesitan completos y fuertes… -Kingsley le miró con una sonrisa tratando de calmarlo. -… eres el mejor de por aquí, relájate… daremos con ellos, los aprisionaremos y nada malo pasará, todo va a salir bien. –Exclamó mirando a todos, algunos asintieron y salieron de la habitación apresurados, todos tenían cosas qué hacer, Kingsley se despidió con asentimientos y salió; Cho por su parte se quedó sentada pensando, Harry se dirigió a la ventana a pensar, estaba preocupado por Molly, su estado mejoraba, pero el trauma era demasiado.

-Necesitamos verte tranquilo… necesitamos que vendas la imagen de alguien entero. –Cho apenas podía hablar más alto que el sonido de los memorandos volando sobre sus cabezas.

-Sé que soy la imagen del Ministerio… no tienes que decírmelo. –Exclamó molesto.

-¿Cómo está Hermione? –Preguntó para desviar el asunto y no tocar lo escabroso.

-Se recupera lento, pero lo hace, es sólo que… Ron… -Cho se acercó a él para saber más, Harry le hubiera dicho de no ser porque Demelza Robins entró corriendo exasperada y llorosa.

-¡Harry!... se lo llevaron… –Dijo dando tal portazo que Cho dio un respingo y sacó la varita, como si fuera a tener que noquearla con un hechizo.

-¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó contrariado, la tomó por los hombros para calmarla.

-¡Se llevaron a Wood de los vestidores!… la selección está hecha un caos… -Demelza llevaba todavía las rodilleras, Cho y Harry se miraron. -… no sabemos qué hacer… ¡Oh Harry!, ¡Van a matar a Oliver! –Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y Cho sintió que se movía el suelo.

-¿Dijeron algo?... ¿Dejaron alguna nota? –Interrogó desesperado, al tiempo que enviaba su patronus rápidamente por todas las ventanas y el movimiento en las oficinas contiguas se aceleraba.

-Oliver hablaba con Angelina, estaba contento, fue a su casillero y entonces oímos… cuando nos acercamos vimos que lo sometían, Angelina está en la enfermería, casi la matan… yo apenas pude refugiarme entre unas escobas. –Dijo tan agitada que Cho tuvo que abrazarla para tratar de calmarla, Harry se acercó a su escritorio a grandes zancadas.

-¿Por qué se lo llevarían?, no tiene sentido… ¿Por qué un jugador de Quidditch? –La oriental se volvió a Harry, que sacó algunas hojas y escribió notas que envió de inmediato.

-Hace dos días habló conmigo… me dijo que estaba harto y no les tenía miedo… -Harry miró a Demelza tratando de sonreír. -… quédate tranquila, he ordenado vigilancia para la selección, lo encontraremos… ve a casa. –Murmuró sonriendo y la empujó fuera de su oficina, su secretaria la ayudó a retirarse; Harry volvió a cerrar, Cho esperaba que le dijera algo. –Cho, eso quiere decir que nos vigilan.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó desencajada, el miedo le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

-Hablé con Oliver hace dos días, me mencionó que no les tenía miedo y que no se intimidaría, yo le había recomendado tener cuidado… Pansy habló con Kingsley hace unas semanas, dijo que ya no seguía los ideales de los mortífagos y que los aborrecía… y Molly… hace dos días Molly habló con un par de conocidas sobre la situación de Hermione… -Harry estaba desesperado, tanto, que tuvo que quitarse las gafas para presionar sus ojos. -… Cho, están entre nosotros… están cerca… y buscan la forma de dañarnos lo más posible…

-¿Qué hacemos? –Interrogó todavía demasiado contrariada, tenía sentido, fuera quién fuera el causante, estaba cerca, entre ellos.

-Buscar por cielo, mar y tierra a Oliver… forma un grupo, vamos a encontrarlo. –Declaró, Cho se dispuso a salir, al llegar a la puerta, Harry iba ya por su túnica de viaje.

-Harry. –Llamó con la voz ahogada.

-Dime. –Se detuvo y la miró, Cho no se volvió, con la mano en la perilla de la puerta apenas levantó el rostro contra la madera y dijo casi en un quejido.

-¿Puedo ir antes a casa?… quiero… ocultar a mis padres. –Susurró temerosa, Harry sintió que se le ablandaban las piernas, Cho parecía al borde de ponerse a llorar.

-Hazlo… y salúdalos de mi parte. –Dijo sonriendo, ella asintió y salió; él fue directo a La Madriguera, también tenía familia qué proteger.

-Y entonces, me incliné para ver mejor y sin saber por qué todos comenzaron a gritar como locos… como si yo hubiera hecho algo horrible. –Luna fue a la cocina a dejar los trastos sucios, Hermione sonreía de oírla hablar, pero no entendía tampoco por qué habían gritado.

-Es que al agacharse el viento le levantó la falda… Neville gritó exasperado y casi tuvo que cargarla en brazos para que no se volviera a inclinar. –Ron le susurró suavemente, Hermione se sonrojó sólo de imaginarlo, Luna volvió en aquel momento y se sentó frente a ellos.

-Y díganme par de tórtolos… ¿Cómo va el recuento? –Preguntó con la acostumbrada sinceridad de siempre, Ron que bebía de su vaso de limonada se atragantó y comenzó a escupir y toser espantosamente.

-Ron… -Hermione le golpeaba la espalda y él, rojo como un tomate, intentaba recuperar la compostura al tiempo que miraba con ojos asesinos a Luna. -… tranquilo, Ron… respira por la nariz, por la nariz… esto es peor que si te llenaras la boca con la tarta en Hogwarts… si masticaras bien al comer o en este caso, bebieras con menos prisa…

-Eso lo contesta todo. –Luna sonrió ampliamente y miró a Ron tendiéndole un pañuelo, él lo recibió y se secó el sudor de la frente, orando porque no dijera nada más.

-Eso me recuerda, ¿Lograste coser tu sombrero de león? –Hermione miró a Luna fijamente, que tomada por sorpresa, abrió los ojos enormemente y le sostuvo la mirada con una apariencia más perdida que nunca; Ron intentó recordar, el sombrero se había roto hacía dos años, Hermione empezaba a recordar sin orden y eso a él lo hizo respirar mucho más tranquilo, más cuando vio que Luna no dijo nada y se limitó a correr a abrazar a Hermione, con tanta energía, que la tiró de la silla y las dos terminaron en el suelo riendo divertidas.


	10. Abismos

_El nuevo, me tardé mucho en __traérselos, ya lo tenía listo, pero se me complicó un poco el horario esta semana… en fin, espero que les guste._

_Contestando comentarios:_

_SMaris: No puedo decirte quién es el infiltrado, pero si puedo decirte que muchas cosas van a pasar, mientras no se sepa quién es._

_Gracias por leer!, ojalá se decidieran a comentar más, pero está bien, con las lecturas me animan (aunque si comentaran, me tardaría menos =P)_

_Saludos!!!_

-Se recupera tan rápido que en dos semanas podríamos ir todos juntos al Callejón a tomar algo como antes… -Luna caminaba a su lado sonriendo, Hermione se había entretenido en casa guardando algunas cosas, la rubia estaba convencida de que todo salía viento en popa.

-Podrán hacerlo. –Exclamó Ron sonriendo alegremente, Luna lo miró fijo y frunciendo el ceño se paró en seco obligándolo a volverse.

-¿Qué has dicho? –Preguntó contrariada, Ron bajó la mirada y se negó a mirarla, ella no lo pensó, se paró frente a él y le dio una bofetada tan fuerte, que Ron se quedó con la cara vuelta a le derecha y los ojos desorbitados.

-Luna. –Murmuró volviéndose a verla, pero no pudo decirle mucho, ella tenía los ojos anegados en llanto y una sonrisa amplia en los labios.

-Eres un inconsciente… un idiota. –Exclamó echando a andar de nuevo, Ron nunca la había visto ofender a alguien, pero al mismo tiempo, no parecía enojada, estaba quizá sólo, ¿molesta? –Se va a morir… ¿por qué no buscaste otra forma?... ¿por qué seguiste el libro al pie de la letra? –Estaba tan calmada que le extrañó que dijera esas cosas, su cara manifestaba paz, no ira.

-Tú me diste el libro y yo te dije que te la devolvería. –Espetó molesto, le dolía la mejilla y no podía evitar frotársela con la mano, ella dejaba que las lágrimas le surcaran las mejillas.

-Eso no significaba que hicieras lo que venía en él… se supone que debías tomar lo que te sirviera, buscar ayuda de alguien calificado y hacer lo que te dijeran… -Luna suspiró cansada, como si hablara con un niño de tres años, sonriendo se volvió a verlo. -… bobo.

-¡¿Me abofeteas, me dices idiota y por añadidura me dices bobo?! –Gritó totalmente fuera de sí, esa mujer lo hacía salir de sus casillas. -¡Estás demente!

-No nos hemos dicho cosas nuevas. –Luna se volvió a ver a la casa, él, con el ceño fruncido la imitó, Hermione venía siguiéndolos. –La vas a matar de dolor.

-Los tendrá a ustedes… van a cuidar de ella y harán que no cometa una locura. -Exclamó airado, le hormigueaba el rostro y seguro tenía la piel roja, Hermione venía lento entretenida en arreglarse el cabello.

-Ron… es Hermione, ella no hace locuras. –Luna sonrió y se volvió a verlo. –Si fuera yo, tendrías que amarrarme a una cama.

-Si fueras tú te dejaría sin memoria. –Dijo enojado y mirando a la castaña que les sonreía.

-No lo harías. –Luna sonrió y recibió a Hermione con un abrazo fuerte, la castaña la alejó un poco sonriendo.

-Estás llorando Luna… ¿por qué? –Preguntó Hermione mirando a Ron como si él le hubiera hecho algo, en respuesta el pelirrojo infló las mejillas y soltó un bufido de molestia.

-Por ti… y porque Ronald es un bruto insensible. –Dijo sin miramientos, Ron la miró abriendo la boca con sorpresa, Hermione alzó una ceja, le tomó por sorpresa que dijera que lloraba por ella, pero decidió no comentar nada sobre eso.

-¿En serio? –Preguntó sonriendo. –No lo había notado. –La tomó por los hombros y echaron a andar hacia el bosque, Ron las miraba fijamente, no entendía a ninguna de las dos.

-Me alegra que estés pasando tiempo con Ronald… aunque sea tan torpe. –Exclamó Luna alegremente, Ron a su espalda metía la cabeza entre los hombros con molestia, Hermione sonreía de lado procurando no darle importancia.

-La profesora McGonagall piensa que es bueno para mí… lo curioso es que no está equivocada, he recordado algunas cosas. –Hermione se detuvo para mirar una ardilla en una rama, Ron aprovechó para hacerle una seña a Luna para que no dijera nada.

-Por cierto… ¿cómo está McGonagall?... hoy no la he visto. –Luna miró a la castaña que afirmó suavemente.

-No se ha sentido bien, quizá se resfrió… ha estado toda la mañana en su habitación. –Hermione echó a andar, Luna miró a Ron, que negó; la verdadera razón del encierro era que trataba de ayudar al Ministerio, la pasaba conversando con los cuadros, en especial con uno de cierto ex director de ojos azules.

-Ella estará bien… es algo pasajero. –Ron susurró sólo para que Hermione viera que intervenía en la plática; al cabo de un rato Luna se dio cuenta de que ellos dos andaban como antes, se miraban a momentos y mezclaban sonrisas, procuraban ir juntos y de pronto, sus ojos coincidían en ver lo mismo; hubiera deseado decir algo, pero se detuvo, sabía de buena fuente que no era apropiado alentar la memoria con demasiada velocidad, dio un suspiro de cansancio y entonces un ¡Plop! la hizo volverse con la varita levantada, Ron sujetó a Hermione y la puso a su espalda, la castaña no entendía aquella reacción de pánico.

-Soy yo. –Exclamó una voz femenina, una chica caminaba hasta ellos, Hermione se sujetó de Ron para verla mejor; la recorrió de pies a cabeza y entonces la identificó, ya antes habían hablado y ya las habían presentado, ahora con Ron cerca era más fácil saber quién era.

-Hola Ginny. –Dijo sonriendo ampliamente, se acercó alegre y la estrujó en sus brazos, la pelirroja la apretó con fuerza conteniendo el nudo en la garganta, Ron se tensó.

-Hermione… hola… -Murmuró abriendo los ojos y llevándolos arriba para tratar de evitar que le salieran las lágrimas, se notaba que comenzaba a mejorar y eso la tenía tan contenta, quería preguntarle por qué había avanzado tanto. -… ¿Cómo estás, eh?... ¡Pero qué mejorada estás!... ya sabía yo que la presencia de Ronald te ayudaría… ¿Ves como tendrías que haber venido hace mucho? –Preguntó mirándolo, él se rascó la nuca sonriendo.

-Sí, claro. –Luna murmuró entre dientes, Ginny notó esto pero no dijo nada y volvió a Hermione que contestaba sus preguntas anteriores.

-Bien… Luna vino a visitarme, tenías días sin venir… ¿Cómo estás? –Preguntó inspeccionándole el rostro, Ginny miró fugazmente a Ron que frunció el ceño, obviamente no podía decirle nada sobre lo acontecido a Molly.

-Bien, bien… mamá te manda saludos. –Dijo sonriendo ampliamente y mirándola con ansiedad, realmente estaba mejorando a pasos agigantados.

-Molly… ¡Oh quiero ver a Molly!... ¿Cuándo viene? –Preguntó emocionada y ansiosa, Ginny le tomó las manos con fuerza y sonrió haciendo gala de templanza.

-Ahora está un poco enferma… en unos días quizá pueda venir. –Ginny le abrazó y echaron a andar hacia la casa.

-Puedo ir a verla, ¿Está grave? –Interrogó alarmada, Ron y Luna se miraron, no era buena idea que viera a Molly en aquél estado.

-No nada grave, pero es mejor que ahora no vayas, está todo el tiempo dormida y Fleur anda por ahí vigilándola como un halcón. –Ginny sonrió con su broma, Hermione miró hacia la casa.

-Entiendo, en ese caso… creo que tampoco es buena idea que vaya Ron a casa. –Susurró a Ginny quedo, pero Luna y Ron oían claramente. –No vaya a ser que otra vez acapare su atención.

-Pero Hermione… -Ginny se irguió confundida, ¿Acaso Hermione no recordaba que Ron la quería a ella y que Fleur estaba casada con Bill? -… eso sería imposible porque…

-¡Mira Hermione es Neville! –Luna tomó a la castaña de la mano y la obligó a correr, entonces Ron se acercó a su hermana.

-No le digas nada, tiene que recordar poco a poco… -La miró de reojo, Ginny vio cómo Luna y Hermione abrazaban a Neville, que emocionado de verla tan repuesta, le entregó una maceta con una planta que Ron creyó conocer. -… esto es lento.

-¿Qué le han hecho? –Preguntó Ginny emocionada mirándolo fijamente. –Está volviendo con una velocidad increíble… el médico había dicho que tardaría quizá años, pero… -Ginny sonrió mirándola, se volvió a Ron y le tomó la mano. -… está tan mejorada.

-Lo sé y no sabes lo que me alegra. –Ron asintió sonriendo, entonces Hermione se acercó riendo y les mostró la maceta.

-¡Mira Ron!, Lazo del diablo… -Hermione le guiñó un ojo coquetamente. -… como el que puso Sprout para proteger la piedra. –Ron sostuvo la maceta cuando ella se la dio para poder abrazar a Ginny y llevarla a la casa, se quedó mirando la planta, ella volvía con velocidad y eso a él empezaba a darle escalofríos.

Habían pasado el resto del día los cuatro juntos, Ginny procuraba preguntarle cosas a Hermione, siendo lo más sutil posible; la castaña se contrariaba a veces por no saber contestarle, no recordaba, por ejemplo, con exactitud los nombres de los profesores o qué materias impartían, apenas tenía nociones de las personas que le mencionaban y tenía una curiosa dificultad por reconocer eventos, cosas o gestos, sobre todo sensaciones; en tres ocasiones tuvo que pararse en seco durante algún comentario y preguntar por qué sentía tal o cual cosa.

-Ginny… -Dijo luego de que Luna y Neville se tomaran la mano con disimulo, frente a ellas mientras salían a despedirse. -… se han tomado la mano.

-Sí. –Exclamó Ginny sonriendo con dulzura, en un gesto que a Ron, que miraba disimulado le pareció toda una mueca de su madre.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó sonrojada, Neville y Luna hablaban sobre algo al parecer sin importancia.

-Porque a veces se necesita tener el rose de la persona a la que quieres. –Contestó Ginny mirándola con ternura. –Es como sentirte segura… sentirte en paz.

-Tú tienes a esa persona… ¿Verdad? –Preguntó intrigada, con la extraña sensación de que no debería preguntar porque era obvio; Ginny asintió con fuerza sonriendo ampliamente, aunque el sonrojo no se dejó esperar. –¿Lo conozco?

-¡Claro que lo conoces!, has memoria y verás. –Hermione apretó los labios pensando; tras mirar un poco a Ginny se le vino a la mente, primero y antes que nadie Harry, y sonrojándose la tomó de la mano presurosa y la miró fijamente.

-Harry. –Dijo en un susurro casi ahogado por la emoción, como si las dos tuvieran catorce años y se lo estuvieran confesando ocultas tras una mesa en el Gran Comedor. –Pero Harry no lo sabe… ¡Y sale con Cho! –Exclamó compungida, Ginny carcajeó, pero al recordar que no debía presionarla calló y le dio un abrazo.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada, recordarás. –Susurró, le besó la mejilla y se despidió de Ron con un abrazo; Luna la imitó y Neville hizo lo propio, cuando el chico palmeó la espalda del pelirrojo, éste hizo una mueca de dolor, el tatuaje amenazaba con volver a doler, la tarde con ellos le había devuelto muchas cosas a Hermione.

-Nos vemos pronto, me da gusto que esté recordando. –Neville felicitó a Ron, que con el ceño fruncido procuraba ocultar el dolor.

-Sí… a mi también. –Dijo sonriendo forzado, Neville tomó la mano de Luna y desaparecieron, Hermione tomó la mano de Ginny y le murmuró.

-¿Yo tengo a esa persona? –Ginny se quedó perpleja, no sabía si debía o no decirlo, se volvió a ver a Ron sin querer y Hermione, tan inteligente como siempre, comprendió que algo tenía que ver con él; lo miró y sintió un vuelco, Ginny le apretó la mano y sonrió.

-Lo tienes… no te esfuerces, a su tiempo volverá. –La besó en la frente y se fue, Hermione se quedó congelada mirando el vacío, Ron se acercó.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó con suavidad, ella se volvió a verlo y al hacerlo fue como si toda una marea de cosas se le viniera a la mente; vio a Ron carcajeando, lo vio con un suéter tejido con una enorme R en el pecho, poniendo cosas en un caldero, montado en una escoba, luego lo vio a su lado mirando un enorme dragón que arrojaba fuego a Harry, siguiendo como un bobo a una rubia que con un poco de esfuerzo reconoció como Fleur; se ahogaba, se ahogaba y no podía dejar de sentir rabia, ira e incertidumbre. –Hermione, Hermione… tranquila. –Ron la sujetó, pensó que caería al suelo, estaba roja y respiraba fuerte como si se hubiera estado asfixiando.

-Déjame… -Dijo molesta, lo miró a los ojos y en ellos vio algo que no le gustaba si estaba sintiendo tanta ira, en esos ojos azules había preocupación. -…¿Por qué no te vas a ver a Fleur aprovechando que está en tu casa?

-¿Fleur? –Preguntó confundido, la tomó por los brazos y quiso ayudarla a ir a la casa, ella lo empujó enojada. -Pero ¿Qué te pasa?

-Me pasa que estoy cansada… ¡Anda, ve a seguir a Fleur como un tonto! –Exclamó llorosa, él se quedó helado.

-Pero, Hermione… -La tomó con dulzura y la hizo mirarle sonriendo dulcemente. -… intenta recordar un poquito… ¿Por qué estaría Fleur en mi casa?

-¡Pues no lo sé!... seguramente está esperándote, seguro quiere agradecerte por salvar a su hermana… o… -Y al intentar huir de Ron se le vino una imagen curiosa a la mente, Fleur al pie de una cama cuidando de un pelirrojo, un pelirrojo que no era él. -… porque está con Bill. –Dijo, Ron sonrió y sus ojos azules fueron para Hermione como dos abismos de paz; tras un minuto se dio cuenta de la escena que había hecho y sonrojada hasta la raíz del pelo, dejó de luchar porque la soltara. –Perdón…

-No te preocupes, todo está bien. –Ron la tomó del brazo y volvieron a la casa, cuando ella se retiró a dormir, él volvió a su habitación, se arrastró otra vez víctima del dolor, sudoroso y sofocado se miró al espejo con una sonrisa, ella volvía; ella volvía y camino a eso, sentía celos.


	11. Memoria III

_Hola nuevamente!!!_

_Como se darán cuenta, esta vez me retrasé un poco más en la actualización, mil disculpas por ello._

_Veamos, contestaré comentarios rápidamente:_

_SMaris: Me las he arreglado para que Ron en este fic sea simplemente adorable, en conclusión, tú quieres uno así para ti, y yo quiero uno así para mí también =P… gracias por leer!!_

_hiilsu-weasley-granger: Vaya… son muchas cosas las que me has comentado… pero resalta sobre todo tu insinuación de si tengo una sorpresa… bueno, pues la tengo =D… gracias por las ranas, me hace falta endulzarme!.. besos!_

_En fin y con eso termino comentarios y gracias a todos por leer, espero que les siga gustando la historia!_

_Saludos!!!_

Aquella mañana el sol estaba oculto tras una rara nube, una especie de estela blanquecina que lo escondía como a una flor silvestre; Ron, golpeado por una rara sensación de angustia, salió al jardín con la vaga idea de moverse, de ponerse activo para ahogar ese desasosiego; buscando algo qué hacer, dio rápidamente con algunos objetos muggles en el jardín, la profesora McGonagall guardaba cosas de ese estilo en el granero, la idea era que si alguien se inmiscuía en el terreno debía ver que era una casa normal. Sacó de entre el montón de metal una enorme podadora, tan empolvada que apenas lograba moverla sin terminar asfixiado, la llevó con lentitud hasta el jardín y aprovechando que ya conocía un poco sobre ese artefacto (Arthur tenía una por mera diversión), la hizo arrancar y procedió a arreglar el jardín.

Estaba soñando, soñaba balsas, balsas pequeñas en las que cabían pocos niños, iluminados por faroles, faroles de un tamaño considerable, el castillo era imponente, enorme, majestuoso; había gárgolas, escaleras, un comedor, todo era grande, todo era divino; sonrió al ver aquellas velas flotando en el aire, al ver los tazones llenos de comida y el cielo estrellado. Sonrió y quiso que él también sonriera, estiró el brazo bajo la sábana con la esperanza de tocar su costado, quería sentirse tibia, como las mañanas de invierno pasadas y él estaba ahí para protegerla; cuando notó el hueco a su lado se dio la vuelta para acercarse un poco más, quizá se había movido mucho hacia la orilla y por eso no lo alcanzaba; pero no había nada, sólo ausencia. Abrió los ojos y al hacerlo vio la almohada, la cobija y el colchón intactos; no estaba con ella y tras fruncir el ceño, se preguntó a quién buscaba, no tenía sentido esperar abrir los ojos para ver a alguien que no recordaba.

-El rose de la persona a la que quiero. –Repitió en medio de la luz leve que entraba por la cortina medio abierta, suspiró sonoramente, se volvió al techo blanco y se llevó la mano a la frente, la misma mano con que intentara tocar lo inexistente.

Intentó recordar, pensar en algo que no fuera lo de los últimos días, apenas se le venía a la mente Ron con sus túnicas raídas, Ron con sus pecas, Harry con sus gafas rotas, Ginny con sus coletas, Luna leyendo una revista al revés, Neville con un sapo en la mano, Arthur Weasley, Molly, Bill, Fleur, libros, la biblioteca, el comedor, sonreír, abrazar, respirar, pero nada más. Intentó nuevamente ver algo más en todo lo que había en su mente, necesitaba recordar; sabía que por alguna razón estaba ahí, oculta, resguardada por una anciana profesora y un joven despistado, pero no podía recordar por qué.

-El rose de la persona a la que quiero. –Volvió a decirle a la almohada, intentando entender por qué tenía la sensación absurda de que el rose estaba cerca, cerró los ojos y sólo podía ver el rojo que se produce luego de mirar la luz y cubrir nuestro ojo con el párpado; rojo, ese era el color que más veía y que de alguna forma más la rodeaba. –La persona que quiero. –Murmuró y entonces lo escuchó, era un gruñido, como un ronroneo, se levantó y se asomó a la ventana; abajo en el jardín, Ronald cortaba el césped, sintió un vuelco y sin siquiera peinarse abrió la ventana y salió a la terraza. -¡Ron!... buenos días…

-Hola… ¡Buenos días! –Contestó alegremente, levantando la mano y sonriendo. –¿Por qué no bajas?, el día es hermoso, no hace calor.

-Voy… ya voy… -entonces se recargó en la balaustrada y miró al cielo sonriendo; la podadora pareció dar un respingo, Ron soltó un bufido y ella, tras verlo un segundo, le gritó. -… ¡Dale un golpe cerca de la banda!... mi padre lo hacía cuando la suya fallaba. –Exclamó sonriendo, Ron la miró serio, ella no lo notó, ni siquiera cayó en la cuenta de que había dicho algo nuevo; entró corriendo, se metió unos jeans y bajó las escaleras.

-Su padre. –Murmuró Ron viendo la podadora, luego se volvió al suelo y suspiró, los recuerdos sí volvían con demasiada velocidad.

Corría, era lo único que le quedaba, sangraba profusamente y si no se daba prisa lo iban a alcanzar; se tiró por la pendiente pensando que no estaría tan escarpada, pero se equivocó y rodó muchos metros. Rezó por no terminar muerto, chocó contra una roca y tras resoplar un par de veces, logró ponerse de pie, desorientado, dolorido, exhausto. Miró atrás, la primera vez en quince minutos, nadie le seguía; pero no estaba a salvo, siguió corriendo, como si el mismo Voldemort le siguiera de cerca, miró al frente, un autobús enorme, eso era, un autobús.

-¡Hey!... –gritó alzando las manos, tenía que llegar a la carretera, debía llegar; si lograba que los muggles le vieran, quizá lo dejarían vivir. -… ¡Hey!... esperen… ¡Esperen! –Paró un auto ya que el autobús no lo había visto, un auto azul en el que viajaban dos hombres y tres chicas; le miraron sorprendidos, la ropa era rara, su cara estaba manchada de lodo y sangre, él tartamudeaba.

-Señor… señor ¿Está usted bien? –Preguntó el chofer cuando pudo bajarse tras quitarse el cinturón, él había caído al suelo empapado en sudor, mirando a todos lados, temiendo que aún le siguieran. -¿Está herido?

-Por favor… p-por favor… lle-lléveme a la ciudad… por f-favor, n-no me deje solo… -Clamó lloroso, el hombre le miró fijo y asintió confundido, lo ayudó a levantarse y abrió la portezuela trasera, donde las tres chicas esperaban ansiosas como niñitas a las que va a regalárseles algo.

-¿Estás bien?...

-¡Dios, está herido!

-E-estoy b-bien… sólo s-sáquenme de aquí. –Murmuró buscando dónde posar una mirada nerviosa y asustada.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-O-Oliver… Oliver Wood. –Exclamó mirando a todos lados por la ventanilla, claramente distinguió a aquél hombre de capucha junto al viejo tronco de un árbol a la orilla del camino, tragó saliva y frunció el ceño; volvió a mirarlo fijamente y casi se arrancó la lengua de una mordida, cuando el sujeto le dijo adiós, con un movimiento de dedos infantil y juguetón.

-Veamos… se supone entonces que yo era buena en esto, ¿No? –Preguntó molesta mirando el tablero, Ron sonrió de lado, la verdad es que no pensaba decirle que él siempre le había ganado.

-Digamos que sí. –Contestó quedamente, ocultando una sonrisa confianzuda.

-Mi pregunta va en serio, Ronald… ¿Era o no buena? –Sospechaba que le estaba mintiendo sólo para hacerla sentir bien y eso le causaba alegría, era casi un halago según pensaba, sobre todo viniendo de alguien tan bueno para el ajedrez.

-¡Vamos Hermione! –Ron movió una pieza, de inmediato uno de los peones de ella terminó hecho añicos, infló las mejillas y deseó golpear la mesa con fuerza.

-Me estás mintiendo… dime la verdad… para esto no soy buena, ¿Cierto? –Volvió a preguntar al tiempo que movía una pieza, la verdad es que ni siquiera ponía atención a lo que hacía, sólo le interesaba ver la reacción de Ron, su sonrisa, su negación, su desfachatez.

-Eres buena para todo… -comenzó pensando en la pieza, luego notó que lo miraba, levantó los ojos y se puso a verla, ella no desvió su mirada. -… desde tareas, hasta hechizos, pociones, incluso para astrología, runas y herbología… no hay nada que…

-Nuestra Hermione no pueda hacer. –Exclamó una ronca voz desde la ventana, Hermione perdió el contacto con Ron con una clara mueca de molestia, pensaba que estaba por sacarle algo más que datos sobre juegos; Ron se irguió de un salto y sonrió al ver semejante humanidad visitándolos, Hermione se volvió y tras una mueca de confusión, sus ojos brillaron como dos luceros y sonrió emocionada.

-¡Hagrid! –Gritó al tiempo que se dirigía a la puerta corriendo, el gigante entró carcajeando, Ron no se movió ni un centímetro, sonreía pensando que la visita le caería bien; miró el tablero y revisó todas las jugadas posibles de Hermione y de él.

-Gané otra vez. –Rectificó levantándose lentamente.

Abrió la puerta, entró sonriendo, tarareaba una melodía suave y jactanciosa, apenas había dado un paso dentro de la casa cuando recordó que llevaba el bote de helado en la bolsa; presurosa anduvo hacia la cocina y puso todo sobre la mesa, comenzó a sacar los víveres de a poco, puso el helado en el congelador y recordó que había dejado la puerta entornada. Volvió sobre sus pasos y cerró revisando el pasillo, nadie en la puerta, nadie en la escalera; cerró con todos los pasadores, no creía en las cerraduras, pero Neville las había puesto para "protegerla" como si ella no tuviera manos para defenderse sola.

Volvió sobre sus pasos, arregló todo en su sitio, fue al baño y preparó la tina, se sujetó el cabello en una coleta y tarareando todavía, se dirigió a su cuarto; sacó ropa del armario, colores vivos, naranjas, morados, rojos, rosas, colores que le volvieran el calor al cuerpo, colores que le dieran vida; tomó la toalla, la ropa y algunos otros accesorios y fue al baño. Se desnudó dando de saltitos, sonriéndose a sí misma, canturreando como una niña que está a punto de jugar algo muy divertido.

Se metió en la tina con lentitud, el agua estaba apenas tibia, se podría decir que se le quitó a medias lo helado, no hizo muecas de rechazo, por el contrario, se emocionó y entró en ella por completo, amaba esa frescura, le devolvía la paz. Cerró los ojos y se entregó al momento, si había algo que su madre le decía era eso, el baño siempre se disfruta, con o sin testigos.

-¡Tienes que venir pronto!... las calabazas están enormes, verás como pronto serán perfectas para la noche de brujas… apuesto a que querrán una para ponerla por aquí. –Hagrid levantaba las manos con algo de emoción, Hermione traía con ella galletas y té, Ron asentía sonriendo; era algo que quería escuchar, felicidad, festejos, paz.

-Dudo que a la profesora McGonagall le gustara encontrar una de esas enormes moles naranjas, pero lo tendremos en cuenta, ¿Verdad, Hermione? –Preguntó Ron con una amplia sonrisa, la castaña aceptó alegremente.

-Le preguntaré en cuanto la vea, seguramente a mí no me dice que no, ya verás Ron… vas a ver que sí quiere, y si es Hagrid quién la trae, con mayor razón… -Hermione se sentó a su lado, Ron sonrió confiado, Hagrid los miraba fijamente, le llamaba sobremanera la atención ver que realmente la chica estaba muy repuesta; tras una breve plática que en apariencia no tenía mucha importancia, se despidió dándoles unos abrazos tan fuertes que los hizo tambalear, así los dejó a los dos en la sala; Hermione recogía con lentitud las tazas y los restos de las galletitas, mientras Ron guardaba las piezas y el tablero de ajedrez. -¿Podemos ir mañana a ver a Molly?

-Pues… -Ron no estaba muy seguro de si la condición de su madre sería ya la apropiada, el nuevo ataque de los mortífagos estaba empeorando la situación, Oliver secuestrado había empeorado las cosas. -… le enviaré una lechuza para saber si estarán en casa… ya ves que ahora le ha dado a Bill por llevarla a todos lados.

-Cierto. –Hermione no era tonta, pero por mero respeto a la decisión de Ron de decirle todo con lentitud no insistió más; las cosas mejoraban con su memoria, pero no a la velocidad que deseaba, tenía tantas sensaciones nuevas que necesitaba reconocerlas todas de una buena vez, no a cuenta gotas como se las estaban dando. –Ron, ¿por qué perdí la memoria? –El pelirrojo se irguió de golpe y se le quedó viendo un largo rato, ella fingió demencia mirando a otro lado, quizá la pregunta había sido muy brusca.

Se sentía en deuda con ella por la gran ayuda cuando limpió el muro de la Madriguera, por eso, pese a las ordenes explicitas de Harry de no salir sola, Ginny cruzó media ciudad para dar con el departamento de Luna; la tarde era cálida aunque con el cielo medio nublado, quizá la lluvia estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y apresuró el paso a sabiendas de que no traía consigo paraguas; llegando al edificio se encontró con un par de niños jugando a la pelota en la calle, por mera diversión los observó un rato y al cabo de unos minutos, terminó jugando con ellos. Ginny jamás notó la sombra de aquél hombre entrando por la ventana abierta al departamento al que se dirigía; Ginny nunca se volvió a mirar cuando el sujeto desmontaba su escoba, tampoco pensó si quiera en ver si Luna estaba en casa.

Aún con los ojos cerrados, Lovegood tarareaba insistentemente, había canciones muggles que se le pegaban, tonaditas que no podía quitarse aún con mucho empeño, eso de "_Chiquitita_ _you and I cry, but the sun is still in the sky and shining above you_" se le quedaba pegado como cinta adhesiva; sonriendo pensó que tendría que visitar más seguido esas enormes tiendas muggles y llevar un carrito, nada más para divertirse viendo esas bellezas por los pasillos, mientras la música suena en todo el establecimiento.

Dio un salto y golpeó la bola, esta impactó contra una baranda y salió disparada a toda velocidad contra un muro cercano, reían los tres, los niños y ella; se quitó los mechones de cabello de la frente empapada en sudor y miró su reloj, era tarde, pero seguramente Luna estaría en casa y como era su costumbre, de llegar a salir, lo haría a la usanza muggle, no había pues, temor de perderla, sonriendo volvió al juego con los niños; por otros diez minutos Ginny se concentraría en volver a ser niña. Luna, podría mientras tanto concentrarse en descansar, luego en oler, después en sentir el agua.

Se estiró un poco y sonrió más tranquilamente, suspiró profundo y apenas había retraído nuevamente sus músculos, tuvo la sensación de que todos los vellos de su brazo derecho, único que permanecía fuera de la tina, se ponían tiesos como las espinas de un puerco espín; frunció el ceño sin siquiera abrir los ojos y dio paso al siguiente sentido: el olfato.

No estaba sola, lo sabía porque olía a tierra, tabaco y cerveza, una cerveza fuerte y rancia, mezclada con un olor dulzón que de primer momento no pudo reconocer; abrió los ojos y lo vio, esa mirada clavada en sus ojos azules, por un momento creyó que era una broma, pero cuando una mano la tomó por la cabeza, la otra entró al agua para tomarla por la cintura y el olor dulzón se le reveló como el perfume de la sangre seca, supo que no, esto no era un chiste.


	12. Chocolate caliente

_Al fin el nuevo!!!_

_Bueno, no estoy tardando tanto, así que algo de mérito extra tengo, ¿no creen?_

_Veamos, contestando comentarios:_

_Celeste: Gracias!!!... me encanta encontrarme con personas que ya conocían la historia pero que de todas formas vienen acá a comentar, a releer y espero, a revivir las emociones que el fic les dejó de principio a fin; me alegra que sea de tus favoritos y te agradezco enormemente tus palabras de apoyo… muchas, muchas gracias por leer No me olvides y dejar que te conmoviera una historia tan cortita, pero tan amada. Besos_

_SMaris: Uy!... bueno, sobre Luna no diré nada, acá va ya el capitulo… espero que te guste… Hagrid tenía que darse por ahí una vueltita!, hacía falta y no te preocupes, que procuraré no provocarte demasiados traumas… Gracias por el chocolate!!!_

_... por cierto… _

_Acá les dejo chocolate!..._

_Besos y ojalá les den más ganas de comentar!_

-No puedo darte la razón, Hermione… -Ron no sabía qué decir exactamente, hubiera sido necesario contarle el cómo y eso no era parte del plan, no aún. -… necesitas recordar poco a poco.

-Sería más fácil si me dijeran lo que pasa… si me dieran pistas… -se volvió a mirarlo y se le acercó; teniéndolo más cerca de sí, se sentía en la confianza y seguridad para decirle lo que pensaba. -… quiero recordar, necesito saber qué pasa, tengo tantas sensaciones agolpadas que quiero saber por qué están ahí… Ron ayúdame a recordar, quiero recordar ya. –Suplicó desesperada, ese vacío interno la estaba devorando, ese no saber quién era o por qué estaba ahí, la estaba volviendo loca.

-Yo… -Ron se quedó perplejo, anonadado, le estaba suplicando que le dijera cosas, que los recuerdos volvieran con más velocidad, ¡Pero eso era perderla!; se le formó un nudo en la garganta y quiso decirle que no lo haría, que no iba a decirle nada más y que recordara sola; pero no se atrevió, por el contrario apretó los labios y fingió una sonrisa. -… todo será a su tiempo, todo pasará cuando tenga que pasar… dale tiempo… yo te estoy ayudando…

-¡Es que no quiero tiempo! –Hermione estaba ansiosa, desesperada, lo miró con los ojos temblorosos, ávidos de saber, ávidos de pasado; es que no entendía que no la comprendiera, sentía que él era parte de todo ese pasado y estar así sin saber la obligaba a imaginar cosas, pero no quería imaginar, ¡Quería recordar!; Ron miró a otro lado para no ver sus ojos anhelosos, para no sentir la rabia de que quisiera que él olvidara. –Quiero recordar Ron… déjame recordar, por favor ayúdame a saber… Ron, por favor. –Pidió esta vez con la voz quebrada y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Ron se sonrojó de pena al ver semejante reacción y procuró no verla directo a los ojos, para no ablandarse, en respuesta Hermione lo abrazó por la cintura y se puso a llorar, él no sabía si abrazarla o no.

-Perdóname. –Susurró como única respuesta, Hermione sintió un escalofrío y lo escuchó diciendo lo mismo pero por otras razones; lo sintió diciendo lo mismo pero en otros lugares, se estremeció y se pegó más a él con la esperanza de que eso aliviara la incertidumbre que la ahogaba, pero se equivocó; Ron la apretó con fuerza contra sí y apoyó su cabeza en la de ella, entonces Hermione pareció temblar entera. –Tienes que ser paciente. –Se vieron un momento, sus miradas eran sólo una y al tiempo que inspeccionaban sus almas, Hermione no pudo evitar acercarse más a Ron, a su rostro, buscar en la cercanía de su cara una respuesta que nadie quería darle.

-Ron. –Murmuró sin saber ni por qué, Ron no se contuvo y se inclinó hacia ella para besarla; cuando sus labios se rozaron Hermione se sorprendido reconociendo ese tacto, no le era extraño, por el contrario, era familiar, tanto, que supo perfectamente qué hacer, cómo moverse y qué esperar; al cabo de dos segundos, la mano de Ron le tomó por la nuca con suavidad y entonces…

-¿Dónde está? –Preguntó corriendo, una serie de manos le recibían saludando y empujándolo con premura hacia la habitación, cuando al fin llegó a la puerta y vio que efectivamente, el joven en la cama, bajo la sábana blanca y rodeado de sanadores, era Oliver Wood, el alma le volvió al cuerpo y hasta la oportunidad de respirar profundo se le brindó como un don preciado. –Oliver…

-Harry… -exclamó sonriendo abiertamente, la chica al lado de Oliver no era otra que Demelza Robins, que más tranquila que la primera vez que Harry la había visto, sonreía con los ojos medio anegados en llanto y el maquillaje corrido hasta la barbilla. -… me da gusto verte.

-Me da más gusto a mí, Oliver… ¿Cómo te sientes? –Preguntó ansioso, mirándolo de arriba a bajo como si temiera que se le fuera a desaparecer de un momento a otro.

-De no ser por esos muggles que encontré en mi camino, seguramente me habrían alcanzado y no estaría aquí sentado, Harry… creo que tuve suerte. –Admitió respirando pesadamente, las personas a su alrededor, familia y enfermeras en su mayoría comprendieron que debían dejarle descansar y convinieron en ir abandonando la habitación lentamente, al final sólo Harry y Demelza permanecían con él.

-Nada de eso… estábamos sobre sus huellas, te habríamos rescatado. –Oliver y él sabían de antemano que no era algo fácil dar con los mortífagos restantes, antes de que pudieran cobrarse las deudas a la mala; pero fingieron estar seguros de la efectividad del cuerpo de Aurores, como si Moody mismo les dirigiera aún. –Pero siempre se agradece que nos ahorres el trabajo, Oliver. –Agregó con una amplia sonrisa que relajó a su interlocutor y lo obligó a calmarse.

-Eso que ni qué… -admitió sonriendo tranquilamente. -… Demelza, ¿Podrías por favor decirle a mi padre que me quiero ir a casa pronto? –Pidió sonriendo dulcemente a la chica que asintió con fuerza y salió tras darle un apretón de manos a Harry y agradecerle efusivamente toda su ayuda; en cuanto la puerta se cerró, Oliver frunció el ceño y se removió en la cama, Harry se llevó la mano al rostro como si fuera a acomodarse las gafas, pero sólo daba tiempo a Oliver de tomar aire. –Son muchos Harry… es un grupo numeroso y fuerte.

-Tienen que serlo… atacan sin ton ni son… lo hacen a plena luz del día y a personas claramente poderosas… el asesinato de los padres de Hermione, era algo difícil de lograr por la distancia y las circunstancias, pero lo hicieron… el ataque a la Madriguera requería valor y decisión, atacar la casa de los Weasley con ellos ahí, es casi una locura… el ataque a Parkinson, fue sangriento y además personal… en tu caso, se necesitaba…

-Confianza… familiaridad con nuestras acciones. –Oliver no lo había dejado terminar, Harry asintió apesadumbrado y se sentó en la silla más cercana, los dos miraban a todos sitios menos a su interlocutor. –Es Malfoy… no me queda otra opción en la mente.

-Lo tengo vigilado desde hace meses… no frecuenta ningún sitio sospechoso, no ve a personas raras, no ha hecho nada fuera de lo común… ¡Carajo!... ¡Sé incluso qué color de calcetines lleva y nada me dice que sea él! –Se quitó las gafas y se restregó el rostro con cansancio.

-Si no es Malfoy… ¿Quién es? –Preguntó Oliver claramente afectado, no formaba parte del Ministerio y sin embargo le preocupaba mucho.

-No tengo una maldita idea. –Admitió Harry echando el cuerpo atrás, mirando al techo fijamente, no podía dejar de pensar en el riesgo que corrían todos a quienes amaba, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Molly, Neville, Arthur, Luna…

El dedo índice marcando círculos pequeños en la piel tersa y suave de su hombro, con una lentitud que podría haber sido producto de la cámara lenta de una película de amor; una suavidad pasmosa, una atmósfera de cálida dulzura impregnada por un aroma de canela que venía de sólo Merlín sabría decir dónde; el mismo dedo que rozando sutilmente sube por el hombro hacia el cuello, acompañado ahora de dos dedos más: el medio y el anular, aventurados hacia el rostro, disfrutando la fragante exquisitez de la piel que se va volviendo más tibia, más ansiada, más perfecta; deteniéndose por momentos a contemplar un lunar fugaz, un recoveco desconocido, una línea indefinida.

Llevar la mano a la nuca, perder los dedos entre el cabello rizado, enmarañado, como si una selva castaña creciera en una tierra virgen e inexplorada, mientras los dedos la reconocen y la abordan, extraviados entre los hilos tenues, rígidos, absorbentes y salvajes, como la belleza inhóspita y desconocida para todos, para muchos, para los demás. El aliento que se mezcla, mientras la mente desesperada de captar algo lanza flachazos, divididos entre las sensaciones de la mano en la nuca divertida con el cabello, los labios que le besan sin descansar y el amor que se le derrama desde el pecho hasta el resto del cuerpo; el amor o la pasión, el amor o la ansiedad, el amor o el miedo que la invade y que la obliga a ponerse chinita, como si un hielo fuera el que le recorriera la cintura y no la mano que no se ha extraviado entre el cabello clamando un rescatista, lanzando señales de humo.

-Ron. –Repetir en cuanto se liberan los labios, en cuanto la mano se olvida de que se ha perdido entre el cabello y vuelve al rostro para acariciarle el mentón, en cuanto la otra mano ha dejado de ser hielo para volverse una mariposa cálida en el abdomen que no deja de acariciar y ser alivio. –Ron. –Volver a llamar en medio de la sonrisa enorme en los labios y regocijarse, al ver ese mar azul que todo lo calma, esa agua azul que todo lo calla, sentirse viva y a la vez tan completa; entonces parpadear y saber que es imposible, que el suelo bajo los pies es de gelatina y no saber de dónde ha salido semejante recuerdo, semejante suceso que hace que se le enciendan las mejillas al punto de hervor.

-Hermione… ¿Hermione? –Ron la sostuvo por la cintura al ver que se venía abajo y ella no podía pensar en nada más que en ese recuerdo, en esa evidencia del pasado que ahora le llenaba de más incertidumbre y de nuevo el vacío y después, nada.

Abrió la boca con toda la desesperación que guardaba su cuerpo, estiró los brazos y buscó apoyo, buscó la salida; abrió la boca pidiendo una bocanada, un puño de oxigeno que llevarse al pecho, porque los pulmones se comprimen, se le mueren, se le arrugan con dolor; abrió los ojos, extendió los brazos y supo que esa mano volvería a sumergirla, porque la risa eso decía, porque esa carcajada significaba eso: más asfixia, más presión, más incertidumbre y menos, siempre menos aire.

-¡Vamos!... ¡Respira pequeña!... ¡¿Es que no sabes nadar?! –Exclamó riendo, ella se resistía; ésta vez la sumergió con fuerza y la dejó dentro un buen rato, no era complicado hacerlo, era delgada, pequeña, joven y por añadidura estaba asustada; él tenía el cuerpo curtido, las manos rudas y callosas, los músculos duros y firmes de quien no duerme, de quien corre ocultándose y mata con una sonrisa en los labios; estaba divertido de que bajo el agua gritara, que se removiera como un pajarillo que presiona uno dentro de la mano. –Quieres aire… ¿Necesitas aire, primor? –Preguntó mientras la dejaba salir el tiempo suficiente para jalar una bocanada que le permitiera recobrar el conocimiento, rió una vez más y antes de que recuperara la seguridad para defenderse, volvió a empujarla dentro de la tina, el agua brotaba y caía al suelo empapándole las botas.

-¡No! –Gritó sabiendo que la volvería a hundir, la risa se le mezclaba con el ruido de su corazón latiendo a mil, con el agua que le escurría por todo el cuerpo, con el ruido de sus pensamientos intentando salírsele por las orejas, la nariz y los lagrimales. -¡Aux…!

Ginny subía la escalera sonriendo todavía con la florecilla que el niño le había regalado en la mano, se detuvo en seco un momento, le parecía haber escuchado un grito; frunció el ceño analizando los muros como si fuera a aparecer escrito en uno: "Sí, lo escuchaste"; pero como el mensaje no apareció, siguió subiendo con tranquilidad.

-¿Estás bien? –Los ojos azules le miraban fijamente, como si de ella dependiera la luminosidad de sus pupilas; se quedó un momento mirándolos sin decir nada, casi de inmediato recordó lo que había visto dentro de sí misma y sintió que el calor se agolpaba en su rostro. -¿Hermione?

-Ron. –Murmuró sin saber qué hacer, deseaba que la cama se volviera un enorme hocico perruno, las impresionantes fauces de un cocodrilo para que la hicieran pedazos y no tener que verle el rostro a ese chico, para que no se diera cuenta de la vergüenza que sentía; intentaba pensar en el por qué de semejante visión, ¿Era un sueño?, ¿Un deseo?, ¿Un recuerdo?

-Toma… has estado dormida un buen rato. –Ron le tendió una taza humeante, ella se incorporó en la cama intentando ignorar la incomodidad anterior, Ron le pasó una servilleta y se sentó a su lado en la cama; estaba tan hermosa con ese raro sonrojo, seguramente había sido una pésima idea besarla, se reprendía por ello, eran demasiados recuerdos para tan poco tiempo; procuró reprenderse por sus actos absurdos, pero no podía, ¡No podía dejar de sonreír! –Pensé que sería un buen remedio… está lluvioso a fuera. –Masculló tímidamente, al tiempo que miraba por la ventana entreabierta, Hermione miró el tarro.

-Chocolate caliente… -comentó sonriendo, le dio un sorbo y luego se puso a mirar la bebida entre sus manos, recordó inviernos al lado de Ron y Harry en La Madriguera, uno particularmente complicado en el número 12 de Grinmould Place, algunos otros alegres y festivos; sonrió de lado recordando aquello, le dio un segundo trago y entonces Ron quiso comentar algo.

-Disculpa… seguramente ya notaste que olvidé cuánto ha de ponérsele de…

-Azúcar. –Refirió sonriendo, Ron la miró con una sonrisa tranquila, ella tiró por la borda sus nervios un momento, ¿Cómo no saberlo si estaba ya tan acostumbrada a ello?; miró a la ventana para enfocarse en la lluvia y tomar valor. –Vi algo… cuando me besaste hace un rato.

-No ha sido mi intención. –Dio a manera de disculpa, pero no sabía por qué, ese beso era lo más cercano que podía ofrecerle a la normalidad, sin embargo tenía que pedir perdón.

-Está bien… es sólo que… -frunció el ceño apretando la taza entre sus manos, a veces deseaba quedarse sin lengua para no preguntar tanto. -… me parece que vi demasiado… ni siquiera sé si era un recuerdo… u otra cosa. –Admitió sintiendo tantas dudas, que hubiera deseado describirle todo lo que había visto, pero si no era un recuerdo, ¿Con qué cara le narraría algo así?

-¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? –La miraba con una sinceridad apabullante, Hermione le sostuvo la mirada sin saber qué decir, era como si él mismo supiera lo que había visto en aquel momento y no le preocupara en lo absoluto.

-No lo sé… un deseo… un sueño… -sugirió, Ron inspeccionaba su mirada con la esperanza de leer en ella lo que sus labios no podían decirle. -… no tengo idea Ron.

-¿Éramos los dos, verdad? –Dijo sonriendo con los ojos clavados en el piso, ella se estremeció y tuvo que apretar más fuerte el tarro para contenerse de tomarlo por los hombros y obligarlo a decirle la verdad.

-Sí… los dos. –Sin querer se le escapó una sonrisa, porque realmente lo que había visto no era malo, sólo demasiado revelador.

-Ahora recuerdas un poquito… ¿Verdad? –Ron levantó la mirada y se viró un poco para estar frente a frente, Hermione no podía decir algo coherente; la miraba de una forma que ella no lograba comprender, sus ojos, esos ojos decían algo, algo que no recordaba, algo que sabía que existía, pero que no podía recordar; se le vino algo que no era dolor al pecho, como una opresión que amenazaba con no dejarla respirar y que le provocaba como un escozor en el torso, que se le esparcía al resto del cuerpo como un hormigueo incómodo e inquietante.

-¿Qué es esto que siento? –Preguntó confundida, desesperada por una respuesta, él sonrió tristemente y sin saber qué más hacer la abrazó; Hermione se sorprendió, pero no se negó al abrazo, casi tira la taza entera de chocolate sobre las mantas, pero no le dio importancia; el beso, ese abrazo, eran como piezas de un rompecabezas que se iban acomodando una a una, como si cada vez que un hueco coincidiera, el rompecabezas entero vibrara, pero no sabía por qué lejos de aliviarla, le alteraba; necesitaba saber más para entender ese miedo a saber, ¡Necesitaba recordar para saber por qué tenía el presentimiento de que no debía hacerlo! -¿Qué es esto que siento que sólo se aplaca cuando te tengo así? –Preguntó sincerándose con él, que sonrió sin querer evitarlo, mientras ella casi lloraba sin saber la razón.

-No sé si agradecerte por no recordar… o sentirme mal por ello. –Contestó francamente, la pegó a su pecho y la abrazó con fuerza; de alguna forma saberla con él lo aliviaba, era como cuando la pasas viendo fijamente el vendaje que cubre una herida sanada, sabes que hará falta cuando lo quiten, pero entiendes que en cuanto lo hagan, todo irá mejor; Hermione se sentía absurda y empequeñecida, no entendía absolutamente nada, no entendía su ansiedad por saberlo todo cuanto antes, pero sobre todo se preguntaba: "¿Por qué lo hace feliz que no sepa nada?"


	13. Tiempo II

_Bueno, al fin puedo publicar el siguiente, espero que les guste_

_Contestando mensajes:_

_SMaris: Mmmm… lo que Hermione recordó no es exactamente un beso, sólo eso diré al respecto, decir más es, un tanto… arriesgado jiji… =)… quién es el informante… bueno, todavía no diré nada, está por aparecer… en cuanto a Luna, es mejor estar preparados para todo. Gracias por los chocolates y los saludos… igual un enorme abrazo!!, gracias por leer_

_En fin, espero que les guste… a ver qué les parece…_

_Besos!!!_

-Tengo una idea. –Exclamó sonriendo tras un momento de silencio incómodo, Hermione intentó enjugarse la rara lágrima que se le había escapado en aquel preciso momento, Ron rió con ganas y se la quitó con su dedo índice tranquilamente, como si fuera algo muy común entre los dos. –Vamos a salir mañana temprano… te voy a llevar a dar un paseo. –Exclamó confiado en que aquello mejoraría las cosas.

-¿A dónde iremos? –Preguntó emocionada e intrigada, la idea de salir con él era ya de por sí alentadora, sumándole el hecho de que fuera a algún lugar especial, se puso todavía más contenta.

-Hogsmeade… -Ron se alejó un poco de ella y alzó las cejas, Hermione procuró analizar el nombre para intentar recordar, no funcionó. -… Grinmould Place… -tuvo la sensación de que debía recordar algo más que el nombre y que había estado ahí, pero no pudo; Ron por su parte asintió vigoroso, como si con eso le animara la memoria, pero no funcionó, el vacío seguía intacto. -… ¿el Callejón Diagon?… -pronunció con cierto desgano, ella no parecía recordar nada, menos sentir simpatía por los nombres, era como si le presentara una hoja en blanco. -… Hogwarts. –Terminó ya totalmente abatido, pero Hermione sí reconocía ese nombre, y un raro brillo brotó en sus ojos y la hizo removerse en la cama.

-Sí… vamos ahí, quiero ir a Hogwarts. –Afirmó completamente segura de que ese era el sitio al que tenía que ir, el lugar en el que de seguro todas las respuestas volverían, le tomó las manos contenta y esperó que él le dijera algo más.

-Entonces haremos ese recorrido y te prometo que recordarás, vas a recordar… -se puso de pie sonriendo, ella asintió agradecida, Ron le dio la espalda y echó a andar hacia la puerta con seguridad, aunque por dentro, algo peor que el miedo le corroía. -… verás como todo vuelve a ti. –Aseguró guiñándole un ojo al salir, lo que le raspaba el alma, era pura y absoluta desolación.

-Luna… -tocó suave sobre la puerta, no hubo respuesta y ocupó su mente en mirarse las uñas, seguía pensando en el juego y se había llevado la flor al cabello, justo tras la oreja, casi con coquetería; volvió el rostro a la puerta, Luna tenía que estar, no la había visto pasar mientras jugaba. -… Luna… soy Ginny. –Dijo llamando por tercera vez, inclinó la cabeza y enfocó sus ojos en el suelo, mientras se miraba la punta de los zapatos, cayó en la cuenta de que Luna ocultaba una llave en un hueco del marco de la puerta; metió dos dedos y logró sacarla, sonriendo por la idea de jugarle una broma a la seguramente somnolienta chica, abrió y entró divertida.

Había dado dos pasos cuando sintió aquél ambiente helado, como una especie de capa invisible que dividía la casa, a partir de la sala, la atmósfera se volvía fría, rígida, dura; sacó la varita con velocidad, miró a todos lados, las cortinas estaban tirantes, los muebles muertos, la luz congelada como si nada pasara; se movió con velocidad y sigilo, con la misma agilidad de un felino, la habitación estaba vacía, el pasillo intacto y cuando dio con el baño, el charco de agua en el suelo, el silencio sepulcral, la ventana entornada, la luz a medias, la dejaron impresionada.

No escuchaba nada más que su corazón atorado en su garganta, no veía nada más que el agua de la tina recubierta de una suave capa de cabello rubio, que se ondeaba al ritmo del agua, como si bailara una danza silenciosa, dirigida por la luz y los latidos del corazón Weasley que no podía ser acallado; la varita se le cayó y seguramente todos agradecerían que el causante de todo no estuviera ahí, echó a correr hacia la tina, chapoteando entre el agua que rodeaba el lugar, como si se tratara de un decorado más para la escena perfecta, metió las manos bajo los brazos de ese cuerpo que no sabía si estaba helado por el agua o por… la levantó y le quitó el cabello del rostro.

-¡No!… ¡Luna!... –exclamó desesperada, la sacó de la tina, resbaló y cayó al suelo de espaldas con ella encima, se volvió dejándola en el piso, luchando contra el cabello que se interponía en su misión de verle el rostro. -… ¡Respóndeme!… por favor Luna, contéstame, ¡Luna!... –la sacudió, la miró, la tomó por la barbilla y la movió de lado a lado, sus labios estaban morados. -… ¡No por favor!... ¡Luna, no!

Tomó un par de libros que la profesora le había dado con la intención de ayudarla a recordar, eran de la escuela, mirándolos no lograba recordar nada, ni siquiera algo que le dijera que realmente le pertenecían; cerró los ojos, estaba él, esa piel, esos labios, esas manos, abrió los ojos y sacudió la cabeza fieramente, tenía que pensar en algo que no fuera precisamente eso; intentó respirar profundo, como antes de los exámenes de Runas o Transformaciones.

-¡Hey! –Se dijo sonriendo a medias. –Exámenes de Transformaciones… no recordaba eso… -empezó a buscar entre los libros, hasta que dio con el de Runas, lo abrió y empezó a verlo, tenía la confianza en que eso le desviaría de su preocupación, de su anterior emoción. -… runas, runas… más runas. –Repetía mientras daba vuelta a las páginas una a una, sin sentir nada más allá de nervios.

Se enfocó en una página que parecía ser la indicada para llamarle la atención, se puso a ver con fijeza y entonces cerró los ojos para relajarse, las imagen estaba de regreso ahí, era él sobre ella, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, con el pecho relajado, con las manos suaves sobre su piel, los dos reían, él tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y el cabello despeinado, su nariz afilada se pegaba a la de ella, y no podía evitar reír; era Ron, no era otro, era Ron y no un sueño, era Ron no una mentira. ¡Era Ron!, un recuerdo, un enorme y vivo recuerdo de lo que había pasado entre los dos. Cerró los ojos con más fuerza y se mordió los labios, ¿Qué era esto que sentía creciendo enormemente?

-Sobre mí… él estaba sobre mí… Ron, Ron estaba conmigo… -se dijo mirando al frente, sus ojos se paseaban por todo y por nada, la sensación no se iba, era cálido e inquietante, era alentador y sobrecogedor al mismo tiempo, porque se daba cuenta de que era infinitamente feliz en ese recuerdo, pero ese rose de él no era un rose normal, era posesivo, esos besos, esas caricias eran posesivas; con espanto se dio cuenta de que amaba ese recuerdo, con felicidad se dio cuenta de que realmente era espantoso recordarlo así, sin saber el por qué, sin entender el cómo. -… él y yo… Ron y yo estábamos…

-Juntos. –Completó la voz a su espalda, se volvió asustada, McGonagall entró lentamente llevando consigo una bolsa café enorme.

-Profesora… -comenzó intimidada, ¿Qué tanto habría oído?, ¿Qué tanto conocería de ellos?, se sonrojó hasta que las orejas le ardieron, si ella sabía lo que había recordado, era peor que ser vista desnuda por Malfoy en un pasillo… ¡Un momento!... ¿Malfoy?

-No luches contra el recuerdo… no luches por entender el por qué… -se sentó a su lado sobre la cama y suspirando le tomó las manos con suavidad, Hermione olvidó por completo el otro nombre y se enfocó en la profesora. -… no intentes entenderlo, siéntelo… necesitas sentir los recuerdos lentamente, tenerlos contigo y saber lo que son… luego, podrás descifrar de dónde y por qué están en ti… hasta entonces, no desesperes.

-Pero veo cosas que no entiendo… cosas que son imposibles y que a la vez son… -no sabía cómo explicarlo, no sabía qué decir, el candor de las caricias y los besos de Ron eran más intensos cada vez que cerraba los ojos, como si el recuerdo se avivara con cada minuto que pasaba.

-Perfectas. –Terminó sonriendo Minerva ampliamente, Hermione le miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Exacto. –Admitió mirándola a los ojos, tras un momento se sonrieron con confianza, era como conversar consigo misma.

Se quitó la túnica y la puso en el perchero, se llevó la mano a la varita y la colocó sobre la mesa, fue al baño y al entrar, notó el vapor sobre el espejo; no se había bañado aún, era imposible que estuviera empañado por el agua de la regadera, era absolutamente imposible, a menos…

-Luna… -miró fijamente el reflejo, sí, gotas de agua marcaban sobre el vapor una palabra: "Peligro". -… no… –corrió a la mesa, en otro momento se habría puesto la túnica, pero ahora no importaba; tomó la varita y desapareció en la puerta, agradeció ser lo suficientemente paranoico para ponerle hechizos de protección a esa testaruda sin decírselo; llegó a la sala, miró a todos lados sin saber dónde ir. -¡Luna! –Gritó dirigiéndose a la habitación, pero entonces escuchó aquélla voz.

-… ¡No por favor!... ¡Luna, no! –Clamaba Ginny, entró en el baño, las vio sobre el suelo, movió a la pelirroja con fuerza, Ginny le miró sorprendida; lo primero que hizo fue mirarla y dolía. Dolía tanto como si fuera él mismo quien yaciera en el suelo, entre el charco, con toda esa agua, con todo ese frío. –Neville… ¡Oh por Merlín, Neville!... ¡Está muerta!

-No… no, no, no… vamos… -la tomó y se puso a darle respiración, tenía que hacerla sacar el agua, tenía que hacerla volver, tenía que recuperarla, como Ron intentaba recuperar a Hermione, como Harry luchaba diario para que Ginny siempre volviera, él debía hacerla volver. -… ¡Por favor, por favor Luna!... ¡Despierta por favor!... ¡Pide ayuda Ginny!

-Sí. –La pelirroja se puso de pie y lanzó su patronus por la ventana, Neville intentaba con todas sus fuerzas recuperar a la rubia, le daba respiración y le presionaba el pecho, no podía evitar pensar que no iba a funcionar, que fuera quién fuera el que había hecho esto, lo había gozado y que ahora Luna no iba a volver.

-Por favor no me hagas esto… por favor Luna, lucha… ¡Lucha Luna! –Clamó pegando su mejilla ardiente a la helada de ella, Luna no respiraba, al momento oyeron unos chasquidos, eran los sanadores llamados por Ginny, que fue corriendo a abrir la puerta; Neville no hizo caso, continuó en lo suyo, los labios de Lovegood estaban abiertos en lo que pudo parecer una sonrisa suave, pero una moribunda normalmente no sonríe.

-Camino acá, me topé con algunas personas… me dieron cosas para ti, podrían ayudarte a recordar. –Minerva acercó la bolsa café que llevaba consigo, Hermione esperó pacientemente a que le mostrara cosa por cosa; lo primero en sacar fue una esfera pequeña, en cuanto puso sus dedos en ella, un humo rojo la llenó por completo, frunció el ceño y pensó un momento.

-Una recordadora… Neville tenía una. –Susurró mirándola, era cierto, esa cosa le decía a uno si había olvidado algo; entre sus manos, el humo pasó de un rojo escarlata a un púrpura intenso. –Parece que sabe que he olvidado mucho. –Dijo sonriendo, la profesora asintió, luego le pasó otra cosa, una diminuta pelota dorada, cuando la tuvo en su mano sintió un escalofrío.

-¿Reconoce esto? –Preguntó tratando de interpretar el gesto de incomodidad en su cara.

-La he visto antes… ¿Qué es? –Preguntó en un susurro, como si temiera que el nombre de esa pequeñez significara una maldición.

-Se llama Snitch Dorada. –Contestó Minerva, Hermione alzó el rostro y se le vino una imagen, Harry con sus gafas escupiendo la misma bola, Harry con el brazo roto, Harry besando esa misma pelota. -¿Le parece familiar?

-Sólo puedo relacionarla con Harry… no veo otra cosa. –Confesó llevándose la mano a la frente en una mueca de cansancio, entregó las dos esferas y esperó nuevos objetos; lo siguiente fue un álbum, Minerva lo abrió en la primera página con lentitud.

-Estás son fotografías y trozos de periódicos que ha estado guardando Hagrid… me comentó que vino a verte. –Hermione asintió con gusto, luego volvió el rostro a la imagen, eran tres niños, a los dos varones los reconoció de inmediato, eran Harry y Ron, le era imposible no reconocerlos, el primero conservaba las gafas y el cabello despeinado de siempre, además de los ojos verde esmeralda que le provocaban un vuelco; el segundo llevaba el mismo cabello rojo y lucía menos pecas que ahora, pero hubiera identificado esa nariz en cualquier sitio, sonrió y pasó los dedos por la imagen; al centro entre los dos, tuvo que reconocer que la chica de cabello alborotado y dientes prominentes era ella.

-Mis dientes eran enormes. –Dijo llevándose la mano a la boca. –Pero me las ingenié para que Madame Pomfrey me los arreglara… si no, seguirían siendo espantosos. –Admitió acalorada.

-Lucía bien… era una niña sorprendente. –Minerva admitió sinceramente y Hermione pensó que se desmayaría, la emoción le embargó increíblemente y se dio cuenta de cuán importante era ese comentario para ella, en otro tiempo, quizá era ese halago lo que más ansiaba, ahora sentía no poder recordar lo suficiente para apreciarlo el doble. -Mire estas. –Hermione se volvió todavía un tanto golpeada por el comentario, en la fotografía aparecían varias chicas, casi todas con uniforme rojo y dorado, había una chica de tez morena, al lado de la única que llevaba uniforme en azul.

-Las Patil. –Dijo poniendo su dedo índice en el rostro de las dos chicas. –Padma y Pavarti… -susurró alzando las cejas, claro que las recordaba, habían ido con Ron y Harry al baile, ¿Baile?; se volvió a los otros rostros, una de ellas era Ginny, el pelo rojo y las pecas no podían ser de nadie más, la otra chica era un tanto más alta que las gemelas, de cabello castaño, sintió un raro cosquilleo en la nuca cuando el nombre se le vino a los labios. –Lavender Brown.

-Compañeras de su casa… buenas amigas suyas… -Minerva dio vuelta a la página, pero Hermione no podía quitar los ojos del rostro de la última chica, tenía un raro presentimiento, o mejor dicho, un raro recuerdo sobre ella. -… ¿Qué me dice de ellos? –La nueva fotografía era un grupo numeroso de chicos, de inmediato identifico a Harry y Ron, al lado del último había tres pelirrojos más, uno de gafas, con una placa en el pecho.

-Percy. –Exclamó sonriendo, recordaba a ese chico, era Prefecto y Premio Anual, también había sido novio de Penélope, recordaba sobre todo que por alguna razón, debía estar algo enfadada con él; al lado, los otros dos pelirrojos la hicieron sonreír, sus ojos vivos y sus muecas raras en la foto, que acompañaban en el movimiento con señas de manos, la hicieron carcajear. –¡Fred y George! –Exclamó sonriendo, no podía evitar hacerlo cuando los veía, puso su mano sobre Fred y algo raro pasó, se le erizó la piel y recordó a Molly llorando, recordó rocas, muchas y a George sangrando, sintió un vuelco y Minerva a su lado le tomó por el hombro para hacerla volver a la realidad.

-¿Hermione? –La castaña tenía los ojos anegados en llanto, pálida.

-Él… Fred… -no podía articular palabra, le temblaba todo el cuerpo, le dolía la cabeza espantosamente. -… Fred… está muerto.

-Tranquila… todo está bien. –La animó Minerva, pero Hermione sentía la imperiosa necesidad de llorar, un ahogo le invadió recordando otros rostros, produciéndole un dolor punzante en la cabeza que la hizo doblarse con las manos en las sienes. –Hermione…

-Tonks… -exclamó sofocada, no podía sino ver a una chica de cabello rosa, un rosa intenso; de pronto veía a un hombre de túnica raída y cicatrices en el rostro, un hombre con unos ojos vivos y amables. -… Remus. –Quiso dejar de ver aquello, el dolor de cabeza se hacía más intenso y se sumaba lentamente al dolor en el corazón, un dolor que la obligaba a seguir llorando.

-Tranquila Hermione, está bien… todo está bien. –Minerva sólo atinó a envolverla en sus brazos, Hermione no podía dejar de llorar, el dolor se hacía cada vez más grande, y cuanto más grande se hacía, más lograba ver algo que la horrorizaba, entre la oscuridad de su mente y las sombras de esas tres personas, Fred, Tonks y Remus; alcanzaba a ver rojo, mucho rojo empapando las paredes.

-Sangre. –Susurró sofocada, entonces el dolor se volvió tan intenso que la bloqueó, todo estaba en negro y Minerva sólo pudo acomodarla en la cama e ir corriendo a buscar a Ron.

Había tenido que salir de la casa, necesitaba aire, pensar claramente lo que estaba pasando y las consecuencias que tendría el ser amable con ella siempre, el amarla hasta el límite que estaba tocando. El sol estaba aún alto, debían ser cerca de las cuatro y pensó que tendría que volver a la casa para preparar algo de comer, un refrigerio ligero tal vez; se llevó las manos a la cabeza y echó a andar por el sendero hasta la alambrada del lado este, ahí se sujetó con fuerza del alambre y procuró pensar, no podía dejar de creer que estaba a pocos días de perderla por completo y eso lo hizo soltar un gemido de dolor.

-¿Estás bien? –No había escuchado pasos, tampoco el ¡Plop! de una aparición; ante él, con sus ojos y su cabello castaño, Lavender le miraba con el ceño fruncido, por un segundo se preguntó qué hacía ella ahí, pero al ver que llevaba en las manos una canastita con galletas, adornada con un moño, dedujo que iba a visitar a Hermione; tragó saliva intentando olvidar el susto y cuando ella le tomó por el hombro, el contacto fue apenas perceptible. –Luces pálido, ¿Está bien Hermione?

-Sí, está bien Lavender… disculpa. –Susurró respirando hondo y levantando la cara al cielo. –Me diste un buen susto, no te oí llegar.

-Caminabas inclinado y absorto… te llamé dos veces. –Murmuró escrutándole el rostro, Ron frunció el ceño y dejó salir un soplido ronco.

-Me estoy volviendo loco. –Comentó riendo de lado, como si fuera divertido en verdad.

-¿Tan mal está Hermione? –Preguntó Lavender con un dejo de preocupación, Ron se preguntó si realmente le interesaba.

-No… en realidad está mucho mejor. –Sonriendo la tomó por el brazo y echaron a andar hacia la casa.

-Excelente, me gustaría hablar con ella… le he traído galletas de coco. –Ron sonrió, no sabía muy bien si a Hermione le agradaba el coco; pero si recordaba con la misma velocidad, probablemente el encuentro entre las dos no iba a ser del todo agradable.


	14. Tú

_Saludos!!!!_

_Vamos directo a contestar mensajes:_

_SMaris: Muchas gracias por los chocolates… hey!, yo no he dicho que Luna esté muerta, faltan cosas por ver… ah! Y sí, el recuerdo era así de intenso y estamos en las mismas, yo también quiero uno ;)… gracias por pensar eso de la historia, pero sobre todo por comentar!!!, gracias, gracias, gracias!_

_Saludos y que disfruten el cap (a ver si así comentan!=P)_

-¡Ron! –Gritó al verlo entrar en la casa, Lavender y él alzaron la vista hacia las escaleras, la profesora lucía realmente asustada.

-¿Qué pasa? –Subió las escaleras de dos en dos zancadas, tras él, Lavender dejó las galletas en una mesita y corrió tanto como los tacones altos le permitían.

-Creo que ha entrado en shock, recordó la muerte de Fred. –McGonagall miraba fijo a Ron, que palideció y echó a andar hacia la habitación, Lavender agitada se paró frente a la profesora, sin saber qué hacer.

-Vayan a la cocina y traigan té… hablaré con ella. –Preocupado por la posibilidad de que Hermione hubiera olvidado todo repentinamente, entró sofocado en la habitación; no podría iniciar de cero, era aún peor que saber que ella recordaba con demasiada velocidad.

La vio sobre la cama, había adoptado la posición fetal y respiraba acompasada, creyó que dormía como luego del suceso del beso, así que antes de acercársele, quiso cerciorarse de que el procedimiento avanzaba y de que no habían retrocedido con ese incidente; fue directo al espejo y se desabrochó la camisa, le dio la espalda e inspeccionó el tatuaje a conciencia; un mayor número de líneas habían desaparecido desde que la nutria luciera entera, pudo respirar tranquilo al ver que ella seguía recordando, un ruido sobre la cama lo hizo volverse.

-Hermione. –Masculló al ver que le miraba fijamente, sorprendida por el tatuaje y con las mejillas brillantes por las líneas del llanto.

-Te tatuaste. –Murmuró intimidada, nunca le había visto a Ron ese tatuaje, se sintió ultrajada, extrañamente agredida, como si la piel de esa espalda fuera la de _su_ espalda, quiso golpearlo con fuerza y gritarle por esto, esa espalda debería seguir estando pura; si le había ocultado semejante tatuaje, ¿Habría algo más que no sabía?

-Es… lindo ¿No? –Fue lo único que se le ocurrió comentar, ella le miró seria y volvió a acostarse en la misma posición, casi dejándose caer con violencia en el colchón, como si deseara matarse con el golpe contra la mullida superficie de la cama; aturdido por su expresión se acercó y se arrodilló para verla directamente a los ojos, se negó a mirarlo y se sintió bicho; Hermione miraba al vacío ignorándole y apesadumbrado no pudo menos que preguntar. -¿Estás bien?

-No. –Contestó secamente, no podía dejar de pensar en Fred, en Tonks y en Remus, era como un vacío muy profundo en el alma, había recordado algo más terrible que no saber quién era o el vacío de su mente, había recordado que todos mueren y que pueden hacerlo de formas verdaderamente espantosas. -¿Te has puesto algún arete en un sitio que no sepa? –Preguntó con la intención de dejar de pensar en la muerte, pero también con un claro tono de molestia, no sólo era la realidad de la vida, ahora era el saber que había estado el suficiente tiempo fuera de Ron, que ahora lucía un tatuaje abarcándole casi toda la espalda; él se había tatuado, su espalda estaba ahora marcada y de cierta forma eso le impedía saber si la espalda que había visto en su mente horas antes, era esa; rabió, la figura del tatuaje tenía un significado y no podía explicarse cuál.

-No… ¿Te gustaría que me lo pusiera? –Preguntó sonriendo mientras le quitaba el cabello de la frente, ella gruñó y se dio la vuelta pegándole en la mano para alejarlo. -¡Oye!

-No seas tonto Ronald… -exclamó emberrinchada, le dolía la cabeza de ver tanto, empezaba a sentirse enferma. -… ¿Qué es lo que te tatuaste?

-Pues… -Si le decía que era una nutria lo más probable era que la relacionara con ella, Hermione era demasiado lista para no atar cabos; se mordió el labio pensando qué contestar.

-¡¿Te tatuaste?! –Desde la puerta preguntó una voz sorpresivamente chillona, Hermione se irguió a medias en la cama y se le quedó mirando. –Ron… ¿Te hiciste un tatuaje? –Preguntó mientras se acercaba a la cama con la charola del té, Hermione no podía hacer nada más que inspeccionar aquellas facciones conocidas.

-Bueno es que… -Ron se sonrojó, Hermione fruncía el ceño con rabia, ella era…

-Lavender… -escupió casi con furia, Lavender se volvió a verla y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa, Hermione se la devolvió forzada, casi creyó que le rechinaba el rostro del esfuerzo que hacía para que pareciera una sonrisa natural. -… Lavender.

-Ginny. –Exclamó al llegar a la casa, la pelirroja se levantó y corrió a abrazarlo desesperada, Harry la apretó contra sí y pudo sentir cómo su corazón latía como un caballo desbocado.

-¡Oh Harry!... si yo hubiera llegado antes, si hubiera venido de inmediato… pero me quedé jugando en la calle con los vecinos… ¡Es que no tenía idea! –Gritó, Harry la consolaba dándole masajes en la espalda, intentaba hacerla sentir mejor; pero él tampoco se sentía del todo bien, la noticia le había llegado cuando salía de San Mungo, Luna Lovegood había sido atacada en su casa, Cho había tenido que ir a decírselo en persona, la cosa era grave.

-¿Qué le hicieron? –Preguntó conteniendo la ira que lo carcomía, Hermione, Molly, Luna, le estaban tirando demasiado cerca.

-La… ellos… -Ginny no podía articular palabra. -… intentaron ahogarla en la tina.

-Pero… -Harry quería hacer la pregunta: "¿Está viva?", pero los ojos de Ginny, hinchados de tanto llorar, lo hicieron recapacitarlo, realmente era una pregunta demasiado riesgosa. -… estará bien, es Luna… la tendremos bromeando sobre eso en unas horas… ya lo verás…

-Es que… ¡Aaaah!... es que… -Ginny apretaba los puños llena de ira, no entendía por qué ensañarse de esa forma con Luna, era una niña, no le hacía daño a nadie, ella era toda paz y lindura, no había razón. -… estaba morada, helada cuando la saqué de la tina, Neville… él le dio toda la resucitación que pudo y… si ella se muere… ¡Si ella muere juro que van a pagarlo! –Gritó histérica, Harry no podía ya ni siquiera contenerla entre sus brazos, estaba fuera de sí. -¡Primero Hermione, mi madre y ahora Luna!... ¡Voy a matar a cada uno de esos bastardos!

-Ginny… -de nada le servía intentar calmarla, no si él también se sentía igual; no lograba contener el temblor de sus manos, intentó hacerlos puños para que no se notara, pero lo único que logró fue provocarle a todo su cuerpo un vaivén que lo hacía ver idiota; se llevó la mano a la frente y golpeó el mueble más cercano con su mano cerrada, Luna, la vida de Luna era ahora lo que estaba en juego, las cosas eran muy distintas ya. -… tenemos que dar con ellos.

-Alguien tenía que saber que Luna estaba sola Harry, entraron en la casa sin forzar ninguna puerta, fue alguien que sabía cómo entrar… ella estaba desprotegida… alguien lo sabía. –Ginny le miraba a los ojos fijamente, él asintió, era cierto todo cuanto ella decía; se abrió la puerta de la habitación, Harry alcanzó a ver a Xeno tirado junto a la cama sollozando, Neville salió al pasillo y en cuanto cruzó la puerta y cerró, Harry lo vio venirse a bajo, caer de rodillas al suelo y tirarse sobre sus manos gritando de rabia, Ginny corrió hacia él desesperada.

-Luces muy bien Hermione. –Comentó Lavender notándole tensa, Hermione asintió apenas, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano por parecer linda. –Has mejorado bastante.

-¿Lo crees? –Preguntó casual, se envolvió en la manta y se sentó con las rodillas pegadas al pecho, Ron sonrió a Lavender. –¿Me viste hace poco? –Preguntó desconcertada, ¿Acaso la visitaría cuando aún no recordaba mucho?

-No en realidad… vine un par de veces mientras estuviste… -Lavender se volvió a Ron en la búsqueda de un término apropiado, él infló las mejillas apretando los labios, tampoco tenía idea de alguna palabra indicada. -… bloqueada.

-¿Ah sí? –Hermione sentía cada vez más que la sangre le hervía, Lavender puso la charola en la orilla de la cama y sirvió tres tazas, Ron la ayudó para que no se tirara el té y con ello Hermione ardía en furia, el dolor de cabeza menguaba dando paso a un cosquilleo desesperante en la nuca. –Qué curioso… Ron no me visitaba según sé. –Exclamó mirando al pelirrojo con unos ojos asesinos, él le devolvió una mirada crispada, no entendía por qué se ponía tan mal.

-No quería verte en ese estado. –Dijo demasiado sincero como para no herir, Hermione palideció y miró a otro lado, Lavender le dio un golpe a Ron con la rodilla y le hizo una mueca inclinando la cabeza. –¡No me era grato! –Dio él como excusa y Lavender resopló con marcado cansancio, que hizo creer a Hermione que se molestaba porque se preocupara por ella.

-Eres igual de bruto que siempre. –Dijo sonriendo concienzuda, Ron también sonrió y eso a Hermione le produjo la impresión de que los dos tenían un lenguaje propio, como si fueran secuaces en algo, como si le ocultaran el idioma de los dos; la abordó una ira irracional, apretó más su cuerpo, al punto que le dolía de tanto presionarse las piernas con los brazos.

-Siempre ha sido un bruto inconsciente. –Comentó en un murmullo molesto, Ron se volvió a mirarla y al ver sus ojos ardiendo identificó aquello como celos, por dentro sonrió, pero luego se dio cuenta que la cosa no pintaba bien si lo pensaba seriamente.

-Ni que lo digas… pero eso ya lo sabemos bien. –Le tendió la taza de té a Hermione, que la tomó con cierta reticencia, luego le dio la otra a Ron. –Espera… no le he puesto suficiente azúcar. –Le agregó un poco y le sonrió, Ron la imitó pero sentía la mirada de Hermione clavada sobre él, así que procuró no ser tan afectuoso.

-Aquí ya hay bastante. –Masculló Hermione de pronto, Lavender la miró sin comprender.

-¿Perdón, Hermione? –La castaña le sostuvo la mirada y al ver que seguía con la actitud de mosquita muerta del Colegio, no pudo contener su lengua.

-¡Qué hay suficiente azúcar entre los dos!... si les emana del cuerpo la miel. –Espetó molesta, con un movimiento de mano tan brusco que derramó media taza de té sobre sus rodillas quemándose, Ron se levantó presuroso e intentó secarla. -¡No me toques Won-Won! –Exclamó airada, Ron se quedó perplejo, recordaba el absurdo apodo, Lavender rió por lo bajo.

-Empiezas a recordar… yo ya ni me acordaba de eso. –Lavender se sentó en el suelo y le dio un sorbo a su taza de té, Hermione la miró enardecida.

-¡No estoy para bromitas, Lavender! –Le espetó en la cara con tanta fuerza que Ron tuvo que sujetarla para que no perdiera el equilibro y se viniera abajo enredada en las mantas. -¿Crees que soy idiota y no me doy cuenta de lo que tienen ustedes dos?... haría falta no tener cerebro… o creerse todas las estupideces de Trelawney. –Estaba tan alterada que le temblaban las manos y derramó el resto del té sobre la cama y el pecho de Ron frente a ella; el comentario sobre Trelawney hizo que Lavender frunciera el ceño, pero contuvo su enojo, pensando que tal como Luna le había dicho dos días antes, Hermione necesitaba tiempo, paciencia y apoyo.

-Hermione… contrólate. –Ron procuró suavizar las cosas, aunque la quemadura, ¡Vaya que dolía!; intentó ver las cosas con más humor, pero la mirada de Hermione no se lo permitía y de cierta forma, la cosa era realmente divertida.

-Déjala Ron… le hace falta tener estos arranques… además es cosa que no se ve seguido. –Lavender, sacó la cuchara de su taza y le dio un nuevo sorbo, Hermione se estiró hacia ella dispuesta a arrancarle el cabello y la sonrisa a la fuerza.

-¡Esto no es un arranque!, ¡Es más!… me importa poco lo que hagan, ¡Pueden vivir juntos si les viene en gana! –Gritó levantándose de la cama, pero como siempre, todos los recuerdos agolpados de pronto, le hicieron la mala pasada de caerle de peso y se tambaleó mareada; Ron la sujetó apenas del brazo para que no cayera y Lavender soplando levemente a su taza les miró de reojo. -¡Suéltame Ron!... anda a tomar tesito y comer galletas con tu Lav-Lav. –Ésta vez el comentario era demasiado emocional para no sonar idiota, Lavender soltó una carcajada estrepitosa y Ron frunció el ceño contrariado y por qué no decirlo, divertido, incluso sonrió de lado. -¡No te burles de mí, Ronald Weasley! –Dijo ya casi al borde de las lágrimas de impotencia y humillación.

-Hermione… toma aire ¿Sí? –Lavender se volvió a verla riendo todavía por lo bajo, Hermione le miró furiosa, dispuesta a golpearla hasta que se le quitara la sonrisa del rostro. –Escucha, deja de preocuparte… Won-Won y yo, hace mucho que no tenemos nada que ver. –Murmuró alzando las cejas para ver a Ron, que asintió, Hermione no bajó la guardia, no creía nada.

-¡He dicho que no me importa! –Volvió a arremeter molesta, Lavender sacudió la cabeza riendo todavía, se volvió a mirarla y levantó la mano mostrándole el dorso, Hermione no entendía.

-¿Ves?... –Lavender señaló con su índice izquierdo su dedo anular derecho. -… ya ni siquiera llevo el apellido Brown… soy la señora Finnigan. –Hermione abrió la boca casi hasta quedarse sin mandíbula, Lavender llevaba una argolla de matrimonio; se volvió a Ron buscando apoyo, él sólo atinó a sonreír y a abrazarla contra su costado para besarle la cabeza, ahora se sentía tan estúpida. –Seamus te envía saludos. –Lavender le dio un nuevo sorbo a su té, era divertido saber que podías provocarle celos a Hermione Granger.

Cuando entró en la habitación, no podía contener el temblor de su labio inferior, éste era uno de esos momentos en que una desea, con todas sus fuerzas, no tener corazón para no sentir, se le doblaban las piernas y aunque Harry la llevaba asida por la cintura, el piso seguía pareciendo de gelatina paso a paso; Neville respiraba fuerte, casi como si le doliera el pecho, como si fueran sus pulmones los que estaban destrozados, los que habían sido llenados con agua hasta los bordes. En la cama, las sábanas blancas cubrían con una delicadeza casi pecaminosa el cuerpo débil de Luna, en cualquier otra situación Neville se habría sonrojado y no hubiera podido verla demasiado, de tan perfecta que le parecía en su pequeñez y sencillez.

El sanador había sido muy claro, era una verdadera sorpresa que estuviera viva, eso hablaba de dos cosas: la primera, que esa niña era más fuerte que cualquier otra que hubiera visto, la segunda, que el responsable no había querido matarla, no tenía esa intención, sólo quería asustarla; sin embargo, Luna se debatía ahora en la puerta de la muerte, el daño a sus pulmones era cosa ajena a las pociones y los hechizos, era cosa de tiempo, reposo, empeño y corazón. Una vez con el agua fuera de su sistema Luna podía dedicarse a descansar, pero de tal forma, que quien la viera no hubiera podido decir que vivía, en esa cama había un cadáver.

Tenía las mejillas hundidas, los ojos enmarcados por unas amoratadas ojeras y los labios oscuros, flácidos, sin vida alguna; Neville no pudo verla demasiado, se volvió a la ventana y miró afuera, en la calle los niños jugaban a la pelota, el cielo brillaba todavía y las nubes se paseaban como un rebaño de algodón; Harry miró a Xeno fijamente, tirado sobre sus rodillas, presionando la mano de su hija contra sus labios, se concentraba en el movimiento del pecho de la chica, como si temiera que de un momento a otro dejara el desesperante proceso de subir y bajar. Ginny no pudo contenerse y se puso a llorar, la idea de ver a su mejor amiga así, deshecha, no era precisamente grata, de hecho le torturaba la culpa, podía haber sido la diferencia, quizá ese maldito las habría matado a las dos, pero ahora Luna no estaría así.

-Mi rayito de luz azul… mis manos de algodón y tul… mi suspiro de mañana feliz… con mis dedos de dulce lombriz… -Xeno cantaba lo que parecía ser una canción de cuna, demasiado rara para no ser de su autoría; Neville dejó escapar un sollozo enardecido, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, en un intento por calmar con apretones la rabia que lo consumía por dentro; Harry se llevó a Ginny contra su pecho, donde se puso a llorar frenética. En la cama, Luna dejó escapar un débil suspiro, tan suave y entrecortado, que bien podría haber sido el último.

-Bueno, ha sido una tarde emocionante… profesora, Ron, Hermione… -Lavender se puso de pie, McGonagall que se les había unido pocos minutos antes, se levantó para guiarla a la puerta. -… espero que sigas mejorando Hermione, mira que Ron te ha extrañado mucho. –Dijo riendo todavía divertida por la reacción anterior, Hermione se sonrojó pero no dijo nada más, asintió y se despidió de ella con un fuerte abrazo.

-Saluda a Seamus de mi parte. –Pidió, aunque recordaba apenas levedades del chico, Lavender asintió con un brillo peculiar en los ojos y se retiró con la profesora, Ron las despidió y luego fue a cerrar la ventana; Hermione continuaba sobre la cama, mirándolo, ¿Realmente le importaba tanto? –Ya ha anochecido, ¿Verdad?

-Sí… y el viento está fresco hoy… no vayas a abrir la ventana… ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de comer? –Preguntó volviéndose a mirarla, ella negó lentamente.

-No tengo hambre, quiero dormir… me siento muy cansada. –Murmuró, Ron asintió y caminó hacia la puerta con la intención de retirarse. –Ron.

-¿Dime? –Se detuvo antes de tomar la perilla de la puerta, ella se reprendió, lo que quería decirle era demasiado absurdo o más bien, demasiado tonto y atrevido, pero no podía evitar necesitarlo.

-¿Podrías quedarte conmigo? –Solicitó mirando directo a las sábanas, como si ver la reacción de Ron la fuera a matar, al parpadear no pudo evitar ver aquél recuerdo y sonrojada se volvió a verlo ansiosa de conocer su actitud ante la petición; Ron estaba tan sorprendido como emocionado, el brillo en sus ojos denotaba una alegría que la hizo morderse la lengua. –Sólo, no quiero quedarme sola.

-Está bien… iré por una manta y me quedaré en el sillón. –Ron asintió emocionado, no iba a forzar las cosas de más, así que salió corriendo, al toparse con McGonagall en el pasillo le dijo que no cenarían y que dormirían temprano.

Hermione al verse sola sintió todo el peso de lo que había solicitado, apresurada arregló la cama se puso su ropa de dormir y se metió; acomodaba las mantas con las manos temblorosas pensando en una y mil cosas, cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse, Ron entró metido en su pantalón de dormir y una camiseta blanca, llevaba en las manos una manta escocesa; sonriendo cruzó la habitación hacia el sillón a un metro de la cama, se sentó y se echó la manta encima, Hermione, tirada del lado izquierdo de la cama, lo miraba esperando que dijera algo.

-Cuando quieras apagar la luz. –Susurró Ron sonriendo tiernamente, ella asintió con la cara pegada a la almohada, entonces se acurrucó entre las mantas y se dio cuenta que aún tenía frío.

-Ron. –Llamó, él, que había sacado de algún sitio un cubo de rugby, se mordía el labio inferior batallando con la pequeñez multicolor (hacía más de un año que Luna se lo había obsequiado y no había logrado aún poner ni dos cuadros del mismo color juntos), la miró a los ojos esperando lo que le fuera a decir. –Podrías… ¿Podrías recostarte junto a mí? –Pidió respirando profundo para que las palabras no se le fueran a quedar a medio camino; Ron sonrió y dejando de lado el cubo, se acercó y se recostó a su lado, sobre las cobijas, para no abusar; se echó encima su manta y sonrió, ella suspiró al tenerlo cerca.

-¿Quieres que ponga mi manta sobre ti también? –Preguntó mirándola, ella negó y se acurrucó con más fuerza, pero tratando de no tocarlo.

-Así está bien, gracias. –Murmuró cerrando los ojos, con él tan cerca, los recuerdos lejos de volver parecían disiparse, asentarse. –Apaga la luz. –Pidió con la voz cansada, se sentía muerta, eran demasiadas emociones para un día, la cabeza le pesaba como si la invadiera una espantosa debilidad.

-Está bien… buenas noches Hermione. –Susurró al apagar la luz.

-Buenas noches… -él asintió y se acomodó sobre la almohada mirándola; ella, con los ojos cerrados, no supo si él estaba serio o sonriente como en el sillón. -… Ron.

-¿Mmm? –Fue el único sonido, más salido de su pecho que de su garganta, Hermione sonrió, quería decir que tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Mañana no hay que ir a ningún sitio… ¿Podríamos sólo quedarnos en casa? –Preguntó dándose cuenta que la pesadez de la noche empezaba a golpearla, le parecía estar sumergiéndose en una alberca de agua oscura y densa, pero cálida y conocida.

-Como tú quieras. –Contestó él también con la voz apagada, empezaba a quedarse dormido, Hermione sonrió internamente y se pegó a él ya sin tapujos, era lo mismo que había estado buscando en la mañana, esa persona que le daba calidez y que la hacía sentir segura.

-Eras tú a quién buscaba. –Susurró pegada a su pecho, Ron no le contestó nada, al parecer, estaba ya dormido.


	15. Mutismo

_Hola!!!_

_Afortunadamente estoy ya de vacaciones y me es posible actualizar más seguido_

_Así que, como verán, vengo antes de lo planeado_

_Contestando comentarios:_

_SMaris: Francamente no sé bien a bien cómo le hago, pero lo hago bien!, ya que veo que te gusta y te emociona; lo de Luna pronto va a tener un altibajo, así que atenta, lo de Lavender, bueno, había que poner algo divertido… Espero que te siga gustando y que te quedes hasta el final, que ya queda cerca!!!_

_hiilsu-weasley-granger__: Jajajaja… lamento que la parte de Lavender no se te hiciera tan genial, pero… bueno, no daba para más XD… gracias por comentar, acá tienes ya el nuevo!!!_

_Saludos a todos los que leen… ojalá se decidieran a comentar más, pero en fin, no se puede tener todo en la vida… lástima._

_Besos!!_

-Ron… Ron… despierta. –Susurró moviéndolo apenas, tocándole el hombro, el pelirrojo estaba hecho un ovillo aferrado a Hermione, que respiraba como un bebé, de la forma más tranquila y relajada que jamás la había visto; Ron se removió gruñendo con molestia, no quería que lo despertaran, no si volvía, tras más de un año, a tenerla entre sus brazos. –Vamos, Ron.

-Mmm… -se volvió abriendo apenas los ojos, cuando alcanzó a distinguir a la persona delante de él, abrió la boca intentando hablar quedo, para no despertar a la niña entre sus brazos. -… Harry, ¿Qué pasa?

-Es Luna. –Sus ojos brillaban de tal forma que Ron despertó casi por completo, se movió en la cama con lentitud, acomodándose a Hermione sobre el pecho, la castaña dio un gruñido de incomodidad y volvió a quedarse profundamente dormida; Harry la miró sorprendido, a veces realmente la amaba demasiado y podía entender que Ron no quisiera salirse de la cama para hablar en otro sitio.

-¿Qué le pasó? –Ron se llevó la mano al rostro en un intento por quitarse la capa de pesadez que no lo dejaba hablar bien.

-Agoniza… -susurró mirando al suelo, sentado a la orilla de la cama, vio a la perfección los ojos de Ron al brillar como dos fuegos artificiales. -… se está muriendo.

-Imposible. –Dijo en un susurro ronco, Harry miró a Hermione temiendo que despertara, ella sólo se presionó con más fuerza al cuerpo de Ron. -¿Por qué?... ¿Qué pasó?

-Alguien entró en su casa… han intentado ahogarla… mejor dicho… -Harry apretó los dientes en un intento por contener la rabia, Hermione estaba demasiado tranquila para ser despertada. -… jugaron a ahogarla… simplemente… se está muriendo.

-¿Quién fue? –Preguntó irguiéndose un poco, intentando quitarse a la chica de encima, era necesaria su presencia al lado de Luna.

-No lo sabemos… Cho, bueno… ella cree que pudo ser Greyback. –Musitó sin volverse a mirarlo, Ron le clavaba los ojos mientras los músculos de todo el cuerpo se tensaban. –Pero no tenemos pruebas para comprobarlo.

-Maldita sea… -se dejó caer en la almohada con la cara hacia el techo, no podía creerlo; Luna, se sorprendió de verla en medio de la oscuridad, como si el saber que agonizaba se la mostrara más límpidamente que nunca, su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules, entonces recordó que él le había hecho un juramento. -… no va a morir. –Harry se le quedó mirando, mientras él seguía fijo en el techo. –Ella no se va a morir, porque le juré que le iba a regresar a Hermione… y si yo cumplo mi parte, ella tiene que estar ahí para verlo. –Se irguió lentamente, Harry le miraba sorprendido.

-Ron… -Intentó hacerlo entender, pero no lo dejó terminar.

-Nada, ella estará bien… yo lo sé… es Luna, Harry… se va a levantar, volverá a decirme bobo y me volverá a abofetear… verás como no me equivoco… -sonrió, Harry empezó a creer que realmente Ron estaba muy afectado por la noticia y lo que pasaba con Hermione. -… vamos, tengo que hablar con ella, ¿Al menos está consciente? –Preguntó al tiempo que se levantaba con sumo cuidado, dejando a Hermione sobre las almohadas, con gran dolor de su corazón.

-No… apenas puede respirar, Ron. –Harry no entendía bien las cosas, el pelirrojo se paró un momento y lo miró a los ojos, Hermione pareció removerse, pero tras un segundo en que callaron, volvió a la respiración acompasada.

-Despertará… confía, despertará… igual que Hermione. –Aseguró sonriendo, aunque con más recelo que nada. –Estamos rodeados de mujeres fuertes, Harry. –Le tomó por el hombro y trató de hacerlo creer, Harry no se sentía del todo seguro.

-Cierto… vamos, antes que despierte. –Susurró Harry tomándolo también del hombro.

-No se van a ir solos. –La voz salió de la nada, de la noche metida en la cama; Harry se volvió con horror, no sabía el efecto que iba a tener que Hermione se enterara, Ron sonrió dulcemente mirándola, tenía los ojos medio cerrados y bostezaba. –Voy con ustedes… quiero verla. –Exclamó desperezándose.

-Hermione, no creo que sea buena idea. –Harry la miraba sorprendido, la chica le ignoró por completo y salió de la cama más despierta, Ron guardaba silencio. –Es mejor si te quedas aquí.

-Trataron de matar a Luna, mi amiga… ella ha venido a verme, ha cuidado de mí y ha estado al pendiente… aunque no recuerdo mucho, creo que se lo debo… voy a estar con ella. –Sentenció sin mirar a ninguno de los dos, tomando su ropa y yendo al cuarto de baño a vestirse con premura.

-Escúchame… no creo que sea bueno para ti verla en ese estado. –Harry la tomó por los hombros cuando la vio dispuesta a seguirlos, ella le miró a los ojos con la cara más seria que podía dar; Harry se volvió a mirar a Ron clamando ayuda.

-Hermione, si vas… recordarás demasiadas cosas… es probable que sea doloroso… más de lo que ya ha sido. –Ron la miraba tiernamente, Hermione tembló entera recordando el dolor intenso de saber las muertes de Remus, Fred y Tonks; Harry creyó que bastaría y la soltó como si con ello fuera a volver a la cama, pero Hermione bajó la cabeza, se mordió el labio y murmuró:

-Quiero ir, si he de recordar, mejor que sea pronto, odio vivir en este vacío. –Los miró un segundo y fue a cambiarse, Harry se quedó viendo la puerta cerrarse tras ella, Ron estaba lívido.

-No va a ser grato… Luna no está bien. –Murmuró volviéndose a Ron, que tenía los ojos vidriosos y temblaba. -¿Ron?

-Quiere recordar pronto… porque odia el vacío de su memoria. –Masculló, Harry le miró con cara triste. –Cuando esté en ese vacío, por favor, aléjala de mí. –Pidió acongojado, Harry abrió los ojos como platos y quiso refutar.

-¿Qué…

-Casi estoy lista, dile a Ron que ya voy. –Hermione pensaba que Ron había salido a cambiarse, al oírla, el pelirrojo abandonó la habitación, fue a vestirse y avisó de todo a McGonagall; Harry, plantado en medio de la habitación, no podía creer lo que le había pedido.

Había terminado por ponerse a mirar el vacío sentada junto a la cama, procuraba no moverse mucho para no asustar a Xeno, que apenas escuchaba un susurro, se volvía asustado creyendo que algo malo había pasado; se concentró en ver la figura bajo la sábana, tenía la vaga sensación de que en cualquier momento, se iba a incorporar y se pondría a contar algo curioso; no pasó. Entonces se dio cuenta que estaba exhausta, pero no quería irse, quería quedarse a velarle el sueño, de ser posible no dejarla; recordó que ya había sentido eso antes, con Hermione, entonces Luna estaba igual que ella y también rondaba alrededor de la cama, aunque de forma distinta, Luna no dejaba de hablar, ideaba formas de hacerla volver, formas por demás absurdas.

Dejó que una sonrisa se le escapara de los labios, pensar en Luna sana y fuerte siempre le traía buenos recuerdos, miró a la puerta que, entornada, dejaba entrar un débil hilo de luz amarilla; había pasado tantos días ya cuidando de un enfermo, que empezó a creer que se volvería costumbre.

-Debí ser enfermera. –Murmuró como chiste personal y sonrió de mala gana.

-Dihen… que las enfermerah… hon… lindah… -la voz sonaba casi como el gemido de un gato, Ginny se volvió, Luna, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, tragaba saliva como si se le desgarrara la garganta. -… no tiene hentido… pero tengo hed… -Pidió abriendo los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Lu-Luna… despertaste… -dijo emocionada, con las manos temblorosas; la chica le devolvió la mirada y Ginny se puso a llorar. -… ¡Merlín!... te daré toda el agua que quieras… toda…

-Shhhh… papá duerme… -susurró a manera de reprimenda, Ginny afirmó sin poder apartarle los ojos de encima. -… nehehito hablar con Harry.

-Vendrá pronto… fue por Ron, teníamos que avisarle. –Ginny se levantó con cuidado y fue a tomar un vaso del buró, luego se sentó suavemente a la orilla de la cama y levantó la cabeza de Luna para ayudarla; la rubia soltó un gemido tan débil que Ginny sólo lo notó por el gesto en su rostro, Luna se debatía en la debilidad. –Tranquila… bebe poco a poco, puede lastimarte.

-¿Quién me encontró? –Habló mejor, más fluidamente, aunque ahora su voz era un silbido semejante al rasgar de un lápiz sobre el papel.

-Yo… pero fue Neville quien te salvó… yo no podía siquiera dejar de gritar. –Confesó avergonzada, Luna inclinó la cabeza hacia ella, con una sonrisa suave, casi imperceptible.

-Eho explica que me duelan los oídoh… -cerró los ojos y jaló aire, como si estuviera muy cansada, luego movió el cuello intentando quitarse el dolor. -… Ginny… ehto no ehtá bien. –Masculló sin abrir los ojos, buscando a tientas la mano de su amiga, que se la tomó con ansiedad.

-Cálmate, te vas a poner bien, ya lo dijo el sanador es cosa de tiempo… todo saldrá bien. –Ginny le sonrió para calmarla, pero Luna abrió los ojos y le mostró que lloraba abundantemente.

-Eh curioho… duele… -Susurró agotada, Ginny tembló, ver a Luna así, abandonada a lo que sentía, le era nuevo y apabullante. -… no he parehe nada a lo que creí que hería morir… Ginny, yo no quiero morir. –Confesó con la mirada temblorosa, Ginny apretó los labios y sin poder resistirse, se inclinó para besarle la frente.

-¿Y crees tú que te voy a dejar morir? –Preguntó fingiendo enojo, Luna le miraba como si no le entendiera, exigiéndole respuestas; Ginny sintió que la voz se le quebraba, pero no le importó. –Si te atreves a irte Luna, voy a enojarme para siempre contigo… jamás te lo perdonaré.

-Ginny… te quiero mucho. –La pelirroja se puso lívida, aquél comentario le parecía una despedida, sin poder contenerse, volvió a besarle la frente y le tomó la mano con más fuerza, llevándosela a los labios para apretarla contra ellos y no soltar el llanto. –Tieneh que buhcar a Harry. –Luna lo decía casi con desesperación.

-Ya no tarda Luna, ya no tarda. –Dijo con la garganta cerrada, no podía dejar de llorar y Luna a su lado, se encontraba en las mismas condiciones.

Había una luz tenue en el cielo cuando llegaron al departamento, en la sala, Xeno bebía café algo más repuesto; al verlos llegar, se levantó presuroso y se acercó de dos zancadas a ellos.

-Harry… ¡Despertó, está despierta!… habla poco, porque le es muy doloroso, pero no ha hecho otra cosa que preguntar por ti. –Hablaba nervioso, casi entrecortado; Ron y Hermione se habían quedado cerca de la puerta, la castaña miraba las fotografías sobre la mesa del recibidor.

-¿Pregunta por mí? –Harry estaba confuso, Hermione tomó una fotografía que le llamó sobremanera la atención: Ginny, Luna y ella miraban un mapa, al revisarlo le pareció que no era de Europa o al menos no de Inglaterra, las dos chicas le hablaban continuamente, ella parecía tener mucho interés en ese mapa.

-Quiere verte, por favor… entra. –Xeno se lo pidió casi en un clamor, Harry asintió, se volvió a Ron y Hermione que le siguieron; Hermione no podía dejar de pensar en el mapa, pasándolo por lo poco que recordaba, empezaba a creer que era de otro continente, ¿Pero de dónde?

La habitación estaba a oscuras, el sol despuntaba lentamente en el horizonte, pero ellos continuaban con las cortinas corridas en totalidad; Neville permanecía de rodillas junto a la cama, manteniendo una conversación con Luna y Ginny, tan suave para no cansarla, que casi parecía que no se decían nada; en cuanto cruzaron la puerta, Hermione se sintió mal, no esperaba ver a Luna en ese estado, no esperaba ver a todos tan tristes, un vacío le llenó el estómago, era una sensación distinta, como un nervio espantoso, como un no querer acercarse; tan intenso, que de hecho se quedó en la puerta clavada como una estaca.

-¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó Ron tendiéndole la mano, Hermione no pudo contestar, estaba petrificada mirando al frente, Luna la veía con fijeza mientras Harry, Ginny y Neville esperaban a que se acercara.

-Luna. –Dijo apenas entre la oscuridad, le parecía que si lo decía más fuerte su amiga iba a desaparecer con el impacto de su voz.

-Me alegra que… vinieras… -susurró, tenía la voz temblorosa y seca, como un chirrido, ya no aspiraba las "s" como al principio, pero ahora parecía que por cada palabra, su garganta se adjudicaba una grieta; Hermione se estremeció, esa no era la voz de su amiga. -… siento que visites… mi departamento… en un momento así… ojalá pudiera ser… distinto.

-Está bien, tenía que verte, en cuanto lo supe, sentí la necesidad de venir… aunque no quisieran dejarme… -dijo mirando a Ron y a Harry, que no dijeron nada. -… ¿Cómo te sientes? –Preguntó dándole la mano, Ginny miraba a Harry con reprobación, la castaña no tenía que estar ahí en ese momento, podría ser malo para su recuperación; Ron se volvió a Neville, que le sostuvo la mirada casi con rabia, estaba muy mal, muy afectado.

-Seguramente… dirás… que has… visto muertos… con mejor color… ¿Verdad? –Preguntó sonriendo de su mal chiste, Ginny sonrió con dulzura, Harry asintió para darle ánimos; pero Hermione frunció el ceño e inclinó la cabeza, la frase le hacía ver cosas nuevas, o mejor dicho, cosas viejas, que volvían lentamente.

-Luces mejor que Cedric… eso sí es tener mal color. –Dio como respuesta mirando al suelo, podía recordar a Diggory a la perfección, lo recordaba de los partidos de Quidditch y ahora podía recordar su rostro pálido luego del Torneo; Ron se irguió y la miró fijamente, Luna le apretó la mano para obligarla a verla.

-Oye… no me digas eso… o voy a comer menos… para ponerme… igual de pálida… que él… -dijo sonriendo, Hermione le miró sin comprender que lo tomara a chiste, pero sonrió para alentarla, ahora recordaba que esa era Luna, alguien tan sincero que caía en lo sorpresivo, incluso en el absurdo, en lo más inusual. -… deberías estar dormida… ¿Por qué la trajeron?... debe dormir y recordar cosas… aquí sólo se… pondrá triste…no deben llevar… a un enfermo a ver a un… moribundo…

-No digas eso. –Gruñó Neville, Harry le hizo una seña, no debían incomodarla.

-Ya te dijo que no queríamos traerla, no ha sido cosa nuestra… pero es tan terca. –Exclamó Ron sentándose en la cama para mirar a Luna a los ojos, le besó la frente y sonrió. –Te hice un juramento y más te vale estar viva para verlo cumplido. –Soltó en un susurro que Hermione escuchó haciendo grandes esfuerzos, Ginny y Harry esperaban su reacción, pero Neville interrumpió.

-Nada va a pasar… Luna se pondrá bien… ¿Verdad? –Preguntó, Hermione notó que no era una pregunta de juego, en realidad necesitaba oírlo, y lo confirmó viendo cómo le temblaban las manos y se le empapaban las mejillas de llanto.

-Bobo. –Masculló Luna sin decirle sí o no, Hermione notó cómo temblaba bajo las sábanas, sintió un dolor rancio en el cuerpo, un dolor que ya conocía; la sensación de saber que no se puede contestar la verdad, porque va a terminar herido alguien.

-Claro que se va a poner bien… mírala, hace unos momentos no podía ni hablar bien, ahora ya casi platica con fluidez… ¡Como si un mortífago estúpido fuera a acabar contigo! –Ginny necesitaba decir las cosas o iba a empezar a llorar de nuevo, Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Ginny. –Harry reprobó el comentario y la pelirroja al ver a su amiga castaña, supo que no había sido apropiado, Ron se volvió a Hermione con la intención de apoyarla.

-Hermione… -Luna lo dijo apenas, la voz se le perdió a media palabra y cansada intentó sonreír, sin lograr más que una mueca dolorida que empeoró las cosas para Hermione.

-Mortífago. –Murmuró viendo a Luna que le sostuvo la mirada con sus enormes y cansados ojos azules, con la vida escapándosele del cuerpo a torrentes; Hermione recordó entonces a varias personas, una era un hombre alto y rubio, de largo cabello lacio, había otros más, de rostros agresivos y entre todos una mujer de cabello negro y párpados gruesos, delgada, demacrada, una imagen enorme se le vino de golpe, una serpiente enroscándose alrededor de un cráneo del que emanaba por la boca; sintió un temblor en todo el cuerpo al recordar el ardor del cuerpo, como si cientos de cuchillos se le clavaran sin descanso; el nombre se le vino a los labios, acompañado de un dolor de cabeza tan intenso, que la hizo perder la visión. –Bellatrix.

-Hermione… -Ron la sostuvo al ver que se venía abajo, se había desmayado; Neville a su lado lo llamó a la puerta, Ron la levantó en brazos y fueron a ponerla en otra habitación, salieron dejando a Harry y Ginny con Luna que había intentado decir algo, sin resultados. -… no debí traerla, no debí dejarla venir, soy un idiota… -Decía mientras entraban en el otro cuarto.

-¿Cómo se lo hubieras impedido? –Preguntó Neville mientras movía las mantas de la cama para meter a Hemione, Ron rabiaba bajo.

-¡Como fuera! –Dijo enojado consigo mismo, Neville entrecerró los ojos.

-No se puede, no puedes negarle nada a quien amas… -le miró fijamente, Ron se volvió extrañado, Neville se sentó en la cama una vez que confirmaron que Hermione sólo necesitaba descanso. -… Luna acaba de hacer su testamento. –Murmuró apesadumbrado, Ron le miró fijo.

-Entonces… ¿Tan graves son las cosas? –Neville asintió en silencio y Ron creyó que también caería desmayado.

-El sanador no le ha dado esperanzas… se sorprendió mucho de ver que recuperara el conocimiento… según él, ya no debería ni haber despertado. –Neville apretó los puños con fuerza, se volvió a ver a Ron. –No quiero que muera… no quiero que me deje.

-No va a morir… confía en ella. –Sentenció Ron, seguro de lo que decía.

-Daría media vida por conservarla conmigo… el problema es que ella… la conoces, jamás aceptará que está al borde, no lo acepta, no lo cree… si le digo algo ahora, lo tomará a juego porque cree que tenemos todo el tiempo por delante… -Neville se estaba abriendo con Ron en un momento de desesperada sinceridad. -… no tolero que no me considere una opción… me duele tanto saber que lo hace para protegerme. –Murmuró rabioso, Ron no entendió esa última frase.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó desconcertado, Neville se volvió a verlo y tomó aire.

-Luna cree que me protege estando lejos… piensa que no podré vivir con su forma de ser y la mejor forma que encuentra para protegerme es apartándose… -Exclamó airado, mirando a Hermione que se había acomodado en la cama, como si al fin pudiera descansar. -… me enfurece saber que cree que lo hace por mi bien... ¡Mi bien es ella!

-Para protegerte. –Susurró Ron viendo a Hermione, era lo que él intentaba hacer.

-Es estúpido cuando hacen cosas nada más porque piensan que te hacen un bien… perder lo que amas, no es salvarte del sufrimiento… es hundirte en el peor de los infiernos. –Neville fue a la puerta y salió, necesitado como estaba de ver a Luna, no se fijó nunca en el sufrimiento de Ron, que ahora sí no sabía ni lo que hacía.

-Es el contacto… por eso saben todo lo que hacemos… -Luna le murmuraba, aprovechando que Ginny había salido a traer más agua. -… tienes que… tener mucho cuidado…ahora que lo sabes… podrás hacer algo…

-Luna, ¿Estás segura? –Preguntó preocupado, ella asintió débilmente.

-Sí, lo escuché decirlo… cuando salió… por la ventana… él pensó… creyó que yo ya estaba totalmente… perdida… ¿Sabes?... ahogarse no se siente… nada bien… es muy… molesto. –Confesó entre una sonrisa apagada, Harry asintió todavía sorprendido por la noticia, podía haber sospechado de cualquiera, pero, nunca de esa persona; la puerta se abrió y Neville y Ginny entraron sutilmente.

-Traje tu agua, Luna. –Exclamó la pelirroja.

-Hasta parece mentira que intentaran ahogarte… sigues pidiendo más y más agua. –Neville se acercó a la cama y se tumbó a su lado con cuidado, ella había cerrado los ojos para descansarlos.

-Tengo… mucho sueño. –Murmuró tan bajo que Neville tuvo que pegarse a sus labios para oírla. –Quisiera… dormirme… me siento muy cansada…

-Te dejaremos dormir…sólo recuerda que estamos aquí para cuidarte… ¿De acuerdo? –Harry le murmuró sonriendo, ella asintió.

-Estaremos afuera. –Dijo Ginny tomando la mano de Harry para salir, Neville se levantó de la cama para seguirlos, pero Luna abrió los ojos y lo buscó desesperada.

-Neville… espera… no te vayas… -pidió ansiosa, él se volvió y esperó lo que tenía que decirle, Harry y Ginny procuraron hacerse a un lado. -… no me dejes… quédate aquí… me da miedo que te vayas… y vuelvas cuando… ya sea tarde. –Intentó sonreír para que sus palabras no tuvieran el efecto que tenían, pero no funcionó, Neville cerró los ojos y se apretó contra ella. –No me perdonaría… dejarte esa última imagen de mí… sé que tampoco… te haría feliz. –Harry y Ginny cerraron la puerta con cuidado, no querían interrumpir.

-Yo todo te lo perdonaré… siempre. –La abrazó con fuerza y Luna pudo intentar dormir, aunque por un largo rato, prefirió aprovechar la situación y disfrutar del aroma de él.

Pasaron largas horas, permanecieron toda la mañana en el departamento; no fueron los únicos que acudieron a ver a Luna, pronto gran cantidad de amigos desfiló por ahí, a todos se les decía lo mismo, Luna estaba mal, grave, probablemente no sobreviviría; la idea era dotar de una versión falsa, mantener la idea de que Luna moría y en poco tiempo anunciarla definitivamente, luego, llevar a Luna donde McGonagall y ocultarla con Hermione; Harry no podía correr el riesgo de que intentaran terminar el trabajo, ahora menos que sabía quién era el infiltrado y Luna había sido su fuente de información.

Con las numerosas visitas, Hermione despertó y tuvo que ver a todos los conocidos y tolerar las preguntas, lejos de estar tranquila, eso la hizo ponerse más nerviosa, cada rostro era un nuevo recuerdo; pronto, había reconocido a todos los compañeros de clase, los profesores y los Weasley: Fleur, Bill, George y Charlie que habían ido a ver a Luna. Hermione soportó estoicamente el verlos, sobre todo la nube de recuerdos que la obligaban cada cinco minutos a apoyarse en Ron, para no caer muerta por el dolor de cabeza y la impresión.

Pero no todo era dolor para Hermione, a cada paso volvían escenas que amaba, recuerdos de Ron a su lado, recuerdos de Luna que valía la pena tener, historias con Ginny, momentos con Harry y paso a paso el vacío de su alma se iba llenando hasta los bordes, el único problema: Ron. Por cada dolor de cabeza de Hermione, Ron sentía que la piel de la espalda le era quemada a fuego lento; por cada momento ameno que ella recuperaba, Ron se descubría absurdo, de pronto no podía contestarle a alguien con un "Hola" emocionado, porque simplemente apenas podía recordar su rostro. Paso a paso, Ron se daba cuenta de las dimensiones de su sacrificio, apenas podía darse cuenta del precio, uno demasiado alto tal vez.

-Hermione. –Llamó Neville desde la habitación. –Luna quiere hablarte. –Susurró, ella asintió y despidiéndose del profesor Flitwick fue corriendo, Ron la miró desde la cocina.

-No pude decirle al profesor Flitwick a lo que me dedico ahora. –Murmuró secamente, Harry que bebía café, se volvió a verlo sin entender.

-¿Te apena que sepan que ayudas a George? –Preguntó contrariado, eso era nuevo.

-No recordé que trabajo con George. –Refirió mirándolo con seriedad, Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿Estás olvidando todo? –Preguntó asustado, sintió que aquello era demasiado.

-No, es distinto… no voy a olvidar de golpe… según el libro no podré recordar las cosas con la velocidad requerida para actuar rápido, pero las recordaré si me esfuerzo… mi mente quedará vacía en el momento en que la de ella quede llena. –Murmuró cuando vio pasar a su lado a Xeno, que aprovechando que ya estaban solos, ponía amuletos por todos lados.

-Ron, sabes las condiciones en las que estamos, has visto lo que pasó a tu mamá y ahora a Luna… lo que menos necesitamos es que andes por ahí sin recordar un conjuro, un hechizo de defensa… menos si Hermione no puede ayudarte a pelear. –Harry empezaba a preocuparse todavía más de lo que ya estaba.

-Lo sé, pero no será necesario hacer nada… verás que no pasa nada. –Desconfiado tomó una galleta de un plato y se la llevó a la boca, ansiaba que Luna mejorará para poder llevarse a Hermione a casa lo antes posible.

-Dormiste un rato… ¿Verdad? –Preguntó, Hermione asintió sonriendo para calmarla, Luna tragó saliva con pesadez. –Quiero contarte algo Hermione.

-Dime, te escucho. –La castaña se sentó en la orilla de la cama, Luna fijó sus ojos casi opacos en el techo, suspiró y comenzó con lentitud.

-Había una vez un príncipe… que se llamaba, pongámosle… mmm… Ronald… -Murmuró sonriendo, Hermione soltó una risilla, realmente siempre lograba Luna ese efecto en ella, aunque reconocía que a veces, le exasperaba. -… que era torpe y espontáneo… este príncipe, torpe por cierto, ansiaba recuperar algo… que había perdido… algo muy valioso, demasiado… -Luna se volvió a verla a los ojos, Hermione esperaba atenta, divertida con la "analogía". -… pero para recuperarlo, su torpeza le es un obstáculo… así que ha hecho cosas tontas e idiotas para recuperar lo que ama…

-Entiendo… ¿Por qué quieres que yo sepa esto Luna? –Hermione intentaba callarla, la veía tan cansada que le preocupaba el efecto que tendría en ella esa conversación; quería saber, pero no a cuesta de dejarle más enferma.

-Porque quiero que entiendas… que a veces… el amor es tan grande… que hace que la torpeza también crezca… y no es culpa del príncipe… sino de las circunstancias. –Contestó dulcemente, Hermione asintió sonriendo, invadida por un cierto sentimiento de agradecimiento y sorpresa, porque incluso medio muerta, Luna se interesaba en ella.

-Te entiendo… lo tendré en cuenta. –Aseguró apretándole la mano, con profundo respeto y afecto.

-Genial… entonces ya no tengo… que preocuparme… porque le arranques la cabeza… un día de estos a Ronald. –Comentó removiéndose en la cama. –Ahora sólo me preocupará que él no cometa más estupideces… por favor, cuídalo… no se vaya a tirar de un barranco… pensando que es una forma de ayudar ¿Sí?

-No te preocupes… yo lo cuido. –Exclamó riendo, Luna se lo agradeció con una enorme sonrisa, pero en seguida le dio un acceso de tos que le duró el resto de la tarde y que obligó a Hermione a llamar a Ginny; el sanador volvió a revisarla y dio claras instrucciones para cuidarla.

Todos estaban muy preocupados, Ron notó que la castaña se deprimía demasiado en esas condiciones e impulsado por Ginny, decidió sacarla de ahí, antes que pudiera empeorar también; así Ron y Hermione pudieron salir de la casa y volver donde McGonagall, dejando en el departamento de Luna a todos tristes y expectantes.

El cielo estaba nublado cuando llegaron a la casa, hacía un viento fresco y parecía que estaban rodeado de gotas de agua suspendidas en el ambiente; lejos de relajarlos, parecían más nerviosos el uno al lado del otro, la situación de Luna, la memoria que volvía y el clima, parecían confabular en su contra. Hermione subió a su habitación con la intención de darse un baño, Ron la imitó y fue a su cuarto, mas se tiró en la cama viendo al techo, para luego de un rato levantarse a mirar su espalda en el espejo, la nutria estaba tan pálida que sintió náuseas.

-¿Me permite? –Preguntó la voz de la profesora desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Adelante. –Pidió sentado con los hombros encogidos y la cara pálida fija en el espejo a su espalda, cuando Minerva entró, no se sorprendió de que estuviera con el torso desnudo, lo que la sorprendió fue la figura de la nutria, que ya carecía de patas traseras y con medio cuerpo borroso.

-Casi tiene la mitad borrada. –Murmuró como si temiera herirlo con la noticia, él ya lo sabía.

-La casa de Luna se llenó de conocidos… demasiadas caras familiares. –Dijo mirándose al espejo, preguntándose si al día siguiente no despertaría ya sin saber quién era.

-¿Cómo está ella? –Preguntó Minerva sentándose a la orilla de la cama, Ron no se movió, por el contrario, pareció encorvarse más.

-Le duele la cabeza con tanta información… está cansada e irritable… aunque tal vez eso se deba a Lavender. –Murmuró tratando de verle el lado cómico al asunto, luego suspiró. –Es cierto… empiezo a creer que no debí hacerlo… no sé cómo sobrellevar esto, está sobrepasándome.

-Parece que es tarde para que escuche lo que le dijimos desde un principio. –Minerva suspiró sonoramente y esperó a que él dijera algo, Ron se levantó y fue a mirar por la ventana.

-Usted me entiende, ¿Verdad? –Preguntó mirándola por el reflejo de la ventana, ella asintió débilmente; la verdad no lo aprobaba, pero lo entendía por completo. –Yo… sólo quiero que sea feliz, que esté bien… quiero que sea ella de nuevo.

-Es ella… esos arranques de celos, esas miradas confundidas son de ella… jamás la perdió señor Weasley, ella siempre ha estado ahí… sólo que… -Minerva frunció el ceño y Ron enfocó la mirada en el granero afuera; llovía, con esa lluvia que se despliega como un manto, que cae suave a gotas pequeñas y moja como si fuera una cascada. -… estaba oculta, para no volver a sufrir.

-Y si me equivoqué… si sufre y vuelve al olvido… ¿Cómo me voy a quitar la culpa? –Preguntó con un nudo en la garganta tan denso y la mirada tan nublada, que no supo si llovía afuera o adentro.

-No lo sé. –Contestó sinceramente, Ron estrujó con fuerza la cortina, entonces las lágrimas le jugaron una mala pasada y creyó ver una sombra entrar al granero; asustado enderezó el cuerpo y se enfocó en eso para no pensar en Hermione.

-Voy a revisar el granero. –Dijo saliendo de la habitación, Minerva se quedó ahí, mirando a la ventana; cómo se arrepentía de no intervenir más, pero no se sentía con fuerzas para guiarlos, ahora que ya no eran más sus niños; quizá estaba ya muy cansada y se sentía mejor, simplemente observando.

Se desenredaba el cabello mirando a la ventana, la lluvia caía lento por el cristal, ella estaba sentada en el mismo sillón donde él había querido dormir; suspiró pensando en Luna y su historia, un príncipe que perdió algo valioso, ¿Qué sería?; cruzó las piernas y trató de darse calor a fuerza de encogerse en el sillón, entonces alcanzó a ver a aquella figura afuera, se levantó y fue a la ventana para averiguar quién era, al verle el pelo rojo frunció el ceño. ¿Qué hacía allá afuera bajo la lluvia?

Salió de la habitación, quería alcanzarlo antes que pudiera perderse, corrió por las escaleras y salió a la intemperie sin pensar en tomar el paraguas junto a la puerta; echó a correr bajo el manto de agua hasta que llegó al granero, Ron miraba a todos lados con la varita en la mano, revisando los rincones; al verlo ahí, protector y vigilante se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y recordó bosques, campamentos, noches negras escondidos, persecuciones y batallas; trató de olvidar todo eso por un momento y al volverse a la casa, sin saber por qué, vio el camino al bosque, húmedo y lleno de árboles, algo le volvía a la mente, algo en lo que Luna tenía qué ver.

Echó a andar entre el pasto húmedo, que sonaba como si pisara gelatina, como apretar gajos jugosos de naranja con fuerza; el manto de la lluvia le daba a todo el tono gris de una neblina fresca, sentía en el rostro como si le arrojaran alfileres, como si muchos pececitos le besaran la piel con suavidad. Ron oyó los pasos y se volvió buscando quién era, al verla se irguió de golpe y arrugó la frente, convocó con un hechizo el paraguas que había al lado de la puerta, miró a la casa y siguió a Hermione, quería detenerla antes que se mojara demasiado. A pocos metros del bosque, en un pequeño declive del camino, Hermione se detuvo y se volvió, Ron a pocos pasos, por sobre su nivel, le miraba sorprendido, sin comprender por qué caminaba a la deriva, sin mirar nada, al parecer, sólo con el deseo de impregnarse de la lluvia.

-Llueve. –Susurró mirándolo, él, encorvado, sostenía en sus manos el paraguas rojo; asintió y tras un parpadeo, ella miraba al cielo luchando por que las gotas no la cegaran, pero persistiendo en mojarse, en sentir la lluvia.

-Sí... es lluvia... pero, puedes enfermarte, ¿Lo recuerdas? –Preguntó sin saber qué esperar, ella afirmó sin decir más; quiso acercarse y abrir el paraguas, pero Hermione volvió a hablar entre el susurro del agua.

-McGonagall me tiene prohibido salir en días así... pero... tú estabas afuera. –Hermione no sabía qué sentía, había una imagen en su mente, una imagen con la misma lluvia.

-Revisaba el granero... pensé que alguien andaba ahí. –Alistó el paraguas para abrirlo, bajó lentamente hacia ella, temía que no quisiera seguirlo. -Vamos, vas a enfermarte.

-Antes ya habías hecho esto. –Dijo dejándolo pasmado. –Fuiste por mí a un lugar así… tampoco entonces quería dejar de mojarme. –Ron la miró tratando de recordar el día exacto y sí, tenía razón, eso mismo ya les había pasado antes, no hacía mucho, año y medio quizá.

-Pasaste la tarde esperando un carta que no llegó... te quedaste bajo la lluvia, yo fui por ti. –Contestó quedamente, no abrió el paraguas, ella parecía no necesitarlo; recordaba el día, porque a final de cuentas, tenía mucho que ver con lo que pasaba ahora.

-¿De quién era la carta?... puedes decírmelo... ¿Verdad? –Preguntó contrariada, al parecer había cosas que no debía saber aún pero que luchaban por volverle a la memoria; Ron no podía decir nada, la carta era de Luna para avisar que habían encontrado a sus padres, ese día en especial, la carta no llegó y Hermione se sintió morir.

-Era de Luna... para informarte algo importante. –Ron miró a otro lado, ella se volvió a verlo, el agua le escurría por el cabello lentamente, las gotas lo golpeaban y casi le parecía asombroso que no lo hicieran flaquear; era como si intentaran deslavarle las pecas, pero su rostro delgado se negaba y las retenía con fuerza; quiso sonreír, pero no pudo, estaba tan impresionada con tenerlo al lado, que sonreír le parecía absurdo.

-¿Qué era lo que me iba a avisar? –Preguntó temiendo saberlo, el presentimiento era demasiado negativo para no intimidarse, Ron negó con suavidad.

-No puedo decírtelo. –Contestó mirando al suelo, a Hermione le volvió el alma al cuerpo; guardaron silencio un rato, dejando que la lluvia los empapara, dejando que la ropa se les pegara al cuerpo como aquél día que habían vuelto del campo de flores; respiraban al mismo ritmo y sus corazones eran uno sólo, el mutismo no era incómodo, era paz, paz de los dos, juntos bajo la lluvia en medio del campo, era como si nada fuera a separarlos nunca, ni la memoria, ni la vida; Hermione no podía dejar de ver la figura de Ron en medio de la lluvia, bajo el agua era como si estuviera triste, desolado, como si agonizara; le golpearon las ganas de apretarlo entre sus brazos, pero se contuvo mirando al horizonte y sintiendo la frescura de la lluvia.

-¿Siempre que llueve duele así? –Preguntó nerviosa, Ron levantó la cara y le sonrió para calmarla, lucía tan primorosa bajo la lluvia, con el pelo pegado al cuerpo y los ojos vivos y ansiosos; se le acercó más para poder decirlo bajo.

-No, es cosa de cómo se siente uno. –Murmuró, la lluvia se fortalecía y los dos se miraban sin saber qué más hacer, él conciente de que ella comenzaba a recordar, ella segura de que necesitaba saber más; pero los dos totalmente enterados de que lo que querían, los iba a separar de alguna forma. –Volvamos, la lluvia arrecia. –Dijo echando a andar delante de ella, no abrió el paraguas, ya no tenía caso, estaban empapados.

-Ron. –Lo llamó con la voz temblorosa, él se volvió de inmediato. –Esa vez... me abrazaste de regreso a casa... ¿Podrías hacerlo ahora? –Preguntó sonriendo tristemente, él se volvió hasta ella y la abrazó, provocando con el abrazo, la sensación en los dos de poner algo frío en una quemadura; luego la cubrió con sus brazos por la espalda, caminando engarzados como una figura en su molde, y volvieron a casa chapoteando entre el fango; por la ventana McGonagall miraba, la casa estaba muda, el campo callaba igual, parecía como si nada tuviera voz para los que se aman.


	16. Tiempo III

_Hola!!!_

_Les digo que se me pone y me ausento un buen rato, pero al fin les traigo ya el nuevo…_

_Vamos a ver, como siempre contestando comentarios._

_SMaris: Sí, ellos ya saben quién es, pero ustedes no, muajajajaja… soy tan malvada si me lo propongo XD… en fin, Sí, es alguien muy cercano y apuesto a que para el final de este capítulo, sabrás bien quién es… mil gracias por leer!_

_Saludos a todos y a ver si con este retraso, se animan a comentar más =P_

_Besos!!_

-Tenemos que hacerlo con cuidado Cho, necesito que se corra el rumor de la muerte de Luna. –Le dijo mientras bebían café en la cocina, Ginny preparaba más y Neville llevaba jugo de naranja para Luna, que aunque estaba más débil que nunca, parecía poco dispuesta a dejarse vencer, ahora que estaba segura de que Hermione no soportaría la verdad.

-¿Por qué quieres que finjamos su muerte? –Preguntó intrigada, se llevó la taza a los labios y miró a Ginny, que se había quedado atenta para ver si escuchaba algo de la habitación, la tos de Luna no cedía desde hacía cinco minutos.

-Es la única forma de ponerla a salvo, intentaron matarla, saben que está viva y que podría decir quién la agredió… -Harry se ajustó las gafas lentamente. -… además, con ella moribunda, nuestra rabia sería enorme y buscaríamos venganza, con ella muerta, el golpe sería tan terrible que tardaríamos en reponernos… quiero que piensen que está muerta. –Harry asintió para convencerla, Ginny no comprendía y le costaba aceptar que eso fuera la mejor opción, miró a Cho, que parecía coincidir con ella.

-Me parece un plan muy tonto Harry… pero, si es lo que quieres, lo haremos. –Cho no parecía convencida, en realidad le parecía algo sin sentido, pero lo haría si eso era lo que su jefe mandaba. -¿A dónde será llevada Luna?

-Aún lo pensamos… La Madriguera y la casa de su padre no son sitios seguros. –Harry sonrió a Ginny que se acercó para servirle café.

-En otro momento habría sugerido Hogwarts. –Murmuró Ginny cabizbaja, Xeno salía de la habitación, se acercó para pedirles un poco más de jugo, Luna había dejado de toser.

-En este momento, ningún sitio es seguro, Ginny. –Cho alzó las cejas, Ginny asintió y Harry dio un nuevo sorbo de café.

-Luna me lo dijo, Cho… -Harry le clavó la mirada con decisión y la oriental frunció el ceño sin comprender mucho de ese gesto. -… me dijo quién es el infiltrado entre nosotros.

-¿Qué? –Ginny se quedó con la boca abierta, Cho sonrió ansiosa por conocer el nombre y se removió convencida de que eso les daba la victoria.

-Entonces podemos detenerlo y hacerlo escarmentar… ¿Quién es Harry? –Cho sonreía orgullosa de saber que faltaba poco tiempo para detener tantas desgracias.

-No puedo decírtelo… no hasta que esté seguro de que puedo atraparlo y comprobarlo, hasta entonces… necesito que Luna esté segura. –Se puso de pie mirándolas a las dos, besó a Ginny en la mejilla y fue hacia la habitación para ver a Luna. –No quiero arriesgarlas. –Cho y Ginny le miraron, luego se quedaron tomando café, no hablaron, ninguna tenía algo que comentar.

El dolor era demasiado intenso para que lo dejara dormir, lentamente fue comprendiendo la dimensión de las cosas, no nada más era el dolor físico, Hermione iba a sufrir cuando supiera toda la verdad; procuró pensar en que lo hacía por su bien, para que pudiera ser nuevamente ella, para que la memoria le volviera y con ello la normalidad; pero luego pensó en lo demás, en lo que habían vivido juntos antes de dar con los Granger.

Recordaba la última vez que había festejado el cumpleaños de Hermione, ahora ya no podría volver a hacerlo, porque de eso hacía unos meses; cerró los ojos; la había llevado a un sitio especial, con la caída de Voldemort, los Weasley mejoraron mucho económicamente, Charlie tenía un mejor sueldo y con su regreso al país para trabajar con dragones, ayudaba a la familia bastante, Bill había sido ascendido, Percy era jefe de oficina, Arthur tenía el nombramiento de asistente de Ministro y George hacía grandes avances en Sortilegios. Él había terminado por trabajar para George y sin que muchos supieran, había empezado un negocio de artefactos mágicos para coleccionistas, financiado en primera instancia por Neville y Harry, que le dieron gran parte de las chucherías que guardaban sus padres y que no tenían relevancia, pero que los coleccionistas guardaban como tesoros, lo que le dio renombre y un buen sueldo.

Lentamente Ron se las había ingeniado para tener algo que ofrecer a Hermione, por lo que para cuando se asentaron como pareja estable, contaba con una buena cantidad mensual y un departamento pequeño; aunque Hermione no quería que vivieran juntos todavía, solían convivir la mayor parte del tiempo y mientras él continuaba con su negocio en tiempos libres y con George en horario normal, ella se debatía entre la búsqueda de sus padres y los estudios avanzados, al lado de Luna y Ginny. Ese día, en el festejo, Hermione aceptó que vivieran juntos, tan sólo un día después, la carta de Luna, que hacía ronda en Australia, llegó a sus manos; luego, la había perdido.

Recordó con gran alegría los fines de semana que podían darse el lujo de viajar, tomaban el Ford Anglia azul y en compañía de Harry y Ginny se tiraban a la aventura, no era complicado, era riesgoso; Hermione viajaba con los nervios de punta, la pasaba mirando los mapas y haciendo hechizos para aparecerse en lugares cada vez más "seguros" que Ginny elegía; aunque de nada servía pues luego la aparición "descuidada" de Luna arrastrando a Neville, los evidenciaba donde quiera que iban.

Pasó por su mente en especial un fin de semana loco en Grecia, las playas azules, el sol brillante, tirados en medio de los bosques sonriendo y comiendo; Hermione en la playa, con las aguas brillantes, su rostro claro y sus ojos vivos y preciosos, no podía respirar nada más de recordarlo; el dolor en la espalda era inhumano, lo obligaba a revolcarse en la cama mientras la sábana se le pegaba por el sudor, por un momento creyó ver brillantes puntos de luz, pero era sólo el efecto del dolor. Se mordió los labios para no gritar y apretó los puños, ella debería recordar todo, ella debería estar normal, jamás debió dejarla ver aquello, había fallado como novio y como protector.

-Esto va a pasar… -susurró entre dientes, luchando por contener el grito de dolor. -… tengo que ver la forma de que esto duela menos. –Se dijo levantando el rostro y doblándose, era un arco casi perfecto, se le crispaban los dedos de las manos, poblándosele la frente de sudor frío. –Al menos no tendré que llevarla a Grecia para que recuerde. –Murmuró dolorido y se puso a reír hasta que le lloraron los ojos, por un momento era más un llanto de tristeza y pena, que de otra cosa.

No supo exactamente en qué momento la luz del sol entró por entre la cortina, estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta, había estado esperando las últimas dos horas a que amaneciera, porque como a una niña le daba pena ir a llamar a su puerta antes de que fuera una hora apropiada; se estiró lentamente y levantó la cara pensando en Luna, en la historia, en Ginny y Harry juntos, en Neville, en la lluvia y como siempre y necesariamente, en Ron.

Suspiró pensando en esa persona precisamente, Ron, se estaba volviendo un imán, una obsesión que empezaba a parecerle insana, pero necesaria; se levantó y se vistió, salió al pasillo todavía oscuro y llegó hasta su puerta arreglándose el cabello y la blusa de un blanco impecable, respiró profundo y estiró la mano para llamar con cuidado. Dos toques suaves, no hubo un sonido, esperó un poco más ya con la impaciencia evidenciada en el movimiento de hombros, tocó otra vez y se atrevió a llamarlo: "Ron", nuevamente nadie contestó, Minerva desde su puerta miraba.

Finalmente la impaciencia le ganó, tomó la perilla de la puerta y abrió, entró en la penumbra de la habitación, Ron estaba echado en la cama, boca abajo, con el brazo derecho extendido y el izquierdo pegado al cuerpo; las piernas enredadas en la sábana y las mantas en el suelo, se sorprendió de lo increíblemente grande que era, tan alto que apenas quedaba espacio entre sus pies y la orilla de la cama. Así, enfundado apenas en los pantalones de dormir, con el torso desnudo, le pareció más musculoso que antes; no era precisamente un adonis de cuerpo marcado, pero si era bastante guapo y arrobador. Se quedó helada mirándolo, temía despertarlo si movía un dedo, pero no le importó, ahora había sólo una cosa en su mente, la espalda de Ron, desnuda.

Caminó hacia él sin hacer ruido y aprovechando que había un espacio donde sentarse, se colocó con suavidad sin apartar los ojos de él; lentamente movió la punta de sábana que no la dejaba ver bien y contempló con tranquilidad el tatuaje; era un animal, debía medir casi la totalidad de la espalda, frunció el ceño luchando por reconocerlo y no tardó en identificarlo.

-Una nutria. –Murmuró sonriendo, era su animal, era de ella, lo sabía sin recordarlo, por alguna razón ese animal y ella eran uno sólo; no pudo contenerse y llevó la mano a las líneas inferiores del tatuaje, líneas que parecían deslavadas, Ron no se movió, así que fue como si acariciara un tierno oso de felpa; sonriendo pudo delinear al animalito lentamente, más con una sensación de amor que de deseo. –Una nutria. –Rió dulcemente, entonces lo sintió, Ron estaba despierto oyéndola. –Ron…

-Es que… te gustan. –Murmuró mirando la almohada, ella asintió sinceramente.

-Le falta la mitad. –Comentó sólo para no quedarse callada.

-Y pronto no quedará nada. –Se dio la vuelta, Hermione frunció el ceño, no tenía sentido lo que le decía.

-¿Cómo? –Preguntó sencillamente. –Los tatuajes no se quitan de un momento a otro… ¿O si? –Quiso saber, ante la posibilidad de ser algo que no recordara.

-Éste sí. –Ron sonrió y le tomó las manos que ella no encontraba donde poner ahora que se había puesto boca arriba; Hermione sonrió sólo por imitarle, se sentía demasiado fuera de lugar ahí.

-¿Qué significa? –Preguntó bajando la mirada, clavando los ojos donde veía el abdomen de Ron plano y pálido.

-Es un recordatorio. –Dijo sonriendo de lado, no entendía por qué pero a veces se le dificultaba conversar con ella; era como si hubieran vuelto al principio, a cuando era sólo un mal alumno y ella una chica de excelentes. –Me dirá cuando todo vuelva a estar bien.

-¿Qué es lo que está mal? –Preguntó mirándolo a los ojos con el ceño fruncido y un aire preocupado, él inclinó la cabeza a un lado y suspiró sonoramente, mientras se sentaba.

-Todo… para mí todo está mal. –Contestó cerrando los ojos en una clara muestra de dolor, Hermione no contuvo las ganas de estirar su mano hacia el rostro de Ron, le tomó por la barbilla y lo acarició para hacerlo sentir mejor; Ron levantó la mano y sujetó con fuerza la de ella, llevándosela a los labios y le besó la palma con vehemencia. –Cuando estás así conmigo… todo vuelve a ser normal… se me olvida que las cosas andan mal.

-Ron, tú y yo… -intentó preguntarle con claridad, él le miró todavía sujetándole la mano contra los labios, con los ojos ansiosos de quien espera la palabra exacta. -… es decir nosotros…

-¿Qué es lo que crees que somos? –Preguntó, no podía decírselo él, pero quizá si la alentaba, saliera de sus labios.

-No lo sé… estás conmigo… me miras como no me mira nadie más y cuando estoy contigo es como si mi corazón latiera lento… todos a mi alrededor se aceleran pero tú y yo… entre nosotros el tiempo pasa lento y… es increíble. –Murmuró mirándolo, Ron sonrió y le acarició la mejilla.

-Siempre ha sido increíble estar contigo, Hermione. –Un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo al escucharlo, se le vinieron dos recuerdos más, uno eran los dos en Hogwarts el día de la graduación, él le decía lo mismo sonriendo mientras le besaba la mejilla; el otro era una noche estrellada, en un sitio caluroso, la abrazaba por la cintura con el rostro pegado a su cuello y le murmuraba al oído lo mismo, los dos sonreían; por la imagen de esos recuerdos, le fue imposible darse cuenta que Ron se le acercaba; cuando volvió los ojos a él, lo tenía tan cerca que podía delinear de forma exacta las pecas de su nariz, no pudo resistirse al momento en que la besó, tampoco lo hubiera querido.

Sus labios eran suaves y al igual que la vez anterior, sabía exactamente cómo moverse y qué hacer, era un ritual conocido, un proceso que le era familiar; la estrechó en sus brazos inclinándola sobre sus piernas, pronto la tenía sobre la cama y fue tan sólo cuestión de segundos para que el tono del beso cambiara de un suave rose a un arrojo profundo, que los obligaba a buscar oxigeno con desesperación; empezó por nublárseles la razón, los brazos de Ron la prensaron contra la cama, sus manos se enredaron entre el cabello rojo, al cabo de un segundo más, luchaba por despojarla de la blusa y se habrían entregado al momento de no ser porque llamaban a la puerta con fuerza; Hermione volvió en sí y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, al tiempo que un cúmulo de recuerdos le golpeaba las sienes haciéndola marearse.

-¿Estás bien?... palideciste. –Ron la miró un segundo, asustado, no hizo caso al nuevo llamado a la puerta.

-Neville intentó detenernos en primer curso cuando íbamos a buscar la piedra… fuiste al baile con una de las Patil… nos abandonaste en el bosque… -Abrió los ojos enormemente y luego lo miró enojada. -… ¡Salir con Viktor no me vuelve una traidora! –Exclamó mirándolo llena de rabia, empujándolo un poco con las manos temblorosas.

-Era joven y tonto… -la miró sonriendo, ella frunció el ceño. -… bueno, aún soy tonto, pero entonces estaba muy celoso. –Admitió levantándose para ir a abrir la puerta.

-¿Celoso? –Se quedó anonadada con aquella respuesta, se levantó y trató de alcanzarlo. -¿Cómo que celoso, Ron?

-Un minuto. –Abrió, McGonagall les miraba con rudeza, Ron palideció y Hermione se llevó las manos a la blusa para ajustar lo desarreglada que la llevaba.

-Traen a Luna para acá… han dado la noticia de su muerte. –Murmuró a Ron que se quedó mirando al pasillo, para luego asintió pensando las cosas con cuidado, quizá no convenía que Hermione supiera esa parte, pero tampoco podrían ocultárselo; la miró de reojo para saber si lo había escuchado, pero ella estaba muy concentrada en acomodarse el cabello con disimulo y bajar la cara para ocultar el sonrojo.

-Está bien… ¿Quiénes saben de esto? –Preguntó aprovechando que Hermione luchaba por contener su respiración agitada.

-Al parecer únicamente usted, su hermana, Longbottom, Potter y yo… y por supuesto Xeno. –Refirió con el ceño fruncido reprobando a Hermione que se acercaba avergonzada y con el mismo sonrojo de antes.

-Necesitaremos poner más seguridad aquí. –Susurró, Hermione llegó al fin y al oír eso lo miró fijamente.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Quiso saber de inmediato, Minerva le miró un momento e hizo un asentimiento a Ron.

-Yo le explico. –Dijo mientras él, tomándola del hombro, se volvía a la habitación para ponerse algo de ropa mientras las dos hablaban.

El traslado fue en silencio, Hermione miraba sorprendida a Harry, Ginny y Cho, que traían maletas con ropa y frascos con pociones; al cabo de un rato, Ron bajó las escaleras para avisarle que traían a Luna y que la habitación estaba lista, ella se limitó a asentir y a mirar el momento en que Neville entraba en la casa con la rubia en brazos. Lucía tan pequeña y desolada, que Hermione creyó que realmente había muerto, no pudo apartarle los ojos de encima, como si fuera un imán, hasta que al tenerla frente a ella, vio esa delicada mano llamándola y escuchó el ronquido del pecho de Luna, sonido que comenzaba a parecerles común.

Nadie dijo palabra alguna hasta que la pusieron en la cama y estuvieron seguros de que dormía, Hermione se ofreció a cuidarla, porque todos tenían que presentarse al funeral falso un día después; McGonagall se quedaría y asistiría solamente al entierro, con el pretexto de haber estado cuidando de Hermione, quien por el momento aparecía para todos como una chica aún perdida en el limbo del olvido, bloqueada e inservible. A la mañana siguiente, cuando Ron dejó la casa no tenía buena cara, dejarlas solas no le era grato, pero tuvo que hacerlo porque Harry había sido tajante, todos tenían que estar presentes, incluso había casi obligado a Ginny cuando salió de su habitación en la Madriguera, vestida de un impecable negro, maquillada y tranquila.

-¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta Ginny? –Susurró a su oído airado, tratando de no ser tan duro. –Necesitamos que piensen que realmente pasó, así que hazme el favor de verte deshecha.

-Pues no me será sencillo. –Dijo molesta, mientras subía al auto del Ministerio, Ron enfundado en su traje negro miraba desde la sala de la Madriguera, mientras todos salían, sólo Arthur se quedó con él; Fleur llevaba consigo algunas pociones, sospechaba que Ginny estaba en shock por la noticia y que podía volverse loca en cuanto viera el ataúd.

-Sé que es muy difícil Ron. –Murmuró Arthur a su hijo tomándolo del hombro, Ron, tomado por sorpresa se volvió a mirarlo. –Pero, es la vida… y Luna, estará mejor ahora.

-No, no lo es papá… sea quién sea que ha hecho esto… a Hermione, a Pansy… a mamá y a Luna… no está siguiendo el ritmo de la vida. –Se volvió a ver a la sala, ahí George conversaba con su madre, que sentada con una labor de tejido sonreía mirándolo; el estómago se le revolvió y tuvo que sonreír, eso de fingir se le estaba dando cada vez mejor.

-Me estás dejando ganar. –Murmuró entre una sonrisa dolorida, mientras hacia que la canica saltara los huecos hacia el último sitio vacío del triángulo.

-En realidad no… -dijo con el ceño fruncido, empezaba a molestarle el llevar cinco partidas perdidas. -… no recuerdo bien el juego.

-¡Ah vaya!... entonces me estaba molestando… por una tontería. –Carcajeó con un sonido similar al chirriar de una puerta, Hermione le miró acongojada, pero trató de ocultarlo volviéndose al tablero. –Sueno como si necesitara aceite, ¿Verdad?

-Pasará con el tiempo… sólo no hables mucho, necesitas reposo. –Aceptó sonriendo, vio que estaba mal acomodada su almohada así que se acercó para ayudarla con eso, la habitación tenía las cortinas cerradas y un silencio denso; llovía afuera y McGonagall cocinaba la cena.

-Dime… -pidió, la castaña se volvió a sentar a su lado. -… ¿Qué tanto has recordado?

-Pues… el Colegio ya no me parece tan ajeno, recuerdo materias, exámenes… he recordado un poco de las cosas que han pasado. –Contestó dando la vuelta al tablero para volver a jugar.

-Entiendo… ¿Recuerdas por qué estás aquí? –Preguntó sin tacto, Hermione alzó la cara para verla a los ojos, negó suavemente; Luna cerró los ojos y tomó aire con fuerza.

-Puedes decírmelo… ¿Tú lo sabes, verdad Luna? –Preguntó ansiosa, Luna le miró y asintió, mas no dijo nada; Hermione se quedó esperando con ansiedad. -¿Por qué no me lo dices?

-Es un precio muy alto que pagar. –Susurró mirando a otro lado, al cabo de dos segundos de silencio denso, se volvió al tablero y movió la primera canica. –No es algo que quisieras saber.

-Quiero saberlo… -sonrió con ganas, ella lo sabía y podía decírselo, no entendía por qué se daba el misterio. -… vamos Luna, dímelo.

-Créeme Hermione… es mejor que no lo sepas. –Refirió sin apartar la mirada del tablero, Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Dame una pista… un dato, al menos. –Clamó, Luna le miró y luego volvió al juego sin expresar absolutamente nada en su rostro pálido.

-Si ganas la partida, te daré más que una pista. –Propuso sonriendo, Hermione se quedó perpleja, ¿Cómo podía jugarse su salud mental?

-Hecho. –Tomó la canica que primero se le vino a la mente, pronto el juego era un empate.

Llovía copiosamente en el funeral, mucha gente había asistido, algunos parecían apenas acongojados, otros daban sus condolencias a Xeno y a Neville, como si éste fuera el viudo; Harry había dejado a Ginny en manos de Fleur que luchaba por "sacarla del trance", Ron se había quedado a pocos metros del lugar del entierro, dejaba que el agua lo empapara; era un día lluvioso excepcional y no quería estar cerca de quienes pudieran preguntarle por Hermione. Cuando Harry se le acercó, ni siquiera notó que lo miraba nervioso.

-Ron… tengo que decirte algo. –Masculló sin apartar los ojos del grupo de personas que esperaban a que el ataúd fuera puesto en la tumba.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó sin darle mucha importancia, desde hacía un par de horas el dolor de espalda era continuo, como si Hermione no dejara de recordar.

-Sé quién es el infiltrado entre nosotros. –Ron se volvió haciendo que el agua de su cabello saliera disparada con el movimiento brusco, sus ojos azules se le clavaron con fuerza y Harry no pudo menos que sentir un escalofrío.

-¿Quién es? –Interrogó ansioso, esa persona era la culpable de que Hermione, su madre y Luna estuvieran en aquél estado, y por culpa de esa persona él no reconocía a la mitad de los presentes si no se esforzaba hasta dolerle el cráneo.

-Tenemos que actuar con cuidado porque…

-¡Al carajo con eso!... dime quién es. -Exclamó enfurecido, Harry le miró seriamente y negó con tranquilidad.

-No puedo… porque esa persona no es culpable del todo. –Aseguró levantándose las gafas de la punta de la nariz, el agua le escurría por el cabello, Ron desorbitó los ojos.

-Es su culpa… Hermione y yo estamos así por su culpa… mi madre casi se vuelve loca…y Luna… –Miró al sitio en que hacían descender el ataúd lentamente, Ginny lloraba en brazos de Fleur tal como Harry se lo había pedido, aunque sus gritos de pronto sonaban demasiado fingidos.

-Tenemos que actuar con cuidado… no podemos cometer un error. –Murmuró, entonces una sombra se les unió lentamente, Draco Malfoy enfundado en una elegante túnica se acercó a ellos.

-Los veo desencajados. –Sonrió de lado mirando al entierro, alcanzó a distinguir la figura de Pansy entre los presentes y un vuelco lo abordó. –Está haciendo buenas acciones.

-Con su suerte, yo también los haría… igual que tú. –Espetó Harry de mala gana, Ron sonrió incómodo, Draco se volvió.

-Supongo que quieres saber qué averigüé, ¿Verdad? –Draco miró a Harry con una mueca de desagrado.

-Te estás tardando. –Masculló mirando a otro lado, Ron frunció el ceño, no entendía de lo que hablaban.

-Pues bien… hace tres años, cuando nos graduamos de Hogwarts se desató una pelea en la graduación, si es que no lo olvidaron… -Ron asintió sonriendo al recordarlo, Harry entornó los ojos. -… un grupo de seguidores de, ya sabes quién, se filtraron en la fiesta e hicieron estragos, aparentemente nadie le dio importancia porque no pasó a mayores… pero unos días luego, esos tipos causaron destrozos en un bar del Callejón Diagon… -Draco sacó una cigarrera y les ofreció, los dos negaron.

-Ve al grano, Malfoy. –Pidió Harry molesto, Ron se acurrucó contra una columna de un mausoleo cercano.

-Bien, hace tres años… enviaron a dos chicos a Albania becados por el Ministerio para volverse Aurores, estando allá tuvieron contacto con ex mortífagos, que se divirtieron un poquito con ellos… -murmuró mirando al grupo de personas. -… ¿Recuerdas sus nombres, Potter?

-Claro que sí… son dos miembros esenciales de mi equipo… uno es Oliver Wood, que está de licencia por su convocatoria para la selección… el otro es Cho Chang. –Exclamó firmemente, enojado porque pensara que no conocía la preparación de su equipo, o tal vez por otra cosa.

-Pues bien, a su regreso, estando tú ya dentro del equipo de Aurores del Ministerio… ¿Supiste si los sometieron a los procesos comunes de revisión? –Preguntó mirándolo a los ojos, Ron, que había permanecido sólo en calidad de observador, frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué insinúas, Malfoy? –Preguntó el pelirrojo mirándolo fijamente, Harry parecía analizar lo que escuchaba, como si algo no le cuadrara bien.

-Ustedes y yo sabemos perfectamente que Kingsley está muy ocupado para hacerse cargo y que sólo queda él del viejo grupo… sólo él… -Draco se quedó serio mirándolos. -… si fueron tan crueles con los padres de Hermione y Pansy, si fueron capaces de hacerle esto a Lunática y de entrar en tu casa, Weasley… dime, ¿Por qué dejaron a Oliver con vida? –Sus ojos grises estaban clavados en los verdes de Harry, que parecieron ablandarse, los ojos azules de Ron, clavados en esos ojos grises, ardieron en rabia.

-Estás demente. –Exclamó Ron molesto. –Desconfías de nuestro propio equipo.

-No desconfío… sé que es imposible, pero que tal que está bajo algún hechizo controlador… una derivación de la maldición imperius… -Draco miraba a Ron que negaba con intensidad. -… ¡No nos daríamos cuenta Weasley! –Exclamó violentamente.

-Estás loco Draco… estás demente… -Ron no podía creerlo.

-Escucha, si yo puedo moverme fingiendo estar del otro lado para darles a ustedes información… ¿Por qué no podría Oliver hacer lo mismo? –Preguntó enojado, Ron quedó sin habla, era muy posible, Harry levantó la cara.

-No es eso lo que me preocupa. –Murmuró el pelinegro casi para sí mismo.

-¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó Draco acaloradamente.

-Ese no fue el nombre que me dio Luna… -admitió Harry pálido y demacrado. -… ella no me dijo que fuera Oliver.

-Entonces… ¿Quién? –Preguntó Ron, Harry se volvió sofocado, no podía ser cierto, aún se negaba a creerlo, él también pensaba que era Oliver, pero de ser así, ahora todo encajaba.

-Busquen a Oliver… tiene que haber venido al funeral. –Harry echó a correr buscando, sacó la varita y se mezcló entre los presentes, Ron sacó la suya y tras mirar a Draco que caminó con elegancia sin mostrar mayor nerviosismo, se perdieron entre la multitud, al cabo de un minuto habían revisado todo.

-Nada. –Cuando volvieron a encontrarse, la primera voz en oírse fue la de Ron, ansioso y desconfiado.

-Vamos… busquémoslo en su casa. –Propuso Draco tomando a Harry del brazo, él asintió, no sin antes volverse a Neville a pocos metros.

-Neville… ¿Has visto a Cho? –Preguntó nervioso, Neville supo que algo malo había si le preguntaba por la única auror que siempre estaba a su lado.

-No, no la he visto… creo que ni siquiera iba a venir. –Murmuró para que no notaran la confusión, Harry abrió los ojos enormemente y salió siguiendo a Ron.

-Rápido… vamos a buscar a Oliver… no nos queda tiempo. –Dijo cuando los tres desaparecieron, Ginny al ver eso buscó a Neville para preguntarle qué pasaba, él no pudo darle respuesta.

-Y con eso… yo gano. –Luna sonrió al mover la última canica, Hermione suspiró dolorosamente y la miró con desgano.

-Ya recuerdo el juego y aún así me ganas… ¿Debo pensar que haces trampa? –Preguntó sólo por no quedarse callada.

-Tal vez… si no mal recuerdo, no traes varita… eres vulnerable. –Comentó sonriendo, Hermione asintió y al ver que le daba un nuevo acceso de tos, procuró darle agua.

-Bebe un poco… quizá deba dejarte dormir, no es bueno que hables mucho, Luna… todavía no estás bien. –Refirió a modo de reprimenda, Luna negó y la miró a los ojos.

-Estoy bien… necesito entretenerme para no pensar en mi funeral. –Admitió sonriendo, Hermione pensó que ese era realmente un buen chiste; entonces llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante. –Hermione se volvió esperando ver a la anciana profesora, en lugar de eso, la charola con la cena la llevaba alguien más.

-Buenas noches, me da gusto verlas juntas y mejor. –Cho sonreía ampliamente mientras se acercaba, Luna y Hermione le regresaron la sonrisa.


	17. Abismos II

_Las vacaciones no son buenas, hacen que uno se retrase en los fics_

_En fin, acá les dejo el nuevo, no contesto comentarios porque creo que este Capítulo resuelve todas las dudas…_

_Besos, espero que ahora sí, tengan más ganas de comentar_

_Saludos!!!_

-Gracias. –Murmuró Luna luego que Cho le retiró el tazón de sopa, Hermione terminaba su taza de té; Cho asintió sonriente y tomó la charola para dejarla en la mesa, a pocos pasos de las dos, luego volvió a sentarse.

-Me alegra ver que estás mejor… recuperas la fuerza, Luna. –Murmuró mirando a Hermione, que asintió con gran gusto; empezaba a recordar cosas de aquella chica, una en particular: sus celos porque Harry fuera su amigo.

-Esto será lento… pero las pociones que me han recetado son fuertes… en un par de días todo dependerá de mí… por ahora, nada de enfriamientos o agitaciones. –Exclamó sonriendo, su voz era todavía un raro soplido, que empeoraba con los líquidos que bebía, o se hacía más agudo o se hacía más rasposo.

-Es una chica resistente, dura de roer, así que la tendremos persiguiendo animales raros en breve. –Hermione sonrió amablemente, luego se puso de pie y tomó la charola.

-No son animales raros… son seres que deben ser clasificados… alguien debe hacer ese trabajo ¿o no? –Preguntó Luna sonriendo, Cho asintió, Hermione rió suavemente mientras iba hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas Hermione? –Preguntó Cho mirándola seriamente, Hermione y Luna notaron algo raro, su voz se había endurecido, pareciendo incluso más ronca de lo normal, sus ojos parecían haber perdido el brillo, pero la sonrisa en sus labios era franca y conocida.

-Llevaré esto a la cocina y ayudaré a McGonagall a limpiar. –Murmuró algo sorprendida, Luna había alzado las cejas con recelo.

-Está bien. –Dijo Cho volviéndose a Luna, Hermione respiró tranquila y salió de la habitación, claramente escuchó a Luna invitar a Cho a jugar, seguido del movimiento de una silla hacia la cama, iban a entretenerse en lo que ella bajaba a la cocina.

Fue lentamente con la charola en las manos, teniendo el debido cuidado para no dejar caer las tazas y los tazones, al llegar abajo vio la luz de la cocina encendida, pero no había ruido alguno; movió la cabeza en un intento por quitarse el cabello de la frente, que no le dejaba ver con claridad, entonces se le vinieron un par de recuerdos, uno fue sobre Luna y su acostumbrada simpleza, algo relacionado con cerebros llenos de tentáculos tratando de asfixiar a un pelirrojo.

-Ron. –Murmuró con el ceño fruncido, al llegar a la puerta de la cocina, tuvo un nuevo recuerdo: Viktor Krum, el búlgaro que le había servido para despertar los celos de Ron, pero ésta vez no tenía nada que ver con sus salidas y citas, ahora tenía que ver con otra cosa, Viktor bajo los efectos de un raro conjuro, un conjuro que hace que los ojos se empañen, la voz cambie y las acciones sean regidas por una segunda persona, tan sutil que pocos pueden darse cuenta y entre esos pocos, ella. –La maldición Imperius. –Dijo al abrir la puerta, en el suelo, Minerva McGongall tenía la apariencia de estar muerta. –Profesora. –Exclamó aferrada apenas a la charola, que tambaleó riesgosamente.

-Necesitamos ver a Oliver. –Pidió Harry al padre de éste cuando abrió la puerta, Draco y Ron a su lado no daban la apariencia de ser una visita amena; la casa estaba demasiado tranquila para haber más personas en ella, Ron miraba a todos lados, le parecería realmente imposible que Oliver fuera un traidor y se aferró a la idea de que realmente estuviera bajo los efectos de algún hechizo o poción.

-¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó contrariado, dejándolos pasar sólo porque él era el Jefe de Aurores y ellos personas conocidas; Draco sonrió al cruzar el marco de la puerta y disimuladamente sacó su varita para ponerse a susurrar cosas cerca de la ventana, mirando a la calle concurrida; si era manipulado Oliver, la persona debía estar cerca y ya intentaba localizarlo.

-Tenemos sospechas… ¿está solo? –Preguntó Ron subiendo las escaleras tras de Harry, camino a la habitación del chico; Draco alzó la varita y formuló algo en silencio, una vez que estuvo seguro de que en la calle, nadie les había visto.

-No, Demelza está con él. –Refirió el padre, al escuchar aquello, Harry aceleró el paso y varita en mano abrió la puerta de un golpe, Ron a su espalda hizo lo mismo.

-Oliver. –Llamó al entrar, apuntándole con la varita directo a la frente, no iba a dudar un segundo.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… -la voz era totalmente desconocida, ése no podía ser Oliver; sonriente, de pie junto al espejo, el chico les miraba mientras, presa entre su brazo izquierdo y el pecho, Demelza parecía fuera de sí; en la mano derecha, su varita les apuntaba con firmeza y los ojos empañados, anunciaban que algo andaba mal. -… se tardaron tanto en darse cuenta…

-¡Suéltala! –Gritó Ron apuntándole sin miramientos. –Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto.

-Como tampoco tenían nada que ver los padres de Hermione… el padre de Pansy o tu madre… ¿o sí, Weasley? –Preguntó sonriendo, Ron se puso tenso y dio un paso dispuesto a matarlo con un sólo hechizo; Harry lo detuvo dando un paso al lado para interponerse.

-Entonces es cierto lo que averiguamos… ese año en Albania, ellos se apoderaron de ti… manipulándote cuando pudieran… hace falta ser muy cobarde para hacer esto así. –Harry le miraba directo a los ojos, que parecían dos abismos blancos y horribles, esperando una respuesta, seguramente el sujeto querría alardear.

-Por supuesto, ustedes son lo bastante inexpertos para no someter a sus aurores a procedimientos de revisión… tú, como jefe del departamento simplemente no funcionas Potter, fue cuestión de tiempo para que los siguiéramos, para que supiéramos dónde estaban sus puntos débiles. –Carcajeó, Demenlza no podía hablar, se limitaba a respirar por encima del sonido normal, con el cuello presionado por el brazo fuerte de un jugador de Quidditch; Harry daba un par de pasos intentando rodear a Oliver, mientras Ron hacia lo propio hacia el otro lado, el señor Wood miraba desde la puerta sin entender ni media palabra.

-No importa lo que hagas, te quitaremos a Oliver y te encontraremos… es sólo cuestión de tiempo. –Harry sonrió sin bajar un segundo la varita, él carcajeó más fuerte.

-¿Creen que eso me importa?... como si eso nos fuera a acobardar, ustedes van a pagar lo que hicieron a nuestro señor… así que, sufran, porque nosotros nos encargaremos de que nunca lo olviden. –Exclamó moviendo su varita hacia la sien de Demelza que tembló entera, Ron y Harry apretaron sus varitas entre sus manos; entonces pareció convulsionar, sus ojos volvieron a ser los normales y su voz la conocida. -¡Hazlo Harry!, salven a Demelza. –Sacudió la cabeza y de inmediato el dominio volvió a ser ajeno a él, Demelza lloró desesperada.

-Por favor, no es él… este no es Oliver, Harry… ¡No lo maten, Ron!… -Demelza estiró su brazo al frente, intentando obstruir el paso de cualquier hechizo hacia Oliver. -… ¡Harry, por favor!…

-¡Avada… -Oliver apuntó con firmeza a la cabeza de Demelza que cerró los ojos dejando correr las lágrimas cuan abundantes eran, Harry y Ron contuvieron la respiración y el padre de Oliver dio un grito desesperado, cuando un rayo rojo cruzó la habitación desde la ventana a espaldas de Oliver.

-¡Desmaius! –El chico cayó al suelo aturdido, Harry le desarmó con un movimiento, mientras Ron sujetaba a Demelza entre sus brazos con fuerza y miraba cómo Harry, Draco que venía desde la ventana y el señor Wood sometían al chico, que parecía estar bajo el dominio del poderoso hechizo todavía.

-Tranquila… tranquila… él va a estar bien, todo va a estar bien. –Susurró a su oído abrazándola mientras lloraba desesperada, Oliver sonreía todavía.

-Esto no es el fin… piensan que soy el único, pero se equivocan, están en un error. –Clamaba riendo ansioso, Harry le golpeó en la cabeza con fuerza y perdió el conocimiento; Ron recordó algo que Harry le había dicho antes.

-Harry, dijiste que no fue él a quién te mencionó Luna… ¿Qué nombre te dio ella? –Le preguntó desesperado mientras Demelza se tiraba al lado de Oliver para tratar de despertarlo y Draco pedía al señor Wood que llamara a un sanador con urgencia; Harry se volvió a ver a Ron y fue como si se leyeran la mente.

Le puso los dedos en el cuello intentando sentir el pulso, entre el miedo y los nervios no pudo darse cuenta, le dio la vuelta presurosa y la mejor forma que se le ocurrió para saber si estaba viva, fue ponerle el dedo bajo la nariz y ver si aún respiraba, la tibieza le hizo darse cuenta de que efectivamente estaba con vida; no podía pensar en nada más que en que no tenía varita con qué hacerle frente, se mordió el labio inferior con ansiedad y miró a su alrededor, en aquel momento contra alguien tan rápido y hábil como Cho, la escoba, una freidora y un cuchillo de cocina no iban a ser precisamente armas efectivas.

-No pareces muy contenta… te preocupa la vieja ¿No? –Exclamó esa voz ronca que la había hecho desconfiar de Cho, se volvió perpleja, la oriental le miraba con una sonrisa enorme y los ojos empañados por una nube blanca; por un momento no supo qué hacer además de mirarle, se quedó allí en el suelo con las piernas temblándole de debilidad y de miedo; Minerva estaba a su merced, ella estaba a su merced y dudaba que Luna durara mucho cuando se deshiciera de ella.

-Cho… ¿Qué significa esto? –Preguntó levantándose con cuidado, la oriental le miraba fijo, la sonrisa no se borraba. –Tú… tú no eres Cho, ¿Verdad? –Preguntó dando un paso atrás, la sonrisa se desfiguró volviéndose una rara línea casi invisible.

-Simple, ustedes deben morir… eso es todo y sí… yo no soy Cho… -comentó con suavidad, Hermione se erizó entera, Cho era auror, ahora podía entenderlo, por eso confiaban en ella, por eso Minerva le dejó entrar en la casa, por eso confiaba. -… tú estás totalmente perdida… no tienes esperanzas, acabaré contigo, como lo hice con ella.

-Ella confió en ti… fuiste su alumna, creyó en ti y le hiciste esto. –Exclamó furiosa, por encima del miedo estaba su profundo afecto a aquella profesora, pese a ser la víctima de un hechizo, no le daba derecho a tratarla así a ella, la Jefa de su Casa, una mujer venerable y bondadosa. –Luna. –Dijo sin pensar al darse cuenta de que las había dejado solas hacía sólo un instante, ¿Y si ya se había deshecho de ella?

-¡Oh! ella está bien, pensé que sería mejor idea venir a deshacerme primero de ti…luego ir con ella, después de todo, está en una cama y poco puede hacer… ¿Verdad? –Preguntó mientras se le acercaba con la varita en la mano, Hermione retrocedió por instinto mas que por conocimiento, recordaba poco de lo que se puede hacer con una varita; miró otra vez a todos lados, lo más cercano a su mano derecha era un salero, pensó lo ridícula que se vería al arrojárselo a la cara, era como querer derribar a Hagrid de una bofetada.

-¿Quién eres? –Preguntó suave, la profesora en el suelo palidecía, algo malo andaba con ella, necesitaba atención, fuera lo que fuera que le habían hecho no la había matado, pero lo hacía; necesitaba pensar en algo rápido y sacarle conversación fue lo único cabal que se le vino a la mente.

-Soy un fiel seguidor del Que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, provoqué lo que le ha pasado a Luna, y a tu amada profesora y ahora usando a esta estúpida brujita, voy a matarte a ti… y a deshacerme de la asquerosa plaga que puede ser Lovegood. –Dijo riendo, Hermione miraba de reojo a su alrededor, la única y verdadera arma a su alcance era una sartén a espaldas de Cho; estaba perdida, si daba un paso para tratar de pelear cuerpo a cuerpo caería muerta en menos de un parpadeo, querer darle la vuelta a la barra de la cocina, era tan idiota como lento. -¡Ah! y yo… fui uno de los que planeó lo ocurrido a tus padres. –Rió y Hermione frunció el ceño para mirarla a los ojos, aquello era nuevo, ¿Sus padres?, planear lo que les había ocurrido, ¿Qué?

-¿Mis padres? –Repitió sin saber qué era lo que trataba de decirle, se le vinieron algunos recuerdos nublándole la mente: un consultorio dental, una biblioteca atiborrada de obras de Shakespeare donde su madre la sentaba en sus rodillas para leerle, frenillos, ojos castaños, caramelos sin azúcar, navidades, preguntas curiosas sobre el Colegio, un hombre apuesto y risueño, una mujer castaña seria e inteligente; se sofocaba con tanta información y entonces escuchó esa voz otra vez pero no entendió lo que le decía, se dio cuenta que sin querer se había llevado la mano al pecho con la intención de presionarse el corazón para que no se le saliera; volvió sus ojos a Cho o lo que quedaba de ella y la notó envuelta en mucho rojo, a dónde mirara veía rojo, un rojo denso, carmesí, cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza tratando de quitárselo pero no podía, se ahogaba y ni siquiera estaba en un sitio sin aire, se sentía morir. –Mis padres… ¿Qué les pasó a mis padres? –Preguntó viendo el suelo, algo no andaba bien su memoria no volvía en eso que se preguntaba y volviéndose a Cho espero que le contestara.

-Aún duele, ¿No? –Preguntó entre carcajadas, alzó la varita y le apuntó directo al pecho. –Esto será divertido, para que te duela más… ¡Crucio! –Gritó y Hermione se vino al suelo golpeada por el dolor, era más espantoso que nada, un dolor como de navajas cortándole cada milímetro de piel y músculo, entonces recordó a Bellatrix, la Mansión Malfoy, la chimenea, Ron llegando por ella, un elfo herido que los ayudaba, una casa oculta; dolía como el mismo infierno y no pudo menos que gritar, Cho sonreía con los ojos empañados de blanco cuando alguien la llamó.

-Oye… tengo algo para ti. –Exclamó la voz aguda y chirriante, se volvió a mirar y entonces el golpe la hizo caer al suelo, Hermione alzó la cara para toparse con Luna, sudorosa, tambaleante con la sartén en la mano. –Que bueno que no confío… en personas de ojos, rasgados… -masculló sonriendo, cerró los ojos para tomar aire, luego se irguió con esfuerzo y miró a Cho que luchaba por reponerse. -… no es discriminación, eh… Hermione, creo que… debemos salir de aquí. –Dijo sofocada, toda la energía que tenía la había gastado en ese golpe, cayó haciendo que la sartén golpeara el suelo con estrépito, Hermione asustada al ver que Cho se reponía, se levantó temblorosa por las imágenes en su mente y fue corriendo a levantar a Luna; como pudo la apoyó en su hombro y salieron a la sala, Cho sacudió la cabeza luchando por reponerse, al no lograrlo cayó inconsciente al lado de Minerva, casi enseguida oyeron una ventana romperse, quién fuera que controlaba a Cho desde el exterior, ahora estaba adentro.

-Luna resiste. –Dijo casi arrastrándola, la rubia estaba sofocada y comenzaba a ver borroso. –Vamos, no me dejes en esto sola… tengo montones de preguntas para luego. –Exclamó para darle ánimos, Luna tropezó con su propio pie y casi cae de boca al suelo de no ser porque Hermione la sostenía.

-Déjame… vete. –Pidió entre un ronquido que le inundaba el pecho, Hermione negó, se volvió al segundo piso yendo hacia las escaleras, al subir el primer escalón escuchó pasos, el sujeto en la cocina no era el único, estaban demasiado en riesgo, los pasos venían de la cocina con lentitud; asustada no supo qué más hacer además de ir a la puerta, abrió con rapidez y salió de la casa, una vez fuera el ocaso le saludó y sin saber a dónde más ir, echó a andar hacia el bosque. –Nos van a alcanzar… te quito tiempo.

-No voy a dejarte… respira Luna, todo va a estar bien, descuida…estaremos a salvo. –Luna se quejaba paso a paso, pero no podían detenerse, ninguna de las dos llevaba varita y aunque la hubieran llevado, la rubia no tenía voz para atacar a alguien y la castaña no podía recordar más hechizo que la maldición cruciatus, la imperius y alguno que otro mucho menos efectivo.

-Entonces… -Ron no podía ni moverse nada más de pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo, miró a Harry fijamente, él estaba igual de nervioso. -… ¿Estás diciéndome que Cho es el nombre que te dio Luna? –Preguntó diciendo cada palabra con una lentitud apabullante, el auto ronroneaba y los dos veían al frente, sin ánimo de mirarse.

-Sí… pero ninguno de los dos lo creíamos… me advirtió que tuviera cuidado, ahora sé a lo que se refería. –Harry estaba sorprendido, no podía creer que hubiera cometido tantos errores juntos, Neville y Ginny le habían avisado que acudirían a ayudar, lo que menos necesitaban era llamar la atención.

-Dejaste a Hermione, Luna y McGonagall en manos de Cho… ellas están solas con ella… ¡Son presas fáciles! –Murmuró con los ojos ardiendo en rabia y desesperación. -¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?!... Cho no es una bruja simple, es un auror… ¡Un auror controlado por un mortífago!

-Es Cho, resistirá el control sobre ella… además, Hermione es una bruja calificada y ellos no cometerán el error de deshacerse de ellas así como así. –Exclamó casi orando porque sus palabras tuvieran algo de verdad.

-¡Eso no lo sabes! –Gritó enardecido, el auto empezó a descender. –Confías en Hermione cuando ella no tiene memoria… en Luna que está en cama y en McGonagall que es una anciana… ¡Estás demente!

-Confía en mí, llegaremos a tiempo. –Harry no lo miraba, sólo confiaba, Ron no esperó a que aterrizara, saltó del auto, cayó de mala forma y casi se va de boca, se levantó como pudo y corrió hacia la casa, entró por la puerta de la cocina; en el suelo Minerva y Cho parecían muertas, entonces dos tronidos lo hicieron volverse, Ginny y Neville entraron acompañados de Harry, todos con las varitas en mano.

-¿Dónde están? –Preguntó Neville al ver los ojos desorbitados de Ron. -¡Luna! –Salió corriendo rumbo a la habitación, Ginny fue a revisar a McGonagall y Cho, de inmediato Harry envió su patronus por un sanador; Ron fue a la sala y vio la puerta abierta, salió, el bosque parecía llamarlo.

-Ron… tenemos que encontrarla. –Exclamó Harry tomándolo de un hombro, Neville bajaba las escaleras a saltos.

-Luna no está… Hermione debió sacarla. –Miró a Ron nervioso, el pelirrojo se llevó la mano a la cabeza con desesperación.

-Han ido al bosque… rápido, no están solas… separémonos. –Ron echó a correr con la varita en la mano, se perdieron entre la noche temprana con la esperanza de llegar a tiempo, aún faltaba mucho para que Hermione volviera a ser la de antes.

-Déjame aquí, te quito velocidad… -dijo entre quejidos que comenzaban a volverse tan dolorosos para Hermione como ya lo eran para ella. -… Hermione, no vas a salvarte si me llevas a cuestas, déjame. –Reiteró ahora furiosa, no iba a permitir que por ella la atraparan y asesinaran, pero Hermione no escuchaba, para ella escapar era la prioridad.

-No abandoné a nadie nunca… a nadie, yo fui por el bosque con Harry, estuve con él aunque quería ir siguiendo a Ron… -susurró, Luna le escuchaba sorprendida, ahora hablaba claramente de lo que pasaba por su mente y de los recuerdos que volvían. -… soporté la tortura de Bellatrix, luché al lado de ustedes en el Ministerio… soporté el ataque de un sauce boxeador… sobreviví al abandono de Ron, porque yo… -no tenía palabras para poder describir lo que pasaba por su mente, veía tantas cosas que no podía pensar en algo claro, pero sabía lo que sentía por Ron ahora, podía decirlo, lo tenía en los labios. -… yo lo…

-Parece que piensan que pueden escapar. –Sonó la voz en medio del bosque que las rodeaba, la respiración de Luna se acompasó haciéndose más que un rugido un suave susurro para pasar desapercibidas, Hermione miraba a todos lados buscando entre las sombras el origen de la voz, una que ya reconocía. –Realmente piensan que funcionará, piensan que las dejaremos escapar.

-Fenrir Greyback… -Hermione tembló entera, recordó el rostro de Bill, a Remus, recordó lo que se decía de él y sintió un mareo; optó por mirar a Luna y pegarla más a su cuerpo aferrándola con fuerza. -… tenemos que perderlos… ayúdame, camina.

-No funcionará… seguirán nuestro olor, si son hombres lobo no servirá de nada. –Luna se vino al suelo, todo le dolía, estaba afiebrada, no podía respirar y con los ojos llorosos se aferró a la blusa de Hermione para no caerse de golpe; Hermione no supo qué hacer más que inclinarse a su lado y tratar de no tener miedo, miró esos dos ojos azules y le sonrió.

-Vamos Luna… tienes que levantarte, necesitamos salir de aquí, vamos, pon un poco de tu parte. –Le pidió tratando de levantarla nuevamente, Luna estiró los brazos para sujetarse del cuello de su amiga, pero en el momento en que debía poner fuerza, le fallaron las energías y se desplomó, llevándose a Hermione a su lado.

-Déjame en este sitio… sólo corre, vete. –Exclamó con la vista perdida, Hermione sintió un vuelco, no iba a dejarla, no iba a abandonarla, entonces lo escuchó, pasos que se acercaban; se volvió hacia el sitio del que veía el ruido, sin poder hacer mucho pasó sus manos por debajo de los brazos de Luna, tomándola por la cintura, empezó a jalar dispuesta a arrastrarla si era la única forma de sacarla de ese sitio. –Eres igual de terca que una mula.

-¡Cállate Lunática!... si no fuera por mií, jamás podrías volver a buscar un wrackspurt. –Dijo enfurruñada, Luna sonrió de lado, quizá terminarían muertas pero al menos Hermione ya casi recordaba todo.


	18. Mutismo II

_Bueno, el nuevo un poco antes de lo planeado…_

_Jajaja… SMaris, esto es para que la multitud no vaya a buscarme en un arranque de violencia jajaja…_

_Gracias por leer, espero que les guste_

_(aunque de todas formas no lo sabré, ya que no comentan u.u)_

_En fin… saludos!!_

Pronto dio con las huellas de Hermione y los largos surcos que dejaban los talones de Luna, se volvió a mirar los ojos de Ginny, apuntando hacia la izquierda con su varita analizaba las cosas, estaban muy lejos de alcanzarlas, fuera como fuera que Hermione se las ingeniaba para arrastrar a la rubia, se alejaban hacia los acantilados, tal vez pensaba encontrar alguna cueva cerca de la playa, un refugio aparentemente seguro para esconderse; Neville se había perdido hacia la playa por el camino más corto, corría tan rápido como le daban las piernas con la varita aferrada y la mirada furiosa, tenía que encontrarlas, tenía que alcanzarlas antes de que fuera muy tarde.

Ron también buscaba, pero él había sido más radical, corría entre los árboles sofocado, saltando hoyos y troncos caídos, mirando entre las ramas, empujando hierba y deteniéndose a penas para mirar a uno y otro lado, dio pronto con las huellas de ellos, sabía que eran hombres lobo, el olor que dejaban y las huellas descalzas no podían ser de nadie más; supo que Hermione sería lo suficientemente astuta para ocultarse, pero no estaba seguro de que no usaran la magia para someterla, ese era su mayor temor, Hermione no llevaba consigo varita y Luna no sería de ayuda.

-¡Hermione!… ¡Luna!… -llamó al cabo de un momento, entre la oscuridad y la luna oculta por las ramas, le iba a ser muy complicado dar con ellas. -… Luna… Hermione. –Nadie le respondió, por el contrario, parecía que el silencio se había vuelto más denso.

Ginny y Harry habían escuchado, Ron llamaba a las chicas en medio de la noche, eso podía ser contraproducente, o los enemigos las dejaban de buscar porque sabían que ya no estaban solas o las cazaban con mayor velocidad para poder huir; Ginny se inclinó un poco y se tiró a la búsqueda con mayor rapidez, Harry procuró buscar con la mirada a Neville pero él iba ya muy avanzado, con algo de suerte quizá hubiera llegado a la playa.

Miró al cielo, podía casi sentir los pasos de sus seguidores, creyó que Luna había perdido el conocimiento, no tenía esperanza alguna, ahora ya nada podía interponerse entre esos sujetos y ella, era el fin; tragó saliva con dificultad y entonces el pantalón de Luna se atoró en una raíz y al tirar de ella se vino abajo, la rubia se quejó y se removió, Hermione la miró preocupada.

-Luna… ¿Estás bien?... háblame. –Suplicó luchando por apartarle el cabello del rostro para verla mejor, Luna tosió dolorosamente y trató un buen rato de enfocar la vista en ella.

-Hermione, estoy bien… pero… -Luna se atragantó, estiró la mano para tratar de tocarle la cara, pero de inmediato sus ojos se enfocaron en alguien a su espalda, Hermione se volvió, una mano rugosa le tomó por el cuello de la blusa y la alzó del piso en vilo. -… no… ¡Suéltela!... déjala en paz. –Luna intentó levantarse pero casi de inmediato alguien la sujetaba a ella con fuerza, zarandeándola sin misericordia, pronto gritó de dolor, estaba mal, se sentía morir y no quería llevarse la imagen de Hermione muerta como último recuerdo. –Auxilio. –Dijo sin voz, apenas con el soplido del aire en sus pulmones, su corazón latía cada vez más lento, moría.

-Mira nada más lo que uno se encuentra en el bosque… caperucita salió muy noche hoy, ¿No crees Fenrir? –Preguntó el hombre que tomaba a Luna como si de una figura de juguete se tratara, la rubia estaba totalmente suelta, su cuerpo ya no tenía más energías y él parecía disfrutarlo; Fenrir explotó en risa haciendo que Hermione se moviera de lado a lado, ella luchaba por soltarse clavándole las uñas en la mano, pero no funcionaba.

-Déjeme… ¡Luna! –Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, tenía la esperanza de que alguien escuchara, de que alguien hubiera llegado a la casa y las buscara; el hombre que la sujetaba la tomó con ambas manos y la acercó a su rostro, unos colmillos enormes le sonrieron, unos ojos perrunos se le fijaron con un descaro que la hizo sonrojarse. –Maldito.

-Hermione Granger… el orgullo de Minerva McGonagall, me pregunto si tu carne sabrá tan bien como te fue en el Colegio. –Escupió Fenrir con un aliento caliente y denso, saboreando cada palabra, Hermione cerró los ojos con asco y pena, Minerva estaba sola, ahora podían hacer de ella lo que quisieran.

-Hace falta… ser un animal rastrero… para sólo pensar en comer… -Luna se esforzaba por mantenerse despierta, daba sus últimos gramos de energía en parecer amenazadora pero no le funcionaba; el tipo que la tenía sobre el nivel del suelo carcajeó estrepitosamente en su cara, Luna se volvió con mueca de asco. -… ¿Sabía que existe algo llamado pasta dental?

-Parece ser una chica demasiado refinada para tolerarte. –Exclamó Fenrir, entonces Hermione se las ingenió para darle una patada con todas sus fuerzas en la entrepierna; tomado por sorpresa Fenrir se dobló entero y Hermione cayó al suelo de espaldas, en dos segundos pudo ponerse de pie y volverse hacia Luna sin saber si ayudarle o huir.

-¡Corre! –Gritó Luna con la garganta destrozada, Hermione no tuvo tiempo siquiera de pensarlo, echó a correr conciente de que era mejor ayuda para la rubia escapando que quedándose ahí, había dado dos pasos cuando Fenrir exclamó.

-¡Huye lo que quieras, Sangre Sucia inmunda!... porque voy a encontrarte y no saldrás de este bosque con vida. –Estaba furioso, Hermione siguió corriendo, se tiró por una pendiente y rodó algunos metros golpeándose con cuanta roca había en su camino, alcanzó a escuchar que Luna se quejaba horriblemente, debían haberla golpeado pero ella tenía sólo una cosa en la mente: "Sangre Sucia" esa frase dándole vueltas en la cabeza, mientras lo único que veía era a Ron inclinado sobre el suelo ante las risas de un rubio que le resultaba familiar, mientras escupía enormes babosas; se puso de pie y miró atrás, sabía que venían tras ella, lo sentía, se dio la vuelta y buscó hacia dónde correr, luego se tiró a la huída.

-El conjuro come caracoles. –Susurró para sí misma mientras se agachaba para esquivar una rama y poder huir más aprisa.

Escuchó a la perfección el grito de la chica, se dio la vuelta con presteza y miró a todos lados, escuchó a pocos metros pasos y al volverse vio la sombra de Ginny, la hubiera reconocido en cualquier sitio, era ella, nadie más; corrió en la dirección de la que venía el grito, corrió con ansiedad y cuando llegó al claro y vio a ese hombre sobre Luna inconsciente, alzó la varita sin dudarlo un momento.

-¡Desmaius! –El rayo lo impactó en la espalda, pero no lo derribó, se volvió furioso y dio un rugido, se tiró sobre Ron con toda su fuerza, que estiró los brazos dispuesto a debatirse a mano limpia todavía creyendo que Hermione estaba cerca.

-¡Desmaius! –Gritó Ginny atacándolo con rapidez antes que cayera sobre su hermano, el rayó lo hizo doblarse y caer al suelo, Harry llegó también y apoyó antes que fuera tarde.

-¡Incarcero! –Exclamó velozmente y Ron pudo mirar a todos lados.

-Hermione… no está. –Dijo acalorado, Ginny corrió a ver a Luna, Harry al ver que el tipo estaba sometido alzó la varita y lanzó luces rojas, la señal para que Neville pudiera estar tranquilo, Ron miraba a todos lados. -¡Hermione!

-Fenrir… este sujeto siempre está con Fenrir… él debe estar siguiendo a Hermione, Ron. –Harry lo miró, el pelirrojo palideció, los dos echaron a correr mientras Ginny se quedaba con Luna y les gritaba un nada alentador:

-¡Agoniza!... Luna agoniza. –Dijo en medio de la noche, esa advertencia se les clavó a los dos como fuego, significaba que tenían que dar con Hermione o tal vez la cuenta ascendería a más de un herido esa noche.

Resbaló con una roca y fue a impactarse contra el tronco de un árbol, se golpeó la mejilla y se abrió la ceja al caer al suelo y estrellarse contra una roca, tardó un segundo en quitarse el cabello del rostro y confirmar que la cosa tibia que le escurría por la mejilla era sangre; respiró profundo tratando de aclarar su mente, mirando al techo de hojas que la cubría, alcanzó a distinguir una estrella brillante y alta; se le vino a la memoria una habitación iluminada majestuosamente, ella en un vestido de baile, él vistiendo uniforme de gala, sombrío, silencioso.

-Viktor. –Dijo al reconocer el rostro, recordó sus manos frías al tomar las suyas, recordó la cara de Ron al verla entrar con él en el Gran Salón; el pleito de Harry y Ron en esos días, el dragón a punto de devorarse al pelinegro, los recados, la molestia y Viktor siempre cerca. –Viktor. –Dijo a la noche recordando el profundo afecto que aún le tenía, las cartas que se enviaban, las visitas a Bulgaria.

Escuchó los pasos, venía pisándole los talones, quizá hacía mucho que hubiera podido matarla, ahora sólo se estaba divirtiendo con ella; se levantó con gran esfuerzo y miró al frente, de rodillas en el fango pensaba cómo escapar, qué hacer; le parecía absurdo, no tenía cómo defenderse, alzó la cara y le pareció mejor dejarse matar, Luna probablemente ya estaba muerta porque la había abandonado, ¿Qué clase de amiga hace eso?

Respiró profundo y quiso llorar, se le agolparon las lágrimas y no podía ver bien, rememoró los pocos recuerdos anteriores y lo que más le saltaba a la memoria era el rojo y sus padres, se miró la mano con la que se había tocado la herida de la frente, era sangre, sangre roja, como una habitación, como un momento en su memoria que no quería brotar; apretó las manos respirando profundo y se dijo que no podía caer ahí, no si todavía no le decían toda la verdad, necesitaba saberlo todo. Se levantó apoyándose en la corteza del árbol contra el que había chocado, echó a correr otra vez ahora sí segura de que Fenrir la tenía a su merced, era sólo cuestión de sentir el zarpazo, sin darse cuenta corría de regreso, se había perdido.

"Agoniza", sonaba en su mente como si no pudiera pensar en otra cosa, siguió corriendo ahora dándose cuenta que al parecer estaban andando en círculos, parpadeó desesperado y se detuvo en seco, miró a todos lados, ni Harry, Ginny, Hermione o Fenrir, nadie estaba cerca; tragó saliva y sintió un tirón en la piel de la espalda, el tirón que le anunciaba que ella recordaba y la nutria se borraba amenazadora; fue tan doloroso que cayó de rodillas al suelo y entonces escuchó, alguien reía en un sitio cercano.

-Greyback. –Dio como respuesta a la risa y se volvió al lugar del que venía el ruido, escuchó pasos y alzó la varita con la mirada borrosa, alguien había entrado al sitio en el que estaba pero no alcanzaba a ver quién por culpa de las lágrimas de dolor.

Miró a todos lados mientras se volvía hacia la izquierda, corrió veloz y entonces dio un salto y fue a dar a un lugar amplio, alguien reía, entre la oscuridad escuchó la respiración de alguien, mientras la sangre se le agolpaba en el pecho; vio que esa persona le apuntaba con la varita y se levantaba del piso, se le cruzó por la mente la opción de correr, luego la desechó, no hubiera podido siquiera dar dos pasos; se quedó inmóvil, abogando a que esa persona no la reconociera, pero se acercaba, tragó saliva y se decidió a hablar.

Con el ceño fruncido levantó la varita y le apuntó directo, no se movía, la sombra estaba fija, todo era un completo silencio, entonces la luna pareció brotar de la nada y las lágrimas en sus ojos se derramaron, ante él Hermione respiraba agitada esperando, mirándolo.

-Ron. –Dijo con la boca temblorosa, él sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo y sonrió dejando que el llanto lo abordara, Hermione echó a andar hacia él todavía aturdida por la idea de que realmente se tratara de él.

-Estás herida. –Murmuró al verle la sangre, entonces oyó un rugido a su lado, se volvió asustado, Hermione se congeló en su sitio, algo lo golpeó de lleno en el rostro haciéndolo caer de espaldas.

-¡Ron! –Gritó Hermione y trató de correr hacia él pero algo parecido a un mareo la abordó, tuvo dos recuerdos, el primero era Ron sangrante en el piso de Grinmould Place, ella luchando por sanarlo porque era su culpa, porque había sido su error, el otro recuerdo era Ron con la pierna rota en la casa de los gritos; no podía respirar, Ron sufría y ella nunca había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlo.

-Hermione corre. –Pidió Ron desesperado, la espalda le ardía como si le hubieran hecho marcas a fuego, se levantó ofuscado por el golpe y miró a todos lados, no veía a nadie. -¿Hermione?

Se volvió buscándola entre los árboles, no lograba verla, escuchaba los pasos presurosos de Harry que debía estar cerca pero no lograba identificar en medio del silencio a Hermione, no la escuchaba, temió que se la hubieran llevado; se volvió desesperado, entonces pasó, descubrió que no estaba solo, bajó la cara tratando de jalar aire y vio su cabello castaño, Hermione estaba a pocos pasos, en el suelo con las manos en las sienes de rodillas.

-¡Hermione! –La llamó, ella se volvió con los ojos inundados en llanto y la expresión más dolorosa que le había visto desde Australia; casi de inmediato miró a su izquierda sorprendida, al volverse vio a Fenrir, corrió hacia ella sacando la varita, la levantó, sabía que estaba desarmado, él tenía todo el poder y se volvió para atacarlo.

-Ron… -Hermione apenas pudo llamarlo en medio de la oscuridad, él se acercaba tenía que llegar antes que Fenrir a ella, Fenrir que sonreía y estiraba sus garras hacia ella, levantó la varita y le apuntó, abrió la boca y se descubrió vacío, no recordaba hechizo alguno, no tenía nada en la cabeza. -… ¡Ron! –Gritó la castaña cuando lo vio palidecer, Fenrir se volvió contra él, se le fue encima y lo golpeó, la varita cayó de su mano, se enfrascaron en los golpes, Ron luchaba por contenerlo, tenía que noquearlo, tenía que vencerlo.

-¡Corre Hermione! –Exclamó mientras intentaba someter a Fenrir, que gruñía y le golpeaba sin temor, sintió un golpe en el rostro, enseguida sangrar su boca, rugió, Hermione seguía cerca y él no podía dejar de preguntarse: "¿Cómo diablos es que olvidé los hechizos?", entonces Fenrir le clavó las garras a lo largo del pecho, desde el hombro derecho hasta el costado izquierdo. -¡Ah!

-¡Desmaius! –Resonó en todo el claro y la luz roja empapó la noche húmeda con una intensidad, el Desmaius más poderoso que Ron jamás había visto; el cuerpo de Fenrir cayó pesado sobre él que se quedó mirando al cielo, desconcertado con la espalda hormigueándole; la voz, esa voz había sido de Hermione, se incorporó veloz y la miró, apuntaba al hombre lobo con la varita que a él se le había caído.

-Hermione… recordaste los hechizos. –Susurró mirándola, respiraba agitada.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó acercándose corriendo a él, le tomó el rostro con sus manos desesperada y lo miró espantada mientras entre los dos empujaban el cuerpo enorme de Fenrir que caía al suelo como un costal de papas. -¡Merlín!... te ha roto la nariz… tu pecho, estás herido, Ron… ¡Perdóname!… perdóname, perdóname… si hubiera actuado más rápido. –Dijo llorosa, pero eso a él no le importaba, él quería saber si de verdad recordaba.

-Has recordado los hechizos… ¡Has recordado los hechizos! –La abrazó con fuerza, ella lloraba asustada, él no sabía qué sentir; estaba feliz porque recordara la magia pero él la había olvidado, ahora no podía protegerla; se quedaron callados y no oyeron nada más que sus respiraciones agitadas, todo fue silencio hasta que Harry y Ginny les alcanzaron, parecía ser que siempre habría alguien dispuesto a interrumpir el silencio de los que se aman.


	19. Rojo III

_Hola!!!!_

_Gracias Miuri y SMaris… por los comentarios, pero sobre todo por leer…_

_Espero que les guste el nuevo y…_

_Bueno, no está de más pedir comentarios, ¿verdad?_

_Saludos!!!_

_Y que lo disfruten…_

La casa estaba en una penumbra espantosa cuando entró en ella, se sentía tan exhausta, tan herida que hasta parpadear le costaba gran esfuerzo, Ron se apoyaba en ella débilmente y de paso la apretaba contra su costado, como si deseara protegerla de algo, pero lo único que había ahí, era gente conocida; Bill y Charlie habían llegado y corrieron hacia su hermano para sujetarlo, Arthur y el resto de los aurores esperaban, había mucho movimiento en todas las habitaciones; en medio de su somnolencia, fue alejada de Ron y llevada por Lavender a un cuarto aparte.

Mientras la alejaban de Ron, que estaba tan débil por la perdida de sangre que no pudo más que fruncir el ceño como único reclamo por quitársela, quiso darle confianza sonriendo, pero su rostro amoratado y su camisa manchada de sangre, no lograron siquiera calmarla, por el contrario, lo vio tan pálido que se tiró tratando de sujetarlo; empujó a Lavender entre palabras que luego no podía recordar y Fleur tuvo que sacarla a empujones ante la mirada sorprendida de media habitación, Ron no tenía fuerzas más que para verla actuar; en la otra sala, una mujer que tras diez minutos reconoció como Pomona Sprout, le propinó ungüentos y pociones para cerrarle las heridas, a su alrededor pudo reconocer a Padma, Pavarti y a Cho sobre una cama, con la cara amoratada y la apariencia exhausta.

-Profesora… ¿Cómo está Luna? –Preguntó cerrando los ojos, le dolía el rostro y mucho más los arañones del resto del cuerpo, intentaba aclarar algunas de sus ansiosas dudas para no tirarse a buscar de nuevo a Ron.

-La están cuidando, no te preocupes Hermione, todo va a estar bien. –No la miraba a los ojos, se ocupaba en cortar unas raíces para aplicárselas en las uñas rotas; frunció el ceño y se volvió a Lavender que permanecía con la mano en los labios, temblando contra la pared.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó tras un silencio incómodo, Pomona se puso rígida y Padma y Pavarti le miraron con recelo, para luego ver a Lavender y reprobar su apariencia nerviosa y alterada. -¿Qué pasó?

-No te preocupes, todo está bien. –Exclamó Pavarti sonriéndole, Lavender empezó a caminar de lado a lado como desesperada y Hermione adivinó que no era normal ni en ella.

-No puedo… es que… -Lavender hablaba a medias y aunque Hermione preguntaba con la mirada el motivo, nadie le contestaba.

-Siéntate, Lavender. –Espetó Padma exasperada, pero la chica no le hizo caso y siguió moviéndose de lado a lado.

-¿Porqué están tan nerviosas?... ¿Y por qué me trajeron aquí en lugar de curarme con Ron? –Tomó la mano de Pomona y la apretó con fuerza para obligarla a mirarle.

-Hermione, los sanadores que vinieron están con Luna y con… -Pomona no pudo continuar, las instrucciones de Harry y Minerva habían sido claras, no decirle nada, restringir la información al mínimo. -… es mejor si nos dejas curarte, luego te llevaremos con ellos… ahora necesito que te quedes quieta.

-Necesito ver a Ron le rompieron la nariz por mi culpa, Fenrir lo hirió… necesito saber que no se volverá hombre lobo, quiero asegurarme de que está bien, quizá quiera verme… -pidió clavando sus ojos en Padma, tratando de convencerlas de que estaba bien y de que tenía que salir; Ron le preocupaba más que cualquier otra cosa, temblaba entera nada más de pensar que Fenrir hubiera podido morderle. -… quiero ver a Luna para saber cómo está… me preocupa, no debí sacarla de la casa en una noche tan fría, el sanador dijo que tenía que tener reposo y no hice caso… tengo que ir a verla… -hablaba a borbotones, sin poder contenerse, como si hablar y hablar les fuera a dejar en claro que estaba a la perfección. -… los sanadores dijeron que no debía agitarse o exponerse al frío… quiero hablar con ella, por favor. –Suplicó ahora con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca seca.

-Hermione, quédate quieta, la profesora Sprout no puede curarte si te mueves tanto. –Padma intentó calmarla sentándose a su lado. –Luna está siendo atendida, sabemos que no fue tu culpa… no estabas en posibilidades de hacer lo mejor para su salud, tenías que salvarla. –Sonrió para procurar apaciguarla, pero era imposible, Hermione estaba demasiado inquieta.

-No tienes que justificarte, si no la hubieras sacado de la casa… Luna y tú estarían. –Pavarti no siguió, volvió sus ojos a Lavender que apretó los labios y no dijo nada.

-Luna… ella… -Cho despertó de pronto y empezó a hablar entre quejidos, Lavender se le acercó corriendo, Hermione se volvió a mirarla. -… la profesora… yo… no ha sido… ¡Luna!... corre, Hermione, corre… -Miró a su alrededor y notó que nada de lo que decía tenía sentido, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. -… Merlín.

-No te muevas Cho, Luna casi te rompe el cuello con ese golpe… es muy fuerte. –Sonrió Lavender obligando a la oriental a quedarse quieta. –Todavía no sabemos si tienes alguna lesión… quédate así…

-Hermione… yo, no… él me manipulaba, yo no quería… ahora recuerdo todo. –Expresó entre suspiros, Padma tomó la mano de Hermione con fuerza, procurando ser su apoyo en aquél momento.

-Cho, debes descansar. –Sentenció Pomona sin mirarla, con los ojos clavados de reojo en Pavarti que esperaba mirando a Hermione con impaciencia.

-Descuida, lo sé… entiendo que te estaban manipulando, no te preocupes. –Dijo sonriendo de la forma más amigable que pudo, pero la verdad es que no se sentía cómoda.

-Lo de tus padres… yo no… ¡Hermione!... realmente lo lamento. –Cho sollozó dolorosamente y Pavarti se acercó presurosa para procurar que callara.

-¿Mis padres? –Hermione se volvió a Padma que le miró con ojos temblorosos.

-Hermione, trata de estar tranquila. –Dijo Lavender acercándose velozmente.

-¿Por qué tengo que estar tranquila? –Hermione se volvió a Lavender, ella la evitó mirando a Pomona; Hermione le miró, pero la profesora tenía los ojos pegados a sus brazos, donde se ocupaba en vendarle las heridas. -¿Qué pasó con mis papás? –Interrogó a Padma con ansiedad, pero ella no se volvió, miró a Pavarti y procuró desviar la atención hacia otra persona.

-Verás. –Pavarti intentó hilar ideas e ingeniárselas de la mejor forma, pero Cho delirante en la cama, no iba a ser el mejor aliciente.

-¡Auch! –Gritó por cuarta vez y es que Seamus no era muy delicado cuando de curaciones se trataba, Harry entró entonces en la habitación, Ron no le hizo caso. –Eso duele, me gustaría verte curando así a Lavender.

-Con ella no se necesita ser rudo… deja de moverte y deja que te vende, quítate la camisa. –Seamus tomó algunas gasas y vendas, ya había acomodado la nariz del pelirrojo, sólo le faltaba curarle la enorme herida del pecho; con cuidado le quitó el exceso de sangre y le contuvo la hemorragia con un movimiento de varita.

-Ron… -Harry, que había revisado la habitación y de paso la herida de Ron se volvió y se sentó a su lado. -… necesito que salgas pronto, Hermione tiene que estar cerca de ti.

-¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó frunciendo el ceño, Seamus se pasó a la espalda de Ron y dio con la nutria, de la que ahora ya sólo quedaban patas delanteras y cabeza.

-¡Demonios!... ¿Cuándo te tatuaste, Ron? –Preguntó intrigado, con una sonrisa emocionada, eso de que Ron se tatuara era toda una sorpresa.

-No es momento Seamus. –Espetó Ron volviéndose luego a Harry. -¿Qué pasó?

-Luna está muy mal… pero, la que agoniza es… -Harry se llevó la mano a la cabeza, sobre todo a la nuca, Seamus se detuvo en las curaciones, porque aquello le interesaba mucho. -… McGonagall está muriendo, Ron. –Terminó mirándolo a los ojos fijamente, Ron creyó verle lágrimas pero no estuvo seguro, bajó la cara al suelo y supo que eso iba a ser lo más espantoso de los últimos días, Cho se iba a sentir muy culpable y Hermione se iba a morir con esa noticia.

-Hermione, esto la va a matar. –Murmuró sin saber qué hacer.

-Por eso tienes que estar con ella Ron… te necesita a su lado. –Harry miró a Seamus que sorprendido también por la noticia de la agonía de su Jefa de casa, se había quedado congelado, de inmediato se apresuró con la curación y en pocos minutos, seguía a Harry y a un Ron con el torso apenas cubierto por las vendas hacia la sala.

-Ron… -George se le acercó rápidamente. -… hermano, esas heridas si que eran grandes.

-Estoy mejor, no te preocupes… ¿Hermione? –Preguntó intrigado, Fleur que estaba recargada en un sillón al lado de Ginny se irguió de inmediato.

-Igué pog ella, ya deben habeg tegminado de cugagla. –Fleur asintió mirando a Ginny que se mordía los dedos, entonces los sanadores salieron de la habitación donde Minerva estaba.

-¿Cómo está? –Preguntó Arthur acercándose con ansiedad, Ron se volvió al sanador y sus hermanos pudieron entonces verle el tatuaje, Ginny se volvió a ver a Harry como esperando una explicación, él bajó la cara sin el valor para decirle todo lo que aquella marca representaba.

-Voy a ser sincero con ustedes… su corazón está muy débil y aunque hemos visto ya muchos milagros en esta casa… -comentó el hombre de bigote denso que tomó la palabra, el otro sanador miraba receloso, Ron supo que se referían a Hermione y a Luna. -… creo que la suerte terminó, Minerva no está bien y creemos que no pasa de esta noche.

-Merlín. –Susurró Ginny sumando las ideas de todos los que escuchaban, en su mayoría Gryffindors que habían sido alumnos de esa venerable mujer.

-Ha pedido ver a alguien… quiere hablar con Hermione Granger. –Dijo el otro sanador mirando a Arthur que se volvió a ver a Ron, él se mordió el labio, si la dejaba verla iba a ser horrible, pero si no, jamás se lo perdonaría.

-¿Qué les pasó a mis padres? –Preguntó cuando Pavarti se quedó congelada sin decir nada más, Pomona se puso de pie y dio dos pasos hacia Cho, con la intención de curarla.

-Hermione, lo que les pasó a tus padres fue algo terrible, algo que nos conmocionó a todos… no es para menos que lo hayas bloqueado. –Comenzó Lavender con lentitud, Hermione frunció el ceño y le miró sin comprender del todo.

-¿Bloqueado? –Preguntó, empezaba a entender las cosas, esa era la razón por la que no recordaba mucho, había bloqueado imágenes pero, ¿Que eso no pasaba con sucesos específicos?, ¿Cómo es que ella no recordaba casi nada?, mejor dicho, nada.

-Sabemos lo difícil que ha sido para ti… la verdad, me sorprende que Ron siga aquí contigo después de tanto tiempo, él ha evidenciado de mil y un formas el profundo amor que siente por ti. –Padma la miraba con una sonrisa débil, Hermione apretó los dientes y trató de leer en su rostro, ¿Después de tanto tiempo?, pero si apenas había pasado un par de días con él, ¿De qué le estaban hablando?

-Esperen, me están confundiendo… -dijo alzando las manos y poniéndolas como barrera entre ellas y su rostro, algo no andaba bien, empezaba a marearse, de alguna forma tenía un recuerdo nuevo, pero uno que no le estaba agradando; se le erizaba la piel, era un edificio, un edificio bajo una enorme marca verde y humo, mucho humo denso y oscuro. -… ¿Qué les pasó a mis padres? –Interrogó perdida, abriendo los ojos y enfocándolos en la única que al parecer podría decirle todo sin muchos rodeos y claramente; Pomona Sprout se volvió con lentitud y miró a todas las chicas presentes con cierta reprobación.

-Hermione, lo que podemos decirte es poco, pero puedo tratar de remediar tu ansiedad diciéndote lo que sé que tú ya presientes… -Pomona suspiró, Cho a su lado cerró los ojos como si la noticia le fuera a doler a ella igual que a Hermione, que apretó la mano de Padma conciente perfectamente de lo que venía; conocía de antemano lo que iban a decirle, por eso se volvió a mirar a Lavender que palideció, Pavarti parecía congelada por el miedo, ella no, ella ya lo presentía, era como si hubiera estado los últimos días sólo esperando a que se lo dijeran. -… efectivamente, tus padres murieron.

Fue como si la hubieran dejado caer en medio del Lago Negro de un golpe, sus pulmones se colapsaron, fue incapaz de jalar aire con normalidad y Cho se lo hizo saber con una mueca de sorpresa, las manos de Padma y Pavarti la sujetaron para que el piso no se impactara en su contra, Lavender se acercó corriendo y se enfocó en hacerla volver a fuerza de gritos; pero Hermione estaba insensible, por un momento vio a su madre en el Callejón Diagón al lado de Arthur Weasley, vio a su padre cuando la llevaba en auto a la escuela antes de Hogwarts, vio a su madre preparándole galletas en Día de Gracias; era morirse el verlos vivos y saberlos ahora ajenos.

Se le atragantaron las palabras y el grito de dolor se le enredó con las maldiciones y la desesperación, estaban muertos, ¡Sus padres estaban muertos! y ahora que lo sabía sus rostros le volvían, la vida injusta le regresaba su recuerdo ahora que ya no podía tenerlos más; era una traición de su mente, de su memoria a la que empezaba a detestar, tras un segundo su cabeza se enfocó en otra cosa, ahora una duda le raspaba la lengua como un ácido muy potente, ¿Cómo?

La puerta se abrió de pronto, Fleur entró corriendo y al ver el alboroto se acercó de dos pasos y movió a todas para dejar a Hermione respirar; pero la castaña en cuanto se vio libre de los brazos se tiró sobre ella y se prensó a su cuerpo en un abrazo agónico, sollozando como si fuera un animal herido, como si la estuviera torturando Bella con toda saña. Fleur no intentó quitársela, por el contrario, la abrazó y le acarició el cabello con calma, procurando bajar el sonido de su voz, procurando que sus corazones juntos latieran al mismo ritmo.

-Lloga… lloga, todo egstagá bien… tranquiga… tranquiga. -Susurraba para hacerla calmarse, pero Hermione no podía dejar de respirar pesado; lo extraño es que no era conciente de que se sofocaba, sólo veía a su alrededor los rostros espantados de sus compañeras de Colegio.

-Lamento habértelo dicho así… pero, tenías que saberlo. –Pomona se acercó, Lavender fue donde Cho para tratar de calmarla, había comenzado a pedir perdón como histérica.

-Ellos… p-por qué… ¿Por qué no lo recordaba?... ¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó apenas audible, Padma se volvió a ver a Fleur como si un fantasma la hubiera atravesado y la rubia entendió que no debían decir más, de inmediato la alejó un poco y la hizo mirarle a los ojos.

-Lamento teneg que dejag esta convegsación de lado… pego… hay alguien que necesita vegte ahoga mismo, Hegmione. –Lo dijo con tal solemnidad, que la castaña desorbitó los ojos y la aferró con fuerza sofocándose ante el miedo.

-¡¿Qué le ha pasado a Ron?! –Preguntó contrariada, perdida en el miedo y la desolación.

-No es él… ven… tienes que venig conmigo. –Fleur la tomó de la mano y la sacó de la habitación, Pomona, Padma, Pavarti, Lavender y Cho las miraron irse, ninguna se sentía bien después de semejante escena; Hermione fue con Fleur, clavada en los ojos una capa semitransparente con demasiadas tonalidades en rojo.


	20. Nada

_Bueno, espero que este nuevo capítulo que viene tan rápido, les guste._

_Pasarán cosas importantes ahora, cosas que van a afectar radicalmente el final de la historia._

_Este es el capítulo 20 y es un placer anunciar que estamos llegando al final._

_Cuenta regresiva, que espero disfruten mucho._

_Saludos, gracias por leer._

-No debe verla, no debe hablar con ella… -decía dándose la vuelta, girando sobre sus pies, yendo de lado a lado con las manos pegadas al cuerpo, con el rostro adusto, cansado y debilitado por la falta de sueño y sangre; ya no sabía si le dolía más el cuerpo por la desaparición del tatuaje o por todo lo que había pasado. -… no deben verse, no deben encontrarse.

-Entonces, ¿Impedirás que hablen? –Ginny lo miraba enojada, no entendía por qué estaba tan asustado, tampoco por qué se había tatuado; era algo sorprendente verle la espalda a su hermano así, era una locura ponerse semejante marca y por añadidura incompleta.

-No puedo… si evito que se vean y McGonagall… -se le atoró en la garganta la posibilidad de la muerte de la profesora, Harry que tomaba la mano de Ginny con fuerza le miró, tampoco creía en esa posibilidad; entonces la puerta de la otra habitación se abrió, ellos esperaban en el pasillo, todos habían bajado a la sala para dejarlos hablar, Neville salió pálido y demacrado. -… ¿Cómo está?

-No puede dormir… el dolor en el pecho es demasiado para dejarla siquiera cerrar los ojos, no deja de llorar… -Neville estaba tan agónico como la propia Luna, sacudió la cabeza procurando despejar su mente. -… pregunta por Hermione.

-Ella está bien… Fleur fue por ella, McGonagall agoniza y quiere verla, Neville. –Ginny susurraba, le parecía un crimen levantar la voz por sobre el ruido de la tos de Luna, los pasos en la sala y los quejidos ahogados que seguramente Minerva soportaba; Ron dio un bufido y se puso de espaldas para no verlos, Neville frunció el ceño al ver el tatuaje.

-Te tatuaste. –Murmuró sorprendido, Ron se irguió de golpe y se volvió a verlo. –¿Desde cuándo lo tienes? –Quiso saber, más para distraer su mente, que porque realmente quisiera el dato.

-Un par de días. –Contestó, Ginny frunció el ceño y miró a Harry que otra vez le negó su mirada con aire consternado.

-¿Qué significa ese tatuaje, Ron? –Preguntó la pelirroja, Neville que también había notado el cambio en Harry se volvió al pelirrojo.

-No significa nada. –Espetó molesto, empezó a moverse a lo largo del pasillo dando enormes pasos desesperados, con sus pies demasiado largos para no hacer ruido.

-¡Claro que significa! –Gritó Ginny fuera de sí, tanto que no le importaba parecer linda; todo el peso de las cosas la estaba golpeando con toda crueldad y si había llegado a pensar que las cosas no podían empeorar, se había equivocado. –Ustedes dos ocultan algo, han venido tramando algo desde hace días, y sé que Luna también tiene que ver en eso, quiero saberlo… ¿Qué pasó? –Exigió enfadada despegándose de Harry con dos pasos.

-Es una decisión de Ron, como sabes, no puedo hacer nada contra eso. –Harry fue a las escaleras, con la intención de quitarse de encima el ataque de su novia.

-Eso no te va a salvar de lo que hayan hecho… -espetó Ginny, Neville se mantenía al margen, mirando desde una distancia prudente. -… ¡Ahora mismo me dirás qué hicist,e Ronald! –Exclamó desesperada, Ron se puso rojo como un tomate.

-¡No tengo por qué explicarte nada! –Gritó furioso, estaba molesto, le dolía la espalda, la cabeza, se sentía exhausto y no podía respirar bien por las pociones y cosas que Seamus había usado para sanarle, simplemente no estaba de humor. -¡No eres mi madre!

-Pues si lo que hiciste va a afectar a mamá, tengo derecho a saberlo… ¡Dímelo Ronald! –Gritó furiosa, tomándolo del cuello para obligarlo a verla a los ojos.

-Ron, sea lo que sea que hayas hecho… tiene que ver con la mejoría de Hermione, ¿Verdad? –Preguntó Neville, Ginny palideció mirando a su hermano y Ron no pudo negarlo, se limitó a fruncir el ceño y mirar a Harry que cerrando los ojos, sólo pudo decir:

-Si estuviera en su situación… habría hecho lo mismo. –Sentenció y se dio la vuelta, Ginny iba a arremeter de nueva cuenta contra su hermano, cuando la puerta de la habitación de Luna se abrió y los pasos en la escalera anunciaron la venida de Hermione y Fleur.

-Luna quiere verte, Ginny. –Susurró Xeno acomodándose las gafas para poder secarse el llanto con disimulo, Ginny asintió y antes de alejarse miró a Ron suplicante.

-Por favor… no cometas una idiotez… piensa en ella, piensa en mamá… -dijo con la voz entrecortada, Ron apretó los labios mirando a otro lado, supo que era tarde para pedírselo, fuera lo que fuera que pasara él ya había actuado; sintió que la sangre se le iba del cuerpo y por un momento cayó por un oscuro túnel del que salió a fuerza de obligarse a retomar su ira y dolor. -… eres un imbécil. –Espetó llorosa y entró en la habitación ignorando a Harry que trató de abrazarla.

-Esa va a ser la reacción de toda la familia, Ron. –Susurró Harry compungido, Hermione y Fleur se acercaban, Ron se llevó la mano a la cara para cubrirse.

-No sé qué hayas hecho… pero, si yo pudiera salvar a Luna, no dudaría un segundo… -Neville pasó a su lado rumbo a la escalera, quería alejarse. -… yo te entiendo. –Terminó triste.

-No te vayas… -pidió el pelirrojo sin mirar a ninguno de los dos, Harry y Neville se miraron. -… voy a necesitar que estén aquí, por si acaso. –Murmuró, Hermione apareció entonces ante ellos, desesperada se tiró a los brazos de Ron y Fleur, con respetuosa elegancia, volvió sobre sus pasos escaleras abajo.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó desconsolada, con el rostro enrojecido de tanto llorar.

-Sí, tranquila, ya me curaron, todo está bien. –Susurró sonriendo a medias y abrazándola con fuerza, Hermione suspiró pegada a su cuerpo.

-Tenemos que entrar, nos está esperando. –Masculló Harry con algo de recelo, no sabía lo que iba a pasar en cuanto cruzaran la puerta.

-Hay algo que quiero que sepan. –Dijo Hermione endureciendo las facciones, Ron la miró escrutador, algo andaba mal, el escozor en la espalda estaba creciendo. –Ya sé lo de la muerte de mis padres. –Confesó cabizbaja, Neville miró a Harry e inconscientemente se llevó las manos a la nuca con incomodidad, Harry se acercó a Hermione y la tomó por el brazo temiendo que colapsara.

-Qui… ¿Quién te lo dijo? –Interrogó Ron atragantado, entendía el dolor ahora, ella estaba recordando justo esa parte, sus manos se crisparon alrededor de la cintura de la castaña.

-La profesora Sprout me lo dijo… -miró a Ron a los ojos esperando que él agregara algo, en lugar de eso la soltó y se alejó dos pasos, al verlo lejos se sintió tan desprotegida como cuando la abandonó en medio del bosque con Harry. -… Fleur me dijo que la profesora McGonagall quiere hablar conmigo… -dijo cambiando de tema para no mostrar su desconcierto por el cambio repentino en Ron. -… ¿Qué pasa?

-La profesora McGonagall quiere verte. –Harry le sonrió para calmarla, tomándole la mano con fuerza, Ron pegado al muro no la miraba, veía el suelo con las manos cerradas en fuertes puños.

-Tal vez se sienta sola… necesita dormir seguramente. –Refirió tranquila, pero las miradas descompuestas de los tres, la hicieron reconsiderar si debía o no tomar aquello con tranquilidad. –Hay algo que no me están diciendo… ¿Qué es? –Preguntó con los ojos nerviosos, Harry respiró profundo y Ron dio un bufido.

-La profesora… -Comenzó Ron, pero no le fue posible acabar, la espalda le dolía tanto que se pegó al muro esperando la presión aliviara el dolor; Hermione creyó que no quería decirle nada, se volvió a Harry pero él se había quitado las gafas para presionarse los ojos, se volvió entonces al que siempre lograba sacarle la verdad con una mirada dura.

-¿Neville? –Preguntó con la misma autoridad del Colegio, los tres se sorprendieron por el cambio, era la Hermione autoritaria y fuerte la que tenían delante, a Ron se le nublaron las ideas nada más de ver eso; Neville tembló entero y tal y como antes, tartamudeó al contestarle.

-He-Hermione… la profesora McGonagall, ella… e-ella está… -miró al pelirrojo que con los ojos cerrados no le fue de apoyo alguno, Harry asintió para impulsarlo, finalmente se acercó a Hermione para tomarle las manos y tratar de apoyarla. -… Minerva McGonagall está muriendo, no pasará de esta noche. –Hermione desorbitó los ojos y se tambaleó, Neville la sujetó con fuerza por la cintura, entonces ella se enfocó en ver su chaleco, pensando exactamente en lo que pasaba; respiró un par de veces con dificultad, luego supo que tenía que aguantarse e ir con ella, con su profesora, con su madre.

-Vamos, me necesita. –Su voz sonaba hueca, dio dos pasos hacia la habitación, seguida de Harry y Neville, Ron permanecía con la frente perlada en sudor, cosa que ninguno veía debido a la oscuridad; antes de entrar Hermione se volvió a verlo con una clara mueca de tristeza. -¿Vienes?

-Sí, ya voy. –Susurró apagado, verla así le daba pavor, era por completo Hermione, ¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaba?, ¿Cuántos días?, ¿Cuántas horas más?; hubiera querido echarse a llorar a sus pies y confesarle toda la verdad.

Cuando se inclinó a su lado en la cama le pareció que era unos veinte años más vieja, sus ojos estaban hundidos en la profundidad de unas ojeras negras como la habitación, la alumbraba apenas la débil intensidad de una lámpara mitigada con un pañuelo, tenía el cabello extendido por toda la almohada y los labios secos y demacrados; tragó saliva pensando qué decirle, nunca antes le había parecido tan necesario ser sutil con sus palabras, sin embargo la emoción, la tristeza le ganó y terminó por pasarle la mano con suavidad por la frente para apartarle algunos cabellos. Sus ojos se abrieron poco a poco, esos ojos antes tan fuertes y decididos, estaban ahora empañados por un velo blanco y suave y Hermione tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltarse a llorar como una chiquilla.

Ron se había instalado junto a los pies de la cama, miraba con el pecho inflado, más derecho que nunca, rígido; el dolor en la espalda permanecía con él como un fantasma pegado a una casa, dolía tanto que ya no podía evitar el rechinido de sus dientes, que Harry escuchaba como sonido de ambientación de la escena más terrible que presenciaba en cerca de un año. Neville estaba junto a la puerta mirando sorprendido, con un nudo en la garganta tan denso que de querer hablar se habría quedado sólo en el intento; miraba directo a la cama, a las mantas sobre ese cuerpo ya casi inexistente; Harry al lado de Ron parecía contener un sollozo, pero nadie estaba seguro entre esa oscuridad de lo que le pasaba al otro.

-Hermione… -masculló sonriendo entre la debilidad, la castaña asintió emocionada, esa voz era ya la única huella de su niñez que veneraba con celo absoluto, Minerva McGonagall, subdirectora adjunta de Hogwarts, profesora de Transformaciones; Minerva McGonagall la mujer que la había acogido como a una hija en su casa, la que la había enseñado a leer de nuevo, a hablar, cocinar, sonreír, amar todo lo que ella ya amaba antes, el conocimiento, los libros, el estudio, la razón.

-No hable… no quiero que se canse, necesita dormir profesora. –Dijo quedo, procurando no parecer nerviosa, por el contrario sonrió con toda la sinceridad posible, Minerva le miró con los ojos brillantes y emocionados.

-Has recordado casi todo, has vuelto. –Estiró su mano nudosa hacia su rostro, esa mano alargada que le había educado siete años, le acarició la mejilla con ternura. –Ronald tenía razón… iba a lograrlo.

-¿Lograrlo? –Preguntó inquieta, Ron dio un paso hacia la cabecera de la cama.

-No diga más profesora, por favor. –Clamó espantado, Harry también suplicaba con la mirada y Hermione y Neville se tensaron al notarlo.

-Es momento que lo sepa, Hermione, tus padres… -Estaba ya sin aire, se le morían las energías; cerró los ojos para tragar saliva y poder continuar, Hermione le tomó la mano con fuerza como si con presionársela, fuera a pasarle un poco de su energía.

-Mis padres murieron, lo sé. –Atajó sonriendo tristemente. –Me lo han dicho hace un momento, no necesita darme la noticia.

-Entonces… ¿Sabes ya por qué no recordabas nada? –Quiso saber algo sorprendida de ya supiera lo de sus padres.

-No es bueno darle detalles profesora. –Murmuró Ron asustado, mirando a Hermione que a su vez lo veía sin comprender nada.

-No, imagino que fue un golpe muy duro… lo es aún. –Admitió sorprendida. –Pero no lo suficiente para bloquearme como lo hice… ¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó ansiosa por conocer los detalles, Ron se puso pálido y miró a Harry, Neville se acercó para escuchar.

-No es necesario que se lo diga profesora. –Harry miraba a Ron, el miedo los absorbía, tal vez Hermione recuperara demasiado rápido los recuerdos y provocaran una recaída.

-Hermione… tus padres fueron asesinados… -Comenzó la profesora lentamente, Hermione se tiró de rodillas junto a la cama, tanto por la sorpresa como para escuchar mejor; en su mente algunas escenas se le mezclaban con la realidad, ella, Ginny, Harry, Neville, Ron y Luna andaban por una calle emocionados, Luna se había adelantado; entonces la marca en el cielo, la marca de los mortífagos, el anuncio de que habían matado.

-En Australia. –Susurró para completar lo que le decían, Minerva asintió pero entonces un sacudimiento la abordó y Hermione, asegurada a su mano se preocupó por ello. –¡No hable!, no hable más, no lo necesito… no necesito que me lo diga, quiero que esté bien. –Dijo sollozando, conciente de que la profesora se moría, se le moría ahí ante sus ojos, Ron se inclinó también, ahora todos enfocados en Minerva y no en Hermione.

-Profesora, tiene que ser fuerte. –Masculló Ron tomándole la otra mano con fuerza; Minerva alzó los ojos al techo, casi de inmediato sonrió.

-Potter… -Harry se acercó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Aquí estoy, dígame… aquí estoy. –Estaba ansioso y preocupado, se sentía culpable; la puerta se abrió y Ginny entró presurosa, se acercó y se colocó a espaldas de Hermione que ya lloraba cual Magdalena sin poder contenerse.

-Siempre… fue el orgullo de Albus, tenía que decírselo. –Sonrió con un brillo particular al hablar de Dumbledore, Harry asintió sonriendo, emocionado por aquello pero dolorido por la posibilidad de la muerte de tan grande persona. –Longbottom… -se volvió a verlo, la palidez de su rostro se incrementaba y Ron y Hermione que le sostenían las manos sintieron cómo el calor abandonaba su cuerpo espantosamente. -… necesita ser menos retraído, imite a Lovegood… sea más como ella y témale menos a su abuela. –Regañó con el mismo tono autoritario del Colegio, Neville asintió entre nubarrones de lágrimas.

-Lo haré, lo haré. –Prometió pálido y asustado, ella sonrió con sus labios tan blancos que se perdía la sonrisa en medio de su palidez, casi hasta parecer una figura sin boca.

-Weasleys… -estaba entonces ya tan agotada que sólo Hermione y Ron le oyeron. -… cuiden de Molly y Arthur, al menos eso les deben… Ginebra, siente cabeza de una buena vez… cásese con Potter y hágalo y sea feliz… Ronald… -clamó mirándolo a los ojos, él no dijo nada, se le quedó viendo asustado y conmovido. -… he rezado cada día, para que ella lo soporte… lo hará, lo sé… pero ahora es usted quién me preocupa… -sentenció fríamente, Ron palideció y se puso a llorar como un niño. -… hace falta ser idiota Ronald… -regañó ante la sorpresa de todos, sobre todo de Hermione que no sabía si sentirse molesta o tan intrigada como estaba. -… o amar demasiado. –Sonrió enternecida y le apretó la mano con fuerza.

-Gracias y perdóneme. –Murmuró Ron, ella negó con dulzura y se volvió a Hermione.

-Y usted Granger… -se le ahogaron las palabras y Hermione palideció ante la idea de que podía morir sin decirle lo que necesitaba. -… hágame un favor, no culpe de esto a nadie… tómelo con calma, piense en lo que usted hubiera hecho… -le sonrió, Hermione no entendía nada pero afirmaba como si fuera una razón conocida, como si fuera todo lo que tenía que hacer. -… a final de cuentas, siempre es mejor haber amado… ¿Entiende? –Hermione asintió perdida, no tenía bendita idea de lo que ese discurso significaba, pero le haría caso, la obedecería.

-Profesora… no hable, se cansa… no quiero que me deje, por favor. –Clamó, Ginny la presionaba con fuerza para darle apoyo, Minerva rió quedo, como si le dijeran un dulce chiste.

-Usted ya no necesita un maestro… ha aprendido lo que tenía que aprender y pronto, será mejor que yo… y que muchas otras personas. –Minerva la miró tranquila, cerró los ojos y respiró con fuerza; Hermione se quitó las lágrimas del rostro sin soltarle la mano, Ron ya no podía ahogar los sollozos, le estaba tan agradecido.

-Profesora… no diga eso, jamás seré mejor que usted. –Dijo apretándole la mano, mirándola con ansiedad esperando que abriera los ojos, pero Minerva no lo hizo.

-No. –Masculló Neville conteniendo la respiración, Ginny dio un sollozo largo y profundo, Hermione no podía creerlo, sacudió la cabeza y le apretó más la mano; pero McGonagall ya no le regresó el gesto, tampoco aflojó su mano, estaba inmóvil.

-¡Profesora! –Gritó apoyándose sobre la cama para verla mejor, su rostro estaba serio, pacífico, inerte, pálido. -¡No!

-Harry… -dijo Ginny llamándolo, Ron se puso a llorar desconsolado, ¿Ahora quién le iba a apoyar con Hermione? -… Harry. –Volvió a decir la pelirroja, pero él estaba clavado al piso sacudido por los sollozos; Hermione se puso de rodillas y tomó a Minerva por los hombros con fuerza para sacudirla.

-¡Por favor no!... ¡No me deje!... ¡No lo haga! –Exigió desconsolada, la sacudió un par de veces, Ginny no tuvo fuerzas para detenerla, Ron se había dejado caer de rodillas, el dolor en la espalda estaba creciendo al punto que no lo dejaba respirar, Neville se acercó, sin saber si consolar a Hermione o a Ron. -¡No me deje!... ¡Aún no puede dejarme!, ¡La necesito!... por favor. –Dejó ahogar la última palabra, se tiró a llorar con el cuerpo de McGonagall pegado a su pecho; la abrazó con fuerza desesperada y mientras se mecía recordó: escaleras, correr entre humo gritando, Luna al frente, Ginny detrás, la marca en el cielo, la voz de Ron llamándola, de pronto explosiones, de pronto sola, seguir subiendo, las escaleras que parecían infinitas, la puerta abierta de par en par. -¡No!... ¡No por favor, no! –Gritó con los ojos cerrados, Harry la miraba sorprendido.

-Hermione. –Dijo sobrecogido al lado de Ginny, sin saber qué hacer.

-¡Deténganla! –Gritó Ron entre el rugido de dolor, Neville fue corriendo hacia él, mientras Harry iba con Hermione y Ginny le ayudaba a sujetarla. -¡Está recordando! –Neville se tiró al lado de Ron, lo apoyó en su brazo y le miró la espalda, la nutria desaparecía con un brillo azuloso, ya no tenía patas, ahora sólo quedaba un poco del ojo del animal.

-Se borra… el tatuaje se borra. –Murmuró sorprendido, al oírlo Harry tomó a Hermione con fuerza desmesurada para obligarle a verlo.

-Hermione, escúchame. –Pidió asustado, ella lloraba y no lo miraba, estaba totalmente perdida.

-¡No! –Gritó aferrada al cuerpo helado de su profesora, Ginny le tomó por las mejillas y la obligó a mirarla; pero Hermione ya sólo podía ver esa habitación llena de rojo, esos trozos por doquier, esas letras carmesíes y a Ron en medio de todo. -¡Ron! –Gritó y entonces pasó, como en Australia todo el dolor brotó como un estallido, la habitación entera se sacudió, las cobijas, los muebles que la rodeaban azotaron contra los muros; Ginny fue a dar con un grito agudo contra la pared donde quedó inmóvil, Harry salió disparado sobre ella y apenas pudo cubrirla del resto de la explosión, que no se detenía; porque este dolor era distinto, este dolor era más grande, era recordar y además volver a sufrir.

-¡No! –Ron gritó, Neville se aferró a él para protegerlo y los dos salieron de un golpe contra el muro a su espalda, Neville se estrelló contra el espejo del tocador, Ron quedó de cabeza contra el muro; apenas podía ver a Hermione entre el viento que despedía, la habitación entera temblaba, las cortinas estaban hechas jirones y Hermione no dejaba de despedir aquella energía; entonces Neville dijo algo entre un quejido.

-El tatuaje. –Murmuró sorprendido, Ron se volvió a él y en el trozo de espejo del suelo, logró verse la espalda; la nutria volvía, sus patas se dibujaban despacio. Ella olvidaba de nuevo.

-¡No quiero que olvides! –Gritó el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie con fuerza, el impulso de la energía que Hermione despedía lo hizo caer de nuevo, y a rastras, logró llegar hasta ella, que miraba impávida el rostro mortecino de Minerva, a quién le susurraba cosas que no podía entender. -¡Hermione!... reacciona.

-Ron… no puede escucharte… ¡Está bloqueada! –Gritó Harry con Ginny en brazos contra el muro, la pelirroja lucía una herida enorme en la frente que sangraba horrible, la puerta de la habitación retumbó cuando trataron de abrirla.

-¡¿Qué pasa ahí adentro?! –Arthur Weasley, al lado de sus hijos intentaban abrir, pero la fuerza que Hermione emitía no los dejaba hacer.

-Por favor, Hermione… ¡Reacciona! –Clamó Ron llegando hasta ella por sobre el estallido y el dolor, la tomó con fuerza por las mejillas obligándola a mirarle, estaba muy absorta en su dolor como para hacerle caso, lo miraba sin verle. –Hermione, estoy contigo… aquí estoy.

-¡Abran! –Gritó Bill golpeando la puerta con fuerza, Neville volvió a incorporarse por cuarta ocasión.

-Mis padres. –Murmuró llorosa, Ron asintió.

-Lo sé… pero, ya pasó… lo siento mucho, pero ahora ellos están mejor. –Refirió con los ojos medio cerrados por la presión de toda esa energía que brotaba de ella, como un torbellino rojizo no dejaba que nadie más se acercara, por mucho que Neville empujaba con fuerza.

-Ahora McGonagall… estoy sola. –Dijo ahogada, Ron negó y le sonrió acercándose más a su rostro, ya con las mejillas marcadas de surcos como arañones.

-Jamás estarás sola… estoy contigo… siempre. –Le dijo sonriendo para calmarla, entonces ella lloró desconsolada.

-Duele. –Murmuró, Harry apretó a Ginny contra su pecho cuando notó que todo se sacudía con mayor intensidad.

-Lo sé… pero tiene que doler, tiene que pasar… Hermione, por favor… -Ron le miró desconsolado y no pudo menos que suplicarle. -… no me olvides.

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida por aquella petición, de inmediato el viento y el torbellino desaparecieron, ahora era sólo Hermione con el cuerpo de McGonagall ante Ron, los dos mirándose, los dos respirando tranquilos.

-Ron, yo te… -comenzó ella y estiró su mano para tomarle la mejilla, Ron sonrió y entonces sufrió un mareo, miró a todos lados y no supo dónde estaba, Neville se acercó rápido y lo sujetó con fuerza.

-Tranquilo, Ron. –Llamó pero Ron no tenía idea de quién era él, qué pasaba, qué hacía ahí.

-Ron… ¿Ron, me escuchas? –Hermione dejó de lado a Minerva y trató de tocarlo.

-No… -el pelirrojo se sacudió el tacto de Hermione e intentó darse la vuelta, Harry se le acercó tras dejar a Ginny, quisieron sujetarlo, pero él no dejaba que lo hicieran, entonces se sintió ahogado, todo se puso negro y cayó inconsciente; cuando Neville lo sujetó con fuerza, Harry vio que de la nutria en su espalda, ya sólo quedaba un punto grueso, sólo eso y nada más.


	21. Nada II

_Bueno, parece que el anterior ha dejado si no dudas, si leves impresiones_

_¿Olvidaría ya todo Ron?_

_Bueno, este es para resolver eso…_

_SMaris: Gracias por comentar, no te preocupes por el retraso, cuando sea es bueno_

_Gracias por leer, ojalá optaran por comentar, pero tampoco se puede obligar a nadie, ojalá este les guste y les provoque dejar un review_

_Saludos!!!_

Frunció el ceño mirando al techo, era blanco como el de la habitación de su padre en San Mungo aquélla vez, eso sí lo recordaba sin esfuerzo, también podía recordar que su nombre era Ronald Bilius Weasley, el Bilius por un tío, según creía; tenía hermanos, Bill, Charlie, Percy, George y Ginny, tragó saliva, le faltaba alguien, frunció el ceño y chasqueó la lengua, ¿Quién?, ¿Quién?, ¡¿Quién?! Se llevó la mano a la frente, procurando hacer presión para ver si se le despejaba el entendimiento; repasó los rostros de todos sus hermanos y entonces pudo quitarse la duda, George tenía un gemelo, ¡Fred! ya lo recordaba, había muerto hacía poco, sintió un espasmo en el pecho, se sintió más culpable que nunca, había olvidado a Fred, se quejó dando un gruñido, se dio la vuelta en la cama y se encogió contra el colchón. Le dolía la cabeza de tanto presionar su memoria, pero necesitaba alentarla o cuando volvieran a verlo iba a ser incómodo, delator y triste para todos ver que no podía recordarlos si no le daban un minuto para pensar y atar cabos.

Suspiró tratando de recordar la razón por la que estaba en cama, no le fue difícil, era por Hermione, por McGonagall, su muerte y lo ocurrido en la habitación; suspiró cerrando los ojos una vez más, podía ver esos ojos castaños perdidos en el dolor, al menos había impedido que se evaporara otra vez, la había retenido con él a fuerza de sacrificio, de matarse; sintió que volvía a marearse, se reprendió por ser tan débil y golpeó el colchón con rabia.

-Desahógate lo que quieras… porque cuando empiece los regaños no vas a poder con ellos, Ronald. –Ginny entró sin siquiera llamar antes, Ron la miró sin decir nada, lo que menos necesitaba era una reprimenda, sin embargo era conciente de que la tendría.

-Si me vas a gritar como si fueras mi madre, de una vez te aviso que te voy a contestar… porque no estoy de humor. –Soltó seco escupiendo las palabras, mirando al techo.

-¡Ah!, ¿No estás de humor? –Ginny le miró furiosa, se pasó al lado de la cama frente a él para gritarle a gusto. -¡Eres un idiota, Harry ya me lo ha dicho todo!... ¡Has tocado fondo Ronald!... eres un bruto insensible… ¿Es que acaso no piensas? –Preguntó atragantada, con las manos en la cintura en una perfecta posición de jarra; Ron infló las mejillas conteniendo las ganas de gritar.

-No te importa. –Vociferó ahogado, ella le miró aún más enojada y se tiró sobre él tomándolo por los hombros para zarandearlo.

-¡Es que sólo piensas en ti!... ¿Hermione no te importa? –Dijo rabiosa, al escuchar semejante acusación Ron se puso morado del coraje y jaló aire.

-¡Maldita sea!... claro que me importa… ¡Es lo más importante en mi vida!... por eso lo hice, por eso mandé todo al demonio… ¡Porque la amo más que a mi vida! –Gritó furioso, de un empujón se quitó a Ginny y se sentó a la orilla de la cama del lado opuesto a ella. -¡Hice lo que podía para recuperarla!... porque lo que ella tenía ya no era vida, sin recuerdos, sin nada… no podía siquiera recordar su nombre, ¿Es eso lo que querías para ella?... ¡Que se quedara para siempre como un zombi! –Dijo rabioso con lágrimas en los ojos, entrecortado por la rabia tomándose la cabeza con las dos manos, temiendo que de un momento a otro fuera a estallarle de dolor; Ginny lo miró fijamente, cerró los ojos con pena y se sentó en la cama dándole la espalda mirando al muro.

-Harry está con ella, va a decirle todo… -susurró sobrecogida, Ron abrió los ojos asustado pero no se movió un milímetro, permaneció con las manos apretándose las sienes, con el cabello en el rostro. -… cuando ella lo sepa, te va a odiar por hacerle esto, de todas las idioteces que has hecho, esta es la peor. –Masculló sin ánimo de ofenderlo.

-Yo sólo quiero que esté bien. –Confesó sin ganas de gritar más, Ginny no dijo nada, suspiró sonora y sollozó con gran estruendo.

-¿Qué va a ser de nosotros? –Preguntó con la voz quebrada llorando a pierna suelta, Ron miraba la alfombra apretando los dientes. -¿Qué voy a decirle a mamá?... ¿Cómo vamos a tenerte sin que nos recuerdes?, se va a morir de dolor, Ron. –Dijo sin mirarlo aferrada a la sábana, mirando el muro delante; habían perdido a Fred definitivamente, pero tener a Ron vacío iba a ser un infierno; Ron lloró en silencio, Molly le dolía demasiado.

-Van a superarlo, tal vez con el tiempo… vuelvan los recuerdos, no lo sé. –Confesó con la voz aguda, escondiendo las lágrimas a fuerza de inclinarse.

-¿Superarlo? –Ginny sonrió irónica. –Claro… Hermione va a superarlo. –Dijo con enfado, Ron soltó un resoplido.

-Ginny. –Dijo apenas audible, ella no se intimidó.

-Es que hace falta ser tú para actuar como lo haces… tan espontáneo, tan inconsciente… te vale lo que los demás puedan sentir, no te importa el dolor de Hermione de verte cómo estás. –Espetó furiosa, Ron alzó las manos.

-No menciones a Hermione, por favor –Murmuró con el llanto abultado en el pecho, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-Entérate Ron que la vas a matar con esto… se va a morir, se debe estar muriendo ya… -masculló poniéndose de pie, le dio la vuelta a la cama y se acercó a la puerta. -… no me extrañaría que te maldijera por esto.

-Espera… -pidió levantándose de un salto, corrió hacia su hermana y la envolvió en sus brazos con premura. -… no te vayas, no quiero estar solo. –Sollozó como un niño, Ginny estaba sorprendida pero no se negó al abrazo, por el contrario lo apretó contra sí y se puso a llorar.

-¡Eres un niño idiota! –Reclamó ahogada por el llanto, los dos se echaron a llorar; en la otra habitación Hermione y Harry no estaban muy distintos.

-Así que las cosas son así, Ron olvida mientras tú recuerdas, yo bueno, McGonagall y yo quisimos detenerlo pero lo conoces él…

-¡¿Por qué lo dejaron hacerlo?! –Gritó fija en sus ojos, Harry le sostenía la mirada porque otra cosa no podía hacer, la habitación estaba iluminada, Hermione tenía todos sus recuerdos, ya casi nada le faltaba, sólo detalles, quizá sólo tener a Ron, no lo sabía, sacudió la cabeza luchando porque su razón encontrara una solución, una forma, un medio en la magia que detuviera aquello; pero no podía pensar en nada que no fuera Ron sin memoria.

-Lo supe cuando ya había comenzado el proceso, no pude detenerlo. –Dijo quedo, casi como si las palabras lo avergonzaran, ella caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, se volvió a él de un paso y se plantó ante su rostro con toda la ira y la incomprensión agolpada en la garganta.

-Quiero el hechizo… quiero saber lo que él hizo… -exclamó molesta, las mejillas surcadas por las marcas del llanto; ahora sí le dolía todo, la cabeza, el cuerpo, el corazón. -… ¿Dónde está el libro del que sacó el proceso? –Preguntó ansiosa, Harry desorbitó los ojos, era obvio que sabía para qué lo quería; ella tenía que hacerlo, tenía que buscar una forma de detener aquello y si no la había, de hacerlo también y proteger a Ron. –Esto debe tener un error, por poco olvido todo otra vez hace un momento, tiene que haber un hueco… una forma, ¡Por Merlín es Ron!... –soltó de golpe, luego bajó la cabeza apretando los ojos y los dientes, eso había sido muy despectivo pero es que estaba desesperada, herida, abandonada. -… ¿Acaso lo planeó todo tan perfecto?... quiero el libro… -pidió furiosa, conteniendo el llanto que la ahogaba, Harry negó con suavidad pero ella no lo dejó abrir la boca. -… ¡Quiero el libro!… ¡Dame el libro, Harry! –Gritó buscándose en la bolsa la varita pero no la traía, dio un bufido y lo miró a los ojos.

-McGonagall lo guardó, pero el libro no está completo, no supe dónde lo puso y él jamás te lo dará… -concluyó Harry, veía en sus ojos lo que quería hacer, estaba ansiosa de repetir el procedimiento hecho por Ron; no iba a permitírselo, bastantes dolores tenían ya en la familia, todos afuera resolvían asuntos del funeral, ellos dos se estaban peleando por saber cuál sería el siguiente muerto, nada estaba normal, todo estaba de cabeza y por culpa de esos mortífagos. -… además, destruyó la última hoja, el cómo hacerlo se perdió para siempre. –Agregó para acallarla, Hermione arrugó la nariz con ira, golpeó el suelo para ahogar su rabia.

-¡Mientes! –Desesperada lo tomó de la solapa y lo jaló con fuerza, las gafas del chico se ladearon y sorprendido por la reacción no atinó siquiera a tocarla, estaba pálido de la impresión; Hermione tragó saliva con ansiedad, tenía la boca seca, el rostro empapado en llanto y además el corazón desecho. -¡Me mientes para que no lo intente!... te has unido a él en esto, quieres que se pierda, que olvide… ¡Te odio!... ¡Te odio como lo odio a él por hacerme esto! –Le espetó furiosa, rabiosa, con tanto dolor que hubiera querido matarlo, Harry sólo le escuchaba con la cara gacha.

Se le empezó a nublar la vista otra vez, ¿Qué le quedaba?, no tenía padres, no tenía a Minerva y pronto ya no iba a tener ni a Ron, ¿Qué le quedaba?, ese pelirrojo la había dejado sin nadie, en la desgracia; el mundo se le venía encima, sintió un mareo pero no quería olvidar, se aferró a lo que tenía con uñas y dientes, quería encontrar la forma de hacerlo volver, iba a buscar y la iba a encontrar, porque ella era Hermione Granger, Hermione la mejor alumna de Hogwarts, Hermione que estaba totalmente sola.

-¡Lo odio!... ¡Te odio por ayudarle!... ¡Maldita sea! –Gritó abandonada al dolor, cegada por la cólera y la tristeza, ya no podía hacer más que llorar. -¡Malditos sean los dos! –Rabió por dentro y por fuera, estaba muriéndose de pena y no tenía remedio, no había solución, ¡No había nada!

-Sabes que si yo pudiera, también lo impediría… lo sabes. –Murmuró y ella con la respiración agitada se dejó caer a lo largo de él, sujeta de su chaqueta llorando desconsolada; Harry se quedó impresionado, Hermione no tenía ya fuerzas ni para gritarle, verla así le parecía absurdo, de cierta forma esa era la reacción que debía haber tenido por la muerte de sus padres, no haber olvidado; entonces cayó en la cuenta de que esa pena la tenía Ron, esa era la pena de él antes de empezar al procedimiento. –Sientes lo que él sintió, por eso lo hizo… porque verte sin memoria lo estaba matando. –Hermione se quedó callada masticando las palabras, sintiendo el amargo sabor de quién sabe que de cierta forma el sufrimiento tiene una razón de ser.

-¡¿Y no me mata a mí saber que lo estoy perdiendo?! –Dijo en medio de un sollozo tan hiriente que Harry se echó a llorar desconsolado junto con ella, los dos se agitaron golpeados por el llanto; esto era de cierta forma morirse en vida, ella perdía al hombre de su vida, él a su hermano del alma. -¡Lo amo maldita sea!... ¡Yo lo amo!... y tengo que decírselo, tengo que hablar con él y decírselo antes de que sea tarde Harry… pero…

-Yo lo sé, juro que lo sé y te entiendo. –Le dijo mientras se tiraba a su lado y la abrazaba para procurar consolarla, Hermione se removió a su lado, agotada de llorar y sufrir tanto, en ese momento debería llorarle a McGonagall al lado de Ron, no a los dos.

-¿Por qué Harry?... –preguntó en el borde de la desesperación, levantó la cara para ver a Harry a los ojos, que se le clavaron como dos maldiciones imperdonables, ¡Cómo hubiera deseado que eso fueran y no unos ojos amigos!; respiró profundo y formuló la pregunta, ahora sí sin fuerzas ni para arremeter contra él que parecía estar sufriendo lo mismo que ella, quizá lo mismo que todos en aquella casa. -… ¿Por qué hace uno tantas idioteces por amor?

-No lo sé Hermione… no lo sé. –Murmuró ocultando su dolor en el cabello alborotado de su amiga, mientras ella, no encontraba ya cómo desahogarse; llorar ya no era suficiente, explotar como lo venía haciendo ya tampoco la aliviaba, entonces se le vino una idea a la mente, quizá la más hiriente pero la más efectiva también.

-Me voy a ir… voy a dejarlo… me alejaré de él para que deje de olvidar. –Declaró entre ahogos, de cierta forma sonrió, era un plan brillante, si tenerla cerca lo hacía olvidar tenerla lejos detendría el efecto del hechizo, tenía que funcionar, ¡Debía funcionar!

-No puedes hacerlo, vas a matarlo de dolor. –Dijo alejándola un poco para verla a los ojos, realmente le preocupaba, su rostro se puso nervioso, afligido; Hermione tragó saliva, conciente de que era la única forma que tenía a mano e iba a echar mano de ella todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, hasta que encontrara otra solución.

-No me importa si me odia, no me importa si le duele… -arremetió con la mirada encendida en decisión y se irguió empujando un poco a Harry, que casi boquiabierto no sabía si creerle o no. -… ¡Lo prefiero odiándome que vacío!... ¡Prefiero que me odie a perderlo para siempre! –Escupió decidida, Harry no supo qué decirle, nada podían decirse ya, nada podía ser alivio, para ninguno de los dos.

Se había reunido una gran cantidad de gente en la casa, todos esperaban tranquilos a que iniciara el funeral, los Weasley se habían encargado de casi todo y el Ministerio, como se trataba de una profesora, contribuyeron igual; Ron no había salido de la habitación en todo ese tiempo, sus hermanos iban a verle pero la debilidad que lo envolvía crecía cuanto más tiempo pasaba, porque ella no había ido a verlo. Hermione se había encerrado a piedra y lodo en su habitación saliendo apenas para ver a Luna un rato y volver, no quería encontrarse a nadie, sólo pidió libros, muchos, todos; cuando le anunciaron que era la heredera de las cosas de Minerva, se echó a llorar desconsolada, se tiró al muro norte de su habitación, ese que compartía con aquélla en la que estaba Ron y lloró. Del otro lado, Ron la acompañaba y de cierta forma tuvieron paz.

Cuando llegó el momento de salir a sepultar a McGonagall en el sitio que más amaba de su casa: cerca del bosque, con la vista del mar, Hermione salió primero, vestida en totalidad de negro, no hizo por hablar con nadie más que con Ginny, que no hacía otra cosa que decirle que pensara mejor las cosas, pero la castaña no le hizo caso alguno. Ron salió luego y Harry lo acompañaba, ante la mirada de todos del Ron del pasado no quedaba nada, la tristeza en sus ojos era infranqueable, pero sobre todo el hecho de que les mirara fijo y tardara un momento en reconocerlos, tenía a medio mundo intrigado; la lejanía de Hermione para con él era otra razón para ya no saber ni qué pensar, los dos se colocaron a lados opuestos del ataúd mirando cómo lo bajaban lentamente, Ron miraba a Hermione y ella, sin renuencia lo miraba igual.

Era tal la tristeza de los dos que en poco tiempo todos los asistentes se sentían de más, Ginny procuró apoyar a Hermione de la mejor manera posible, con silencio; Harry apretaba el hombro de su amigo mientras él buscaba en la mirada de ella algo que le dijera que no iba a marcharse; cuando empezó a llover y todos los dejaron solos, Hermione y Ron permanecían mirándose por sobre la lápida, ella lloraba sin poder contenerse y él sólo añoraba poder tocarla. Por un instante pareció que el dolor iba a ganarle a la castaña, que se tiraría a abrazarlo y decirle que lo amaba, pero no lo hizo, su convicción para encontrar una solución era más grande; se dio la vuelta para marcharse en medio de la lluvia, Ron ahí petrificado, apenas atinó a estirar la mano hacia ella.

-Espera… -dijo dolorido, ella se detuvo sin volverse, los dividía un cadáver, como ya antes lo habían hecho dos. -… por favor, no te vayas. –Suplicó sollozando, Hermione se llevó la mano al pecho en un fuerte puño, dispuesta a presionarse el corazón hasta que se le detuviera.

-No… no sé cómo soportaste esto Ron… pero ahora me toca a mí. –Dijo envalentonada, ignorando la tormenta que ya los tenía empapados, Ron no entendía lo que le decía. –Voy a encontrar la solución, hasta entonces no voy a verte más… prometo que voy a ver la forma de detener esto… -declaró volviéndose con una sonrisa muerta en los labios, Ron alzó la mirada sorprendido. -… te voy a salvar.

-No lo necesito. –Aseguró cortándola, ella se balanceó sorprendida por la frase. –Yo te necesito aquí, conmigo… por favor, quédate… lo encontraremos juntos. –Rogó sonriendo tembloroso, ella negó con la cabeza, estaba decidida; él le tendió la mano esperando que cambiara de opinión.

-Si me quedo… olvidarás… y yo no quiero que me olvides. –Estaba llorosa, acongojada, Ron apretó la mano que le tendía en un puño y volvió los ojos a la tumba fresca de McGonagall. –Hasta que yo vuelva, por favor… -suplicó, él levantó la mirada hasta chocar con sus ojos. -… no me olvides.

Se miraron, esa parecía ya ser la misiva entre los dos, no olvidarse. Ella emprendió la carrera entre la lluvia, sacó la varita y desapareció; Ron se quedó fijo ahí, sin sentir nada, absolutamente nada.


	22. Tú II

_Cada vez está más cerca el final… tan cerca que podría ya decirles qué capítulo es el fin…_

_Pero no lo haré porque soy malvada… jajaja…_

_En fin, muchas gracias a las chicas que han comentado, SMaris, Celeste, Hiilsu…_

_Y a todos los que leen… que siguen enmudeciendo, pero en fin…_

_Espero que les guste el nuevo y sobretodo que les den ganas de seguir leyendo._

_Besos!_

Era una bella mañana iluminada por el sol, la lluvia del día anterior había refrescado los campos, el lago lucía radiante como un espejo puesto contra el sol, los invernaderos infestados de mandrágoras y Lazo del Diablo lucían acogedores, verdes por añadidura, vivos por sobrantes; el castillo tenía aún ese aire señorial de los años pasados, de los siglos recorridos, Hogwarts seguía siendo la belleza luminosa de siempre, académica, social e históricamente.

Miró por tercera vez la hoja de pergamino, ahora con los ojos medio cerrados, los labios apretados con fuerza, otra vez estaba confundida, otra vez se había perdido de alguna forma en medio del texto; revisó con el ceño fruncido, luego se relajó, respiró profundo, volvió a leer, se removió en el asiento apretando los dientes, conteniendo la ira por no poder entenderlo; finalmente desistió y golpeó con ambas manos la mesa en un arranque de rabia, poniéndose de pie ante la mirada sorprendida de todos.

-¡Mierda! –Sonó por toda la biblioteca, se repitió por entre todos los pasillos, corriendo como un fantasma, asustando a Nick por las cocinas, a la Dama Gris en el aula de Transformaciones, a Peeves chorreando pintura frente a la oficina de Filch, a la Sra. Norris cerca de la estatua de la bruja tuerta y hasta los oídos de Hagrid en el Gran Salón mientras arreglaba una ventana; los ojos de más de quince alumnos, ocho de ellos Ravenclaws se le clavaron, se volvió a verlos avergonzada, se dejó caer de nueva cuenta en la silla y enfocó la mirada en la mesa, desconsolada.

-Hermione… -susurró la voz de Eddie Lawrence a su espalda, nuevo bibliotecario del Colegio en sustitución de Pince. -… lo siento, pero no puedes usar ese lenguaje aquí… -dijo lento, Hermione permanecía con los ojos fijos en la mesa, parecía muerta, absorta en algo. -… Hermione… ¿Me has escuchado? –Preguntó preocupado, inclinándose para verla bien a los ojos que estaban brillantes como una bolsa llena de diamantes, aunque las piedras eran en este caso acuosas y saladas; suspiró algo incómodo, le pasó la mano bajo el codo y la hizo levantarse. –Ven conmigo. –Ella no dijo nada, lo siguió callada hasta la Sala de Maestros.

El trato había sido claro, la dejarían estar en la biblioteca el tiempo que necesitara siempre y cuando no causara estragos, todos los profesores le tenían demasiado aprecio para negarse y el rumor de que el puesto de profesora de Transformaciones le había sido ofrecido, dejaba más en claro que podía ir a ese sitio cuando le diera la gana; el problema era que ya llevaba varios altercados.

Primero una discusión con la profesora Sprout a voz en cuello en pleno Invernadero 2, todo porque la profesora no pudo decirle con exactitud si los ingredientes del _veritaserum_ fermentados de más, pudieran hacer una poción para mejorar la memoria; Hermione insinuó que la profesora era pésima con las pociones y que le extrañaba que fuera jefa de Hufflepuff, ganándose la ira de Pomona: "_No tengo idea, señorita Granger, y más le vale moderar su tono, podrá ser una gran bruja, pero sigo siendo quién tiene el control en esta zona del Colegio, y si me disculpa_", le azotó la puerta en la cara, Hermione rabió cerca de media hora y a punto estuvo de derribar la puerta de no ser porque Hagrid la tomó por la fuerza y la llevó a su cabaña a beber té.

El otro altercado había sido con Flitwick, quien pacientemente le informó que no tenía idea de ningún encantamiento que regresara la memoria, había algunos para revivir memorias, pero no de las dimensiones que ella requería; la castaña rabió por lo bajo diciendo montones de maldiciones que Flitwick jamás hubiera imaginado escucharle, la toleró con estoicismo sólo porque verla con 5 kilos menos y unas ojeras tan negras como su túnica, no podían ser señales de normalidad; lo cierto era que Granger estaba matándose a cuenta gotas en su afán de encontrar una forma de salvar la mente de Ron. Condenó su cuerpo al hambre y al desvelo y en los cinco días que habían pasado desde el funeral de McGonagall, de la Hermione de buena salud que Ron y Minerva habían logrado, no quedaba más que el nombre.

No le fue difícil a Eddie ponerla sobre un sillón, en realidad no le fue difícil ni siquiera llevarla a la sala, sirvió té de forma elegante y cuando le ponía un terrón de azúcar, se volvió a mirarla y supo que no necesitaba dulzura, requería otra cosa; fue al estante al fondo de la sala, sacó una botella de whisky de fuego y le agregó un poco al té, lo agitó con lentitud y fue a sentarse frente a ella, que no miraba nada, no hablaba, no vivía.

-Toma. –Le dijo tendiéndole la taza, ella no le miró, tampoco pareció ver lo que le ofrecían. -¿Hermione?... toma tu té. –Repitió fuerte, esta vez tomándola por el hombro, ella pareció volver del ensueño y tomó la taza en silencio; Eddie le miró un segundo, luego se reclinó en su asiento y sacó un cigarrillo, lo encendió y dio una bocanada grande y amplia; Hermione dio un sorbo al té y dejó que el licor la reconfortara. –Ayer lo vieron en el Callejón… escuché que se ha dejado la barba los últimos días y según sé, no se ve bien. –Hermione no le miró, se llevó otra vez la taza a la boca mirando el té, nada más eso, Eddie volvió al cigarro.

-Él se ve bien con todo. –Masculló tras un momento, puso la taza sobre la mesita frente a ella y se envolvió en sus brazos meciéndose, por momentos le parecía que caería dormida si se desprevenía, Eddie no decía nada, sólo fumaba. –No he encontrado nada, he leído cada libro, cada pergamino que la madre de Luna pudo haber consultado… no hay nada que me sirva, todo es ideas sueltas, todo es conceptos separados… nada que los una, no hay nada que me ayude. –Refirió buscando en los ojos de Eddie la luz de una idea que le dijera que faltaba algún rincón de la biblioteca, pero él se quitó el cigarro de los labios y lo miró mientras exhalaba el humo.

-Es todo en lo que puedo ayudarte aquí. –Dijo seco, ella miró al suelo tomó la taza y la terminó de un trago, se puso de pie dispuesta a irse, le faltaba ver los datos del Ministerio, consultar gente, moverse, de ser necesario ir a la Mansión Malfoy y pedirle a Draco que la dejara revisar la biblioteca familiar, con todos sus libros de magia oscura; Eddie apagó el cigarro en el cenicero apretándolo con rudeza. –Deberías ir a verlo.

-No lo haré. –Sentenció acometida por un escalofrío.

-Te haría bien a ti descansar un poco y a él tenerte cerca. –Murmuró sin mirarla.

-No lo haré. –Volvió a decir alzando la voz, como si Eddie le acosara.

-Ayer vino Ginny… estabas tan absorta que ni siquiera la viste. –Exclamó sin mirarla, se levantó para llevar la taza a lavar, Hermione esperó con los ojos enfocados en el suelo. –Me pidió que te dijera que te esperan en La Madriguera.

-No iré. –Volvió a decir, llegó a la puerta y se detuvo en el marco con decisión.

-Ron no está ahí… él sigue en casa de la Profesora McGonagall con Neville y Luna… necesitas dormir, si sigues como hasta ahora, la información que buscas pasará frente a tus ojos y no te darás cuenta. –Eddie caminó hacia ella y le puso la mano en el hombro, Hermione se irguió adusta. –Sé que no soy nadie para decírtelo, pero a ella no le hubiera gustado verte así.

-Lo sé. –Susurró apesadumbrada, al fin respiró profundo y resolvió que sí necesitaba descansar, le agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza, convocó sus cosas de la mesa y salió del Colegio; no hizo por aparecerse de inmediato, al contrario, caminó por mucho tiempo sin destino, perdiéndose en el bosque ante la mirada confundida de los centauros, las acromántulas y demás criaturas, ahora ella sólo necesitaba despejar su mente.

-¿Té? –Preguntó Neville mirándolo con fijeza, él negó mirando al frente, el chico se sentó ante él y tomó su taza; Ron estaba sentado a la orilla del sillón, con la cabeza apoyada en las manos mirando al frente, como si pensara en algo en particular, la barba de cinco días hablaba de su poco ánimo y el cabello despeinado y la camisa desfajada le daban una peor imagen de abandono. –Luna me dijo que no has dormido en toda la noche.

-No podía… no dejo de pensar en ella, en los sitios en los que puede estar… -murmuró llevándose la mano a la barbilla, donde se ocupó en rascarse con fuerza, hasta que la piel se le enrojeció y unos surcos rojos delataron que además, tenía largas las uñas. -… lo peor de todo es que casi no recuerdo lugares, anoche no podía acordarme del nombre de la tienda de George.

-Sortilegios. –Contestó Neville y Ron le miró con cansancio, no le estaba preguntando, le estaba comentando. –Lo siento.

-Descuida… te entiendo… -se puso de pie y procuró no tambalearse al caminar, fue a dar hasta la ventana y se puso a ver afuera, al bosque, alcanzaba a ver una suave mancha oscura, la tumba de Minerva todavía fresca. -… ¿Dónde estás? –Preguntó al aire, Neville dio un sorbo al té, se quedaron callados un buen rato, a final de cuentas, no había forma de saberlo.

-Hola… -sonó de pronto ese silbido ahogado que empezaba a serles tan familiar, Neville se volvió de inmediato, se puso de pie y fue corriendo a verla; sentada en su silla de ruedas se desplazaba lentamente, llevaba el cabello trenzado a lo largo de la cabeza, desde la parte superior de la frente hasta la nuca; estaba pálida, con los ojos azules sobresalientes de las orbitas marcadas de un negro denso, tenía la piel pálida, ceniza, como si de pronto se hubiera envejecido años enteros, ya no era ni la mitad de la Luna de antes, era sólo la chica débil que debían cuidar. -… supuse que estarían aquí. –Refirió, Neville empujó la silla hasta llevarla frente a la ventana al lado de Ron que se inclinó para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy? –Preguntó sonriéndole, le tomó la mano con delicadeza, le parecía que si la presionaba mucho terminaría por romperla.

-Pues por como te veo, mejor que tú… hazme el favor de rasurarte, Ronald… ¿Es esa la misma camisa de ayer? –Dijo mirándolo, Ron bajó la cara y no dijo nada, Luna le puso la mano con fuerza en la mejilla y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos. -¡Basta!

-Luna. –Murmuró Neville al verla alterada, respiraba profundo para poder alzar la voz.

-No me digas nada… ¿Qué estás esperando Ron? –Preguntó al pelirrojo que le sonrió.

-Que vuelva. –Contestó sonriendo de lado, triste, apagado.

-¿Vas a dejar que ella sea la que haga todo? –Quiso saber mirando por la ventana afuera, a ese bosque donde Hermione le había demostrado que era ella otra vez.

-No tiene nada qué hacer, busca algo que no existe… volverá cuando se dé cuenta y yo estaré esperándola. –Dijo tristemente, casi como si de verdad creyera aquello. –Me pidió que no la olvidara, es lo que estoy haciendo.

-Cada día eres más idiota. –Exclamó Luna sonriendo de lado, incómoda.

-No tienes por qué meterte en lo que ellos han acordado Luna. –Terminó Neville llevándole una taza de té, Ron no se había movido de su lado un centímetro.

-¿Ella te dijo que no la ayudaras? –Preguntó mirando a Ron, él negó con debilidad. -¿Te dijo que no la buscaras? –Preguntó otra vez, él la miró con sus ojos más profundos, esa no había sido la orden específica, pero no dijo nada. -¡¿Qué estas esperando Ron?

-Basta Luna, no digas más. –Dijo Neville poniéndole una mano en el hombro, ella temblaba de coraje, de impotencia, tragó saliva con dificultad y le salió la voz más débil que antes.

-Luna… no te preocupes… todo va a salir bien. –Ron sonrió intentando calmarla, ella volvió a negar con la cabeza llena de ira.

-No… me estoy cansando de verte lloroso en los rincones, ella ha salido a buscar una solución… tú estás aquí dejándote morir… ¡Basta! –Exclamó mirándolo a los ojos, Ron le sostenía la mirada confundido, ¿Qué era lo que ella quería? –Quiero que salgas a buscarla y si tan seguro estás de que no hay forma de salvarte… entonces por favor, gózalo… ámala, no te quedes como una estatua viéndola sufrir. –Le sonrió intentando alentarlo, Ron le miraba sin comprender del todo, Neville no decía nada.

-Lo haré con una condición. –Masculló Ron con un raro brillo en los ojos, Luna se alegró y asintió emocionada.

-¿Cuál? –Preguntó, Neville le entregó la taza sonriendo, ella le miró apenas y sus ojos se iluminaron más.

-Has tú lo mismo con Neville y cuando eso pase, hablamos. –Dijo riendo, Luna palideció y Neville se puso rojo como un tómate, Ron le besó la mano a Luna con profundo respeto y afecto y se puso de pie, se alejó de los dos que estaban demasiado turbados para detenerle; cuando cruzaba la puerta, Luna juntó aire y le dijo con una voz dolorida y ahogada.

-Se te está acabando el tiempo, sabes tan bien como yo que es mejor que vayas a buscarla y aproveches lo que te queda… de lo contrario, se perderán. –Ron se quedó congelado al escuchar decir eso, tal vez tenía razón pero no quería creerlo, así que salió de la habitación, fue a su cuarto y se dio un baño; no se rasuró, pero sí se cambió de camisa.

-Gracias. –Dijo al ver que le tendía el vaso con agua, ella sonrió ampliamente y se dio la vuelta para limpiar la mesa; la miró un rato, pensando en lo cerca que estuvo de perderla, no podía respirar nada más de imaginar que pudieran haberle hecho daño; de cierta forma no entendía por qué con ella habían sido tan magnánimos, habían provocado tanto sufrimiento y sin embargo se habían limitado a mostrarle, a recordarle lo terrible de su realidad, él también sufría por su hijo perdido, él también le había llorado pero a ella le habían arrancado un trozo de corazón, un pedazo de alma y ellos habían disfrutado poniendo sal a la herida; la vio tambalearse un poco, preocupado volvió a la realidad. –Quizá deberías sentarte y dejar eso, no creo que estés bien todavía, querida. –Comentó como no queriendo la cosa, ella negó con ansiedad, sonrió de lado, le agradaba tenerla de vuelta al juego.

-No, no Arthur… es momento de que empiece a moverme, esto ha sido muy duro para todos, pero no he tenido tragos tan amargos como los de los demás… -Molly se inclinó un poco para limpiar, su marido la miraba, era alentador verla ya de pie tras tantos días sin saber qué pensar. -… es hora de que nuestros hijos vean que estoy bien.

-Ha sido muy difícil para todos, es complicado. –Arthur miró a otro lado, Molly sabía a lo que se refería. –Pero no significa que tengas ya que cargar con todo lo que está pasando.

-Ronald me necesita con él, si lo que Ginny nos ha dicho está por ocurrir, es momento de que alguien presione a esos chicos, Arthur. –Sentenció de lo más seria, él le miró con algo de espanto, hablar así, con tal tranquilidad de la pérdida de otro hijo, era el equivalente a pensar que estaba mal todavía.

-De todas formas de nada nos sirve, Hermione no ha dado indicios de vida… -Arthur la contemplaba mientras se ocupaba de algunas cosas cerca de la puerta al jardín, entonces la vio quedarse fija mirando afuera. -… y si no sabemos dónde está ella, de nada nos sirve, además, Ron no quiere venir a casa hasta que la vea… será muy difícil saber qué hacer cuando llegue el momento de… -Molly levantó la mano para hacerlo callar, se quedó algo confundido.

-Date prisa, no llegará por sí misma. –Dijo abriendo la puerta y saliendo, Arthur se asomó por la ventana, caminando como atondada Hermione se acercaba, el cabello revuelto, los párpados caídos; Molly se le acercó lo más rápido que pudo, él sólo atinó a dejar el vaso en la mesa y gritar:

-¡Ginny! –Era la única en casa, ya todos se habían marchado para intentar seguir sus vidas, donde el dolor no se sintiera en el aire; cuando llegó hasta Hermione, ésta se vino al suelo ni siquiera había sido capaz de hilar dos palabras congruentes con Molly, que la sujetaba del brazo para que no fuera a caer, estaba demasiado exhausta.

-Voy a decirte un secreto. –Masculló sonriendo de lado, Neville la llevaba en brazos de regreso al sitio que se le había vuelto obsesión: la biblioteca de McGonagall; Luna movió la cabeza de lado a lado emocionada, contenta de tener un secreto a pesar de haber estado los últimos días aferrada a una silla; saber que ya podía pensar claro y que además causaba estragos con sus verdades en todo el mundo, la hacía sonreír de nuevo. –Tú y yo vamos a ayudarlos.

-¿Ayudarlos dices? –Preguntó intrigado, ella sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, se quedó congelado, pero no dijo nada, se guardó la sensación de peligro en la garganta y procuró no verla a los ojos para no caer víctima de su encanto.

-Exactamente eso… necesito que la busques. –Pidió, entraban en la biblioteca y Neville fue a dejarla ante el escritorio donde un montón de libros esperaban a que los revisara.

-¿A Hermione? –Masculló todavía sin comprenderla, la puso en el enorme sillón y se inclinó para acomodarle los almohadones en la espalda, Luna tomó de inmediato uno de los libros y con una risilla simplona lo miró a los ojos alegre; él tomó eso como un sí, suspiró profundo y se puso en cuclillas con las manos en los reclinatorios del sillón, se plantó ante su rostro pálido y enfermo y trató de ponerle seriedad al asunto. –No está bien que nosotros nos entrometamos… ellos necesitan resolver esto solos… déjalos en paz.

-No, sabes que Ron es torpe… y ella demasiado perfecta para romper las reglas, Neville… -Luna hablaba con fuerza pese a que la voz estaba casi muerta, pese a que era casi inexistente, se llevó la mano al cabello, procurando quitarse los mechones que se le habían movido de la trenza tras la discusión con Ron. -… necesitan que nosotros metamos mano.

-No te voy a ayudar, Luna… no si nos cuesta la memoria de Ron y el corazón de Hermione. –Dijo serio, esos ojos azules no perdieron su brillo, seguían igual de vivos, igual de alegres; él no comprendió, estaba dándole una negativa y ella no parecía percatarse de ello. –Luna, no somos quienes para entrometernos. –Repitió tratando de hacerla entrar en razón, ella asintió emocionada y con la cabeza inclinada a un lado, le sostuvo la mirada como una niña aprendiendo algo nuevo.

-Te has puesto tan guapo en estos años. –Murmuró sinceramente levantando la mano para acariciarle el rostro, Neville desorbitó los ojos y se atragantó con su propia saliva.

-No… creo… que sea yo… b-bueno la verdad… creo que R-Ron… -Se volvió para señalar la puerta a su espalda, Luna le tomó con fuerza el rostro entre sus manos y lo obligó a mirarle.

-Luces tan lindo cuando intentas ser autoritario, lamento todo lo que ha pasado entre los dos… siento, ser tan terca y cruel contigo… perdóname. –Pidió sonriendo, Neville no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando.

-No tengo nada qué perdonarte. –Dijo él sonriendo de lado, impresionado por el cambio repentino, entonces ella lo besó, tierna y gentil, como el beso de unos novios de secundaria, como el primer beso de dos personas que se aprecian demasiado para ser incluso pasionales.

-Ronald es sabio si se lo propone. –Murmuró Luna mirándolo a los ojos con ternura, Neville sonrió sorprendido, pegaron sus frentes y cerraron los ojos nunca antes se habían sentido tan tranquilos. –Siento romper con el momento, pero necesito que busques a Hermione, tengo algo importante que mostrarle, el tiempo se les termina. –Dijo alzando el libro que tenía en el regazo.

-Voy a pensar que sólo para convencerme me has besado. –Neville seguía con los ojos cerrados, sonriendo pegado a su frente, ella rozó su nariz con la de él un par de veces riendo.

-Sólo por una parte. –Refirió bajito, como si confesara una travesura, Neville le tomó las manos con fuerza, carcajearon quedo, la garganta de Luna todavía no estaba como para hacerlo con fuerza, tal vez nunca volvería a estarlo, pero al menos ahora los dos tenían motivos para reír y mejor aún, juntos.

-Estás volviendo a tus inicios ¿no? –Exclamó esa voz melosa y arrastrada que lo hacía desear tener la fuerza y la sangre fría para matar; lo ignoró ocupándose en arreglar el césped sobre la tumba fresca, aunque sabía de sobra que eso de ignorarlo no iba a funcionar, no con el Asombroso Hurón Botador.

-Eso no se me olvida. –Rió aprovechando que no estaba tan cerca y que no le escuchaba los pensamientos; él no le oyó.

-La ropa arrugada, la barba de días, el aspecto desgarbado y desagradable… estoy viendo al Weasley de antaño. –Terminó sonriendo, se paró a su lado y lo miró un momento con fijeza. –Cómo se nota que no puedes estar sin ella más de una semana.

-¿Qué sabes tú de lo que me está pasando? –Escupió altanero, enfadado, incómodo con su presencia que más que darle aliento amenazaba con hacerlo pedazos.

-Mucho… ¿Crees que fue fácil dejar a Pansy? –Ron se volvió a verlo a los ojos lleno de incredulidad, él había dejado a la chica por otra, había dicho a los cuatro vientos que Parkinson no era más que una caza fortunas; al ver su cara no le quedó más que respirar con aceptación y sonreír. –Bueno, para mí sí lo fue… pero basta ver la mirada que me lanza cada vez que me la topo, para saber que para ella no fue tan fácil. –Dijo cruzándose de brazos, Ron de rodillas en el suelo con las manos llenas de polvo lo miró con los ojos medio cerrados.

-¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó cortante, ya no lo toleraba, no estaba de humor, además tenía que esforzarse mucho para saber qué contestarle.

-¿No se nota?... hacer leña del árbol caído. –Confesó riendo arrogante, Ron se puso de pie y le dio un empujón con la mano llena de polvo.

-Lárgate antes de que olvide la educación. –Bufó furioso, Draco carcajeó.

-¡¿Ah no se te ha olvidado? –Exclamó burlesco, Ron supuso que de alguna forma se había enterado de todo, tal vez por Harry que no le tenía confianza, pero era débil ante un fiel sirviente; se puso rojo de ira y lo tomó de la solapa de la túnica, Draco puso las manos como escudos entre sus rostros. –Espera, espera… vine por algo menos divertido pero más útil para ti.

-¡¿Qué quieres? –Volvió a preguntar, concediéndole unos minutos.

-Bueno, cuando asesinaron a tus suegros… además de destruir el lugar y dejarlo como tú y ella lo vieron, se llevaron algunos recuerdos. –Draco notó con diversión cómo las expresiones de Ron cambiaban, lo fue soltando hasta que lo dejó en el suelo, entonces se acomodó la túnica y se sacudió, Ron le miraba fijamente. –Son el producto de cateos… cosas de viejos muggles sentimentales que al parecer podrían gustarle a ella… Potter me pidió que viniera por ti para que fueras por ellas, es mejor que tú se las des a Hermione, tal vez ayude a que se reconcilien.

-No estamos peleados. –Dijo amargado andando hacia la casa, Draco le siguió sonriendo.

-No, claro… pero ¿A dónde vas?, debemos irnos. –Exclamó alcanzándolo de dos zancadas.

-Debo decirle a Neville. –Murmuró sin darle importancia a ese sujeto desagradable.

-Potter ya debió avisarle, vamos que no tengo tiempo. –Lo tomó del brazo y desaparecieron, Ron se dejó llevar a donde fuera, la noche casi caía y lo único que deseaba era no pensar, no en ella.

Era el sexto día después del funeral de McGonagall cuando abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue cabello rojo y un rostro poblado de pecas, el corazón se le detuvo por dos segundos y en lo que aclaró su mirada para identificar a quién tenía delante, la boca se le hizo pastosa y la palidez la golpeó igual que una enorme ola a una roca. Cuando al fin pudo percatarse de que los ojos ante ella no eran azules, la sangre le volvió a correr y el alma la volvió al cuerpo, entonces pudo volver a respirar y fue capaz de decir una palabra.

-Ginny. –Masculló llevándose las manos al rostro, presionando con fuerza con la esperanza de que eso le despertara con mayor velocidad, la pelirroja respiró profundo llenando la habitación con el sonido de su presencia y Hermione pudo darse cuenta de que volvía a tener la sensibilidad de quien ha descansado. –Lamento haber venido así, Eddie me dijo que tú…

-Fui a verte a la biblioteca… a ver, abre la boca. –Ginny se acercó dándole una cucharada de lo que pudo identificar un momento después como avena, la masticó lento con el ceño fruncido, como si se debatiera por averiguar dónde estaba. –Mamá se asustó mucho, caíste al suelo perdida, papá tuvo que cargarte para ponerte aquí… pensé que no ibas a despertar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido? –Preguntó intrigada, Ginny volvió a llenarle la boca de comida, le dolía el estómago con cada trago, empezaba a darse cuenta que hacía mucho no comía, con la mente descansada cayó en la cuenta de que realmente no recordaba cuando había dormido por última vez o cuando había comido algo sólido.

-Quince horas… llegaste a las cuatro… son cerca de las siete, mamá está en la cocina despidiendo a papá. –Contestó mezclando la avena, Hermione mascaba con cuidado como si quisiera sentir cada hojuela, con el ceño fruncido tragó cavilando. –Nos tenías muy preocupados ni siquiera escuchaste cuando te hablé en la biblioteca… estabas como… -Le miró asustada, con sus ojos traviesos clavados en los suyos demasiado tristes para si quiera manifestar vida.

-¿Muerta? –Preguntó sólo por completar la frase, vio a Ginny asentir y tragar saliva con dificultad mientras revolvía la avena, había en la mesita de noche un vaso con jugo, estiró la mano para intentar tomarlo, a medio camino se dio cuenta que estaba lo suficientemente débil para no atinar a sujetarlo. –Merlín. –Dijo llevándose la mano a la frente con molestia, algo parecido a un peso de tres kilos le golpeó el pecho con fuerza, se dejó caer en la almohada y miró al techo. –Soy un fracaso.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –Inquirió Ginny, ella apretó las manos en firmes puños y se llevó uno a la frente para golpearse con fuerza.

-Porque no encuentro la solución… te voy a dejar sin hermano… -dijo queriendo reír pero no podía tomarlo con humor, el intento de risa terminó en un sollozo absurdo. -… ¡Maldición voy a quitarle a Molly otro hijo! –Espetó desesperada y se puso a llorar, la puerta se cerró entonces, Molly estaba ante la cama mirándola con pena, mientras ella se cubría la cara con las manos.

-Si Ron olvida, perderé dos hijos… porque sé que no vas a poder con ello. –Sentenció la matriarca Weasley mirándola con ternura, se sentó a la orilla de la cama y la llamó hacia sus brazos, Hermione se tiró a abrazarla y lloró todo su desconsuelo, dejando salir unos gritos agudos que al poco se volvieron un chillido largo y profundo, que fue llenando toda La Madriguera; Ginny se enfocó en la avena, era increíble cómo esa cosa pastosa podía ser un medio para distraerse de algo malo aunque no siempre fuera efectiva.

-Ron… Ron despierta. –Harry lo sacudió, el pelirrojo alzó la cara para toparse con un Harry desvelado, bostezando en el sillón frente a él, Draco dormía con la boca abierta y las piernas separadas, una sobre el respaldo del sillón, la otra anclada en el suelo; unas botellas decoraban la mesa, entonces recordó lo de la noche anterior fugazmente, aunque no recordaba bien lo anterior a eso. –Debes darte un baño, apestas a cantina.

-No puedo recordar mucho… ¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó confundido, luchó dos minutos mirando a Harry, algo raro había en todo, vestía de verde por algo.

-Fuiste a mi oficina porque envié a Draco por ti, vimos las cosas de los padres de Hermione, Draco compró una botella, nos venimos a beber a mi departamento… pediste más botellas, Draco lloró un rato por Pansy, la pasaste preguntando cosas del Colegio… luego Draco lloró un rato por Astoria… por cierto, no sabes quién es Astoria, hermano, recuerdas realmente poco. –Murmuró Harry apesadumbrado, Ron se sentó, se llevó la mano a la frente y se rascó la cabeza con la esperanza de despejar las ideas.

-No es para menos, Hermione recuerda tan bien que ni siquiera sabemos dónde está. –Exclamó amargamente.

-Era lo que querías ¿O no? –Preguntó Harry para devolverle el golpe, parecía sólo querer dejar a Hermione como la mala, Ron no creía en eso.

-Es lo que quiero… que ella esté bien. –Ron infló las mejillas y se recargó en su asiento, luego miró a Draco y rió con ganas. –Por Merlín… dime que tienes una cámara.

-No, Ginny se la llevó a tu casa. –Exclamó Harry arrepentido, esas fotos hubieran sido todo un suceso para ellos y para el mundo; Draco se removió y se llevó la mano a la nariz, se rascó con descaro y volvió a acostarse con una densa gota de saliva a lo largo de la barbilla.

-Cuánto lo lamento… si fuera por mí sabe que no hubiera dejado que Ron hiciera algo así, pero él… él va por sobre mí misma. –Hermione se secaba el llanto con la orilla de la sábana, las dos mujeres a su lado la miraban con comprensión, sabían que no mentía, decía la verdad.

-Hermione… conocemos a Ron, no tienes que explicarlo… lo sabemos, es un bruto sin cerebro. –Sentenció Ginny, Hermione soltó una risilla contenida, Molly miró a su hija con molestia, la habría regañado de no ser porque alguien llamó a la puerta, fue rápido mientras Ginny le daba palmaditas de apoyo a Hermione; al abrir la puerta Molly se encontró con Neville, que con las mejillas encendidas parecía agotado, tomó aire y entró.

-Buenos días, disculpen la intromisión, pero esto es urgente. –Neville saludó a Molly levemente y fue directo al pie de la cama mirando a Hermione, que pensó que algo malo le había pasado a Luna.

-¿Qué pasó? –Dijo primero Ginny teniendo la misma nefasta sospecha.

-Luna quiere verte Hermione… es urgente. –Sentenció con velocidad, la castaña miró a Ginny y ya que ella sonreía para calmarla y sabía de sobra que Luna sólo podría querer su bien, salió de entre las mantas tan rápido como pudo y se metió los jeans al pie de la cama, Neville acalorado salió corriendo para esperarla afuera; Hermione agradeció a Molly y Ginny y prometió volver con una solución y con Ron sano, ellas la vieron ir con Neville por chimenea.

Cuando aparecieron en la sala de la casa, Hermione sintió el golpe de los recuerdos de todo lo que había pasado, se tragó las sensaciones y soportó con estoicismo ver la casa nuevamente; con Neville fue hasta la biblioteca, entró para ver a Luna, que la esperaba sentada junto a la ventana; no sabía si preguntar algo, sólo se acercó, cuando la rubia se volvió y sonrió, se sintió más tranquila le tomó la mano que le tendía y se puso de cuclillas a su lado.

-Ya vine… ya estoy aquí. –Dijo sonriendo, Luna la abrazó sin miramientos, luego la alejó un poco, le besó las mejillas y sonriendo miró a Neville que asintió.

-Voy a salvarte la vida. –Aseguró emocionada, sacó de entre la manta que le cubría las piernas un libro, Hermione lo miró sin comprender. –En este libro está todo lo que necesitas… cada nota de mi madre, cada concepto e idea… -Hermione desorbitó los ojos sorprendida y lo aprisionó en sus manos como si fuera a desaparecer. -… yo se lo di a Ron, de aquí sacó todo. –Luna miró a Hermione con emoción.

-Fuiste tú… -refutó recordando ese dato, todo era por Luna, ella le había dado el libro, sintió que le ardía el rostro y se puso de pie mirándola con fijeza y enfado. -… tú le diste esta maldición idiota… ¡Es tú culpa! –Gritó embravecida, Luna no dijo nada le miró todavía con la misma sonrisa loca en los labios, Neville tomó del brazo a Hermione y la jaló con rudeza.

-No le grites… bastante está pasando ya, no te lo permito. –Ordenó serio, Luna extendió la mano y los tocó a los dos.

-Entiendo que estés molesta… estás en todo tu derecho pero ahora lo importante es que tal vez tú puedas encontrar una solución que yo no veo… -Luna la alentó con la mirada y Hermione no pudo menos que ver el libro y sonreír, sintiendo que la solución estaba en él, no en otro sitio. -… luego puedes hervirme con rábanos y servirme a las acromántulas si quieres. –Terminó conteniendo un acceso de tos que Neville intentó remediar con un vaso de agua.

-Lo haré, voy a buscar la solución… g-gracias Luna. –Dijo apenada por su primer arranque, entonces Luna hizo una mueca como para quitarle importancia.

-Anda, anda… muero por ver lo que encontramos. –Movió la mano invitándola a sentarse a su lado, Hermione no lo pensó, se tiró al suelo y abrió el libro. -¡Neville corre!... trae papel, tinta, plumas… de prisa, las vamos a necesitar. –Sentenció emocionada, Neville salió corriendo por lo que le pedían, Hermione sólo podía pensar en algo:

"_Ron, voy a usar el__ mismo medio que tú usaste en mí, voy a salvarte así me cuesta la vida"._


	23. Para que no me olvides

_Hola__, hola!_

_Veamos, contesto rápidamente…_

_SMaris: Tranquila, esto no es un bucle jiji, verás que ya pronto tiene sentido todo… paciencia, no sé si terminen felices, eso ustedes lo descubrirán…_

_Miuri: Verás que pronto, dejan de sufrir, ya verás… ya verás…_

_Espero que este nuevo les guste… y recuerden el final ya está a la vuelta de la esquina…_

_Gracias por leer!_

_Mako_

Levantaron a Draco de mal modo, lo sacudieron aprovechando ese momento de diversión, lo peinaron malamente y mientras él intentaba despabilarse todavía, lo tomaron de los brazos y se aparecieron en La Madriguera; para esa hora, con toda seguridad Molly tendría ya algo de comer. Cuando se aparecieron en el jardín, vieron por la ventana que Molly y Ginny miraban la chimenea, un flachazo de luz les anunció que alguien se había marchado, abrieron la puerta y entraron; Ron tardó al menos tres segundos en ubicarse, por un momento le había parecido un lugar desconocido, cuando Ginny se acercó a saludarles –omitiendo a Draco que parecía azotado por un mal presentimiento– Ron casi la empuja sin saber quién era.

-Oye… -Ginny le miró con molestia al ver que ponía la mano como barrera entre los dos, Ron la vio con el ceño fruncido, alzando la cara en un claro intento por reconocerla bien.

-Mira… tu hermanito empieza a saber con quienes tratar. –Se burló Draco, Harry se la cobró con un codazo en el estómago que lo dejó sin aire apoyado en la mesa, más pálido que antes.

-Cierra la boca Malfoy. –Se acomodó las gafas y se disculpó con Molly por los comentarios del invitado con un asentimiento serio, Ron respiró profundo y en compensación tomó a Ginny entre sus brazos y la apretó.

-Perdóname… es que… -Comenzó sin saber bien cómo explicarse.

-Descuida… entiendo. –Murmuró ella algo renuente, lo abrazó también y enseguida se volvió a Draco. -¿Puedo saber por qué trajeron al hurón?

-Maldita… -Draco se incorporó y trató de acercársele, Harry se interpuso y Ron lo tomó por el hombro con cara amenazadora.

-Yo cuidaría mi boca. –Masculló Harry lento, Molly se había dado la vuelta para revisar la comida, dándole poca importancia a los asuntos de esos "niños".

-No nos ha quedado remedio, estaba tan ebrio que si hubiera ido a su casa, su madre se habría escandalizado. –Ron se mofó con todo el aire del chico de Gryffindor de antaño, Harry se sonrió de lado, Draco se alteró horrible.

-Mi madre no es tu asunto. –Escupió molesto el rubio, Molly empezó a servir.

-Siéntense antes que se enfríe y en cuanto a usted, señor Malfoy… bienvenido a La Madriguera. –Dijo sonriendo forzada, Draco la miró con algo parecido a un respeto odioso, asintió y se sentó al lado de ellos, al cabo de un rato el ambiente se había repuesto.

Habían llenado la habitación de hojas, todas marcadas con esquemas, mapas, cuadros, notas, ideas entre ellas y los libros que les ayudaban a comprender lo que decía el hechizo, Luna y Hermione habían pasado al menos dos horas leyendo y releyendo todo; Hermione tenía el libro en las manos, mientras Luna sacaba más pergaminos y diarios de la caja que Neville había ido a traerle de su departamento. Estaban en silencio con la ventana abierta de par en par, Neville esperaba leyendo también algunas notas, pero por más que se esforzaba eso le parecía más complejo que nada, era peor que un TIMO, quizá mucho peor que un EXTASIS.

-Luna… creo que podemos resumir ahora, ¿Verdad? –Preguntó Hermione al cabo de un minuto, Luna buscó primero con ansiedad un par de hojas, las ordenó de nuevo, tomó un par de notas más y se volvió a verla.

-Creo que sí… ahora podemos. –Murmuró, estaba exhausta, llevaba sentada en la misma posición más de una hora y su espalda ardía; cerró los ojos con dolor y luego dio un grito agudo y largo, que hizo que Hermione y Neville dieran un respingo.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Neville sorprendido, mientras Hermione tendía su mano temblorosa hacia la rubia, temiendo que fuera a deshacerse con tu tacto.

-Ahora sí, no hay nada mejor que el desahogo. –Refirió riendo, Neville miró a Hermione que se encogió de hombros, de inmediato hizo aparecer algunas almohadas, tomó a Luna por la cintura y con cuidado la hizo sentarse en ellas. –Gracias, lo necesitaba, a ver Hermione… explícame, porque de esto entiendo muy poco. –Pidió tomando un poco de agua, la castaña apretó los dientes, tomó sus notas y miró a Neville.

-Pues bien, el proceso es en apariencia fácil de realizar… sólo en apariencia… se necesita un muy alto nivel mágico para que funcione, lo que me deja realmente impresionada, no creí que Ron pudiera tener tanto poder… aunque… -se interrumpió al tiempo que se ponía roja como un tomate y las lágrimas llenaban sus párpados.

-Tranquila… todo está bien… -ella asintió tragando saliva y conteniendo el llanto. -… explícanos. –Neville se tiró en el suelo a su lado, Hermione tosió para despejarse la garganta, cerró los ojos y procuró volver en sí.

-Bien, como sabemos en algunos procesos mágicos, casi en todos mejor dicho, necesitamos una línea direccional de la magia, es decir, una fuente y una meta… normalmente la fuente es el mago que produce el hechizo o encantamiento y la meta aquello que se verá afectado con dicha acción… este proceso es prácticamente igual, pero mucho más grande, por lo que el poder debe ser enorme y mejor definido… -Hermione sacó una hoja en la que había trazado una línea uniendo dos círculos. -… la fuente en este caso es Ron, la meta yo… el problema es que tiene que haber medios mágicos muy fuertes para que funcione, estamos hablando de una memoria por otra, no de cualquier cosa… por eso tu madre marcó la necesidad del tatuaje, que además debe ser algo que relacione a las dos personas… Ron eligió la nutria porque es mi patronus, para Ron mi patronus es algo importante, es una representación de mis memorias felices… -Su voz fue bajando de nivel, hasta que se volvió un susurro, miraba las notas del libro; alcanzó a ver a la orilla de la hoja, a manera de glosa escrita con lápiz, algunos garabatos de Ron, entre ellos la alusión a la nutria y una carita feliz que la hizo soltar una risilla infantil. -… la nutria significa mi felicidad.

-El tatuaje es entonces una conexión… pero, ¿Qué hay del resto?... en ningún momento vimos a Ron acercarse a ti para decir el conjuro… ¿No debería funcionar como un juramento inquebrantable? –Neville miraba las notas, Hermione negó entonces, pero fue Luna quién habló.

-No, en este caso no… mi madre puso claro eso, esto no es un pacto de común acuerdo porque la persona meta carece de medios para aceptar el trato, así que para que el hechizo funcione sólo debe haber un intercambio de palabras… la persona meta debe decir la palabra que desate el pacto, con lo que inicia el proceso… y la persona meta misma, dirá la palabra, o frase por supuesto, que cierre luego el pacto. –Luna miró a Hermione esperando que la castaña ya hubiera localizado las palabras.

-De esas frases conozco la que inició el pacto… el día que McGonagall me presentó a Ron otra vez, me lo presentó como el señor Weasley, nada más, pero cuando nos dimos la mano para saludarnos, su nombre brotó en mi boca con naturalidad… sin que yo lo recordara… su nombre fue la frase de aceptación del pacto, el detonante fue el estar juntos... –Dijo mirándolos con seriedad y casi nada de aflicción. -… creo que basta el contacto físico, el rose de la piel para detonar el hechizo en mi memoria, por eso recordé su nombre, en cuanto lo dije acepté el proceso y él comenzó a olvidar.

-Has dicho que es una memoria por otra… si él te está dando sus recuerdos… ¿Por qué sabes cosas tuyas?... ¿No deberías estar recordando sólo cosas de Ron?, eso no lo entiendo. –Neville miró a Luna que buscó entre sus mapas, Hermione contestó lo más rápido que pudo, pero moviendo las manos entre las hojas, como si quisiera ver en ellas algo que le diera calma.

-No, no funciona así… se dice que es memoria por memoria pero no funciona de esa forma… lo que hemos intercambiado es el vacío, el bloqueo mental… cuando pasó lo de mis padres fue un golpe tan duro que toda la magia que no pude expulsar con algún hechizo, se acumuló en mi mente y se volvió una barrera alrededor de mis recuerdos… bloqueando mi pasado no corría el riesgo de recordar y volver a sufrir… -tragó saliva cuando se le vino el recuerdo del departamento de sus padres, respiró profundo y volvió a enfocarse en el hechizo. -… Ron no está dándome sus recuerdos, Ron está apoderándose de esa burbuja mágica que cerrará su memoria, él está aceptando mi método de huída del dolor, por eso cuando McGonagall murió, el dolor y toda la magia que salía de mí, intentó cerrar otra vez la burbuja y el tatuaje volvió a Ron… pero cuando habló conmigo, mi razón superó lo anterior y pude volver.

-Esto suena tan loco. –Dijo Neville algo confundido, miró a Luna que asintió, aunque sonreía emocionada, como si aquello fuera la aventura de su vida y no pudiera sino alegrarse por ello.

-Pero hay algo que no comprendo, Hermione. –Luna la miró fijo, la castaña se volvió. –La frase de cierre, tiene que haber una y un límite de unión… por eso no se borró el último punto del tatuaje, por eso estás aquí ya completa y él allá todavía con algo de memoria… ¿Cuál es la frase de cierre?

-No lo sé, no tengo idea cuál sea… he hablado con Ron todos estos días, ese tarde ante la tumba de McGonagall también intercambiamos palabras, no lo comprendo… tiene que ser algo que no le he dicho, pero no sé qué… lo que habla de que aún no se completa el proceso y como dices, sí hay un límite de unión, tú madre lo decía muy claro y es por eso que Ron pudo hacer el procedimiento… se necesita un poder enorme, sin límites mágicos… la fuerza más potente que hay, la más antigua y la menospreciada… -Hermione se sintió muy parecida a Dumbledore hablando con Harry; cuánta razón tenía el anciano profesor, nadie recordaba ese gran poder, lo dejaban al olvido. -… el amor es el medio, por eso Ron pudo lograrlo, el amor es la forma de producir este proceso tan complejo… Ron y yo aún no somos uno, el libro lo dice, creo que ese es el límite… esto terminará cuando seamos uno sólo, la marca en él desaparecerá y la marca en mí se hará total… "uno sólo", creo que se refiere a ser uno mismo físicamente. –Confesó mirando sus notas, había hecho una lista de posibles palabras y frases, unas tan tontas como las otras; pero lo que acababa de decir era lo que la tenía tan nerviosa, ser uno sólo físicamente significaba que no debía estar cerca de Ron, debía evitar el contacto físico, sobre todo aquél contacto total.

-En pocas palabras, no puedes dormir con Ron porque olvidará. –Sentenció Luna sin recato, Neville se quedó boquiabierto y Hermione se puso roja como un colorín.

-Supongo… lo que me da pauta a creer que puedo estar con él… sólo no debo dejar que pase algo más. –Murmuro apenada, Neville le miraba sorprendido.

-¡Bonita cosa!… como si Ronald fuera a desearte menos por eso. –Exclamó Luna airada, Hermione no dijo nada y miró al montón de hojas a su lado; por un momento se preguntó si sería capaz de soportarlo, la vida en común con Ron le había dejado en claro que se amaban lo suficiente para soportar cualquier cosa, pero si había algo que los dos no podían evitar era amarse y ese contacto específico entraba en dicha categoría.

-Bueno, pero ahora que has revisado el procedimiento, supongo que has encontrado algún hueco… una forma de romperlo y que los dos estén bien, ¿Verdad? –Neville miró a Hermione atento, casi ansioso, ella vio a Luna que también esperaba emocionada.

-He buscado en todo… leído cada hoja, buscado cada posibilidad. –Hermione les miró, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y negó sin decir más.

-Pero… -Neville le tomó la mano con fuerza, Luna estaba perdida viendo al vacío.

-No, Neville… no hay forma alguna… lo he buscado todo, aún con la hoja final, con el procedimiento mismo… no veo un solo error, no hay una forma… Ron encontró el medio perfecto, no hay forma de romper este pacto… o yo vuelvo a olvidar o él olvida. –Dijo atragantada por el llanto, él se mordió los labios y trató de apoyarla apretándole más la mano, en otro momento ella habría mostrado dolor, pero en ese nada podía dolerle más.

-Es un bobo. –Dijo Luna sonriendo, Hermione le miró en medio del llanto. –Habías comenzado a recordar, muy lento… pero volvías, la profesora te había hecho recordar lento, sabías leer, podías hablar… a fuerza de tratarnos empezabas a aceptarnos… ibas a tardar meses, tal vez años, lo sé… pero volvías, él no pudo esperar, no tuvo la suficiente paciencia. –Hermione se cubrió el rostro con las manos desesperada, Neville se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza; lejos de sentirse aliviada por haber logrado al fin revisar el procedimiento, ahora estaba herida aún peor; acababa de descubrir que de nada le servía su inteligencia, no iba a poder salvarlo, sin importar cuánto lo hubiera prometido y jurado, Ron no volvería.

Harry y Draco habían salido al jardín y ahora se decían cosas con rabia, Ginny permanecía como seguro de vida de los dos, si alguno sacaba la varita ella intervendría y se la quitaría; que se partieran a golpes si era lo que querían, pero que usaran varitas no iba a permitirlo, ya bastantes problemas tenían por culpa de la magia. Ron se había tirado en el sillón oyendo el ruido de la loza lavada por su madre, que permanecía en silencio sin atreverse siquiera a acercarse un poco, por un momento los dos pensaron lo mismo: ¿Ahora qué?

Cuando Molly al fin terminó de lavar se acercó a su hijo secándose las manos en el delantal de cocina, lo miró, tenía sus ojos azules clavados en el reloj de la familia, Fred era una manecilla suspendida entre Peligro de muerte y Casa, se preguntó si en breve, él estaría igual; Molly se acercó quedo, vio lo que él miraba y por un momento pensó que el reloj estaba mal, la manecilla de Ron debería estar marcando Peligro de muerte, no Casa, porque a final de cuentas su hijo estaba por dejarlos.

-Voy a prepararte panqués con nueces… ¿Te parece? –Preguntó sonriendo y sentándose a su lado a la orilla del sillón, Ron se volvió a mirarla y asintió sin decir nada, sonriéndole con desanimo, pensando en lo mucho que la iba a hacer sufrir.

-Me entiendes, ¿Verdad? –Le temblaba la voz y casi todo el cuerpo, ella llevó sus manos a sus ojos, ya estaban secas y enrojecidas de tanto frotarlas, a final de cuentas no se pude secar la sangre si ésta va por debajo de la piel.

-Te entiendo, intento entenderte… en verdad que lo intento hijo. –Dijo con la voz ahogada, carraspeó en un intento por dejar pasar el llanto y la furia que pudieran ser en ese momento poco adecuadas; afuera, Harry y Draco se daban de golpes de lo lindo, mientras Ginny con una escoba procuraba separarlos.

-Yo sé que no ha sido el mejor procedimiento… sé que no ha sido lo más adecuado, pero era la única forma mamá. –Ron intentaba justificarse, Molly lo detuvo con un movimiento.

-No necesito que expliques por qué… lo sé, mis hijos son espontáneos, no piensan… ¿Crees que Charlie pensó bien eso de cuidar dragones?, ¿Que Bill se sentó a preguntarse si irse lejos era la mejor opción?... ¿Es que Percy pensó un poco antes de abandonarnos? –Interrogó mirándolo a los ojos, Ron la escuchaba con profundo respeto. –Fred no dudó un minuto en tirarse a la batalla, tampoco George… Ginny, mírala… -señaló a la ventana, la pelirroja se inclinaba para golpear a Malfoy de vez en cuando, riendo alegremente de ver semejante escena, Harry gritaba a voz en cuello. -… ella no piensa las cosas, sólo actúa… y tú, ¿Acaso crees que espero que seas la excepción? –Terminó sonriéndole con sinceridad, Ron bajó la cara y miró al suelo, no sabía qué decir. –Eres mi hijo, te amo… y sé que has hecho esto, porque era tu única opción.

-Lo que menos he querido es hacerles daño… -masculló tras un suspiro profundo, Molly le puso la mano en la cabeza y lo hizo abrazarla; al tener a su madre tan cerca, con aquél calor que de niño podía hacerlo ablandarse sin remedio, dejó que todos sus miedos brotaran. -… la amo, más de lo que me quiero a mí mismo, la amo casi tanto como los amo a todos ustedes… cuando McGonagall se la llevó, sentí que me la habían quitado para siempre, por eso busqué el remedio, porque quería recuperarla… -confesó entre lágrimas apretando las manos alrededor de la espalda de su madre. -… puedo ser muy egoísta, pero yo la quería conmigo como antes… a mi lado, amándonos… perdóname mamá. –Se acurrucó en aquél pecho amado y dejó que Molly le acariciara los cabellos, dejó que lo reconfortara, ella le besó la cabeza.

-Te entiendo, pero ahora necesitas decidir… ella estuvo aquí reponiendo fuerzas, recuperándose… me ha prometido que encontrará la forma de salvarte. –Ron se irguió de inmediato, sorprendido por saber que Hermione había estado ahí.

-¡¿Era ella quién se iba por la chimenea? –Dijo casi atragantándose con su propia saliva.

-Ron… hijo… -Molly le tomó el rostro entre sus manos y él se vio obligado a mirarla a los ojos. -… tienes que decidir, has dicho que tal vez todo esto sea por egoísmo, no lo sabes, pero es momento que decidas… tal vez esto no tiene remedio, tal vez es la única forma… ¿Qué harás? –Ron se le quedó viendo sin comprender, Molly respiró profundo e intentó ser más directa. –¿Vas a dejar que ella esté lejos, que viva apartada de ti tratando de protegerte… o vas a buscarla y a vivir lo último que les quede con toda la intensidad necesaria? –Ron pensó un momento, luego sonrió y ella lo hizo todavía con más franqueza que él.

-¿Qué harás ahora? –Neville la miraba, ella se enfocó junto con Luna en poner todas las notas en un solo montón, acomodar los libros y cerrar las cajas, pensaba en eso desde un buen rato atrás.

-Creo que…

-Va a volver con Ronald, va a disfrutarlo el tiempo que le quede… ¿Verdad? –Interrumpió Luna mirándola como si fuera capaz de golpearla si decía que no, Hermione le miró ansiosa, con los ojos temblorosos e indecisos.

-Yo la verdad…

-No, lo que tiene que hacer es encontrar otra solución… el mundo no puede estar tan cerrado… -Neville la interrumpió, ella se mordió el labio escuchándolo con aprensión. -… debe haber otro medio, hasta entonces hay que controlar a Ron y mantenerlo lejos de ti… así nada malo pasará y podremos salvarlos a los dos de todo esto, ¿Verdad? –Hermione abrió la boca con las ideas un tanto más claras.

-Pues yo pensaba…

-¡Neville estás demente!... si les queda tan poco tiempo, si no hay una solución, entonces deben estar juntos ya, pasarán esto el uno al lado del otro y verán que todo va a salir bien. –Luna sentenció sonriendo, Hermione frunció el ceño afligida, antes que pudieran interrumpirla tomó su chaqueta, fue a la chimenea y se aferró a un puño de polvos flú.

-¿A dónde vas Hermione? –Neville la miraba sin comprender, ella sólo le sonrió.

-¡La Madriguera! –Grito arrojando los polvos y desapareció dentro con la misma velocidad con que se había puesto de pie.

-Eso le enseñará a Ronald… -Luna miraba divertida, con la voz áspera pero fluida, Neville se volvió a verla con algo de enojo, ¿Cómo es que estaba tan tranquila sabiendo que esos dos se iban a separar? -… ahora Neville, ven acá… -lo llamó tendiéndole los brazos, él fue por ella, la levantó y se quedó esperando a que le dijera a dónde quería que la llevara. -… sabes, se me ha antojado algo que dijo Hermione…

-No querrás que te borre la memoria, ¿O si? –Dijo con tono nervioso, después de todo era lo suficientemente rara para sospechar lo que fuera.

-No… pero, ¿Qué me dices de eso de "contacto físico total"? –Preguntó alzando las cejas con una sonrisa entornada y juguetona, Neville se puso rojo con un tomate y la miró con los ojos desorbitados, Luna carcajeó vivamente, tanto que un momento después la golpeó un acceso de tos; luego de un instante en que Neville espero con paciencia, volvió a sonreír y dándole un golpecito en el hombro agregó riendo. –¡Oh vamos!... no me digas que no se antoja sentarnos los dos abrazados ante la chimenea a leer un buen libro… bueno, a que tú me leas. –Le miraba tan seria que Neville descubrió que ésta vez hablaba con certeza; dos dudas le cruzaron la mente, ¿No sabía Luna lo que significaba esa frase o estaba jugándole una broma?, respiró profundo y la llevó a la sala, se sentaron a leer, tal vez las respuestas no las sabría ahora.

Se levantó lleno de algo parecido a una nueva fuerza, a una energía endemoniada que lo hubiera hecho derribar un muro, fue directo a la chimenea, ignorando a Harry y Draco que entraban a la casa riendo con los rostros ensangrentados, a Ginny que alzó la mano para invitarlo a ver la boca reventada de Draco y la ceja rebanada de Harry; de dos pasos llegó a la chimenea tomó el puño con fuerza y cuando se dio la vuelta y lo arrojó adentro, las llamas lo envolvieron dejándolo cegado.

-¡Ron! –Escuchó el grito alterado de Ginny, pero él sólo podía ver esas llamas esmeraldas que brotaban como un torrente acuoso de la chimenea, entre ellas alcanzaba a ver otro fuego, envolvente elevado frente a él, era un fuego castaño; estiró la mano para tocarlo y lo sintió sedoso, terso, sonrió, habría reconocido esa sensación en cualquier sitio, buscó con las manos entre las llamas y pronto dio con lo que ansiaba, sus ojos la ubicaron, esos preciosos ojos, esa nariz y esos labios tan ansiados.

-Volviste… -dijo sonriendo como un bobo, como un idiota, ella asintió dando un paso hacia él, las llamas verdes se evaporaron y los dos se vieron ante la chimenea, frente a Molly, Harry, Ginny y Draco, que no sabían si moverse o quedarse congelados para no interrumpir. -… iba por ti…

-Ya no necesitas hacerlo… -murmuró todavía insegura, sin comprender del todo si estaba actuando de forma correcta, pero no podía evitar que su cuerpo lo necesitara, que su mente lo clamara, que su corazón se acelerara como un motor de podadora y le exigiera tocarlo. -… yo vine por ti. –Se acercó sin recato, sin pensarlo, porque su razón la habría detenido, su razón se lo hubiera impedido por obvias razones; antes de dejar que su mente le ganara al corazón, se tiró a abrazarlo, a estrujarlo como si no le quedara nada más y nada más sentir el calor de su cuerpo, todos sus músculos se relajaron, una sonrisa le brotó en los labios y fue como si nada más importara.

-Hermione. –La pegó con fuerza a su pecho, su aliento, su aroma, era ella en totalidad, sonrió agradecido, abrió los ojos para ver su entorno y por un momento se descubrió perdido, nada en la habitación le era conocido, nada más que ella y ese aroma de su piel; asustado la apretó con más fuerza implorando que fuera sólo un juego de su mente, no lo fue, no recordaba nada que no fuera ella.

-Bueno… creo que… -Harry miró a Draco con incomodidad, el rubio miraba con la clara intención de guardar todo para luego burlarse de esos dos; Ginny se movió con velocidad y tomando al rubio por la solapa de la túnica lo jaló directo a la cocina.

-Ven acá, hay que cerrarte esas heridas, vamos Harry. –Llamó a su novio, que los siguió y ya que Draco no tenía intenciones de seguirlos, le pegó un golpe en la espalda haciéndolo doblarse.

-¡Oye Cara Rajada! –Gritó pero de nada le sirvió, Harry y Ginny lo llevaron a rastras.

-Hermione, Ron… -llamó Molly, ella empujó un poco a Ron para poder hacerle caso a Molly, pero él no quiso soltarla, se aferró con fuerza y esto la hizo asustarse.

-¿Ron, estás bien? –Preguntó mirando a Molly con espanto, ella se acercó corriendo, Ron se negaba a separarse y más a mirar a Molly. –Relájate… ya estoy aquí.

-¿Dónde estamos? –Quiso saber desorientado, su madre lo tomó por el hombro y lo hizo mirarla, sus ojos estaban asustados, la veían sin reconocerla.

-Hijo, Ronald… soy yo… -le dijo tomándole el rostro entre sus manos amorosas, él temblaba, Hermione asintió para darle seguridad, Ron miraba a una y a otra, haciendo esfuerzos por avivar su memoria. -… me reconoces, ¿Verdad cariño? –Imploró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Ron frunció el ceño con pánico; la mano de Hermione le tenía sujeto por la nuca, Molly temblaba, él ablandó las facciones y asintió con timidez.

-Sí, mamá. –Dijo sonriendo, los ojos brillantes y anhelosos, Hermione respiró profundo y Molly, desecha por el susto, se aferró a él con fuerza y no quiso soltarlo en un buen rato; mientras tanto, él no podía dejar de mirar a Hermione, ella estaba, pero por momentos, su memoria no.

Caía la tarde y luego de comer todos juntos –incluso Draco que con sonrisa malvada miraba a la pareja de "desmemoriados", como los llamaba –cada cual se fue a realizar sus actividades cotidianas, Draco salió huyendo cuando Ron casi lo muele a golpes por hacer un mal comentario sobre Hermione, que ni siquiera le dio importancia; Harry y Ginny salieron a volar un rato en escoba, ella más renuente, nada podía evitar que se notara que quería quedarse a saber algo de su amiga; Molly salió obligada por Arthur que casi tuvo que despegarla de Ron por la fuerza y con espátula, por lo que Hermione se sintió avergonzada, era normal que quisieran estar con él, ella lo estaba volviendo sólo suyo, eso no era bueno.

Ron por su lado estaba en la gloria, Hermione había vuelto, era suya de nuevo, sonreía como hipnotizado y no podía dejar de mirarla, lo que lejos de hacerla sentir halagada, la ponía más nerviosa; él realmente la amaba tanto como para que no le importara nada, lo amaba igual y nada le importaría si no lo estuviera perdiendo.

Se vieron solos en medio de la sala, Ron sentado con ella pegada a su pecho; Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados y el oído izquierdo pegado a su cuerpo, podía escuchar su respiración, quería memorizarla, se le figuraba que cuando la olvidara aquello no sería igual, se estremeció al pensarlo y se aferró con más fuerza a él; Ron por su lado la pasó acariciando su cabello, pensando en que había vuelto, pensando en ella y nada más, miró el reloj en el muro, miró la chimenea y esa cosa que sirve para sentarse, mullido y confortable, que se llamaba…

-No encontré nada. –Dijo ansiosa por confesar su ineptitud, porque el mundo y Ron mismo supieran que era una idiota ignorante.

-¿Qué? –Estaba confundido, esa cosa frente a él donde las personas se reclinaban, era un…

-No sé cómo ayudarte… no encontré la forma de salvarte, el maldito hechizo que utilizaste no tiene salida es perfecto… no sé cómo impedir que me olvides. –Espetó llorosa, asustada: no era eso lo que quería, perderlo no era el plan, ¿Qué no era ella la mejor de su clase?, ¿Dónde habían quedado todos sus conocimientos?, ¿De qué servían si no podía salvarlo?; Ron frunció el ceño, no la escuchaba, luchaba por saber qué era esa cosa delante suyo, ese lugar donde a veces se recostaba a mirar alguna revista, esa cosa llamada...

-¡Sofá! –Dijo sonriendo y alzando la cara, ¡Lo recordaba!, era casi como haber detenido la quaffle en el último segundo, al fin pudo respirar más tranquilo.

-¿Qué? –Hermione con el rostro brilloso de llanto lo miró fijamente, Ron se volvió sonriendo a verla, tan emocionado que no entendía que estuviera perdida de su conversación.

-Eso se llama sofá. –Dijo alzando el dedo índice derecho y señalando el mueble, Hermione le miró sorprendida.

-¿No recuerdas lo que es un sofá? –Preguntó con las cejas inclinadas, los ojos temblorosos y un nudo en la garganta tan denso que podría haberse asfixiado, de no tener el pecho de Ron para marcarle el ritmo de lo que es una respiración.

-La verdad… bueno… -no sabía qué contestarle, la verdad podría hacerla morir de tristeza, sonriendo le tomó por la barbilla y le mintió. -… claro que lo recuerdo.

-¡Ron dime la verdad! –Exigió con ansiedad, él respiró profundo.

-Sé lo que son las cosas, pero no puedo recordar sus nombres… a veces no puedo hilar sucesos, es todo, estaré bien, no te preocupes. –Trató de calmarla, pero Hermione se sentó de pronto alejándose de él.

-El libro decía que eso iba a pasar… no ibas a perder la memoria de un golpe, sólo a perder la capacidad para actuar rápido, la velocidad de tu memoria es más lenta… poco a poco, irás olvidando lo indispensable, hasta que yo complete el proceso. –Murmuró mirando al suelo, Ron se veía consternado.

-¿Dónde leíste eso? –Tenía la voz tiesa de quien empieza a arder en rabia.

-Luna me entregó el libro, encontró el sitio donde McGonagall lo guardaba… para eso mandó por mí esta mañana. –Dijo sin mirarlo, Ron se puso de pie de inmediato.

-¡¿Cómo se atreve a meterse en lo que no le importa? –Gritó rabioso.

-Ron… -Comenzó Hermione sorprendida, él se llevó las manos a la cabeza, demasiado enojado para escucharla.

-¡¿Hasta cuando entenderán que fue mi decisión?... ¡Lo hice porque es lo que quería hacer! –Gritó exasperado, andando de un lado a otro como un animal enjaulado, Hermione abrió la boca acometida por algo que parecía volverse enfado poco a poco.

-¿Tu decisión? –Preguntó mirándolo, Ron no la veía, andaba de un lado a otro desesperado; apenas se había puesto de pie, había desconocido todo a su alrededor, nervioso intentaba esconderlo con el movimiento compulsivo, hasta que recordara y pudiera volver a la calma de mejor forma, sin que ella lo notara.

-Sí, mi decisión… ¡Lo hice porque pensé que sería lo mejor! –Exclamó sin mirarla, Hermione se puso de pie delante suyo y le hizo frente enfurecida.

-¡Eres un idiota!... eso es lo que eres… no buscaste mejores soluciones, quisiste hacer todo a tu modo como siempre… ¡¿Es esto lo que querías? –Preguntó tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón, Ron se detuvo para verla a los ojos, ella no se intimidó.

-Sí, es esto lo que yo quería… conseguí lo que deseaba, no me arrepiento de nada. –Contestó fulminándola con la mirada, Hermione sacudió la cabeza sin entender que fuera tan terco.

-¡Hace falta ser tú para pensar que esto es lo mejor que podías hacer! –Escupió con una voz rasposa, sin poder contener el llanto de impotencia que le arremetía.

-¡No encontré otra solución!... no soy tú, no soy tan listo como tú… -dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza con desconsuelo y desesperada mueca, Hermione le miraba sorprendida. –Ademas, logré lo que quería… ¡Eres tú otra vez!... no necesito nada más. –Dio dos pasos camino a las escaleras, al llegar a ellas se vio perdido, no podía recordar qué había arriba, tampoco abajo, se descubrió sin saber a dónde huir de ella y sus recriminaciones.

-¿Qué no necesitas nada más?... ¡¿Y lo que yo necesito?... ¿Qué pasa conmigo?... ¿Qué voy a hacer cuando te pierda? –La voz se le perdió a media pregunta de tanta indignación y pena que sentía, Ron cerró los ojos confundido, le dolía que a ella le doliera, pero también era consciente de que había sido lo mejor; sacudió la cabeza apoyándose en la pared, no podía hilar una buena respuesta por lo que dijo lo primero que le cruzó la mente.

-Te amo. –Murmuró entre dientes, furioso todavía, desconcertado por no poder ubicarse en la que se suponía era su casa.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Hermione helada, el llanto le jugaba la mala pasada de no dejarla hablar bien, se acercó a Ron y esperó a que le contestara otra vez, ¿Cómo podía creer que eso era suficiente excusa?, ¡Realmente no podía pensar eso!

-Te amo… por eso lo hice, pueden pensar lo que quieran, pueden creer lo que quieran… -se volvió a verla a los ojos, Hermione con el rostro espantado le sostuvo la mirada, él le tomó por el cuello para acercarla más a su rostro y poder decírselo sin tener las distracciones de estar perdido en su propia casa. -… no me arrepiento. –Dijo acercándose a ella, sus alientos se mezclaban, se anhelaban tanto que casi se podría decir que una fuerza magnética los convocaba a unirse, la atmósfera era densa, estaban tan cerca que sus narices se rozaban, sus aromas eran uno; Hermione temblaba entera, Ron no pudo contenerse y la besó, la besó lentamente, disfrutando de cada roce, de cada caricia de sus labios, Hermione rezó por conservar aquello en su memoria y la de él no se fuera, por amarrarse a lo que tenían en ese exacto momento; entonces recordó sus conclusiones luego de leer el libro, lo empujó y mirándolo a los ojos, que estaban sorprendidos por haber roto ese contacto, dijo con la voz a medias, pero decidida.

-Entonces yo tampoco me arrepiento de esto… -se alejó alzando la cara con dureza y casi arrogancia. -… tú y yo no podemos volver a tener contacto… si lo que quieres es esto, si lo que quieres es que estemos así, porque fue la mejor forma que encontraste… -le miró enojada, se llevó la mano al rostro para quitarse las lágrimas de un tajo, Ron la miraba sin comprender. -… voy a estar aquí contigo, pero no podemos volver a tocarnos, no si no quieres que rompamos esto.

-No… no te entiendo. –Ron la miró con los ojos desorbitados.

-Simple, no quiero que vuelvas a tocarme… estaré aquí contigo, pero si vamos a tratar de ser felices juntos, aquí… -Hermione no podía dejar de pensar que se estaba suicidando, pero no lo dudaba un segundo. -… entonces, no habrá más contacto entre los dos, soy capaz de hacer lo que sea, Ronald, para que no me olvides. –Sentenció dándose la vuelta, no lo dejó siquiera refutar simplemente se alejó de él; Ron tragó saliva y se sentó en los escalones, no era sólo no saber dónde estaba, era no saber ya ni lo que pasaba.

Los siguientes seis días se volvieron un infierno para Ron, Hermione y el resto de las personas que los rodeaban; la atmósfera en La Madriguera fue poniéndose densa, pesada, hasta el punto en que ya no se sabía si era todo por amor o por venganza de lo que pasaba, como un juego del destino que había terminado por consumirlos a todos; Ron procuraba acercarse a ella, buscarla, conversar, Hermione no ponía obstáculos para ello, le hablaba, reía de sus cosas, recordaba con él, le ayudaba con lo que olvidaba, le demostraba con paciencia, miradas y sonrisas su profundo amor; pero cuando Ron la miraba intensamente, cuando extendía su mano para acariciarla, era como si cambiara por completo, era otra, ajena a él, ajena a todos, se escondía entonces y no dejaba que nadie le hablara y Ron, obviamente, se sentía morir. Con el paso de las horas se volvió odioso, Hermione llegó al punto de sólo conversar con Molly y Ginny, y Ron, frustrado, llegó al límite de acosarla, gritarle por los pasillos de la casa que lo dejara estar con ella, exasperado porque evitara el contacto, desencantado por recuperarla y tenerla tan lejos.

La mañana del séptimo día, se encontraron en el pasillo camino al baño, Hermione iba frotándose los ojos con las manos hechas puños, luchando contra el desvelo de cinco noches sin dormir, de buscar alguna otra solución enviando cartas a conocidos y a profesores; Ron se rascaba la cabeza bostezando adormilado, agotado de tanto luchar por recuperarla, por tenerla de vuelta, le dolía la garganta y era consciente de que ya parecía demente y de que tenía a su madre muerta de los nervios por tanto armar líos. No pudieron darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban hasta que ya habían tropezado el uno con el otro, Ron intentó evitar el golpe y en el intento la tomó por la cintura y la aferró a su cuerpo, Hermione por instinto se hizo ovillo contra su pecho; cuando abrieron los ojos estaban cara a cara contra el piso, él sobre ella, como aquélla vez bajo la lluvia luego de ir a ver la flores.

-Perdóname. –Susurró Ron mirándola a los ojos, apenado por el golpe; Hermione no supo si además se lo estaba diciendo por el hechizo, por el tatuaje, por haberla sacado de su encierro de forma tan radical.

-Descuida. –Dijo para disculparlo, miró a otro lado para dar a entender que debían ponerse de pie, Ron no se movió, lo que la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. –Ron. –El pelirrojo no tenía intenciones de irse, no quería siquiera soltarla, Hermione le miró con cierta renuencia y Ron la besó, no fue por la fuerza, fue simplemente apasionado, entregado, desesperado; Hermione no se negó un segundo, quería besarlo, lo ansiaba tanto como él, pero era demasiado el riesgo, hasta el momento era un milagro que no hubiera dicho ya la frase que los condenara. –Ron por favor. –Dijo cuando se despegaron, Ron pegó su frente a la suya, el sol empezó a filtrarse por las cortinas.

-No, escúchame… esto es lo único que voy a pedirte… -susurró suave, con los ojos cerrados, tranquilo, intentando acomodar las cosas que había estado pensando toda la noche. -… dame este tiempo… por favor, regálame esto… déjame estar contigo viviendo todo como lo que es… -dijo mirándola ahora sí a los ojos, ella empezó a llorar sin saber cómo controlarse.

-¿Lo que es? –Preguntó con la voz cortada como por un serrucho, Ron asintió sonriendo para hacerla sentir mejor, porque lo que iba a decirle no era fácil.

-Lo último. –Contestó besándole la nariz, Hermione sintió que la apuñalaban en el pecho, Ron la apretó para calmarla pero ella no podía evitar llorar.

-Esto no es lo último… por eso estoy haciendo esto, porque no quiero que sea lo último. –Murmuró sollozando, Ron sonrió otra vez y la abrazó más.

-No sabemos cuál es la frase… tampoco sabemos cuánto falte, por favor, déjame amarte sin restricciones el tiempo que nos quede… -pidió desesperado, sonriendo para hacerle creer que tenía fe en que nada iba a pasar, aunque por dentro se moría junto con ella. -… déjame dejarte muchas cosas lindas en la memoria… para que no me olvides. –Hermione al oír eso soltó una risita llorosa, mitad llanto y mitad carcajada, lo abrazó por el cuello y pegó su frente a la suya con más fuerza, asintió entre nubarrones de lágrimas, si ya sólo les quedaba eso, entonces lo iban a disfrutar todo lo que se pudiera.


	24. Uno solo

_Al fin el nuevo…_

_Falta uno para el final… espero que este les guste._

_SMaris: Quizá no sea un final feliz… quizá sí lo sea… sólo el final mismo te lo podrá decir claramente._

_Gracias por leer_

_Y por todo._

_Makoto_

Salieron de la casa antes que los demás se levantaran, Ron tomó las llaves del auto familiar y como ya habían hecho antes, marcharon con rumbo indefinido; Hermione estaba nerviosa, más que nerviosa asustada con la idea, en un primer momento había aceptado la idea porque los ojos de Ron ansiosos y tristes y su propio corazón, consciente de que esto era lo último, la habían traicionado; pero ya sentada en el asiento del lado del copiloto mirando a Ron conducir, su razón se las ingenió para despertar y acomodarse en su mente por completo.

¿Era lo más congruente tirarse a la desesperación? Tenía que haber otra opción, debía haber una solución; desesperada sacó pergamino de la mochila que llevaba y se puso a escribir. Ron no le dijo nada, notaba en su tensión y en la rapidez con la que escribía que no era buena idea preguntarle qué hacía. Cuando Hermione puso todas las notas en distintos frascos y encantándolos los dejó salir por la ventana para que fueran a sus destinos, la miró serio, jaló aire y se armó de valor para preguntar qué pasaba.

-¿Qué has hecho con esos frascos? –Preguntó inseguro, Hermione tiraba el último por la ventanilla, estaban sobrevolando un bosque denso y oscuro.

-He enviado a Viktor, Ollivander y a Madame Maxime notas de ayuda, seguramente tendrán a mano algún libro… o algún dato que me pueda ayudar… -dijo mirándolo a los ojos emocionada por no perder la esperanza, Ron le miró con el ceño fruncido, se volvió al frente y aceleró violento, dio una vuelta brusca, haciendo que Hermione saltara en el asiento y descendió sin previo aviso. -… ¡¿Qué haces? –Gritó pálida y sujeta con las uñas al asiento y al tablero del auto, Ron no la miraba y no dijo nada hasta que dando un golpe seco aterrizaron cerca de un árbol, se bajó dando un portazo, corrió a su lado y la bajó tomándola casi con rudeza. –Ron…

-¡Mira! –La soltó empujándola para que viera al frente, Hermione se encontró con ese campo de flores al que la había llevado cuando no recordaba. –Es esto lo que ahora me importa… ¡Al demonio con buscar una solución! –Gritó mirándola a los ojos tomándola por los hombros, Hermione estaba sorprendida. –Ahora sólo me importa esto. –Dijo poniéndole la mano en el pecho. –Déjame vivir esto. –Pidió casi suplicante, Hermione no dijo nada más.

Ron se puso menos rígido, se enfocó en mirar al frente, al campo poblado de flores, Hermione sí lo miraba, no podía dejar de hacerlo, era como si lo último que quisieran sus ojos fuera acumular esa imagen de él porque le era tan raro verlo así de serio, así de comprometido con una decisión; en sus recuerdos Ron no era el chico rígido, decidido, que tenía delante, en sus recuerdos era el chico tímido del Colegio, el joven retraído y vergonzoso, el que actuaba por impulso, el que sólo para besarla hubiera requerido que le amenazaran.

Cayó en la cuenta de lo maduro que se había vuelto, de lo decidido que era ahora y sorprendida se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo había golpeado su ausencia; Ron estaba comportándose así porque el dolor y la desesperación a eso lo habían obligado. Se volvió a mirar el campo a su lado y lo escuchó ir al auto a sacar la cesta con comida y las cosas que habían tomado de la cocina; se quedó ahí mirando al frente, preguntándose qué tanto había madurado ella en ese tiempo y si lo había hecho o no. Suspiró sonoramente cuando se dio cuenta de que Ron la llamaba desde la sombra del árbol bajo el que se habían sentado aquél día; renuente fue a sentarse a su lado, no entendía mucho lo que pasaba, sólo entendía que ellos, los dos, ya no eran los mismos de antes, lo ocurrido a sus padres los había cambiado por otras personas.

-Lamento haberte gritado. –Dijo Ron al tiempo que le servía té, con un sonrojo en los pómulos y la frente, que le hacían ver más niño.

-Descuida… creo que fui yo la que estuvo mal. –Se sentó apartada de él, mirando la cesta con la comida y acomodándose el suéter con delicadeza, Ron la miraba fijo, silencioso e incómodo.

-No quiero que hables de Viktor hoy. –Sentenció con voz ruda aferrándose a algo que los sacara del enojo anterior; Hermione alzó la cara y clavó sus ojos en él confusa, como si no comprendiera lo que ocurría, pero al hacerlo, sonrió de lado bajando la cara para que no lo viera y decidió seguirle el juego.

-¿Por qué? –Interrogó con algo de molestia, pero los ojos de Ron estaban serios, profundos, como si deseara que leyera en ellos algo y entonces lo supo. -¿Estás celoso? –Preguntó inclinando la cara para mirarlo mejor, Ron se puso rojo, él infló las mejillas y miró a otro lado.

-¿Del cara de tiburón? –Espetó cruzándose de brazos y alzó la cara para no verla, Hermione no pudo evitar carcajear, Ron se puso más rígido. –No estoy celoso.

-No claro que no… si estás contentísimo de que le haya pedido ayuda. –Murmuró sarcástica al tiempo que Ron la miraba enfadado, arrugando la frente como si con ello se pudiera sacar la imagen de, búlgaro.

-Cambiemos de tema. –Propuso sacando un panqué con nueces de la canasta y poniéndolo en un platito sobre una servilleta.

-¡Ah no!... quiero saber qué piensas de Viktor. –Se acomodó en el césped ante él, Ron tosió con molestia y se puso más rojo, alzó el panqué para empezar a comerlo, ella le clavó la mirada y él, como respuesta mordió otra vez el panqué para no tener que hablar. –Ron.

-No hablaré… -dijo con la boca llena de panqué, Hermione carcajeó. -… no voy a gastar más saliva de la necesaria en ese tipo… como si su acento fuera al menos divertido… -Hermione volvió a reír complacida, entonces Ron se movió hacia ella. -… no te burles.

-No me burlo. –Exclamó entre risas, con la mano cubriéndose los labios, Ron masticaba de mala gana mirándola.

-Te estás burlando… -masculló pegando su cara a la de ella, Hermione negó sonriendo. -… te burlas de mi sufrir… te causa gracia eh… -pegó su frente a la de ella, riendo a medias fingiendo enojo; Hermione negó divertida y él la empujó lentamente, Hermione respiró profundo mientras se dejaba caer en el césped. -… te ríes de mí…

-No me río de ti…me río contigo. –Hermione alzó las cejas y se colgó de su cuello, él empujó más fuerte hasta que quedaron tendidos sobre el pasto, se miraron unos minutos, Ron intentando memorizar la forma de su nariz, el cómo la luz daba sombra, la forma de sus pestañas, la dirección de sus cejas, cada milímetro de piel le parecía sublime, indiscutiblemente memorable.

-Mentirosa. –Dijo al cabo de un rato de acariciarle la frente, Hermione no entendió el adjetivo y le miró confusa, Ron sonrió y le besó la barbilla. –Dices que te ríes conmigo, yo no me estoy riendo. –Alegó divertido, Hermione que se había asustado por la "seriedad" lo abrazó más fuerte contra su pecho.

-Estás haciéndome compañía ¿No?... –murmuró mirándole a los ojos, Ron asintió cayendo en la cuenta de lo que iba a argumentar, no hizo caso y se puso a acomodarle el cabello alrededor del rostro. -… técnicamente río contigo.

-Entonces quiero que hagas algo más conmigo. –La miró, Hermione juntó las cejas suavemente intrigada, pero asintió de buena gana. –Sé feliz conmigo. –Apoyó su codo en el césped bajo ellos y la miró con calma, ella se acomodó para poder hablar con mejor claridad.

-¿Ser feliz contigo? –Preguntó seria, con la boca apretada y la mandíbula tensa, Ron intentó relajarla acariciándole la barbilla. -¿Cómo?

-Hoy… olvídate de todo, vive como si no hubiera un mañana… sé mía. –Pidió respirando fuerte, tanteando el terreno; Hermione se puso arisca, no iba a hacerlo, era arriesgarse demasiado, no quería, no lo haría, suficiente era ya haber sido débil y estar ahí los dos, él intentó ser más claro y convincente. –Regálame este día, sé que cuidas cada palabra que me dices, que analizas cada cosa que te pregunto… no quieres decir la frase porque temes lo que pase, temes a perderme y entiendo…

-No, no me entiendes porque… -Ron la calló poniéndole la mano en los labios, Hermione junto las cejas consternada, el negó con la cabeza y comenzó otra vez.

-Piensas que no me duele, pero sí… piensas que no sé lo que va a ser de ti, pero sí lo sé… -se acostó a su lado, Hermione no tuvo valor para levantarse y verle el rostro, prefería sólo escucharlo, no quería ver en sus ojos esa decisión, esa imploración que le iba a costar tanto; se quedó inmóvil sobre el césped mirando las hojas negras sobre los dos, los brillos leves en lo alto de las hendiduras, por donde el sol entraba como un cielo estrellado personal, como un cielo estrellado individual sólo para los dos. -… necesito saber, que si mañana no recuerdo nada, al menos esto será lo mejor… ¿Me entiendes?

-Sí… te entiendo. –Dijo tristemente, entonces Ron le tomó la mano con fuerza y jalándola la hizo venirse sobre él.

-Vamos a hacer de este día, el mejor… te lo juro. –Le sonrió contento

-Más te vale. –Murmuró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, por respeto Ron la abrazó y por un rato no le dijo nada, era mejor callar para que pasara el trago amargo.

Se levantaron y echaron a correr entre las flores, bajo la amenaza de alcanzarla Ron la hizo volver a hacer lo que aquél día cuando empezaba a recordar, Hermione danzaba, él no habría podido describirlo de otra forma, ella danzaba entre las flores, amarillas, blancas, rosadas y era como si el sol le obsequiara la maravillosa imagen de esa chica sonriendo; Ron la alcanzó tras mucho correr y carcajeando la alzó en brazos, Hermione gritaba de contenta abrazada a su cuello, se tiraron en las flores y a Ron no le importó dejar todo hecho pedazos, rieron abrazados bajo el sol abrasador, hasta que el calor fue tan intenso que tuvieron que quitarse los suéteres y buscar algo con qué refrescarse.

Se internaron en el bosque, jugando entre los árboles, persiguiendo animalitos que corrían despavoridos al escuchar sus carcajadas; miraban plantas, flores y huecos en los troncos, donde Hermione susurraba secretos para que Ron pudiera oírlos luego. Hallaron un río al poco tiempo, Hermione se descalzó y metió los pies en el agua, Ron la miraba mientras bebía de un sitio cercano a la corriente fuerte, había rocas lisas y brillantes, por las que la vio caminar, pensó que era idiota desearlo, pero no quería olvidar eso, Hermione resbaló y pese al susto, terminó riendo a carcajadas mojada hasta los codos.

Sonriendo la miró desde la orilla y conciente de que era un trato firmado, se quitó la camisa, la camiseta y los zapatos y se tiró con ella al agua. Nadaron por horas, el río era profundo y la corriente veloz pero no peligrosa, entre la corriente se abrazaron y dejaron que las aguas confundieran sus tactos, por momentos Hermione no sabía si le acariciaba el río o las manos de Ron. Cuando la luz del sol bajó un poco más salieron del agua, sin secarse echaron a andar de regreso al auto, a la cesta y la comida y se tiraron nuevamente bajo la sombra de árbol; Hermione concentrada en hablar, hablaba y hablaba de todo y de nada, de lo raro que había sido no recordar y lo hermoso que era volver; Ron le escuchaba intentando memorizar cada gesto, cada palabra, cada cosa que le describía, seguro hasta la médula de que iba a volver a recordarlo, de que le serviría y de que iban a volverse a ver con todo en sus mentes, con todo de regreso.

Comieron hablando sobre cosas de Colegio, aunque a pasos lentos porque Ron necesitaba tiempo para ubicar detalles y porque paso a paso preguntaba algo que no podía recuperar; Hermione se dio cuenta de que era más grave de lo que pensaba y justo cuando un velo de tristeza le caía encima, Ron la tomó en brazos, la metió en el auto empacando todo con un movimiento de varita y la sacó de ese sitio; en un santiamén y con un poco de magia estaban en Londres. La llevó al Callejón, le mostró lo que tenía de su negocio, la puso al tanto de las cosas, las ventas, los encargos, en sí todo; sutilmente la quiso preparar para cuando no estuviera, le mostró el apartamento que había comprado para los dos, los pocos muebles, "lindos" dijo ella abrazándolo con fuerza y se tiraron sobre el viejo sillón de piel de Colacuerno Húngaro que Ron no había podido vender.

Hermione no pensaba bien cuando lo abrazó, porque de inmediato se besaron con una ansiedad demasiado evidente, pasaron de un simple beso a toda una variedad de caricias y cuando se dio cuenta, Ron intentaba despojarla de la blusa mientras se quitaba los zapatos; acalorada le dio un empujón tal que lo tiró al suelo, Ron soltó un quejido, casi un aullido.

-Perdóname. –Suplicó mientras le daba la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, Ron tambaleó con medio zapato izquierdo fuera del pie.

-Descuida… pero, ¿Qué fue eso? –Preguntó mirándola a los ojos con apremio, Hermione se mordió el labio mirando a otro lado.

-Es que… bueno… la verdad… -no sabía cómo explicarse, no tenía una excusa valida, no una que fuera congruente decir aceptando que también era algo que deseaba. -… es que no quiero que…

-No quieres que… -Ron subió la voz un poco más, aprovechando que estaban solos. -¿Qué Hermione?

-Contacto físico total. –Murmuró bajando la cabeza y apretando los dientes con la esperanza de que no la oyera, no funcionó, Ron entendió a la perfección lo que había dicho y que hubiera reaccionado así; se llevó la mano a la cabeza para acomodarse el pelo y de paso le acomodó a ella un mechón, luego sonrió y le besó la mejilla.

-Está bien… vamos, comamos algo. –La llevó hacia la puerta y aunque él parecía muy tranquilo, Hermione no se sentía bien.

La llevó por el Callejón, saludaron gente, estrecharon manos, todos los que los miraban estaban contentos de que estuvieran juntos de nuevo, de verlos bien y repuestos y aunque Ron se trababa en los nombres, las fechas, direcciones y de más, Hermione se las ingeniaba para hacer creer a todos que no pasaba nada y que estaban bien; se las ingenió para que al toparse con Pansy, Ron no fuera tan evidente al desconocer la muerte de su padre, suceso del que ella se había enterado por Ginny recién había recuperado la memoria, también logró que Ron pareciera conocer de siempre a Cormac, aunque sí se excedió en saludos y buenos modos.

Se dirigieron a tomar algo al Caldero Chorreante, les atendieron bien y hasta un trago gratis les dieron, coincidieron ahí con Luna y Neville, la primera contenta de verlos juntos, el segundo nervioso y preocupado por la situación, los dos rozagantes como una pareja de años; conversaron un poco y al cabo de un rato, las risas subieron de tono, Hermione y Luna intercambiaban miradas de complicidad y Ron daba consejos a Neville que parecía estar a punto de abrazarlo y echarse a llorar. Cuando Ginny y Harry aparecieron, Ron y Hermione se negaron a dar detalles de su salida, se limitaron a mirarse con complicidad, él infló el pecho y ella bebió de su copa.

Fue como el Colegio, como cuando nada les apuraba, se miraban ahí los seis cada cual con su cada quién, Hermione tomada de la mano de Ron sin temor alguno, como si en la espalda del pelirrojo no quedara marca alguna y ella nunca hubiera estado vacía; Luna y Neville tenían las piernas juntas y los dedos anudados, ella le besaba de repente la mejilla, como si no estuviera en una silla de ruedas y sus pulmones funcionaran como nunca, como si él no estuviera al borde de un colapso nervioso cada vez que la veía toser y ponerse azul como una mora; Ginny apretaba el brazo de Harry animada, riendo de los chistes de Ron y los recuerdos de Neville, como si orar cada día porque Harry volviera vivo y sus hermanos estuvieran a salvo en casa, no le incomodara y él le sonreía a todos como si perseguir ex Mortífagos y tener que escuchar cada terrible historia no lo estuviera matando por dentro.

En ese momento, volvieron a ser los seis alumnos de Hogwarts que resguardados bajo el manto de Dumbledore, McGonagall y Snape, no tenían nada que temer, eran esos alumnos sin problemas, los que apenas podían preocuparse por las materias, los líos amorosos, además de Peeves en un pasillo y el calamar gigante en el lago, o Myrtle en el baño de mujeres y Filch merodeando por los pasillos.

Llegó la noche, densa y olorosa, salieron del lugar rápidamente, Neville y Luna detuvieron un taxi y Ginny y Hermione le llenaron las mejillas de besos a la rubia, mientras Neville llevándola en brazos entraba al auto, cuando cerraron la portezuela se quedaron mirándolos ir, ella no lucía bien y Neville también se veía cansado. Ginny y Harry se despidieron, tenían planes para ir al lugar de moda, compromisos de Harry con personas importantes; Ginny abrazó a Ron con una fuerza descomunal y él quiso creer que eso era normal, aunque distinguió ese brillo de preocupación en sus ojos, Harry se despidió sin ganas como si hubiera querido cargarlos con él para no perderlos de vista, para no correr el riesgo de volver y que alguno de ellos ya no estuviera.

Al verse solos, Ron y Hermione se tomaron de la mano y conversaron todo el camino de regreso al auto, el viaje fue igual, ameno, cándido, como si los dos quisieran decirse en ese momento todo y a la vez dejarse los temas a medias, con la intención de atarse, de obligarse el uno al otro a volver para escuchar la conclusión de la conversación, del chiste, de la broma, del recuerdo, sobre todo de eso, de los recuerdos.

-¿A dónde vamos? –Preguntó Hermione al notar que no iban a La Madriguera, Ron daba vuelta en un sitio que de pronto le pareció desconocido, él no dijo nada, sólo aumentó la velocidad y descendió.

-Creo que tenemos que estar hoy aquí. –Dijo frenando en seco, Hermione miró al frente, era la casa de McGonagall y Ron se estacionó junto a la reja cerca de un árbol; ella no dijo nada, bajaron del auto y echaron a andar, antes de llegar a la casa pegados a la reja, se volvió.

-Espera. –Lo detuvo tomándole la mano, Ron se volvió Hermione contemplaba la luna con nostalgia, con los ojos llenos de un brillo que no era de lágrimas.

-¿Qué pasa? –Interrogó tomándola de la mano con mayor decisión, temiendo que estuviera muy asustada, como si se le fuera a perder en el brillo plateado del satélite ante ellos.

-Quiero recordar esta luna como si fuera la primera. –Sentenció y respiró profundo, luego se volvió a él y sonrió triste. –Me pediste que fuera tuya y quiero ser lo. –Susurró sonriéndole, Ron frunció el ceño conmovido y sintió un nudo en la garganta, pero ella no lo dejó crecer y para contenerlo lo besó; ahí bajo ese árbol Hermione Granger besó a Ronald Weasley apasionadamente y quién hubiera visto lo que luego hizo lo habría reprobado, criticado.

Pero si alguien que conociera todaa la historia dijera algo, sería que Hermione Granger merecía ser quién guiara esa noche a Ron hacia la habitación.

Cada caricia, beso, suspiro y exhalación era una gota, una leve y suave gota, acuosa, húmeda y dúctil de eso que se suele llamar memoria; por cada rose de piel, por cada tirón de las manos de Ron a los cabellos castaños de Hermione ella recuperaba algo más vivido, como si las películas en blanco y negro se volvieran de color; a cada mordisco de la boca de Hermione sobre el cuello, brazo y hombro de Ron, le seguía un gruñido de él, un gruñido que afianzaba el abandono de la nutria en su espalda y que hacía temblar cada fibra de su mente cerrando la burbuja alrededor de su pasado, como se cierran las puertas de una casa muy bien resguardada.

Por cada exhalación de Hermione, Ron intentaba rememorar la vida en el Colegio pero no había nada, la razón se le nublaba y por dos segundos no eran más que ellos; se olvidó de pensar, se olvidó de todo y se concentró en ella, nada más en ella; se besaron, consumieron y entregaron como lo que ya sabían que era eso, lo último.

Cada milímetro de Hermione volvió a ser de Ron como si hasta su sombra pudiera ser entregada en un beso, en una caricia, en un momento de éxtasis tal en el que ni siquiera se sabe lo que pasa; cuando en un instante arrebatado se miraron a los ojos únicas lámparas de esa noche en la habitación en que habían dormido juntos sin tocarse más allá del abrazo, la habitación en que ella había despertado añorando a esa persona y había vuelto, se dieron cuenta de todo lo que significaba el estar juntos otra vez.

Esa era la noche, su amor había madurado al punto en que era perfecto, ya no eran la alumna excelente y el alumno intenpestuoso, no eran los jóvenes enamorados simplemente, eran esos dos seres que se amaban.

-Te amo, Hermione. –Le dijo en medio de una sonrisa, mientras la luna se filtraba por la ventana y ella bajo él le miraba a los ojos como si temiera parpadear y perderlos por siempre.

-Te a… -no la dejó terminar, era tanto el amor, tanta la ansiedad que no pudo escucharla, por el contrario volvió a besarla y el amor les volvió a torrentes por sobre la memoria, el pasado, el hechizo y lo demás; porque cada cosa que ahora hacían era un paso para no olvidarse, para dejarse indelebles en la piel del otro como un tatuaje, como un pacto mágico, como un juramento inquebrantable.

Olía a él, lo sentía en sí misma y lo tenía a su espalda, pero no quería mirarlo; le temblaban los labios pensando en que pudiera darse la vuelta para hablarle y él no la recordara, se aferró a la sábana que le cubría a medias y apretó los ojos orando, estremeciéndose entera, preocupada; sin poder contenerse se echó a llorar, amargamente, desilusionada, avergonzada de su propia debilidad, de su conocimiento que poco le había servido. Mordió la almohada para no gritar de rabia y desconsuelo, se encogió hasta quedar en posición fetal con la esperanza de que eso la reconfortara. No funcionó.

Entonces esa mano la tomó por el hombro para hacer que se volviera, llorosa se volvió a verlo y él con sus enormes ojos azules le miró confundido, ella no pudo contenerse y sobrecogida esperó a que le dijera algo, cubriéndose la desnudez por si no tenía idea de quién era ella.

-Hey… -dijo él alzando las cejas sorprendido. -… ¿Por qué lloras ahora? –Preguntó sonriendo, Hermione sintió que se le iba el alma del cuerpo y por poco se desmaya de no ser porque Ron la abrazó y le besó la frente.

-Pensé que habrías olvidado todo… yo creí que ya no… pensé que me habrías olvidado después de esto. –Dijo entre ahogos de llanto, Ron carcajeó y la pegó más a su cuerpo complacido de ver que no era el único sorprendido.

-Nada de eso, estoy bien… tonto como siempre, pero estoy bien… -la besó fuerte y Hermione lloró de alegría. -… sigo siendo el mismo lento de siempre, amor.

-Es que yo pensé que… -no cabía en sí de gozo, Ron la apretó contra sí y se acomodó a su lado, Hermione respiró más tranquila y tras un rato le miró ansiosa. -… no olvidaste, en verdad estás conmigo.

-Sí… tal vez el hechizo nos engañó a los dos… no lo sé, pero ahora estoy bien. –Dijo acomodándose para dormir, Hermione esperó y cuando estuvo segura de que se había quedado dormido, le quitó el cabello de la frente, se acomodó a su lado y le besó con amorosa entrega; pasaron muchos minutos en que se dedicó sólo a verlo, a mirarlo dormir, contenta, extenuada, enamorada, cuando estaba ya casi dormida, en ese limbo entre el dormitar y el sueño profundo, sonrió levemente y murmuró lo que había deseado decir todo ese tiempo.

–Te amo. –Y perdió por completo la conciencia de todo y por un momento, incluso de él.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, tenía sed o la sensación de querer algo, se levantó con los ojos medio cerrados, cegado por el sueño y aún adormilado, se salió de la cama y se puso el pantalón que estaba junto; caminó hacia la puerta, abrió lento consciente de que no debía despertarla, tenía que hacerlo con cuidado, salió y caminó por el pasillo a oscuras, bajó por eso que desciende en ángulos rectos y que tiene pasamanos. Sacudió la cabeza al llegar al piso de abajo, miró a todos lados buscando, ¿A dónde iba?, se volvió hacia la puerta, los vidrios de los lados le mostraban una luz plateada.

-La luna. –Murmuró recordando que Hermione se había detenido a verla, abrió la puerta con cuidado para no despertarla y echó a andar hacia el granero, luego algo más despejado supo que iba hacia el árbol y la reja, con cada paso se fue dando cuenta de lo que pasaba, estaba olvidando, olvidaba todo, se le esfumaban las cosas como humo entre los dedos; sacudió la cabeza y quiso volverse, pero no, ella dormía y no quería que lo viera así.

Siguió caminando esperanzado en alcanzar la reja, el sitio donde le había dicho que sería suya, sentía una pesadez extraña, una frescura anormal. Esa era la sensación, como una brisa fresca que le cubría el rostro pero que lejos de venir a él, se iba; cerró los ojos recordando su sonrisa, su piel, sus ojos alegres, su cabello, algo no lo dejaba respirar, algo como un peso espantoso en el pecho, tragó saliva con dificultad y miró al cielo, a la luna brillante sobre su cabeza, sonrió; Hermione era ya la misma, Hermione recordaba.

Caminó por el sendero descalzo, con el torso desnudo, sin más prenda que los pantalones de la pijama, se tambaleó un poco al sentir que la marca se borraba ya totalmente, el ojo de la nutria había desaparecido mientras en la espalda de Hermione, la forma suave de una luna menguante aparecía como un lunar apenas más oscuro que su piel, la luna que ella había querido ver con él por última vez; fue como un cosquilleo en la piel pero no le dio importancia, quería llegar, tocar la reja y aquél árbol donde se habían parado a ver la luna, sentía que ya no llegaba, la vista se le nublaba, poco a poco todo se cerraba en su memoria.

Extendió el brazo hacia la reja a pocos metros pero ya no iba a alcanzarla, miró a la luna y quiso recordarla nada más a ella, porque ya nada más podía ver; en esa enorme esfera clara que no lograba identificar vio su cara, la chica de ojos marrones y cabello castaño, sonrió y dejó escapar esa lágrima traidora que se negaba a mantenerse presa; entonces supo que esa joven tenía un nombre, un nombre que le era extraño ya pero que le salía de los labios naturalmente.

-Hermione. –Sonrió, apenas unas leves nubes de polvo anunciaron su caída, la noche estaba entrada.

El que no tenía memoria reposaba sobre la tierra, en la vereda rumbo a la reja.

La que recordaba descansaba en la cama desnuda y sonriente, porque ahora volvía todo en absoluto y ese todo era sólo un nombre: Ron.


	25. Un placer II

_Dos aclaraciones antes de ir con el cap__ítulo final:_

_Primera: Este es el final, siempre lo planeé así y en mi mente es la conclusión perfecta para esta historia llena de nostálgico amor y trágica comedia._

_Segunda: Cuando presenté ante mi Beta este capítulo, literalmente la mujer me agredió, me hizo prometer un epílogo que escribí muy a mi pesar pero que encantó a muchas; dicho epílogo existe y está publicado en "Potterfics" bajo el título de "19 de Agosto" fecha en que fue publicado._

_No planeo poner aquí el epílogo porque como he dicho, a mi gusto es innecesario, pero eso no significa que no lo publique si me lo piden. Yo les entrego el final de No me olvides con la esperanza de que les guste… de que les conmueva y de que les plazca…_

_A mí me llena el corazón y le he llorado tanto o más de lo que ustedes le han llorado…_

_Gracias a todos por leer… a quién comentó (SMaris, Aeerdna, Kinny, Sunny, miuri y más chicas que ahora por falta de memoria o tiempo no puedo poner) a quién leyó, a quién rió y a quién lloró…_

_**Gracias**_

_Yo les dejo este fic, para que no me olviden._

_(Voy a contestar __cada mensaje que me han enviado, lamento no hacerlo ahora, pero la Universidad me tiene ahogada; si quieren el epílogo, no tienen más que pedirlo y con algo de suerte en una semana o menos lo tendrán)_

_Saludos, cariños y abrazos_

_Makoto Black_

Nada más sentir esa rara suavidad del frescor mañanero se dio la vuelta intentando tocar algo que le remediara el frío, pero no encontró nada a su lado y la sábana estaba lejos, enredada en sus piernas, así que tardó un poco en estirarse para jalarla hasta su espalda; cuando lo hizo y se sintió cubierta cayó en la cuenta de la ausencia a su lado, abrió los ojos lo suficiente para ver el vacío y sí, confirmó que a su lado no había nada. Movió la cabeza sobre la almohada preguntándose a dónde podría haber ido Ron, tal vez al baño o a la cocina y sonrió desperezándose. Sí, eso era, Ron había ido a la cocina, bostezó llevándose las manos a la cabeza y procuró alisarse el cabello rebelde, abrió la boca y consciente de que debía hacer algo por su aliento se sentó a la orilla de la cama y se metió el pijama con tiento.

No quería moverse mucho, no quería despertar del todo, el sol no salía por completo todavía y quería estar adormilada para cuando Ron volviera, para poder dormirse de nuevo con él; entró al baño y se enjuagó la boca todavía somnolienta, se miró al espejo sonriendo, acomodó mejor su cabello con los dedos húmedos y se dio la vuelta para volver a la cama mirándose todavía de reojo. Entonces lo vio, ¿o le pareció haberlo visto?

Se quedó paralizada dándole la espalda al espejo del baño despertando con una velocidad increíble, era su imaginación, era eso, el sueño le jugaba una mala pasada; pero había un problema, entre la biblioteca, los dormitorios de las chicas, el campo de flores, Ron a su lado y los gatitos barrigones nunca había soñado con un tatuaje en su espalda, por muy claro y bonito que fuera.

-Estoy dormida. –Se dijo sonriendo con los ojos medio cerrados y arrugando la frente, respiró profundo y pegó la barbilla a su pecho pensando en la noche hermosa que había pasado, arrullándose más bien con cosas lindas; lo que había visto era imposible, ella no tenía marcas de ese tipo en la espalda, ni lunares tan grandes ni cicatrices, tatuajes, quemaduras o manchas; sonrió más y dejó salir una risa dura y vacía, dio dos pasos hacia la puerta del baño disfrutando de saber que había dormido tan bien que ni siquiera salía aún del sueño.

De pie en la puerta del baño miró la cama revuelta con la ausencia de él y la ausencia de ella, algo andaba mal, entre todo ese vacío veía algo muy extraño; segura de que había algo de más en todo, miró con más intensidad el espacio y analizó el entorno, abrió más los ojos y despertó casi en totalidad, pensó las razones para tener esa sensación y luchando por descubrir lo que era terminó por obligarse a no creerlo, a negarlo, porque todo estaba bien; entonces sí despertó, aunque no hubiera querido, sus ojos estaban más abiertos que nunca y a pesar de tener la boca abierta de sorpresa su respiración se volvió pesada, corrió de regreso al espejo, le dio la espalda y sintió que todo se ponía negro a su alrededor.

-No… -murmuró sobrecogida por un miedo y una culpa que hubieran podido aplastarla con su peso. -… no… -repitió moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro desesperada, aferrada al lavamanos con fuerza, como si al soltarlo fuera a caer por un abismo inconmensurable; no podía dejar de ver esa luna, una luna en su espalda, quiso llorar pero no se permitió hacerlo, simplemente porque se engañaba, solamente porque ¡No era cierto!, salió corriendo del baño y buscó en la habitación otra vez como si él hubiera podido volver en su estado, convencida de que no era verdad, que era un sueño tal vez, una pesadilla quizá, salió al pasillo muriéndose paso a paso, llegó a las escaleras y apoyada en el pasamanos de madera labrada se asomó a la planta baja, la puerta estaba abierta. -… ¡No, Ron! –Gritó a voz en cuello, desgarrada, con el llanto a las puertas de los ojos, con el ardor en el pecho tan grande como la casa misma.

-¿Qué pasa? –Neville salió del otro lado del pasillo, él dormía en la casa cuidando de Luna del otro lado del pasillo; Hermione no lo miró siquiera, corrió escaleras abajo ignorando todo, presa sólo del miedo a que pudiera ser verdad lo que ya presentía.

Salió despavorida, era como si la madrugada misma la acogiera para ese momento, cada paso que daba sobre la tierra húmeda de rocío era como llorarle a él, las nubes cubrían el cielo, el sol parecía renuente a salir y ella, Hermione Granger, corría hacia la reja, hacia el árbol, como si supiera exactamente hacia dónde había querido ir él antes de perderse; gritó, sí, la verdad es que sí gritó de dolor, no podía hacer otra cosa, distinguió su cuerpo tirado a pocos metros de la reja, distinguió su cabello rojo empolvado y también distinguió su espalda clara y limpia, una espalda sin mancha alguna. No pudo llegar hasta él, ¿para qué?, la habría mirado con los ojos vacíos sin saber quién era, la habría ignorado quizá como ella había hecho con él; dejó que todo lo que sentía la golpeara como un mazo en la nuca.

Ya no corrió porque las piernas no le respondieron y todo el peso de su cuerpo le pareció inhumano, cayó de rodillas y al frente metiendo las manos apenas para no golpearse el rostro que tenía que llorar, debía llorar; eso era lo que le debía a él que lo había dado todo para que pudiera sentirse como se sentía, completamente sola. Apretó las manos en fuertes puños sintiendo que se le moría un pedazo de alma, sus lagrimas cayeron lentamente en el suelo arenoso, dejó que entonces todo lo que sentía la consumiera, dejó que el dolor la matara; él ya no estaba para pedirle que le diera más tiempo, para abrazarla y decir que seguía siendo el mismo tonto.

-Hermione… -Neville se acercó a su lado y trató de levantarla, pero no se movió ni siquiera le volvió la mirada, seguía llorando, derramando las lágrimas que le parecieron una ofrenda a su amor agónico, sollozando tanto que la garganta le dolía como si se la estuvieran rebanando. -… Hermione… ¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó sin comprender, ella no podía hablar estaba perdida, desolada, no tenía motivos para seguir viviendo.

Neville le puso la mano en la espalda desconcertado, miró a su alrededor tratando de entender lo que pasaba, descifrar eso que no podía comprender; al mirar hacía la reja alcanzó a verlo, era un cuerpo, se paró para distinguir mejor y al verle el pelo rojo comprendió lo que pasaba. Se volvió a Hermione que de rodillas había optado por golpear el suelo con fuerza en repetidas ocasiones; acongojado le distinguió en la espalda la marca y comprendió todo, en eso ya nada había qué hacer; Hermione no desistió, estaba furiosa, había sido su error, su debilidad, su maldita sensibilidad, debía haberlo dejado, debía haberlo abandonado cuando lo supo todo.

-Vamos Hermione, hay que ir por él. –Murmuró mirando hacia la casa, vio las cortinas de su habitación moverse y esa cara pálida tras el cristal, Luna observaba con los ojos tristes pero seguros, como si estuviera conforme con lo que ocurría; Hermione no dejaba de llorar, daba de sollozos agudos, hirientes, largos y vibrantes, Neville sentía tanto dolor por oírla como por lo que pasaba. –Hermione… vamos.

-¡No!... ¡Es que esto no puede ser posible!... no es justo… no lo es… -dijo entre ahogos, el llanto ya no la dejaba hablar. -… ¡¿Por qué?... ¡He sido una idiota, una estúpida!... –llevaba tanto tiempo golpeando el suelo que sus manos estaban ya enrojecidas, sus dedos sangraban porque no había parado de arañar la tierra, y no le dolía; quería dañarse más, golpearse con más fuerza para castigarse por su error, se había dejado llevar por el amor y el costo había sido el amor mismo. -… es mi culpa… yo lo dije, dije la frase… ¡Pero no lo entiendo!, ¡No sé cuál era!... ¡No dije nada que no le hubiera dicho ya!

-Vamos… ven. –Intentó levantarla pero ella se negó empujándolo con fuerza, Neville agradeció que estuviera tan herida buscando la razón de lo contrario tal vez el dolor la habría trastornado de nuevo.

-Ve por él… llévalo adentro… -pidió llorando a lágrima viva, sacudiendo la cabeza de lado a lado; Neville no supo qué más hacer que obedecerla, caminó hasta Ron y le dio la vuelta, por un momento se congeló al verlo, no era lo que esperaba ver; lo alzó con dificultad apoyándolo en su hombro y regresó sobre sus pasos, Hermione les miraba ansiosa. -… Ron… ¡Oh Ron!... ¡¿Por qué? –Gritó desconsolada cuando pasaron a su lado, se arrojó hacia el chico, se lo quitó a Neville de los brazos y se tiró al suelo con él encima.

Hubiera deseado no ver eso, estaba despierto, los ojos abiertos fijos en la nada como dos cielos sin nubes, como dos mares tranquilos; algo se le hizo pedazos, intentó pensar que al menos habían sido felices, intentó creer que había valido la pena pero nada la aliviaba; le pasó la mano por la frente pero él no sentía nada, le apretó la mano, sus ojos ni siquiera se volvieron, estaba vacío por completo.

-Es tal como verte a ti ese día. –Neville lo dijo sin saber bien a bien lo que hacía, Hermione soltó otro grito de dolor, Ron ni siquiera escuchaba ya.

-No… -murmuró pegando su rostro al suyo, dejando que sus lágrimas corrieran por el de él con la esperanza de que lo hicieran volver o al menos de verlo hacer algo; pero no funcionó, Ron estaba perdido igual que ella lo había estado y se sintió inútil, tembló de impotencia aferrada a él. -… ¿Por qué?... dime por qué. –Lo sacudió clavándole las uñas en los brazos, pero él le miraba sin verla.

-Neville, llévatelo. –Luna se las había ingeniado para salir de la casa, encogida y tambaleante metida en una bata que apenas la cubría del frío, se tiró en el suelo al lado de Hermione; Neville luchó por quitarle a Ron de entre los brazos, ella no quería soltarlo, se negaba a perderlo; cuando logró arrebatárselo tenía las manos crispadas, los dedos sangrantes retorcidos como si hubiera dejado todo en ese abrazo; Luna se arrastró un poco y la abrazó, entonces Hermione lloró dando de alaridos que no se oían, porque ya tenía la garganta tan desecha que no podía ni gritar. –Ya, ya… tranquila.

-Ron… no lo entiendo. –Dio como único comentario mientras Luna la mecía para intentar calmarla y la mañana despuntaba como un día nublado, triste.

-Dijiste la frase. –Hermione negó y Luna frunciendo el ceño intentó hacerla recordar. – ¿Le dijiste algo que no habías dicho antes? –Volvió a negar entre hipidos tan fuertes que sacudía a las dos. –Has memoria, algo que se te salió sin querer… algo que no pesaste. –Hermione disminuyó el llanto y entonces recordó haber estado a punto de quedarse dormida y haberle dicho lo que más ansiaba decir, se separó de Luna para verla a los ojos, esos ojos azules que se lo recordaron más que nunca.

-Le dije que lo amaba. –Confesó mordiéndose los labios y Luna sonriendo triste no pudo menos que volver a abrazarla y tratar, sólo tratar de acogerla y no dejar que se sintiera sola.

Era un jueves y estaba sentada en el sillón de piel de Colacuerno Húngaro que Ron no había podido vender, mordía una galleta mientras organizaba las notas de las ventas de ese mes, que habían subido desde que tomara el negocio, más desde que la historia se había dado a conocer; todos querían ayudarla, a la pobre Granger sin padres y sin novio. La ventana abierta dejaba entrar un bello sol cálido y vivo, el departamento estaba tal cual él lo había dejado, incluso el jarrón azul que había volcado aquél día luego de besarla en la puerta estaba igual, nada había querido mover, era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado; Hermione Granger hacía sumas con la velocidad de una calculadora, artefacto que podía recordar y Arthur Weasley quería aprender a usar, se removió en el asiento y cuando alguien apareció por la chimenea, apenas alzó los ojos de tan acostumbrada que estaba ya a sus visitas.

-Sacúdete los zapatos, acabo de lavar la alfombra. –Dijo mirando el pergamino, el sonido de los tenis golpeando el piso llenó la casa, luego esa persona se tiró en el sillón frente a ella y clavó sus ojos verdes para ver si lograba llamar su atención.

-¿Ocupada? –Preguntó sabiendo de sobra la respuesta, porque siempre le daba la misma, siempre la misma frase desde hacía tres meses.

-La verdad mucho, las cuentas no se pagan solas. –Masculló sin mirarlo anotando en una hoja la venta de una recordadora del siglo X y una Nimbus de colección; dio vuelta a la hoja a su lado y volvió a ver la solicitud de un sillón de piel de Colacuerno Húngaro, como hace tres días y la semana pasada; puso la hoja en la mesa y le prendió fuego con un movimiento de varita, ese era un mueble que no iba a vender.

-Ginny cree que deberías ir a verlo hoy. –Murmuró suave, como no queriendo la cosa, Hermione suspiró y no dijo nada, él miró a otro lado para dejar pasar el enfado; luego de un segundo en el que notó que se relajaba otra vez, volvió a arremeter. –Ha comenzado a hablar, ya sabe mi nombre… reconoce lo que es una lechuza… tal vez…

-No. –Sentenció dejando caer las notas y la pluma sobre la mesa frente a ella, se levantó de un salto y fue casi corriendo a la cocina, necesitaba café, cargado; Harry apretó las manos y frunció los labios.

-Hermione, bien sabes que no puedes estar sin él y es obvio que te necesita… por favor, ven a verlo… al menos visítalo de día, cuando pueda verte, acostumbrarse a ti, mirar tus ojos. –Pidió quedo, como ansiando ablandarla.

-No… ¡No lo haré! –Gritó sacando la taza y sirviéndose de mala gana de una cafetera encantada para bailar por la cocina, regalo de Arthur por navidad.

-Han pasado meses, Hermione, por piedad, ve a verlo. –Replicó esperando que esta vez cediera, aunque era la esperanza de siempre, de todos los días, de todas las semanas desde hacía seis meses.

-No… no iré… voy a verlo cuando sé que no puede darse cuenta porque no quiero que me recuerde. –Dijo respirando a cada paso para intentar parecer tranquila, aunque su mano estrujaba de tal forma la taza, que Harry creyó la haría pedazos.

-Eres lo más importante para él… ¿Por qué lo haces? –Preguntó, era la quinta vez que le preguntaba eso en el mes, aún no lo comprendía; se puso de pie y fue hasta ella, con la intención de que al verlo, se sintiera más a salvo.

-Porque no lo merezco… porque él encontró el medio para darlo todo por mí… y yo… -se volvió al fregador y puso la taza dentro, apretando los dientes para contener la rabia, cerrando los ojos para no llorar como venía haciendo todas las noches, cuando se quedaba sola en su habitación, en esa enorme cama para dos ocupada sólo por uno. -… le fallé.

-No fallaste, no había forma… tú lo sabes, Luna me lo dijo, hasta Neville lo ha confirmado… nadie te culpa, todos lo entendemos. –Se sentía frustrado, desconsolado de verlos en ese estado, era ya demasiado sufrir.

-¡Es que no me importan todos! –Gritó dándose la vuelta para mirarlo, Harry se quedó pasmado viendo cómo esos ojos volvían a llorar, le parecía que no los había conocido felices. –Me importa él… ¿Con qué cara voy a verlo si lo que le pasa es por mi culpa? –Preguntó entre el llanto, Harry bajó la cara y no dijo nada más; tardó unos cinco minutos en volver a estar calmada, minutos en que no se dijeron nada.

Hermione le sirvió café como hacía siempre que terminaban de discutir, como siempre que acababa el suplicio, él preguntaba cosas del negocio, le informaba de la casa y de si había cambios en su horario de dormir; hacían planes para cenar los jueves, como siempre, ella iba a La Madriguera cenaba con ellos mirando cómo Molly le subía la comida a Ron que ya empezaba a pasearse por su cuarto, luego esperaba a que durmiera, entonces entraba, lo miraba entre las sombras y volvía a casa, creyendo que todo estaba bien.

-Nos vemos en la noche. –Murmuró Harry al ir hacia la chimenea, ella le miró y antes que se alejara mucho exclamó:

-Llegaré tarde… Luna me ha pedido que nos veamos. –Susurró desconfiada, mirando el sillón solitario en que meses antes se habían atrevido a casi romper las reglas.

-No te va a ser grato… ya sabes lo que dirá. –Harry tomó polvos flú de un costado de la chimenea y entró mirándola todavía, ella sonrió a medias.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo dejarla plantada… ella no está bien. –Dijo sin mirarlo, agachada, Harry asintió y se fue de ahí sin decir nada más; Hermione se retiró a su habitación, a la cama vacía como siempre, se tiró sobre ella y se pegó la almohada a los labios, dejó que todo se le agolpara y lo dejó brotar como un grito agudo y largo; ese jueves como muchos antes, volvió a dejarse morir por sentirse tan sola.

El café estaba vacío a esa hora, el sol descendía y los comensales querían lugares más románticos, más rosas, ellas ansiaban algo serio, acogedor pero sobrio; la alcanzó a ver a pocos pasos, estaba igual de pálida que ese día, caminó a prisa y llegó a su mesa, se sentó ante ella y espero a que dejara la lectura, tenía en la mano folletos de Terrortours, todos referentes a Turquía y China; bajó los folletos y las manos le temblaban en demasía, la saliva se le atoró en la garganta, un dejo de pena que le nacía cada vez que la veía.

Cuando al fin apartó sus ojos de los folletos ya echados sobre la mesa, se volvió a la taza y bebió su té verde con lentitud y gozo; Hermione sospechó que aún no la notaba frente a ella, pero en cuanto dejó la taza se limpió los labios y alzó la mirada para hablarle.

-Llegué a pensar que no vendrías. –Dijo sonriendo amplio, a Hermione hasta la sonrisa le dolía, así que sólo movió los labios, como si no recordara cómo hacerlo.

-No podría plantarte. –Refirió mirando a la mesera que tomó su orden con velocidad y una sonrisa practicada.

-No, tienes compasión de una enferma. –Susurró emocionada de poder decir la frase, a Neville esas palabras lo habrían matado, con Hermione funcionaban; la castaña alzó los ojos para fulminarla con algo parecido a enojo pero que era en realidad pura sorpresa.

-Planeas un viaje. –Masculló para cambiar de tema, hablar de lo mal que seguía su salud no era algo que deseara, últimamente pensaba que no hablar de las cosas las volvía menos reales.

-Algo así… Neville quiere que tomemos nuevos aires pero por supuesto, no queremos irnos hasta saber que has ido a verlo y que estarás con él. –Exclamó sin tapujos, Hermione entornó los ojos, ya había pasado por los gritos de Ginny, los reclamos de Harry, las suplicas de Neville y ahora venían, por supuesto, las verdades descaradas y crudas de Luna.

-Él no recuerda por mi causa, entregó todo por mí y no pude hacer lo mismo… no merezco estar con él… está mejor lejos de mí. –Sentenció brutal y se enfocó en ver a otro lado, sin encontrar algo en qué poner su vista miró apenas el té frente a ella y sin siquiera beberlo se apoyó en la mesa y se levantó dispuesta a irse, antes que Luna pudiera decir más.

-Y si te dijera que hay una forma. –Luna se llevó la taza a los labios inmediatamente después, Hermione se volvió con la mirada ávida de información, con el reflejo de la esperanza en ellos.

-Mientes, no la hay… busqué todo. –Sentenció volviéndose hacia ella, apoyada en el respaldo de su silla.

-Te equivocas… había otra solución, una que Ron mismo dejó pasar de largo y que tal vez hubiera sido la mejor opción… -Luna la miró sonriendo ampliamente, Hermione frunció el ceño y se sentó frente a ella. -… y tú ya lo sabes.

-No sé de qué estás hablando, Luna… dímelo. –Pidió ansiosa, Luna se acomodó en su asiento y sonrió más, Hermione se moría de desesperación. –Luna, por piedad…

-Tiempo. –Contestó interrumpiéndola, Hermione se recargó con fuerza en su silla sin comprender, los ojos muy abiertos y la sensación de que intentaba engañarla.

-¿Tiempo? –Preguntó consternada, Luna asintió y ella sonrió irónica. – ¿Esa es tu solución?, tiempo… es lo que necesita, lo que lo sacará de su limbo. –Hablaba con un sarcasmo que habría hecho llorar a Neville, pero Luna ni siquiera se inmutó.

-Tú empezabas a recordar, ya tenías andado mucho camino pero él no pudo esperar… -Luna comenzó y fue como si Hermione entendiera todo, esas palabras la hicieron comprender una verdad que había estado ante ellos siempre, pero no habían querido ver. -… él debe funcionar igual, paso a paso, ayúdalo a volver.

-No sé si pueda hacerlo. –Murmuró sobrecogida.

-Lo amas, ¿no? –Preguntó suave, tomando su taza para darle otro trago.

-Sí. –Contestó sin dudarlo un segundo.

-Entonces, demuéstrale que tú si tienes lo que él no tuvo… -refirió con gentileza, Hermione esperaba asombrada y anhelante el secreto de todo. -… paciencia. –Luna le tomó la mano sobre la mesa y ella se quedó helada, parecía que era eso lo único necesario.

Los meses siguientes fueron un infierno, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna y la familia entera luchaban por hacer que Ron saliera del encierro con más rapidez, querían que cuando Hermione lo viera la cosa no le fuera tan complicada; le enseñaron a hablar, vestirse y comer de forma decente, en menos de dos meses, Molly se había sentado en calidad de educadora a su lado en la mesa y había tenido que recurrir a lo mismo que cuando era niño: manazos, pellizcos y besos apretados; Ron, espantado aprendió lento pero lleno de amor, rodeado de sus hermanitos, que ahora tenían de pequeños lo que él tenía de memoria. Para el cuarto mes era independiente, tímido, silencioso y vergonzoso además de torpe, arisco y efusivo cuando reconocía algo que ya había visto; mientras Ginny luchaba por hacerle entender que era su hermana, la pequeñita de coletas, Harry procuraba hacerle recordar que ya no estaban en primer curso, porque insistía en asistir a Pociones con la cara verde de espanto ante la idea de que Snape lo reprobara.

Hermione mientras tanto era acometida por el nervio, la idea de volver a encontrarse con el Ron niño era demasiado para ella, se mordía las uñas, se apretaba los dedos tanto que el tronido era ya el sonido de fondo de su vida diaria; se había vuelto tan asustadiza por la idea que Ginny le enviaba notas antes de ir a verla, el simple avistamiento de pelo rojo la alteraba al punto del llanto, lo que tenía a Harry vuelto loco.

Luna procuraba ponerla al día de lo que hacía Ron, hasta el momento no recordaba nada de ella, ni siquiera cosas de Colegio, suponían todos que era porque no la había visto; Luna se las ingeniaba para sacar a Hermione en las conversaciones pero él se quedaba mirándola fijo y ni siquiera podía pronunciar el nombre, para el siguiente minuto ni siquiera lo recordaba; Hermione lloraba en los rincones al escuchar semejantes comentarios, Neville la consolaba y Ginny casi se ponía a golpear a Luna, aunque Harry siempre estaba ahí para detenerla.

Las visitas nocturnas de Hermione terminaron, no podía ir a verlo porque despertaba de un momento a otro y nadie sabía cómo reaccionaría al verla, preferían esperar a que llegara un momento adecuado, una cena en la que todos se la presentaran, en la que pudiera estar a salvo con la familia para protegerlo de cualquier cosa, a él y a ella. Pronto ya no sólo era el nervio de verlo, era el pánico, ¿y si no recordaba?, peor aún, ¿y si recordaba todo y reconsideraba la relación, el amor, lo que sentía?

Ya no era tronarse los dedos de la desesperación ahora era morderse las uñas, gritarle a Luna que tenía que verlo, intentar empujar a Ginny y entrar en la casa por la fuerza, luchar contra Harry, pelear con Arthur y Molly por chimenea, intentarlo todo para poder verlo ya, ¡Ahora!, en ese preciso instante; siempre recibiendo el mismo argumento: "Espera un poco más, aún no está listo", "Queremos que lo veas lo mejor posible", "Dale tiempo", "Sé paciente" y por momentos desear ser Ron, tener el libro en las manos y correr a tatuarse un perro en la espalda.

Era un domingo templado, casi trece meses después de la conversación con Luna, cuando la ansiedad le ganó a Hermione; logró escaparse de la vigilancia de Percy que esa semana estaba de turno, aprovechando que la noche anterior habían estado agitados en casa porque Ron había recordado lo que era una escoba y se había puesto a volar torpemente con George. Salió temprano de casa, cruzó media ciudad, se apareció a varios kilómetros de La Madriguera y echó a caminar dispuesta a despertarlo, a verlo a los ojos y decirle todo, luchar por su amor paso a paso y recuperarlo aunque volviera a ser él a los sesenta.

Estaba asustada y por cada diez metros que avanzaba regresaba dos, se mordía el labio sin saber qué hacer, se apretaba los dedos y temblaba de impotencia; no sabía qué hacer, estaba asustada, nerviosa, descontrolada, llegó al punto de detenerse en un arbusto a pensar pero decidida volvió al ataque, ya no podía esperar más. Tontamente creyó que sería todo fácil, que iba a ser hablar y ya pero no era así, en cuanto distinguió la casa el temblor de las piernas la invadió y siguió caminando pegada a un grupo de árboles cercanos con la esperanza de que la cubrieran, por si se acobardaba. Pensaba en eso cuando lo vio y su corazón se detuvo.

Cortaba el césped, estaba medio inclinado ocupado en la podadora, artefacto que el señor Weasley recién había conseguido y que Harry le había enseñado a usar; decir que se le agolpó el llanto en el cuerpo sería poco, se tambaleó y tuvo que sujetarse de un árbol cercano para no caer, estaba ahí, ahora podía recordarlo todo, desde lo previo a la muerte de sus padres hasta lo que había pasado en casa de McGonagall; cada recuerdo le causaba un cardenal candente en el alma, todo sumado a ver a Ron ahí que no la recordaba; entonces él levantó la mirada al cielo, estiró los brazos y sonriendo miró la nubes, quiso huir, quiso evitar que la mirara y cuando se apoyó en el tronco para dar la vuelta, él se volvió y sus ojos se encontraron. Fue magnético, fue ajeno a ella y a él.

Se miraron un momento, hubiera querido con todas sus fuerzas correr y abrazarlo, llorar su dolor entre sus brazos, reclamarle, golpearlo, pero se contuvo; dejó que la felicidad de verlo la calmara, sonrió para alentarlo a esperar porque parecía dispuesto a irse, se acercó sonriendo y le miró a los ojos ansiosa, temblorosa, como si de un momento a otro se fuera a evaporar.

-Hola. –Susurró suavemente, él levantó las cejas como si aquella voz fuera imposible, como si el escucharla le revelara el mundo, y es que le parecía familiar, como si desde siempre la hubiera escuchado, como si dentro de su cabeza estuviera desde mucho antes esa misma voz.

-Hola. –Contestó, ella sintió la boca seca al escucharlo, él hablaba ya casi con total fluidez, como si nunca hubiera olvidado hacerlo. –Soy Ronald Weasley. –Dijo tendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa y a ella se le vino el dolor al cuerpo como si Bellatrix la estuviera torturando; por un momento se sintió caer de espaldas por un túnel inmensamente negro, inmensamente largo; quiso llorar, quiso deshacerse frente a él, creía que la recordaría, que la iba a mirar con los ojos alegres y la besaría, pero no, ella era una extraña y él educadamente debía presentarse tal como Molly y Arthur siempre le habían enseñado, ¡Quería arrancarse el corazón para que no doliera como estaba doliéndole!, era Ron, su Ron y lo había perdido.

-Yo me llamo… -comenzó con el corazón en la garganta, sus manos se tocaron y el túnel anterior se fue esfumando poca a poco, ese calor sólo podía dárselo él, sus mejillas se encendieron y un hormigueo le nació en el vientre y subió hasta el pecho; quiso gritar de pena, quiso morirse allí mismo si eso se lo devolvía, quiso agradecerle con lágrimas de sangre lo que había hecho pero en lugar de eso sonrió contenta de volver a tenerlo frente a ella, de que la vida le diera esa nueva oportunidad de conocerlo, de recuperarlo, de volver a hacerlo suyo como desde el comienzo. -… Hermione Granger. –Ron le miró la mano y luego la vio a ella frunciendo la frente como si tratara de encontrar en aquel contacto algo, el nombre era conocido, era algo que él ya había oído antes pero que además ya antes había sentido, no sólo oído, sentido, ¿Era eso posible?

-Me gusta tu nombre. –Confesó sonrojado, infló las mejillas incómodo por ser tan tímido y bobo, ella sonrió y dejó escapar algunas lágrimas que él no comprendió, porque ella reía y llorar de alegría era algo que él aún no recordaba del todo.

Hermione le miró sonriendo, segura de que todo iba a volver a estar bien un día; Ron la miró sin saber por qué sentía algo caliente en el pecho con tenerla cerca, sin saber por qué era capaz de recordarla con túnica de Colegio, petrificada en una cama, arrojándole canarios o leyéndole en una cama; Hermione sonrió entre el llanto y Ron sólo atinó a imitarla.

Era el momento de volver a empezar…


End file.
